Quisiera tenerte cerca de mí
by Shaolyn
Summary: Edward tiene la mala costumbre de hacer enfadar a Bella, así odiandose mutuamente, hasta que él descubre que le gusta. ¿Qué hara para conquistarla?.¿Cuanto tiempo les durara el odio a Bella y Edward?. Del odio al amor solo hay un paso.
1. Un mal día

Un mal día

**Bella POV**

Esta mañana me levante perezosa. No me apetecía ir al instituto, no me apetecía enfrentarme otra vez al chico odioso como hacia todos los días, sí, todos los días, no me libraba ni los fines de semana. Pero claro ser la mejor amiga de su hermana no ayudaba a que le pudiera evitar.

Después de darme una ducha, vestirme, desayunar y mentalizarme para irme al instituto, sonó el timbre. Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí para encontrar a nadie… fruncí el ceño, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta olí como a papel quemado, mire hacia el suelo y vi una pequeña bolsa de papel quemándose, así que la pise para apagarla, y en cuanto la pise… ¡plas!, había espuma de afeitar en mis zapatos y mi pantalón. Ahí fue la gota que colmo el vaso, cerré la puerta de un golpe bastante fuerte.

Sabía quien tenía culpa de eso. Este día me había levantado perezosa pero Edward Cullen no se iba a librar de esta, esta vez. Esta vez iba a pagar caro todo. Regresé a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa y de zapatos. Fui hasta mi camioneta y me dirigí al instituto.

Cuando llegue al aparcamiento vi que había sitio al lado de su apreciado Volvo, así que me dirigí a ese sitio y aparque mi camioneta al lado de su Volvo, y deje que mi puerta se abriera del todo, pero no llego a rozar su coche. Maldije en bajo por no haberle golpeado en su apreciado coche. Vi como Alice se acercaba a mí, mientras cerraba la puerta de la camioneta.

- Hola Bella – me dijo con su siempre entusiasmo.

- Hola Alice – le dije con tono enfadada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó preocupada.

- Lo odio – dije entre dientes. Alice me abrazo y me dijo.

- Ya estas con lo de siempre Bella, solo olvídate de él – la separe de mi abrazo.

- Que él se olvide de mí. ¿Sabes qué a hecho esta mañana? – le pregunté sarcástica.

Alice me miro sin comprender. Y negó con la cabeza.

- Pues pregúntale – le dije mientras me giraba e iba a mi clase.

Estuve toda la mañana enfadada con el mundo y con él. Esta mañana no se iba a librar de mi gran ira. Después de estar en mis clases, sonó el timbre que indicaba que era la hora del almuerzo. Me puse en la cola, cogí mi bandeja con la comida que había comprado y fui hasta nuestras mesa de siempre. Me senté en mi sitio de siempre, vi como los demás me miraban pero los ignore a todos. Ahora solo estaba pensando en una venganza. Tuve suerte de que Edward aun no estuviera allí con nosotros, porque sino no iba a poder pensar en cómo vengarme de él sin antes saltarle encima y golpearle su asqueroso y hermoso rostro.

- Bella – oí que me llamaba alguien. - ¡Bella! – gritaron al lado de mi oído.

Pegue un pequeño salto en la silla mientras mi oído pitaba, mire furiosa a quien me había gritado.

- Alice, no vuelvas a hacer eso – le pedí mientras me frotaba el oído.

- Lo siento, pero estabas muy metida en tus pensamientos, y necesitamos que nos hagas un poco de caso.

Estuvimos hablando felizmente sobre una fiesta que iba a dar Alice en la casa de sus padres en unas semanas, hasta que él apareció y se sentó a mi lado con su estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Le mire de reojo y vi que no se le iba la sonrisa, furiosamente y en tono alto le dije.

- ¡Porque coño sonríes! – su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y no contesto.

Mi sangre hervía, estaba demasiado furiosa, necesitaba aire fresco. Me levante de la mesa sin acabar mi comida y salí de allí sin decir nada a nadie, estaba empezando a notar mis ojos humedecerse. Fui hasta el baño y me metí en uno de los cubículos y me encerré, y deje que mis lágrimas se derramaran por la cara. Pero como era de esperar no iba a estar mucho tiempo sola, alguien toco la puerta del baño.

- Bella, ábrenos – dijo Rosalie.

- Iros – dije sollozando – No quiero hablar con nadie, quiero estar sola.

- Cuéntanos que te ha pasado – siguió Rosalie.

- Le odio, le odio, desearía no haberle conocido – seguí sollozando.

- Pero Bella, ¿a quién odias? – pregunto Alice, era evidente a quien odiaba.

No conteste, solo me quede allí sentada hasta poder tranquilizarme. Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y unos muchos minutos, salí del cubículo. Alice y Rosalie estaban apoyadas en la pared del baño con los brazos cruzados mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Dinos lo tú. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó Alice.

Se separaron de la pared con una cara que yo conocía muy bien, me iban a hacer hablar sí o sí. Pero para mí fortuna el timbre sonó. Sonreí y salí del baño.

- Esto no se queda así Bella – me dijeron las dos a la vez.

Mi sonrisa se quito de mi cara cuando me acorde de la clase que me tocaba ahora. Biología. Y como no, con el señor bromista. Entre muy lentamente en el aula y mire a mi sitio, suspire aliviada. Edward todavía no estaba ahí.

Me senté en mi silla de siempre y oí unas risillas detrás de mí. Me gire y vi como Lauren y Jessica se reían en mi dirección. Me volví a girar ignorándolas, eran tan estúpidas que podían estar riéndose de cualquier cosa insignificante, sí como era yo, algo insignificante, pero aun así me daba igual de lo que se rieran. Estuve garabateando en mi cuaderno hasta que note que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

Edward había llegado.

- Hola – me susurro al oído, me estremecí y le ignore. - ¿No piensas hablarme, Bella?.

Seguí ignorándolo, la clase ya había empezado y estaba atendiendo al profesor cuando note que me pasaba un papel. Mire hacia abajo y vi una nota escrita en ella.

_Que pasa Bella,¿ no te gusto esta mañana mis buenos días?. Lo hice de corazón y ¿así me lo pagas?. Ignorándome._

Cogí mi bolígrafo y comencé a responderle la nota.

_¿Te crees muy gracioso no?, no te preocupes, que quien las da, las toma._

Le pase la nota. Y tras unos segundos me paso la nota de nuevo.

_¿Es, eso una amenaza?, no me hagas reír Bella, por favor._

Volví a escribir en el papel y se lo pase.

_Yo por si acaso no dormiría tranquilo, Eddie._

Le volví a pasar la nota, sabía lo mucho que odiaba que le llamaran así. Y otros segundos después me la devolvió. Ya me olvide de la clase y del profesor, ahora solo estaba concentrada en mi ira, concentrada en no explotar en clase.

_No me llames así Isabella. Y no te preocupes que siempre duermo con un ojo abierto._

- Señor Cullen y señorita Swan, pueden pasarme ese papel, por favor – nos pidió el profesor Medina.

No me di ni cuenta de cuando se había acercado el profesor. Le di la nota y la leyó.

- Los dos al despacho del director.

Me levante de la silla muy, muy enfadada. Salimos los dos sin recoger nuestras cosas, yo maldiciendo por lo bajo y el riéndose entre dientes.

- ¡Mira lo que has conseguido imbécil! – le grite mientras caminamos al despacho del director.

- ¿Tienes miedo del director?.

- No. Estoy harta de que me echen de clase por tú culpa – sí, no era la primera vez que nos echaban de clase, pero sí la primera que nos mandaban al despacho del director.

Llegamos a secretaria, la señora Cope dijo que esperáramos a que el director acabara la reunión en la que se encontraba. Nos sentamos en las sillas que había, yo muy alejada de él, lo que más podía. Estuvimos veinte minutos esperando hasta que el timbre sonó, dando por finalizada mi supuesta clase de biología. Ahora tendría gimnasia si no fuera porque estaba aquí sentada esperando al director, lo cual agradecía por un lado, no me apetecía lesionarme, de nuevo.

Después de que el director nos atendiera y nos soltara un largo sermón y se quedaría bastante sorprendido por como dos de sus mejores alumnos estaban sentados en frente de él porque nos habían expulsado de clase, y no nos puso castigo, ya que nos dijo que de eso se iba a encargar el profesor que nos hizo ir a él, regresamos al aula de biología, donde estaban nuestras cosas. El aula estaba vacía a excepción del profesor.

Entramos en el aula y fui a recoger mis cosas al igual que Edward. Mientras metíamos nuestras cosas en la mochila el profesor se nos acerco y nos mando que nos sentáramos.

- Bueno chicos. He estado pensando en un castigo no muy duro, y como he leído vuestra nota… - paro un momento y sonrió – vais a hacer un trabajo en equipo, vosotros dos juntos. Y lo quiero para la mañana.

- Pero… - comencé a decir, no quería estar con Edward, no quería ni siquiera tener que trabajar con él.

- Pero nada señorita Swan. Haberlo pensado antes de interrumpir mi clase.

No me queje más, mire hacia Edward donde su estúpida sonrisa estaba plantada en su cara. De esta no se iba a librar. Después de decirnos el tema del trabajo salimos del aula, yo en una dirección y él en otra. No me moleste en ir a clase de gimnasia ya que quedaban menos de diez minutos para que acabara. Fui al baño y me lave la cara. Estuve en el baño hasta que el timbre sonó. Fui a por mi camioneta, su Volvo ya no estaba. Antes de llegar a la camioneta Alice me paro.

- Bella, ¿vienes a mi casa esta tarde?, Rose y yo vamos a ver una película sin chicos – sonaba entusiasmada por la idea, pero Alice siempre se entusiasmaba por cualquier cosa.

- Lo siento Alice pero no puedo, tengo muchos deberes, y un trabajo extra.

- ¿Un trabajo extra? – pregunto confusa.

- Sí un trabajo extra. Lo siento Alice pero me voy ya. Mañana nos vemos – me di la vuelta y comencé a andar.

- Bella – me llamó y yo me gire. – Aun recuerdo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Asentí y me fui a la camioneta. Me subí en ella y vi como en el parabrisas había un papel. Baje mi ventanilla y alargue la mano hasta el papel, lo cogí y lo desdoblé. Había algo escrito en el.

_Mucha espuma, Isabella._

_Edward_

Esto ya fue pasarse de la raya, iba a pensar un buen plan, mi enfado estaba aumentando de forma considerable. Temblaba solo de pensar en lo que podría hacerle para joderle como él me estaba jodiendo a mí. Después de tranquilizarme un poco, arranque y fui camino de mi casa. Por el camino noté que la camioneta empezó a hacer cosas raras, hasta que se paró. Antes de que se parara pude apartarla de la carretera, poniéndola sobre el arcén. Maldije por el día que estaba teniendo hoy. Esto no podía estar pasándome de verdad.

Baje de la camioneta y le pegue una patada a la rueda con la suerte de hacerme daño en el pie. Cogí mi móvil de mi mochila y marque a mi amigo Jacob. Ni siquiera dio tiempo a que un tono sonara en el móvil cuando cogió.

- ¡Bella! – chilló desde el otro lado.

- Jake – susurre. – Necesito tu ayuda.

- Claro. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? – dijo entusiasmado.

- ¿Podrías venir a buscarme?, me he quedado tirada con la camioneta.

- Claro, ¿dónde estás?.

- Camino del instituto a mi casa, me veras en el arcén.

- Vale en diez minutos estoy ahí. Hasta ahora Bella.

- Hasta ahora Jake.

Después de colgar, me metí en la camioneta. Cogí mis cosas y salí de ella para esperar a Jacob al lado de la camioneta, al menos hoy no llovía. Estaba apoyada en el morro, cuando levante la vista y vi como un Volvo plateado se iba acercando despacio.

- No, por favor, no. Que no pare, te lo suplico – recé en bajo.

Cuando estaba casi a mi altura paro. Bajo su ventanilla y asomo su cabeza con su sonrisa en su estúpida cara.

- ¿Te has quedado tirada, Bella?.

- A ti que te importa. Lárgate – gruñí.

- ¿Puedo echarte una mano?, ¿te acerco a casa? – preguntó Edward.

- No, ya estoy esperando a alguien.

- Umm, ¿y ese alguien es?.

- A ti qué coño te importa Edward. ¡Ahora lárgate! – le chillé.

- Vaya carácter tienes chica. Bueno pues nada Bella, espero verte mañana en el instituto – me dijo con su sonrisa.

Aun después de decirle que se largara, subió su ventanilla y se quedo ahí parado. ¿Qué más podía pasarme hoy?, entonces sucedió lo que esperaba, comenzaron a caer gotas de agua, estaba empezando a llover, estúpido Forks siempre llovía cuando no debería de hacerlo. Maldije por lo bajo, mire hacia donde Edward que seguía mirándome con su estúpida sonrisa. Comencé a rezar para que llegara pronto Jake y así no mojarme.

Se quedo ahí parado hasta que vio el Rabbit de Jake llegar. Entonces su puso en marcha y se marcho. Jake se detuvo delante de mi camioneta y se bajo de su coche.

- ¿Ese no era Cu…? – no le di tiempo a que acabara su pregunta, asentí. - ¿Y que hac…? – tampoco le di tiempo a acabar me encogí de hombros.

Se me quedo mirando unos segundos y con una gran sonrisa luego pregunto.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la camioneta, Bella?.

- No soy mecánica Jake. Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

- Vamos a echarle un vistazo – abrió el capo y miro en el motor. - ¿Tiene gasolina no? – ¿se pensaba que era tan estúpida como para olvidarme de echarle gasolina?.

- Sí Jacob, tiene gasolina. Ayer llene el depósito.

- Umm – estuvo un rato mirando el motor hasta que por fin dijo. – Sera mejor que te lleve a casa antes de que empiece a llover más fuerte. Luego vendré con alguien para que me ayude a arrancarla y llevarla a mi taller a ver qué le pasa.

Subimos a su coche y me llevo a casa. Llegamos a mi casa y antes de que pudiera bajar de su coche y despedirme me pregunto.

- ¿Tienes quien te lleve mañana al instituto? – pregunto preocupado.

- Sí. No te preocupes, ahora llamo a Alice y le digo que pase mañana a buscarme.

- Vale. En cuanto arregle la camioneta te la traigo, ¿vale?.

- Vale. Gracias Jake – me despedí inclinándome un poco y besando su mejilla. – Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana Bella.

Salí de su coche y camine hacia mi casa, entré en ella y fui a mi habitación para ponerme ropa más cómoda y quitarme la ropa que tenía un poco mojada. Después fui a la cocina para hacer la cena. Sabía que mama iba a estar cansada de hacer lo que dios sabe que este haciendo, por no hablar de su peculiar forma de destrozar los alimentos, siempre me encargaba yo de la cena, para comer algo saludable de vez en cuando y yo necesitaba dejar de pensar unos minutos. Después de prepararla, cogí mi móvil y llame a Alice.

_- ¿Bella?._

- Alice, ¿puedes hacerme un favor mañana?.

_- Claro. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?._

- ¿Podrías pasarte mañana antes del instituto a por mí?, se me ha estropeado la camioneta.

_- Sin problema. Te veo mañana entonces._

- Gracias Alice.

_- No hay de que Bella, para eso están las amigas. Adiós._

- Adiós.

Después de cenar, estuve unos minutos hablando con mis padres, Charlie y Renée. Después subí a mi habitación a hacer los deberes y los extras. Sabía muy bien que no iba a quedar con él para hacer el trabajo que nos mando el profesor, así que decidí hacerlo por mi cuenta. Después de estar un rato investigando en internet sobre lo del trabajo y hacer algo de ello, decidí que era bastante tarde y que tenía que irme ya a dormir. Me puse mi pijama, cepillé mi pelo y me metí en la cama, descansando del día desastroso que había tenido hoy, y pensando en mi plan de venganza hacia Edward Cullen. Como no se me ocurría mucho que poder hacerle, comencé a quedarme dormida hasta que mis ojos no aguantaron más y comencé a soñar.

Mañana seria un día muy duro.

**Edward POV**

Hoy había tenido un día realmente ajetreado, no había parado en todo el día, entre unas cosas y otras. Había tenido que aguantar una charla de mi hermana, sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres. Lo cual yo ya sabía cómo hacerlo gracias a mi madre y ninguna se había quejado de ello. Bueno más bien la charla fue de cómo tratar a Bella Swan. ¿Realmente creía que porque me diera una charla iba a dejar de divertirme?. Si de verdad me conociera, sabía que eso no iba a pasar. Al parecer Alice no comprendía que tenia contra su mejor amiga, y sinceramente, creo que yo tampoco. Solo me hacía reír, bueno realmente me reía de ella, no con ella, pero yo me lo pasaba bien y eso era lo que importaba, ¿no?.

Ahora estaba en mi escritorio acabando mis deberes y mirando en internet sobre el trabajo que el profesor de biología nos había mandado. Estaba claro que no lo íbamos a hacer juntos. Estaba seguro que por parte de ella, lo iba a hacer sola y yo no iba a ser menos, yo lo haría también por mi cuenta.

- Maldita seas Bella – dije entre dientes.

¿Cómo había dejado que le cogiera la nota el profesor?, si me la hubiera pedido a mí, habría inventado cualquier excusa para no dársela, pero claro, Isabella Swan se la tuvo que dar. Luego para colmo me la encuentro tirada con su camioneta, y yo como buen caballero le digo si necesita ayuda, pero ella no quería mi ayuda. No la culpo, yo tampoco aceptaría la de ella.

Pero, ¿qué nos había pasado?, antes éramos amigos, hasta que yo empecé a salir con chicas, con chicas con las que me enrollaba solo dándonos unos besos en los labios o solo las invitaba a cenar o dar una vuelta, o al cine pero nada más, y ella empezó a salir con… con… ¿con Jacob?. Sí, yo salía con chicas y ella con Jacob y bueno mi hermana melliza Alice y hermano mayor Emmett y los gemelos Hale, Jasper y Rosalie, pero fue ella la que se alejo de mí cuando empecé a salir con chicas, o ¿fui yo?. Yo la fui alejándola poco a poco y ella se fue separando de mí. Nos distanciamos los dos, no fue mi culpa. ¿Por qué Alice me culpaba a mí?, a pesar de que me metiera mucho con ella, pero no es mi culpa que ella deje que me meta tanto con ella, yo sabía que ella sabia defenderse, al menos antes. Pero… ¿Qué hacia pensando en ella?.

- ¿Qué te pasa Edward? – susurre para mí mismo.

Frustrado deje todo como estaba y me tumbe en mi cama, para descansar la vista. Pero su rostro enfadado me venía a la cabeza y yo solo sonreía por verla así de enfadada. No me puedo engañar me divertía mucho haciéndola enfadar. Alice no tenía razón, con la charla de antes, aun recuerdo sus palabras.

_....._

_FLASHBACK_

_Acabábamos de cenar y yo me disponía a entrar en mi habitación, cuando encontré la puerta de esta abierta. Entre muy despacio, asomando primero la cabeza para ver la razón por la que mi puerta se encontraba abierta, cuando sabía que yo la había dejado cerrada. Y mis ojos se cruzaron con los de ella. Entre y me senté al borde de mi cama, ella se levantó de la silla de mi escritorio y se sentó a mi lado._

_- ¿Qué quieres, Alice? – pregunte aburrido._

_- ¿Qué, qué quiero Edward? – estaba enfadada. – Quiero que te dejes de meter con Bella. Antes la respetabas, erais amigos. ¿Qué pasó, Edward?. Es a la única persona con la que te metes y la haces enfadar._

_- Yo no me meto con ella. Y yo no la hago enfadar. Eres ridícula Alice._

_- ¿Soy ridícula Edward?. Entonces dime, ¿por qué Rose y yo nos la encontramos en el baño llorando? - ¿la había hecho yo llorar?, eso era imposible, lloraría por otra razón._

_- Y yo que sé – le dije ya molesto, ¿todo era mi culpa o qué?._

_- Edward, - su tono se suavizo – se porque lo haces - ¿hacer qué?. – Sí la echas de menos, ¿por qué no se lo dices? - ¿echarla yo de menos?, la veía todos los días y no, no la echaba de menos._

_- ¿Qué dices? – le dije más molesto._

_- Sabes lo que digo Edward. Solo te advierto, como la vuelva a ver llorar te vas a arrepentir porque te voy a dar más patadas en el culo, que te van a tener que implantar uno nuevo._

_Y con su amenaza me dejo solo en mi habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta de un portazo._

.....

Mentira. Enfadaba a muchas chicas rechazándolas y no era con la única que me metía, Emmett no se libraba nunca y bueno luego esta Mike, tampoco se libraba de muchas bromas mías. Aunque a diferencia de ella y de Mike, él me las devolvía. Definitivamente Alice estaba equivocada. ¿Y qué era eso de que la echaba de menos?. Imposible, nuestra amistad se rompió hace mucho.

Poco a poco el sueño me iba venciendo, hasta que me venció y comencé a soñar. No sé cuanto tiempo paso, tal vez minutos o tal vez horas, cuando mi móvil sonó y vibro dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me había llegado un mensaje de texto. Lo saque del bolsillo y mire la pantalla. Un mensaje de Alice.

_He estado pensando en tu situación, y he llegado a una conclusión querido hermanito…_

Dejó el mensaje en el aire, sin acabar.

- Oh vamos Alice… ¿me vas a hacer contestarte? – susurre.

Cuando le iba a contestar el móvil vibro y volvió a sonar.

_¡TE GUSTA BELLA!_

_

* * *

_

_Hola! primero me presento, mi apodo es Shaolyn (evidentemente jaja). Esta es la primera historia que escribo, espero que os guste! Dejar vuestros reviews con vuestra opinion! _

_Gracias a tods!  
_


	2. Dulce venganza

Dulce venganza

**Edward POV**

El despertador sonó para que me levantara y prepararme para el instituto. Me levanté con mucho dolor por todo el cuerpo, fui al baño a darme una ducha rápida para despejarme un poco. Después de prepararme baje las escaleras y fui a la cocina a desayunar.

- Buenos días hijo – me saludo mi padre Carlisle.

- Buenos días corazón – saludo mi madre Esme.

- Buenos días – saludé, mire alrededor y vi que faltaban mis hermanos. - ¿Dónde están Alice y Emmett? – pregunte confuso.

- Se han ido ya al instituto, salieron hace un rato. Alice dijo que tenía que ir a por Bella – dijo papa.

Oh, claro Bella. Recordé que la vi tirada con su camioneta ayer, sonreí al recordar su cara enfadada.

Acabe de desayunar y me despedí de mis padres. Subí a mi Volvo y me encamine al instituto. Muchos piensan que es un infierno, pero yo me lo pasaba bastante bien, las clases la mayoría de las veces eran aburridas sí, pero yo me lo pasaba bien. Tenía a muchas chicas detrás de mí, a las que a la mayoría simplemente ignoraba y mis amigos… bueno los que eran amigos, ya que solo andaba con chicas últimamente o solo por el instituto. Siempre tenía a alguna chica detrás, con la que normalmente pasábamos de las palabras, y acabábamos enrollándonos en cualquier parte del instituto, pero solo besos, nada más. Porque hablando del sexo, estaba preparándome para el sexo, para la fiesta que Alice estaba preparando, necesitaba una buena chica para entonces, una chica que me lo pondría algo fácil, pero no cualquier chica. Tendría que buscar bien.

Lo intentaría en la fiesta, intentaría tener relaciones sexuales con alguien, aunque eso no iba a ser un problema, porque había muchas chicas interesadas en mí, pero, ¿en quien estaba interesado yo?. Necesitaba a una buena chica y no una cualquiera como con las que me suelo enrollar.

Tenía una pequeña sorpresilla para el ponche sin alcohol que sabía que Alice pondría. Me reí entre dientes al pensar en el efecto de mi sorpresa.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba aparcando en mi sitio de siempre en el instituto. Apague el motor y vi que a ambos lados de mi Volvo estaban el BMW de Rosalie y el Porche de Alice. Salí del coche y mire a mí alrededor, no había casi gente, hoy llegaba tarde. Corrí hasta mi clase y me senté en mi sitio de siempre.

- Es un honor para nosotros señor Cullen que haya querido hacer presencia en mi clase. – Me dijo el profesor nada más sentarme.

- No hay nada que agradecer – le sonreí.

La mañana fue más aburrida de lo normal. Incluso estaba agobiado, las chicas me estaban agobiando. Para la hora antes de la comida, decidí no asistir a mi clase y fui a la biblioteca, para mi sorpresa estaba Bella allí sentada, en uno de los ordenadores. Me acerque sigilosamente, ya que note que no me vio entrar, y cuando estaba justo a su lado.

- ¡Susto! – le grite en el oído. Ella saltó y se cayó de la silla, chocando su culo contra el suelo.

- ¡Eres idiota! – me chilló.

Yo empecé a reír sin poder parar.

- A mí no me hace gracia, estúpido. Me he hecho daño.

Vi como se le ponían rojas las mejillas, pare de reír y me senté en otro ordenador. Esta mañana iba a acabar el trabajo que nos mando de castigo el profesor, y claro lo iba a acabar sin ella. Yo entregaría el mío, y conociéndola ella entregaría el suyo.

Después de estar casi toda la hora con el trabajo, lo acabe. Vi como Bella se levantaba y se dirigía a la impresora y cogía lo que había imprimido y luego como salía de la biblioteca, yo hice lo mismo. Pero antes de salir de la biblioteca se me ocurrió una idea, regrese al ordenador y enchufe mi móvil con el cable de este, para imprimir la foto que le saque a Bella pisando la bolsa que se encontró con fuego en la puerta de su casa, llenándose los pantalones y zapatillas de espuma de afeitar.

Imprimí tantas como me dio tiempo y después las esparcí por todo el instituto, camino a la cafetería. Muchos alumnos que ya estaban por ahí ya se empezaron a reír. Cuando se me acabaron las fotos simplemente camine a la cafetería.

En los pasillos me encontré con Jasper, uno de mis mejores amigos, al menos antes, bueno y ahora también, y el novio de mi hermana.

- Hola Jazz.

- Hola Edward. ¿Qué tal?.

- Cansado, he dormido muy mal – le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería.

- ¿Alguna chica te ha quitado el sueño Edward? – me preguntó burlón.

No podía decirle que sí porque sabría que querría saber que chica era y no podría decirle que era Bella Swan, la que me había hecho dormir mal. Porque había estado soñando toda la noche con ella y me despertaba cada dos por tres. Encima había dormido en la misma posición sin darme cuenta, tenía el cuerpo molido.

- No, Jazz, ninguna chica me ha quitado el sueño – dije cansado.

- Mejor, porque ya sabes que como se entere Alice, te va a someter a un interrogatorio.

- Sí, lo sé – pero Alice ya sabía quién era la chica.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más hasta que llegamos a la cafetería, cogimos nuestra comida y fuimos a nuestra mesa de siempre. Me senté en mi sitio, todavía faltaba una persona por llegar, Bella.

Me quede sentado comiendo mi comida cuando note que algo caía por mi cabeza. Me levante de golpe y vi como los espaguetis con la salsa de tomate caían por mi cabeza y hombros, me gire para ver quien había sido, toda la cafetería se estaba riendo. Ahí estaba Bella con su cara de niña buena riendo hasta más no poder, hasta sus ojos lloraban. Me acerque a ella para decirle algo pero Alice y Rosalie se interpusieron. Las mire furioso y ellas sonrieron.

- Que te aproveche Eddie – me dijo Bella entre risas.

La fulmine con la mirada y salí de la cafetería hacia el aparcamiento, quitándome los espaguetis de la cabeza, y Alice decía que Bella me gustaba, la odiaba más que nunca, esta se la iba a devolver y de una forma mucho más vergonzosa. Llegue a mi coche, entre en el, lo arranque y me fui a mi casa, para limpiarme.

**Bella POV**

No podía creer lo que le acaba de hacer a Edward, pero quien las da, las toma. No fue bastante lo que me hizo ayer, que tuvo que sacarme una foto mientras pisaba la bolsa y me pringaba mis pantalones y zapatos, porque sé que fue él, - él mismo me lo escribió en la nota que me dejo en el parabrisas – tuvo que repartirla por todo el instituto y no solo eso también tuvo que venir a la biblioteca y hacer que me sobresaltara y me hiciera daño en el culo.

Este día no se iba a librar, así que con un poco de imaginación mientras cogía mi plato de espaguetis, se me ocurrió que se los podía echar por la cabeza. Y sin pensarlo mucho así lo hice. Lo que no imaginaba fue la cara que puso, tenía que haberle sacado una foto y haberla distribuido por todo el instituto como él hizo.

Logré calmar mi risa y me senté en la mesa mientras todos me miraban con una cara divertida. Ahora a lo que me di cuenta, fue que me había quedado sin comida y no tenía dinero para comprar más. Pero como buena amiga, Alice me paso su bandeja que estaba llena de comida y me ofreció que cogiera lo que quisiera. Empecé a comer.

- Bella, - llamó Emmett - ¿cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido hacerle eso a Edward? – le fruncí el ceño. – No, no me mires así, no me interpretes mal. Sé que se lo merece por todo lo que te hace pasar, ¿pero cómo se te ha ocurrido esa idea?, ¿viste su cara?.

Empecé a reír de nuevo, y no pude contestarle en un rato, ya que tenía la cara que había puesto en mente. Cuando me calme de nuevo le conteste.

- No lo sé, Emmett. Simplemente cuando venia para aquí le vi y se me ocurrió que le podía tirar mi comida por la cabeza – sonreí satisfecha.

- Sabes que él te la devolverá, ¿no? – dijo Jasper.

- Sí, lo sé, espero estar preparada para ello.

La comida fue bastante divertida por mi gran escena. Comimos y luego me dirigí a mi clase de biología donde para mi sorpresa Edward se encontraba sentado en su sitio de siempre con una sonrisa maligna en su cara y muy limpio, ¿le había dado tiempo a ir a su casa, ducharse y volver al instituto?, bueno con su forma de conducir, tan loca como siempre, supongo que sí. Sabía que esta me la iba a cobrar y caro, se lo veía en los ojos. Baje la mirada, note como mis mejillas se ponían rojas. Llegué hasta mi asiento y me senté.

- ¿Te has creído muy graciosa, no, Isabella? – estaba enfadado, me había llamado por mi nombre completo, cuando sabía que no me gustaba.

Estaba empezando a tener miedo de él, sabía que me la iba a devolver, y me la iba a devolver peor que yo a él. Note que me estaba mirando, esperando a que le respondiera, pero no lo iba a hacer, así que incline mi cabeza hacia adelante y deje caer mi pelo haciendo de cortina para que no me viera la cara.

- No es necesario que te escondas – susurro Edward cuando el profesor comenzó con la clase.

Tenía mucho miedo, tenía que planear como salir de ahí sin que él me hiciera algo. Después de pensar un rato saque mi móvil con cuidado de que el profesor no se diera cuenta y le escribí un mensaje a Alice.

_Alice necesito tu ayuda, por favor luego ven a buscarme después de gimnasia, te espero en el vestuario. Por favor no me dejes sola. Bella_

Cuando se lo envié volví a guardar el móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- ¿Qué haces, Bella?, ¿pidiendo ayuda? - ¿cómo demonios me conocía tan bien?.

Volví a ignorarlo. La clase estaba a punto de acabar cuando me dijo.

- La venganza se sirve fría, Bella. No te preocupes hoy te libras. Puedes decirle… - paro de hablar – a… Alice, seguro que le has avisado a ella, que puede irse con Jasper tranquilamente.

Me gire para mirarlo y le conteste.

- No he avisado a nadie, - mentí – y tengo que irme con Alice porque no tengo mi camioneta – se giro a mí y me contesto.

- Que mala mentirosa eres Bella. Si quieres cuando acabe la clase, le llamo y le pregunto si le llego tu mensaje, visto que no te ha contestado.

Aparte la mirada de él, me había pillado. No le conteste, y cuando abrió la boca para decirme algo sonó el timbre. Suspire aliviada y empecé a recoger mis cosas. Cuando todos estaban saliendo y solo quedábamos Edward y yo para salir, sabía que él estaba haciendo a posta lo de quedarse solo para ponerme más nerviosa, nos llamo el profesor, entonces recordé el trabajo.

Nos acercamos a su mesa y busqué en mi mochila el trabajo, cuando lo iba a poner sobre la mesa, Edward se me adelanto y él puso el suyo, lo mire con el ceño fruncido, él estaba sonriendo en mi dirección.

- Tome el trabajo que nos pidió – le dije al profesor.

Estuvo mirándolos un rato y nos dijo.

- Vais a repetirlo – antes de que pudiéramos quejarnos añadió. – Y esta vez juntos, no me vale el trabajo por separado. Os dije que quería el trabajo en equipo y sois lo bastante inteligentes para haberlo hecho por separado. Quiero el trabajo de nuevo y lo quiero para mañana. Y más completo que estos dos – dijo señalando nuestros trabajos.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda, pensé.

- ¿En tu casa o en la mía? – me preguntó Edward camino del gimnasio.

- En la mía – conteste.

- Bien, ahora puedes decirle a Alice que se puede ir con Jasper yo te acercare a tu casa – sonrió.

Y más mierda. Saque el móvil y le mande otro mensaje.

_Alice cambio de planes, no vengas a buscarme. Iré a casa con Edward, sí lo sé Alice, – _ella iba a pensar que, que pintaba yo con Edward y que se lo tendría que contar - _ya te lo contare mañana. Gracias Bella._

Oí como se reía detrás de mí. Entramos en el gimnasio, vi que los alumnos ya estaban jugando a tenis, hoy tocaba tenis, después de disculparnos con el entrenador y explicarle porque llegábamos tarde y fui a mi vestuario. Para mi sorpresa cuando entré en el, una Alice con rostro serio me esperaba.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? – preguntó preocupada, mientras nos sentábamos en el banco que había dentro del vestuario.

- Nada – me limite a contestar.

- No, Bella, algo pasa y me lo vas a contar. ¿Te ha hecho algo Edward?.

- No, solo que tengo que hacer un trabajo en pareja con él.

- ¿Y por qué me has dicho que no te dejara sola?, ¿a quién tienes miedo? – ella ya sabía a quién temía.

- A nadie Alice. Solo que… - no me dejo acabar, me abrazó y me susurro al oído.

- No te preocupes Bella, él no te va a hacer nada, a no ser que se quiera quedar sin herencia.

- Gracias Alice, no te preocupes, puedes irte a clase. Luego a la noche te llamo.

Alice salió del vestuario y yo la seguí en cuanto me cambie. Tuve que hacer de pareja con Edward por llegar los dos tarde. Pero como de costumbre lo hacía todo él, yo solo sujetaba la raqueta. Hasta que en una de esas me vino la pelota a mí, agarre fuerte la raqueta para no dejarla que se me escapara de las manos y golpeé la pelota, con la suerte de que fue a la cabeza de Edward.

Me reí por lo bajo, pero me controle un poco para poder preguntarle si estaba bien, pero cuando se giro hacia a mí y vi su cara, me dio miedo de preguntar y me atragante con mi saliva. Gire mi rostro bajando la cabeza y mirando al suelo para no quedarme mirando a sus ojos, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, parecía que me hipnotizaba y me quedaba como una estúpida mirándolo.

- Espero que no lo hayas hecho queriendo – me dijo a mi lado consiguiendo que me sobresaltara.

¿Cuándo se había acercado a mí?. No le había oído.

Levante la vista del suelo y me enfrente a sus ojos. Su cara era seria, estaba enfadado, eso seguro. Aun estaba frotándose la cabeza, en donde la pelota se estrelló, consiguiendo así despeinarse más el pelo. El pelo indomable que tenia.

- No, lo siento – le susurré.

Edward fue donde el entrenador y le dijo algo que no logré escuchar. Anduvo hasta ir hacia la pared, se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y los ojos cerrados. Me acerque y me senté a su lado.

- No lo hice queriendo, lo siento Edward – le pase la mano por su pelo, colocando un mechón que tenía en la frente pegado por el sudor y se lo eche hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo en tono enfadado mirándome a los ojos.

Eso quería saber yo, ¿qué había sido eso?.

Me sonroje y baje la mirada al suelo. Estuve unos minutos sentada a su lado, hasta que el timbre sonó, me levante y fui camino del vestuario para cambiarme de ropa. Estaba poniéndome mis zapatillas cuando noté a alguien a mí lado.

- ¿Edward está bien? – dijo la voz asquerosa de Jessica, la mire con el ceño fruncido levantando la mirada hacia ella. - ¿Qué?, no me mires así. Solo lo preguntaba por el pelotazo que le has dado en la cabeza.

- Pues corre y ve a preguntárselo a él – le dije de forma cortante.

- Oh, vamos Bella, no seas así.

No quise escucharla más, me levante con una de mis zapatillas todavía sin atarme los cordones, cogí mi mochila y salí de allí.

Fui hacía la puerta del gimnasio que estaba cerrada, la empujé y al salir me pise el cordón que tenía desatado y tropecé hacia delante. Cerrando mis ojos espere a darme de morros contra el suelo, pero para mi sorpresa algo me detuvo y no me di contra el suelo. No quise abrir los ojos aun cuando me puso recta, alguien me estaba sujetando firmemente por la cintura.

- Puedes abrir los ojos ya – dijo Edward en mi oído, provocando que me estremeciera.

Y así lo hice, los abrí y vi que me estaba mirando con el entrecejo arrugado.

- Sabiendo lo torpe que eres, ¿cómo demonios se te ocurre ir con el cordón desatado? – preguntó mirando mis pies y soltando mi cintura.

No le conteste, me agache y me puse a atar la zapatilla. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar oí la asquerosa voz de Jessica de nuevo.

- Edward, ¿me estabas esperando? – le agarro del brazo y se quedo a escasos centímetros de su cara.

- No – le dijo serio. – Estaba esperando a Bella – me congele en ese instante aun agachada, aunque no sé el por qué de mi reacción, ya que tenía que ir con él a casa para hacer el trabajo.

- ¿Por qué? – insistió Jessica.

- Porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos y nos vamos juntos – siguió con tono serio.

- Oh. Luego te llamo Edward, por si quieres estar un rato a solas conmigo, ya sabes… - ¡oh dios, tierra trágame!, pensé.

- Vamos Bella. Se nos hará tarde – cogió mi brazo incorporándome y me empujo hacia el aparcamiento, sin siquiera despedirse de ella.

Llegamos a su coche y me abrió la puerta del copiloto, tan caballeroso como siempre, eso no se lo podía negar, en eso no había cambiado nada. Se metió en su lado y arranco el coche. No dijimos nada camino de mi casa. Me dedique a mirar por la ventana sin girar mi cabeza en ningún momento. Notaba como sus ojos se clavaban en mí, los sentía en mi nuca. Al final suspire y le encare, estábamos parados en un semáforo en rojo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿tengo algo en la nuca o qué? – pregunte molesta.

Edward se giro y miro hacia delante sin decir nada. Yo volví a mirar por la ventana. Llegamos a mi casa y cuando iba a bajar del coche me agarro de una mano y tiro de mi brazo. Me gire para decirle a ver qué estaba haciendo, pero cuando lo hice me encontré con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, nos quedamos un rato mirándonos a los ojos hasta que mi móvil comenzó a sonar sobresaltándonos a los dos. Conteste sin mirar quien era.

- ¿Quién?.

_- Como, ¿qué, quien?. – Alice…_

- ¿Qué quieres Alice?, pensé que estarías con Jasper por ahí.

_- Y lo estoy, pero estaba preocupada por ti – su tono era serio._

- ¿Por mí?, ¿Por qué? – pregunte confusa.

_- Porque te has ido con tu enemigo número uno a casa, y conociendo a mi hermano, sé que te estará haciendo el viaje imposible – dijo mientras yo salía del coche ahora liberada del agarre de Edward._

Le conteste llegando al porche de mi casa aun en el jardín.

- En realidad, Alice, n… - no me dio tiempo a acabar la frase ya que me tiro por toda la cabeza un batido de chocolate que tenía en la mano, derramándolo por todo mi pelo, cara, hombros…

_- ¿Bella? – llamó Alice preocupada._

- Alice te llamó luego – le dije enfadada y colgué.

Me gire para ver como el imbécil se estaba riendo de mi cara frustrada. Le iba a dar un manotazo pero me paro la mano antes de que pudiera casi levantarla.

- ¿¡Qué te crees que haces idiota! - le chillé.

Él seguía riendo. Me gire hacia mi casa y entre en ella y cerré la puerta en su cara, dejándolo fuera.

- ¿Bella? – llamó mi madre, no le conteste.

Subí las escaleras y entre en mi habitación dejando mi mochila en el suelo. Sonó el timbre y oí los pasos de mi madre ir hacia la puerta y luego la puerta abrirse.

- ¡Edward, cariño!, cuánto tiempo sin verte – oí decir a mi madre.

- Hola Renée, ya veo, tú tan guapa como siempre – podía imaginarme su estúpida sonrisa en la cara mientras le hablaba a mamá.

Maldito desgraciado, pensé.

Fui al cuarto de baño sin más que escuchar. Abrí el grifo y deje correr un poco el agua mientras me quitaba mi ropa mojada y sucia y entraba en la ducha. Me duche rápido, quería acabar con el trabajo tan rápido como fuera posible.

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo!, este es el segundo capitulo, me ha salido algo más corto que el primero. Espero que os guste ;-)

Se me olvidó agradecer en el primer capitulo a _**lauramariecullen **_por ayudarme a subir la historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS! sin ti aun estaría perdida intentando subir el primer capitulo! jajaja de verdad gracias!

Bueno subire un capitulo por semana, así me da tiempo a escribir jeje! gracias a todos y un saludo!


	3. El trabajo

El trabajo

**Edward POV**

La muy estúpida me había cerrado la puerta en la cara. Y yo aun no podía para de reír, casi podía notar como las lagrimas llegaban a mis ojos y la mandíbula me dolía de reír. Tome un par de respiraciones profundas para relajarme y toque el timbre. Su madre me abrió la puerta con cara de sorpresa.

- ¡Edward, cariño!, cuánto tiempo sin verte – Renée tan simpática como siempre.

- Hola Renée, ya veo, tú tan guapa como siempre – le sonreí.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – pregunto algo ¿dudosa?. No la podía culpar de qué me preguntara que hacía en su casa ya que hacía mucho tiempo desde que no volvía. Supongo que ella sabía que Bella y yo ya no éramos amigos desde hacía bastante tiempo.

- Tengo que hacer un trabajo con Bella para biología – dije simplemente, encogiéndome de hombros.

- Oh, eso está bien. No te quedes ahí en la puerta cariño y pasa – me invito a entrar echándose a un lado de la puerta.

Entré en la casa. La verdad hacia mucho que no iba a casa de los Swan, ya que nada tenía que ir a hacer allí, a pesar de que antes casi no salía de ella, siempre estaba con Bella. Me guió hasta el salón que yo conocía muy bien, seguía igual que como recordaba.

- Siéntate, iré a prepararos algo de merendar – me ofreció.

Asentí y acomode mis cosas en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba entre el largo sofá y los sillones individuales. Saque el cuaderno y el libro, los deje encima de la mesa y mientras hacía esto se me ocurrió una idea.

Mire hacia la puerta de la cocina y vi que a Renée le iba a llevar un poco de tiempo hacernos la merienda, ya que estaba hablando por teléfono. Mire hacia las escaleras y me asegure de que Renée no miraba en mi dirección y me escabullí escaleras arriba. Cuando llegue arriba podía oír el grifo de la ducha abierto, apoye mi oreja en la puerta del baño y escuche a Bella maldecir en bajo mientras se duchaba.

Gire sobre mis talones y me puse delante de la puerta que yo conocía muy bien. Estaba medio abierta, acabe de abrirla y entré en la habitación de Bella. Todo estaba como yo recordaba, excepto por el ordenador, se había deshecho de su viejo ordenador y ahora en su lugar había un portátil. Sino creo recordar mal, el portátil que le había regalado Alice y Rose por su ultimo cumpleaños.

Me acerque a su escritorio donde se encontraba el portátil. En la pared al lado de esta tenía un tablón de corcho con fotos puestas en el. Comencé a mirar las fotos una a una, la mayoría eran de Bella con mis hermanos y los Hale o con sus padres, pero cuando fui a mirar una foto que tenia medio escondida por un trozo de papel en el que había una pequeña nota me quede congelado.

La nota se la escribí yo hace mucho, era mi letra, aun guardaba la nota que le di años atrás. Aun recordaba el día que se la escribí.

…..

_FLASHBACK_

_Teníamos doce años, estábamos sentados en el suelo de su habitación, mirando algunas viejas fotos nuestras y riéndonos de las historias de muchas de las fotos y mientras jugábamos a un juego de preguntas y sincerándonos el uno con el otro. Encontramos una foto en la que salíamos los dos cogidos de la mano con caras sonrientes, era en una fiesta que hizo Alice hace un par de años para sus amigos un verano._

_Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír histéricamente sin ningún motivo. Cuando conseguimos parar de reír nos miramos con los ojos llorosos._

_- ¿Siempre será así? – pregunto ella de repente._

_- Ser siempre así, ¿el qué?._

_- Nosotros – contesto simplemente._

_- Claro que sí. No lo dudes Bella. Tú y yo siempre seremos amigos._

_- Promételo Edward._

_- Te lo prometo Bella._

_Nos miramos unos instantes a los ojos y vi como ella se levanta del suelo e iba a su escritorio y cogía un papel y un bolígrafo. Y regresó a donde antes se encontraba sentada y me extendió el papel y el bolígrafo._

_- Escríbelo, Edward._

_- ¿El qué?._

_- Que seremos amigos siempre. Así nunca lo olvidaremos – sonrió. _

_- Eso no se olvida, Bella – dije cogiendo el papel y el bolígrafo._

_- Solo por si acaso, Edward – hizo un puchero._

_Escribí la nota… _

_**Amigos para siempre Bella, nunca lo olvides.**_

_... y se la pase. Se levanto de nuevo y la puso en el escritorio._

…_.._

Nos prometimos que seriamos amigos para siempre, y ahora no lo estábamos cumpliendo ninguno de los dos, aunque Bella me hiciera escribirlo en un papel para que no se nos olvidara. Y ahí estaba el pequeño trozo de papel y detrás de el, lo aparte con cuidado vi una foto. Me congele más todavía, era la foto con la que nos hicimos la promesa aquel día.

Sin darme cuenta cogí la foto. Escuche como el grifo de la ducha dejaba de sonar. A los pocos segundos oí la puerta del baño abrirse y cuando me gire para irme con la foto aun en la mano, Bella estaba en el umbral de la puerta con los ojos muy abiertos. Y a mí se me paro el corazón al verla con tan solo una toalla en su cuerpo y su pelo mojado, mientras le caían las gotas del pelo por sus hombros desnudos. La recorrí con mis ojos de arriba abajo y vuelta para arriba.

**Bella POV**

- Estúpido Edward. Esta me la vas a pagar y caro – estaba enfada. - No te preocupes Bella, hoy no te voy a hacer nada, la venganza se sirve fría – imite su voz de terciopelo. - ¡JA! Edward. ¿Por qué le creí?. Soy una estúpida.

Después de desahogarme un poco y dejar que mi cuerpo se relajara por el agua caliente de la ducha y evidentemente quitarme el batido del pelo y piel, salí de la ducha me enrolle una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y fui camino de mi habitación. Cuando fui a entrar me pare en seco en el umbral de la puerta.

¿Qué demonios hacia Edward en mi habitación?. Casi se me salen los ojos de la cara cuando lo vi girarse y mirarme con aquella cara de ¿asombro?, podría decir que me estaba comiendo con los ojos cuando me miro de arriba abajo. Baje la vista hasta su mano y vi que tenía una foto en ella, fruncí el ceño. El miro hacia abajo y vio la foto en su mano, la coloco encima del escritorio con rapidez.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte molesta y algo sorprendida por verlo en mi habitación.

No me contesto, solo se acerco a mí y se paro delante de mí.

- ¡Lárgate abajo! – le medio chillé.

Y como si de un zombie se tratara, lo hizo. ¡Edward Cullen haciéndome caso!. No me lo podía creer. Cuando salió y vi como se dirigía escaleras abajo cerré la puerta de un portazo. Fui hasta mi escritorio para ver que foto había cogido. La cogí y le di la vuelta, me quede un rato observándola y pensando porque habría cogido la foto, no lo sabía... Después mire el tablón y la coloque donde estaba, detrás de su pequeña nota. Aquella nota que mentía, ya que no habíamos cumplido ninguno de los dos la promesa.

Me puse la ropa lo más rápido que pude y me peine, haciéndome una coleta aun con el pelo mojado. Tome un par de respiraciones profundas y fui escaleras abajo con mi libro y mi cuaderno en la mano.

Primero pase por la cocina y vi a mi madre haciendo algo en la encimera.

- Hola mamá – le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Bella – mire lo que hacía. – Os estoy preparando algo para merendar a Edward y a ti.

Asentí y después de unas pocas palabras más con ella fui al salón. Allí estaba él, sentado en el largo sofá con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y con la cabeza entre sus manos. Me acerque a él y me senté a su lado en el sofá poniendo mis cosas en la mesa junto a las suyas. Como vi que no se movía de aquella posición recordé el golpe que le había dado con la pelota en la cabeza y pensé que igual le dolía la cabeza.

-Edward – susurre pero no se movía. – Edward – volví a llamar. Suspire y le empuje un poco del hombro llamándolo otra vez. – Edward.

Quito sus manos de la cabeza y me miro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunte preocupada.

- Sí. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza. Empecemos con esto, contra antes acabemos, antes podrás librarte de mí – me sonrió, pero era una sonrisa, ¿triste?.

¿Por qué se ponía triste, por qué quisiera que se fuera?, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿yo realmente quería que se fuera?. Hacía mucho que no estábamos en mi casa juntos, haciendo un trabajo o algo de eso, se sentía bien. Pero después lo pensé mejor y si quería que se fuera por haber derramado el batido por encima de mí.

- ¿Quieres una aspirina o algo?.

Negó con la cabeza. Suspiramos los dos a la vez e inclinándonos los dos hacia delante comenzamos con el trabajo.

Al rato apareció mi madre con una bandeja y nuestra merienda. Dándonos un respiro merendamos en silencio y después nos pusimos manos a la obra de nuevo. Solo nos hablábamos para decir algo sobre el trabajo, por lo demás nos manteníamos callados.

Cuando nos quedaba poco para terminar con el trabajo llego mi padre del trabajo. Se repantigo en el sofá grande, ya que nosotros ahora estábamos en el suelo sentados y encendió la televisión, poniendo el volumen alto. Rodé los ojos.

- Papá, baja el volumen. Casi no podemos oírnos y necesitamos acabar el trabajo para mañana – le supliqué.

Charlie se giro en el sofá y se quedo mirando a Edward durante un rato hasta que reaccionó.

- ¿Edward? – pregunto confundido.

- Hola Jefe Swan – ahora se las daba de educado.

- ¿Cómo te va muchacho?.

- Bien, supongo – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Papá, por favor baja el volumen – volví a pedir.

- Oh Bella, pero este partido es importante – rodé los ojos de nuevo, siempre eran partidos importantes todos. - ¿Por qué no subís a tu habitación y lo seguís haciendo allí? – y ahí se dio cuenta del doble significado de sus palabras… - ¡El trabajo por supuesto! – añadió rápidamente.

Escuche a Edward reírse y me gire para fulminarlo con la mirada pero no hizo efecto, él seguía riéndose. Suspire.

- Está bien. Vamos a mi habitación a acabar.

Me levante del suelo y cogí mis cosas, mientras Edward hacia lo mismo. Camine delante de él, y fuimos hacia mi habitación. Cuando íbamos a subir las escaleras mi padre llamo a Edward.

- Edward – él y yo nos dimos la vuelta y miramos a mi padre. – Las manos donde pueda verlas, ¿entendido chico? – amenazó con el dedo señalándolo.

Edward levanto las manos como si le estuviera apuntando con una pistola, yo me reí entre dientes y empecé a subir las escaleras más rápido de lo normal con Edward detrás de mí.

Cuando me quedaban cuatro escaleras mis pies fallaron, tropecé y me prepare para el golpe contra el suelo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta del ruido que había hecho al tropezarme pero que no había tocado el suelo con mi cuerpo, note dos manos cálidas en mis pechos. ¡Oh, sí!, en mis pechos. La sangre se reunió rápidamente en mis mejillas. Y después me dejo caer más suavemente.

Me levante y le mire demasiado avergonzada como para mirarle a la cara, opte por mirarle a las manos que tenía extendidas hacia arriba como lo había hecho con mi padre hacia unos segundos. Él también estaba avergonzado, tenía sus mejillas teñidas de un suave color carmesí.

- Lo siento, me dijo que tuviera las manos a la vista – se disculpó con una media sonrisa.

- G-gra-ci-a-as – tartamudeé.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, yo tartamudeando de esa forma a Edward. Nunca había tartamudeado de esa forma con él. Pero, ¿quien en su sano juicio no hablaría así?.

¡Me había tocado los pechos!.

Entramos en mi habitación, le ofrecí que se sentara en la cama y así lo hizo, yo por mi parte me senté en la silla de mi escritorio y coloque las cosas en el, cerrando antes la puerta, aun con las mejillas rojas. Encendí el portátil, porque sabía que nos iba a hacer falta mirar algunas cosas en internet, yo las había tenido que mirar en la biblioteca del instituto.

Y efectivamente teníamos que mirar en internet algunas cosas. Edward me dijo que pusiera en el buscador algunas de esas cosas para buscarlas, pero a mí esto no se me daba muy bien, estaba empezando a frustrarme. Me gire un poco para decirle que no encontraba nada, pero me sorprendí de que él estuviera levantado a tan solo un paso de mí. Le mire a los ojos que tenían un brillo especial que nunca le había visto y no supe descifrar, tuve que apartar la mirada hacia el suelo, siempre que me miraba de una forma tan intensa me ponía nerviosa, y esas miradas no me las dedicaba todos los días para mi suerte, sino acabaría en el hospital por un ataque de corazón. Solo me miro unas pocas veces así, fue hace mucho tiempo cuando éramos amigos y siempre era porque quería conseguir algo.

Con mis ojos aun en el suelo vi su mano moverse debajo de mi cara e iba a intentarme poner un dedo en mi mentón, posiblemente para que subiera la cara, mi cara ya se había teñido de rojo, otra vez, podía notar el calor en mis mejillas. Pero para mi suerte sonaron unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación.

Gracias señor, pensé.

- Pasa – dije rápidamente levantando la mirada del suelo y dirigiéndola a la puerta.

Vi como Edward se volvía a sentar en mi cama con la cabeza agachada y el ceño fruncido. Cuando la puerta se abrió, mi sonriente madre entró a mi habitación.

- Siento molestaros, - dijo mirándome – pero, – volvió su vista a Edward que se encontraba con la cabeza aun agachada - ¿te quedaras a cenar, Edward?.

Este negó con la cabeza aun sin levantarla y sin decir palabra. Mi madre me miro con un interrogante en sus ojos, yo por mi parte me encogí de hombros. Mamá volvió la mirada hacia Edward.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? – pregunto preocupada.

- Sí – contestó Edward con la mirada aun en el suelo, mi madre se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno no os molesto más, si necesitáis algo estoy en la cocina.

Después de decir esto se marcho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Y sin decir nada de mis mejillas rosadas. ¡Menos mal! ¿Qué excusa le hubiera dicho?, sabiendo lo mal que se me daba mentir, seguramente no me creería y tendría que decirle la verdad sobre mi sonrojo.

- Si no te quedas a cenar porque te preocupa que ella vaya a cocinar, no te preocupes que lo hare yo – le dije con voz un poco baja.

Pero no dijo nada, seguía en su mundo. Yo por mi parte regresé a mi búsqueda en internet a ver si encontraba algo.

**Edward POV**

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando al acercarme de esa manera a ella?, iba a matar a Alice en cuento llegara a casa. Por su culpa estaba pensando más en Bella de lo que me gustaría y encima mi cuerpo no me responde cuando estoy cerca de ella. Menos mal que Renée entró a la habitación sino, no sabría qué habría pasado.

Aquí estaba yo ahora con la mirada perdida en el suelo de su habitación, ignorando todo tipo de cosas que ella me decía. Podía escuchar cómo se enfadaba porque no encontraba nada en internet, levante mi mirada del suelo y vi como movía nerviosamente los dedos encima del escritorio.

Me levante de la cama y me acerque a ella, me incline hacia su oído y le susurré.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte a buscar algo? – eso lo hacía a menudo, susurrarle cosas al oído y nunca me defraudaba su reacción.

Bella se sobresalto poniéndose de pie, de frente a mí, nuestros ojos se encontraron, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío. Se ruborizo tanto que pensaba que le iba a dar algo por la forma en que sus mejillas se adornaban de rojo, de rojo intenso. No pude evitar sonreír aun con mis ojos clavados en los suyos.

Después de unos segundos baje mi mirada hacia sus labios, los cuales me llamaban para besarlos, y como mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que mi cerebro decía me acerque más a ella, estando a solo unos centímetros mis labios de los suyos.

Esto está mal, Edward, deberías de parar, pensé. Pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

Para mi sorpresa Bella me empujo haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y retrasando un paso, me quede mirándola a los ojos de nuevo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – susurró avergonzada y molesta.

Ignore la pregunta y volví a adelantar el paso poniéndome a centímetros de su rostro de nuevo. Vi como levantaba la mano, posiblemente para darme un tortazo, pero la pare antes de que pudiera levantarla no más de su cintura y entonces note una pequeña descarga eléctrica en mi mano, la aparte de golpe y ella hizo lo mismo. Nunca había notado esa descarga cuando la tocaba de casualidad o por alguna otra razón.

Aun así no me moví de mi sitio y vi como volvía a levantar la mano pero se la volví a agarrar ignorando la electricidad que su toque me daba, le puse la mano contra su cadera. Fue a hacer lo mismo con la otra mano pero la detuve igual y le agarre la muñeca con mi otra mano libre, dejándola así con mis manos agarrándole las muñecas e inmovilizándola. La empuje un poco hasta que su cuerpo quedo presionado entre su escritorio y mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos unos segundos, hasta que puse mi rostro a centímetros del suyo como había hecho antes. Cuando fui a rozar suavemente mis labios con los suyos la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándonos a los dos. Yo me separe hacia atrás mirando hacia la puerta y ella con la respiración entre cortada se sentó de nuevo en la silla y mirando también hacia la puerta.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?.

Y entró quien menos esperaba.

- ¿Jake? – dijo Bella extrañada, frunciendo el ceño.

Jacob nos miro a los dos con el ceño fruncido mientras entraba a la habitación, a mí enviándome una mirada asesina, la cual conocía muy bien, ya que siempre me miraba igual y a ella le puso una sonrisa algo forzada.

- Te dije que cuando tuviera tu coche arreglado te lo traería – se giro hacia mí. - ¿Tú qué haces aquí? – dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Nadie te enseño a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? - dije ignorando su pregunta.

Y con esto, les deje solos en la habitación, me fui escaleras abajo, dejando mis cosas en su habitación. Sin despedirme siquiera de sus padres. Fui a mi coche y entre en el, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

¿Qué me estaba pasando?, volví a preguntar en mi mente.

Cuando fui a arrancar el coche, unos golpecitos en la ventana llamaron mi atención. Gire mi rostro para ver a Jacob haciéndome señas para que saliera del coche. Sin pensármelo mucho baje, para ver que quería y así poder ir a mi casa y encerrarme en mi habitación para poder pensar que me estaba pasando por la cabeza.

Al salir del coche deje la puerta abierta y me apoye en el marco de esta, con él en frente de mí.

- ¿Qué quieres Black?.

- Sabes lo que quiero Cullen, hablar contigo – dijo en tono enfadado.

Suspire.

- Tú dirás.

- Cómo le hagas daño a Bella, juro que voy y te… - estaba claro, él nos había visto casi besándonos, bueno más bien casi besándola yo a ella.

- ¿Me vas a qué, Black? – dije algo irritado, ¿por qué todo el mundo le había dado por amenazarme?. – Ella es mayorcita, para que andes tú defendiéndola. O, ¿acaso eres su padre?.

- Solo te lo aviso una vez Cullen. Como vea a Bella caerle una sola lágrima por ti, lo lamentaras – soltó entre dientes.

Ni siquiera me moleste en contestarle, me metí en el interior de mi coche, arranque y me fui de allí más rápido de lo normal al salir de la casa del jefe de policía del pueblo. Si Charlie me hubiera visto salir así de su casa me arrestaría sin pensarlo, solo pude rezar para que no hubiera presenciado nuestra escena por la ventana.

Conduje aun más rápido de lo normal en mí, y llegue a casa en un tiempo record. Entré en ella dando un portazo al cerrarla, mire hacia el salón donde estaba mi madre leyendo una revista, pero cuando oyó la puerta levanto la mirada y me miro sorprendida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien cariño? – preguntó preocupada.

- No, me voy a la cama, no quiero cenar nada tampoco. Solo quiero dormir – le dije algo molesto. Aunque ella no tuviera la culpa pero no podía evitar sentirme irritado.

No deje que me respondiera, subí corriendo hacia a mi habitación y me encerré allí, metiéndome en la cama sin siquiera quitarme la ropa. Estaba confundido, no sabía que me estaba pasando.

- ¡Oh, dios!, casi la beso – susurre. – Casi beso a Bella.

Y encima para evitar que se cayera en las escaleras mis manos se posan en sus pechos para sostenerla. Menos mal que la solté rápido, pensé.

Pero, ¿qué me estaba pasando?, yo no era así y menos con ella, pero mi cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes, cuando me quise dar cuenta de lo que pasaba ya estaba delante de ella con su cara muy cerca de la mía.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza intentando quitar esa imagen de la cabeza. Tome varias bocanadas de aire para relajarme un poco y poder descansar algo.

**Bella POV**

Pero, ¿qué demonios había sido eso?, ¿qué hacía Edward?, ¿por qué había intentado besarme?. No podía pensar con coherencia, todo me daba vueltas, me senté lo mejor que pude en la silla del escritorio, para evitar caerme de ella por las vueltas que estaba dando mi cabeza.

- Bella, ahora vuelvo.

Jacob, ni siquiera me acordaba que estaba aquí. Lo cual agradecí, porque si no hubiera entrado por la puerta, a saber qué habría pasado entre Edward y yo. Puse mis manos en mi cara tapando mi rostro. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a estar así de cerca?. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza?. ¿Por qué tenía tantas preguntas en mi cabeza por su culpa?, ahora todo me daba vueltas por su culpa.

Necesitaba hablar con Alice, necesitaba que me dijera que pasaba por la cabeza de su hermano, necesitaba respuestas, porque si no las tenía me iba a volver loca. Estuve unos minutos en estado de shock y pensando, hasta que Jake volvió y me saco de ellos.

- ¿Bella?, ¿te encuentras bien? – quite mis manos de la cara y le mire, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. – Estas más blanca de lo normal.

- S-sí – logré decir tartamudeando.

Jake entró en mi habitación y se sentó en mi cama mirándome.

- Ya te arregle la camioneta.

- Ya te oí antes decirlo.

- Parece que se ha olvidado de sus cosas – dijo señalando la mochila del suelo y los libros de Edward de encima de la cama.

- Mañana se los llevare – dije mirándolo.

- ¿Bella? – llamó - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, - asentí - ¿qué hacía aquí?. ¿Intento…?.

No acabo la frase, sabía lo que iba a decir aunque no lo habría dicho.

- Estábamos haciendo un trabajo para biología, y no Jake, no ha intentado sobrepasarse – le dije apartando la vista de él y posándola sobre el escritorio.

¿No iba a sobrepasarse no?, Edward no era así, ¿no?. Pero bueno considerando que me iba a besarme sin mi consentimiento, eso era sobrepasarse, ¿no?. Porque yo no le habría dado mi permiso para hacerlo, ¿no?. ¡Me estaba volviendo loca con tanta pregunta sin respuesta!.

- Eso no es lo que parecía Bells – fruncí el ceño. – Parecía que estaba a punto de besarte, Bella.

Me gire y le mire aun con el ceño fruncido.

- Como habías dicho antes Jacob, no es de tu incumbencia – dije en tono molesto.

- Lo sé, pero…

No acabo la frase, se levanto de la cama de un salto y me cogió de la mano, haciendo que me levantara de la silla y me dirigió hacia la puerta de mi habitación y escaleras abajo.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

- A ver tu camioneta, para que veas lo bien que anda ahora – se encogió de hombros. – Vamos a dar una vuelta en ella.

Fuimos a dar una vuelta en la camioneta, después me despedí de Jacob y le agradecí mil veces por haberme arreglado la camioneta otra vez. Cuando llegué a casa era la hora de cenar, así que me senté con mis padres a la mesa y cenamos.

Después de la cena me fui al cuarto de baño a hacer mis cosas y después fui a mi habitación, que seguía cómo la había dejado cuando Jake me saco de allí para probar mi camioneta. Recogí los libros de Edward de encima de mi cama y los metí en su mochila, la cual deje al lado de la mía, para no olvidarme de ella mañana y dársela en cuanto le viera.

Luego fui al escritorio para acabar el trabajo, supuse que lo tendría que acabar yo sola. Después de un par de horas mire el reloj del móvil y vi que era tarde, recogí el trabajo ya acabado y los libros y los metí en mi mochila, volviendo a colocarla al lado de su mochila. Entonces me acorde de Alice, no le había avisado de que no me viniera a recoger por la mañana ya que tenía mi coche arreglado.

Cogí mi móvil y le escribí un mensaje de texto.

_Alice se me olvido llamarte esta tarde para decirte que ya tengo mi coche arreglado, no es necesario que te pases por mí mañana. Nos vemos en el instituto. Perdona si te he despertado._

_Bella_

Después de enviárselo me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama poniendo la alarma del móvil, cuando este sonó. Un mensaje de texto.

_Gracias por avisarme Bella, mañana nos vemos en el instituto, pero dime, ¿qué le has hecho a mi hermano?, mamá me a dicho que no ha salido de su habitación desde que llego a casa de muy mala leche, ni siquiera ha bajado a cenar y a mí no me abre la puerta de su habitación. No sé qué le pasa a este chico por la cabeza._

_Alice_

¿Qué yo le había hecho algo?, fue él, el que casi me besa. No me moleste en contestarle a Alice no podía contestarle porque estaba comenzando a irritarme, ¿ahora la mala era yo?, ¿qué sabia yo lo que le pasará a él por la cabeza por llegar así a su casa?, igual estaba arrepentido por casi besarme y por eso se comportaba de esa forma, qué sé yo. Pero, ¿estaba yo arrepentida por qué casi me besa?. Otra vez las preguntas en mi cabeza…

No pude descansar bien en toda la noche, mi mente repetía una y otra vez la imagen de Edward acercándose hacia mí y casi posando sus labios sobre los míos.

Esa noche solo pude soñar con Edward Cullen.

**Edward VOP**

Unos golpes en la puerta me despertaron.

- ¡Lárgate Alice! – chillé desde mi cama.

- Soy mamá, Edward – mamá tan preocupada como siempre por sus hijos.

¿No me podían dejar solo?, ¿era mucho pedir?. Gruñí y me levante para abrirle la puerta a mi madre, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de que yo estuviera enfadado con el mundo. Abrí el pestillo y fui a mi cama a tumbarme de nuevo. Se abrió la puerta y mi madre asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Te he despertado, cariño?.

- No – mentí.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo preocupada.

- Pasa.

Entró y se sentó a un costado de mi cama, a mi lado. Estuvo unos segundos acariciándome el pelo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?. ¿Quieres hablar de algo?, ¿necesitas algo?.

- No, mamá. Me encuentro bien y no necesito hablar, ni nada… - me estaba entrando un dolor punzante en la cabeza, me sentía un poco cansado y solo quería dormir. No quería hablar. No quería hacer nada, solo dormir, dormir y dormir.

Cerré los ojos muy fuerte y apoye mi cabeza en el regazo de mi madre. Ella puso una mano en mi frente.

- Estás ardiendo cariño, tienes fiebre. Voy a avisar a tu padre para que venga a revisarte.

Y dicho eso salió de mi habitación no sin antes depositar un beso en mi frente. No me había dado cuenta lo cansado que me encontraba, solo lo note un poco, pero bueno teniendo en cuenta que no había pegado casi ojo la noche anterior era normal.

Mi padre me reviso unos minutos después, vio que tenía todo normal excepto por la fiebre, yo le dije que me encontraba muy cansado y que la noche anterior no había dormido casi nada, así que supuso que la fiebre sería por el cansancio de mi cuerpo. Me pidió, bueno más bien me obligo a que me quedara en reposo hasta que me encontrara bien. Que mañana llamaría al instituto para avisarles de mi ausencia, lo cual veía innecesario, solo con dormir esa noche ya me iba a encontrar mejor.

Además no había acabado el trabajo que tenía que entregar mañana y encima mi padre me obligaba a quedarme en casa, ¿qué más podía pasarme?.

Después de tomar una sopa que mi madre me trajo para llenar el estomago, para después tomarme unas pastillas que mi padre me había traído, cerré los ojos para dormirme y esperar que mañana a la mañana me encontrara mejor.

Pero no pude descansar bien, Bella ocupaba todo mi ser. Cerraba los ojos y aparecía su rostro, cuando me dormía aparecía en mis sueños y así estuve toda la noche dando vueltas hasta que el sol comenzó a asomarse por mi ventana.

* * *

Hola! os he subido otro nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste! gracias por vuestros reviews!

Lo siento si cambio demasiado de Bella a Edward... pero me gusta ver la historia desde los dos puntos y la mejor manera que se me ocurria, era ir cambiando los BellaVOP a los de Edward, se que son muchos cambios de personaje pero a mi me gusta así :-), espero que a vosotras tambien!

Un saludo!


	4. Conversaciones privadas

Conversaciones privadas 

**Edward VOP**

- Edward – oía que alguien me llamaba pero yo no abría los ojos. – Edward – volvieron a susurrarme en el oído, le gruñí. - Edward, despierta, vamos a llegar tarde.

Abrí un ojo y vi a Alice en mi cama sentada mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo no voy al instituto, ¿recuerdas Alice?.

- ¿De verdad?.

- Sí de verdad.

- ¿De verdad qué vas a hacerle caso a papá? – Asentí. – Vale, bien, pues Emmett y yo tenemos que irnos ya o llegaremos tarde.

Se levanto y me dio un beso en la frente, se giro y se fue hacia la puerta, cogiendo el pomo de esta.

- Hasta luego Edward – se despidió girándose y dándome una gran sonrisa.

- Esto es tú culpa – susurre antes de que pudiera salir.

Alice se giro hacia mi dirección y se quedo mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

- Disculpa, ¿qué? – preguntó confusa.

- Nada – dije simplemente.

- No, no y no. Te he oído Edward. ¿Qué es mi culpa?.

- Que me tenga que quedar en la cama porque no he dormido nada y este como estoy. ¡Por tú culpa! – le escupí.

Se quedo petrificada en la puerta, mirándome con el ceño aun fruncido. Sacudió la cabeza varias veces. Sabía que estaba intentando averiguar porque le estaba echando la culpa a ella. Al final se dio por vencida y se acerco a mi cama y se sentó en ella mirándome fijamente.

Si quería mirarme fijamente, a ese juego, pueden jugar dos. Me senté frente a ella y la mire con la misma intensidad de su mirada. Después de unos segundos sin movernos al final me rendí y me volví a tumbar, no me sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para seguir jugando a ver quién era más fuerte.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con qué es mi culpa?.

Metí mi cabeza entre las sabanas antes de contestarla. Si necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien, esa persona tendría que ser Alice, ya que sabía más o menos lo que me pasaba. Ella podría ayudarme y sabría mantener la boca cerrada, sino se la cerraría yo. Aunque sabía que no se lo iba a decir a nadie. Suspire un par de veces y le conteste.

- Por tu mensaje de la noche anterior.

- ¿Mi mensaje?, ¿qué mensaje Edward?.

- No me hagas decirlo en voz alta Alice – supliqué, aun desde debajo de las sabanas.

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio y de repente, mis sabanas ya no estaban sobre mi cabeza, sino que estaban en el suelo. Había dejado la cama hecha un desastre después de haber estado dando vueltas durante toda la noche.

- ¡No me digas que te gusta Bella! – chilló mientras daba saltitos.

Me levante de la cama y la sostuve de los hombros para que dejara de saltar.

- Shh Alice. No, no me gusta, no lo sé – dije frustrado, me fui de nuevo a mi cama y me tumbe con la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Note como se hundía la cama.

- ¿Necesitas hablar de ello? – no le conteste. – Supongo que sí, esto te viene muy grande, ¿no Edward? – dijo en tono de burla.

Saque mi cabeza y la mire con una súplica en mis ojos para que me ayudara a entender lo que me pasaba. Se quedo callada unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. Apoye mi cabeza en la almohada.

- ¿Qué es lo qué te tiene tan agobiado?.

- No lo sé.

- ¿Cómo qué no lo sabes? – frunció el ceño. Me encogí de hombros. – Eso no puede ser, algo se te pasara por la cabeza, ¿no?.

- Sí.

- ¿Y? – me incorpore y me senté en la cama.

- Ella – susurre.

- ¿Bella? – asentí. - ¿No te la puedes quitar de la cabeza? – negué con la cabeza. - ¿Te gusta? – volvió a preguntar.

- No, no lo sé.

- Edward solo tú puedes saberlo.

- Pues no lo sé – empezaba a enfadarme. ¿Qué me estaba haciendo Bella?, ¿por qué me sentía de esta forma?. – Ayer casi la beso – confesé en un susurro.

- ¿¡Qué! – chilló. – ¿He oído bien? – asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Y qué te lo impidió?.

- Primero Renée.

- ¿Primero?, ¿casi la besas más veces? – asentí. - ¿Os pillo con las manos en la masa? – se rió.

- No, me separe antes de que entrara a su habitación.

- ¿Y la segunda vez? – preguntó curiosa.

- Black – gruñí.

- ¿Jacob?.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué hacia Jacob en la habitación de Bella?, bueno, ¿qué hacías tú en su habitación?.

- Un trabajo que nos mando el profesor de biología. Y Black fue a devolverle su camioneta.

- Oh – fue su respuesta. - ¿Por qué casi la besas, Edward?. No sabes si te gusta pero la intentaste besar.

- No lo sé. Mi cuerpo no obedecía las ordenes que le mandaba mi cabeza, simplemente no pude detenerme – y en realidad no sabía porque lo hacía, no conseguía parar mi cuerpo.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que Alice lo rompió.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?, sabes que no vas a poder dejarlo pasar. Ella no se va a ir de tu bonita cabeza hermanito.

- No sé qué hare, no tengo fuerzas para enfrentarme a ello ahora. Necesito descansar – dije simplemente.

- Vale, déjame pensar un momento – se calló unos segundos antes de sacar su sonrisa. – Ya sé lo que haremos. ¡Vas a invitarla a la fiesta! – su entusiasmo me daba dolor de cabeza, me pase la mano por el pelo y la mire a los ojos. – Eso te dará tiempo para pensar y para descansar. Hoy le diré a Bella que tendrá que ir con pareja a la fiesta, invítala.

- ¿Y qué gano con eso? – no entendía que podía ganar con invitarla a la fiesta, además que era seguro que ella me rechazaría.

- Bueno tú solo de momento invítala, tengo un plan.

- Alice, no sé si… - temía cualquier plan que pudiera salir de esa cabecita que tenia Alice.

- Tú solo hazlo – me cortó.

De repente la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe y Emmett entró en ella haciéndonos dar un brinco a los dos.

- ¡Enana, vamos a llegar tarde! – chilló acercándose a Alice, cogiéndola del brazo y empujándola hacia la puerta. Antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta la llame.

- Alice – ella se giro y me miro aferrándose al marco de la puerta para que Emmett no siguiera empujándola. – Gracias – le dije, no habíamos llegado a muchas conclusiones pero hablarlo con alguien era bueno, me sentía menos presionado y más relajado.

- No hay de qué – me guiñó un ojo.

- ¡Joder la enana que fuerza tiene!, suéltate – Emmett logró hacer que Alice se soltara del marco y esta cerró la puerta de mi habitación antes de desaparecer. – ¡Hasta luego Eddie! – chilló.

Cogí las sabanas del suelo las estire un poco sobre la cama y volví a meterme debajo de las sabanas y cerré los ojos, así pudiendo dormir un poco.

**Bella VOP**

Estaba en el aparcamiento del instituto esperando a que llegara Edward para devolverle la mochila que tenía apoyada en el capó de mi coche. Esa mañana había llegado bastante pronto al instituto. No había pegado ojo en casi toda la noche, sentía mis ojos pesados y cuando no pude soportar más estar en la cama sin nada que hacer, me levante y me prepare para venir al instituto.

Fui la primera en llegar. El aparcamiento se estaba llenando pero no había rastro alguno de Edward. Espere unos minutos más para ver si llegaba. Vi como llegaban Jasper y Rosalie en el BMW, todavía no había rastro de los Cullen. Aparcaron cuatro plazas más lejos de mi coche, bajaron y se acercaron a mí.

- Buenos días Bella – saludo Jasper.

- Hola Jazz.

- ¿Qué tal Bella? – pregunto Rose.

- Cansada.

- Sí ya se te ve. Menuda cara traes. ¿No has dormido bien? – preguntó Rose.

Negué con la cabeza mientras seguía mirando al aparcamiento.

- ¿Buscas a alguien? – pregunto Jasper al ver que no quitaba ojo al aparcamiento.

- Sí. ¿A qué hora vendrán…? – no acabe la frase ya que vi el Jeep de Emmett lleno de barro entrar en el aparcamiento y estacionar.

Del Jeep solo bajaron Alice chillando histérica y Emmett riéndose escandalosamente, fruncí el ceño por no ver a Edward. Se acercaron a nosotros aun discutiendo y riendo.

- ¿Dónde te has metido con el Jeep, Emmett? – pregunto Rosalie señalando el coche, Emmett comenzó a reír de nuevo.

- Hemos cogido un pequeño atajo, ¿verdad enana? – Alice lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Me ha traído por el monte, en vez de por la carretera.

- Para eso es el Jeep, ¿no? – dijo Emmett.

Después de hablar un poco más, se fijaron en mi ceño aun fruncido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Bella?, vaya cara tienes – vale… se fijaron en mi ceño y en mi cara que debía de ser un poema por no haber pegado ojo.

- Sí. ¿Dónde está Edward? – le pregunte a Alice.

- El pequeño Eddie ha tenido que quedarse en casa porque no se encontraba en condiciones para venir al instituto, se encontraba indisponible, - Emmett rio por lo bajo y Rose le dio un manotazo en la nuca - todo por orden del doctor, claro – dijo Emmett en tono burlón mientras Alice le daba un golpe fuerte en el brazo.

- Estaba malo. Mamá solo nos dijo eso – se encogió de hombros. - ¿Se encontraba bien ayer en tu casa Bella?.

Todos voltearon a mirarme, sabía que pensaban solo con ver sus caras. Jasper me miraba como siempre, sabía que Alice le habría contado sobre mi trabajo extra con Edward. Emmett me miraba con sorpresa y una gran sonrisa en sus labios, estaría pensando en cosas sexuales, seguro que era eso, viniendo de Emmett. Rose me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y un interrogante en ellos, suplicándome que le contara que hacía yo con Edward, mi enemigo número uno, en mi casa.

- Dijo que le dolía la cabeza, – me encogí de hombros – le ofrecí algo para su dolor pero no quiso.

Me aleje de sus miradas cogiendo la mochila de Edward y pasándosela a Alice.

- Se la dejo en mi casa, devuélvesela.

Me gire sobre mis talones y camine al interior del edificio dejándolos ahí parados, al lado de mi coche.

El día paso demasiado lento para mi gusto. Estuve aburrida toda la mañana hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, que me divertí un poco todo por las bromas de Emmett. Aun me sentía cansada pero me reí mucho de lo tonto que podía llegar a ser. Comimos tranquilos, se notaba que faltaba Edward y sus bromas de mal gusto hacía mi persona.

Después de comer me dirigí a clase de Biología. Fue una de las horas más aburridas de ese día, estaba agobiada necesitaba salir de allí ya.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo metida en mi ensimismamiento el timbre sonó y yo como de costumbre en estas situaciones me sobresalte. Cuando iba a salir de clase el profesor me llamo.

- Señorita Swan.

Me gire antes de llegar a la puerta y camine hacia su mesa.

- ¿No tiene usted y el ausente señor Cullen un trabajo que entregarme?.

Mierda, el trabajo no me acordaba de el. Menos mal que lo había acabado ayer ya que Edward no había venido hoy para acabarlo a la hora de comer en la biblioteca y así nos había librado a los dos de una nota baja.

- Sí – dije metiendo mis manos en la mochila y sacando el proyecto. – Tome.

Me gire para salir pero él me detuvo.

- Espere, quiero revisarlo, será un momento.

- Si llego tarde a la clase de gimnasia el entrenador me va a llamar la atención.

- No se preocupe por el entrenador yo hablare con él. Ya le he dicho que será un momento.

Asentí. Estuve esperando unos minutos agónicos a que revisara el trabajo, yo seguía deseando salir de allí.

- Esto está muy bien. ¿Ves como trabajando los dos juntos hacéis las cosas mejor? – sonrió.

Después de una pequeña charla con él fui hacia el gimnasio, cuando fui a cruzar la esquina de uno de los edificios, unos brazos enormes me agarraron de la cintura y me subieron a uno de sus hombros dejándome colgada de pies y cabeza boca abajo. No podía ver quien era, solo veía sus pies.

- Suéltame, o te juro que chillo hasta que mi garganta duela – le amenacé.

Entonces una estruendosa risa lleno mis oídos.

- ¡Bájame, Emmett! – chillé.

- Shh, Bella, baja el volumen, sabes tan bien como yo que no quieres ir a tu clase infierno y yo necesito tu ayuda.

¿Emmett, pidiéndome ayuda a mí?. ¡El mundo está loco!.

- Vale, yo te ayudo pero bájame al suelo, sé andar por mi sola.

Él accedió, me bajo de su hombro y me puso sobre mis pies. Mire a mi alrededor para ver donde nos encontrábamos y vi que estábamos en el aparcamiento, al lado de mi camioneta.

- Está bien Emmett, ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?.

Lo vi dudar y ponerse rojo. ¿Emmett poniéndose rojo?. Sí, definitivamente en mundo se estaba volviendo loco. Espere pacientemente a que hablara pero no abría la boca y estaba continuamente mirando al suelo. No pude más y volví a hablar.

- Emmett, - llame – si no me dices en que te puedo ayudar, no podre hacerlo. No te puedo leer la mente – Emmett suspiro y me encaro.

- Necesito saber si… si… - volvió a dudar, rodé los ojos.

- ¡Suéltalo ya, Emmett! – gruñí, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Desde cuándo Emmett dudaba sobre decir algo?. Él siempre era tan abierto y desvergonzado.

- Necesito saber si Rose estará preparada para dar el siguiente paso – dijo de carrerilla sin respirar.

- ¿Siguiente paso? – sabía a qué se refería pero quería divertirme un rato a su costa.

- ¡Oh vamos, Bella!, sabes a qué me refiero, no me lo hagas decir – hizo un puchero.

- No sé a qué te refieres – me envió una mirada envenenada, me puse a reír histéricamente sin poder evitarlo, ya había aguantado mucho la risa. – Vale, vale, no me mires así – dije cuando me calme. – Y… ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga yo?.

- Sí sabes algo solo tienes que decírmelo. Sois amigas seguro que vosotras habláis de estas cosas – dijo como si fuera evidente.

- Pues no, de eso no hablamos de momento – y espero que siga así, pensé.

- Bella, por favor – hizo otro puchero muy gracioso intente no reírme pero me fue imposible, estalle en carcajadas. – No te rías, necesito saberlo. Por favor hazme saber si estará preparada para el siguiente paso, por favor.

Estuve pensándomelo unos minutos, era bastante gracioso ver a Emmett en esta situación y ver como cambiaba su cara cuando no le respondía y se impacientaba. Estaba sudando bastante, se le caía el sudor por la frente. Me pase la mano por la cara y le conteste.

- Está bien, intentare sacarle algo.

- ¡Gracias, Bella! – me cogió en sus brazos y me abrazo.

- Emmett… no… pue… do… res…pi… - me soltó de golpe.

- Lo siento – me sonrió. – Yo a cambio de tu ayuda ya tengo pensado mi ayuda para ti – enarque una ceja y él se rió entre dientes. – Edward no te volverá a molestar, yo me encargare de que no lo haga.

- Emmett, no es necesario.

- Bella, tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo, no hay más que hablar – sonrió.

Le correspondí la sonrisa y después de unos minutos le pregunté.

- Emmett, ¿por qué me pides a mí ayuda?.

- Porque Bella, eres con la única que podía hablar de esto sin segundas personas "involucradas" – hizo las comillas con los dedos en el aire.

Lo mire confusa sin comprender a que se refería con personas "involucradas". Suspiro y empezó a explicarme.

- Veras, con Alice no puedo hablar de esto con ella, es mi hermana, sería muy raro hablar con ella de esto – asentí. – Con Jasper, prácticamente es imposible, ¡es su hermano! – exclamó. – No es que le tenga miedo, pero yo en su lugar seguramente le arrancaría la cabeza si querría tocar a mi herm… - se detuvo de inmediato y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa, Emmett? – pregunté.

- Que en cuanto coja a Jazz vamos a tener una pequeña charla sobre cómo tratar a mi hermana pequeña – relajó el entrecejo y continuó. - Bueno por donde iba, con Eddie… bueno a Eddie dejémoslo fuera de esto mejor – se encogió de hombros.

- Emm – le llamé y me miro. - ¿Qué pasa con Rose?, ¿por qué no lo hablas con ella? – su cara se quedo blanca.

- ¿Estás loca?, no puedo hablar con Rose de esto es… es… - no pudo acabar la frase. – Simplemente me quedabas tú. No es que te aprecie menos, pero me era más fácil hablarlo contigo que con alguno de ellos.

Ahora comprendía su situación. Si lo hablaba con Jasper, sería posiblemente una conversación que acabara con alguno de ellos dos sangrando y sinceramente no sabría quien saldría perdiendo. Emmett era un chico musculoso y con mucha fuerza, pero Jazz tenía algo bajo esa apariencia de chico tranquilo que daba mucho que pensar y algunos que otros escalofríos. Con Alice tampoco podría hablarlo, sí, tenía razón sería muy raro por su parte hablar de relaciones sexuales con su hermana pequeña, aunque solo tendría que preguntarle si sabía, si su amiga estaba preparada para dar ese paso. Y Bueno Edward, simplemente no entraba en sus planes, ya que era bastante independiente a pesar de estar casi siempre con nosotros. Lo que no entendía muy bien era porque con Rose no podía hablarlo, aunque no me dio una explicación, ella era su novia, ¿por qué no hablarlo con ella, no?, ya que ella era la implicada.

Deje de pensar respecto a eso y estuve pensando en cómo sonsacarle a Rosalie si ella estaba preparada. Iba a ser un caso bastante difícil. Después de dejar de pensar en cómo sonsacárselo, estuvimos hablando durante el tiempo que duraban nuestra última clase sentados sobre el capo de mi coche, hasta que sonó el timbre y se nos unieron el resto de nuestros amigos. Cuando vimos que se estaban acercando a nosotros, Emmett me ayudo a bajar del capo, así como me ayudo a subir.

- ¡Bella! – chilló Alice.

- Alice, no me chilles te oigo perfectamente, además cuando me chillas de esa forma me das miedo – puso una gran sonrisa maliciosa en su cara de duende. Algo tramaba.

- Bella, Bella, Bella – apoyo su mano en mi hombro. – Este fin de semana iremos de compras a Port Ángeles, y tú vas a venir con nosotras. Necesitas ropa para la fiesta.

- La fiesta… - susurre molesta por tener que asistir a la maldita fiesta.

- Sí, la fiesta – apretó mi hombro. – La fiesta a la que tendrás que llevar pareja – deje de respirar y me quede blanca.

- ¿¡Qué! – chillé demasiado alto, demasiado alto como para que algunos de los alumnos que pasaban por nuestro lado se giraran y me miraran. – A no, eso sí que no Alice. Acepte ir a la fiesta ahora me niego a ir con pareja.

- ¡Oh vamos, Bella!, por favor – hizo un puchero.

- Me da igual que hagas pucheros – me cruce de brazos.

- Bueno ya hablaremos de eso Bella. Ahora mentalízate para ir de compras este fin de semana con nosotras – sonrió.

El día paso rápido, para cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba en la cama intentando dormir.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado como de costumbre y con una ligera lluvia. Después de prepararme para ir al instituto, salí hacia mi coche y conduje hacia el parking del instituto. Fui a mi taquilla a guardar unos libros cuando note una mano en la taquilla de al lado.

- Buenos días, Bella – susurró Edward en mi oído, me estremecí cuando su aliento cálido toco mi oreja.

- Buenos serán para ti – conteste sin girarme.

- Podrías ser más amable Bella, por favor, vengo en son de paz.

- ¿Es qué ahora eres un extraterrestre? – le pregunté con burla.

Me agarro del brazo y me giró para que pudiera mirarle a la cara.

- No estoy bromeando – su cara y su tono eran serios.

- Ya veo, ya. ¿Y qué es lo qué quieres? – su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía, no podía evitar mirarle de vez en cuando a los labios, los labios que casi se posaron sobre los míos hace un par de días.

¿Qué te pasa Bella?, deja de fijarte en él así, es tu peor pesadilla, recuérdalo, me reñí internamente.

- Venía a decirte, si acabaste el trabajo de biología – asentí, estaba perdida en su aliento rozando mis mejillas. - ¿Lo entregaste? – volví a asentir. - ¿Y qué tal estaba?, ¿te dijo algo el profesor? – Respire profundamente antes de contestarle.

- Que estaba muy bien. Supongo que ya hablara contigo.

- Bien – dijo aun sin alejarse de mí. - ¿Bella? – me llamó.

- ¿Qué?.

- Me preguntaba si… - dudo en seguir. ¿Edward estaba dudando, hablando conmigo?.

- ¿Si…?

- ¿Si te gus… - no le dio tiempo a preguntarme nada, ya que unos enormes brazos lo cogieron y lo pusieron sobre su hombro.

Emmett me guiñó el ojo y yo me reí por la forma en la que se llevaba a Edward.

- ¡Suéltame, maldito estúpido! – chillaba Edward según se iban alejando.

El día paso sin ninguna novedad, estuvo aburrido la mayor parte del tiempo excepto a la hora de la comida, como siempre. Edward no sentó con nosotros, tampoco le vi por el comedor. Y Alice tampoco estaba, le pregunté a Jasper si la había visto y me dijo que se había quedado en clase para adelantar algunos trabajos que tenía atrasados. Eso me sonó algo raro viniendo de Alice, ya que ella nunca tenía trabajos ni atrasados ni adelantados, no le di importancia. En lugar de eso estuve riéndome de las tonterías que Emmett hacía y en cómo Rosalie le echaba la bronca por alguna de ellas.

**Edward VOP**

- ¿Qué te pasa, Edward? – preguntó Alice en tono preocupado, no me extrañaba su tono, podía imaginar mi cara.

- ¡Tu querido hermano mayor!, eso me pasa – le chillé.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado con Emmett?.

- Que cuando le iba a preguntar a Bella si quería ir a la fiesta conmigo me puso sobre su hombro y me saco a la calle. Me dio un sermón de cómo tratar a las mujeres – sí, ahora parecía ser el turno de Emmett de dar el sermón – y luego se fue sin dejar que le contestase.

Alice se puso a reír histéricamente.

- A mí no me hace gracia, Alice – la fulmine con la mirada.

- Entiéndelo, es Emmett. Esta repitiendo el curso, solo por quedarse un año más con Rose antes de irse juntos a la universidad. Primero actúa y luego piensa – se quedo pensativa unos segundos mientras la miraba antes de continuar – bueno lo de pensar no lo tengo claro – volvió a reír.

Suspiré.

- Alice, no creo que pueda pedirle a Bella que me acompañe a la fiesta – sus risas pararon de golpe.

- ¿Por qué no? – frunció el ceño.

Me encogí de hombros. Cuando estuvo a punto de contestarme el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la hora del almuerzo. Nos habíamos reunido en las mesas de afuera para hablar y comer, mientras los otros estaban dentro comiendo. Me despedí de ella rápido y camine hacia mi clase de biología. No me apetecía hablar con ella sobre Bella y que yo no estaba preparado para volver a pedirle que viniera conmigo al baile, ya que antes fui interrumpido.

Al entrar Bella ya estaba sentada, me senté a su lado pero no le dirigí ni una mirada, ni una sola palabra en toda la hora de clase. Necesitaba pensar, aunque pensar con ella al lado no me era de gran ayuda.

Cuando finalizó la clase el profesor me dijo que me quedara unos minutos para enseñarme el trabajo y la nota que nos había puesto. Aun no entendía porque nos ponía nota si era un castigo, pero bueno, mejor para entrar después en la universidad. Contra mejor nota, más oportunidades.

Después de estar unos minutos hablando con él, me fui hacia la clase de gimnasia. Hoy tocaba baloncesto, tenía a Bella en mi equipo con algunas personas más, aunque ella estaba bastante apartada para no molestar y tampoco para poner en peligro a algunos de nosotros. No toco el balón en toda la clase para suerte de muchos. Yo por el contrario participe en el juego.

El resto del día paso lento, estuve todo el día pensando en qué hacer con los nuevos sentimientos que estaba encontrando y que me estaban asustando.

**Bella VOP**

La semana paso bastante rápida, Edward había estado de lo más raro durante la semana, no se metió conmigo en toda la semana y eso era raro en él. Me evitaba lo cual agradecía e intentaba no mirarme. Aunque muchas veces note cómo que me vigilaba.

Ahora me encontraba en Port Ángeles con una bolsa ya en mi mano y la otra libre para seguir comprando. Alice decidió que ir a primera hora de la mañana sería lo mejor para así poder aprovechar mejor el día haciendo compras.

Habíamos comido en una hamburguesería, nos habíamos recorrido casi todas las tiendas o tal vez todas. Ahora llevaba en las manos tres bolsas. Al menos ya teníamos nuestros vestidos, los zapatos y una bonita chaqueta a juego con mis zapatos. Para mí ya tenía todo para la fiesta, pero Alice decía que nos faltaba lo más esencial.

Mi cara se tiño de rojo cuando entramos en una tienda de ropa interior y se pusieron a mirar conjuntos calientes para llevar el día de la fiesta. Entonces pensé en la conversación que había tenido con Emmett y probé a sacarle partido a la situación. Pero cuando me disponía a sacar algo que poder decirle a Rose sobre el tema, aparecieron con un conjunto bastante caliente y me lo entregaron antes de que pudiera decirles que no.

- ¡No, no y no!, no me pienso poner esto – chillé, alargando la mano para devolverles el conjunto.

- Shh Bella, nos van a echar si chillas de esa forma.

- Me da igual, que nos echen pero yo no me pienso poner esto – señalé el conjunto con mi mano.

- ¿Por qué no?, igual encuentras a tu príncipe azul y…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra acabar la frase! – amenacé a Rose. En vez de seguir quejándome, se me ocurrió un plan y lo saque a la luz. - ¿Piensas qué soy como tú, Rose? – pregunté inocentemente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confusa.

- ¡Oh vamos, Rosalie!, tú y Emm seguro que ya…

- ¡No! – susurro y se puso roja por un momento. – No hemos hecho nada todavía.

- ¿Estas bromeando? – dijo Alice con los ojos muy abiertos.

- No – se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

- ¿Y a qué esperas? – pregunto Alice. – Esto de Bella me lo esperaba, pero de ti Rose... No definitivamente de ti no.

- ¡Oye! – me queje yo. – Que aun estoy aquí. ¿Qué pasa no puedo yo dejar de ser virgen?, ¿tan mal estoy?.

- No Bella, pero sé que tú por lo menos necesitas alguien con quien compartir ese momento intimo y no con cualquiera y Rosalie ya tiene a su chico – me sonrió y yo acepte su respuesta, ya que tenía razón, no lo haría con cualquiera. Le sonreí en respuesta.

Suspiramos las tres al mismo tiempo.

- La verdad no sé qué piensa Emmett sobre esto, yo estoy esperando que él de el paso, pero últimamente se comporta de una forma muy rara.

- ¿Eso quiere decir qué estas preparada para dar el siguiente paso? – pregunté indiferentemente, las dos se giraron hacía mí y Rosalie contestó.

- Sí supongo que estoy preparada. Solo que estoy esperando a que Emmett esté preparado.

Bien, ya tenía lo que necesitaba para decirle a Emmett que tenía camino libre para dar el siguiente paso.

- Emmett está más que preparado, Rose – dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

Las tres nos reímos, conociendo a Emm era posible que estaría ansioso por dar el siguiente paso. Pero yo sabía que él tenía miedo de que Rosalie no estuviera preparada.

No sé como lo hicieron pero acabe yéndome a casa con cuatro bolsas. En una de las bolsas llevaba mi vestido azul eléctrico con tirantes finos que me llegaba a la rodilla, en la segunda y tercera unos zapatos y una chaqueta que iba a juego con los zapatos, y repito no sé cómo, llevaba el conjunto caliente que me habían enseñado en la tienda, en la cuarta bolsa. Al principio no me importó, ya que me cambiaria en casa y ellas no podrían ver lo que llevaría debajo del vestido. Pero después de que llegáramos a mi casa, me obligaron a aceptar a ir a casa de Alice para que pudieran jugar conmigo a la muñeca gigante que se tiene que dejar hacer de todo mientras sus amigas se divierten a su costa. El día de la fiesta iba a ser un día muy largo y muy duro.

Cené con mis padres como de costumbre y después fui a mi habitación para meterme en la cama y descansar un poco. Al menos intentaría descansar, llevaba unos días locos por las vueltas que daba mi cabeza. No para de pensar en una cosa y esa cosa tenia nombre.

_Edward_.

* * *

Hola! nuevo capitulo! espero que os guste!. Ya tengo escrito el siguiente capitulo, pero lo subire la semana que viene así puedo escribir el sexto que lo tengo empezado... muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

Si teneis alguna duda o idea o algo de eso soy toda oidos :-D

Un saludo a todas/os!


	5. Invitaciones y celos

Invitaciones y celos

**Edward VOP**

Llevaba días perdido en mi mundo. Pensando, pensando, pensando y más pensando. No podía evitarlo, Bella ocupaba mi mente. Ya no me sentaba ni con ellos a comer.

Llevaba estos días ignorando todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, no hacía caso en clase, no hacía caso a todas las chicas que me seguían allá a donde fuera, no hacía caso en casa, estaba en mi mundo y llevaba así, días. Con la única que cruzaba alguna que otra palabra, era con Alice, que seguía insistiéndome en que invitara a Bella a la fiesta, pero yo me negaba. Aun no le veía que ganaba yo con eso, aparte de que posiblemente Bella me odiara más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Había sido un perfecto desagraciado a lo referido a ella. Con todas mis bromas y todas las burlas que le había hecho y todo para acabar dándome cuenta de que Bella me gustaba. ¿Por qué me gustaba no?. Al menos eso creía yo, bueno yo y Alice.

Necesitaba quitarme este sentimiento nuevo de encima, me estaba ahogando en las más profundas aguas, me estaba quedando sin aire, sin respiración.

Estuve días observándola cómo rechazaba a cada chico que la invitaba a la fiesta de Alice. Le pregunte muchas veces a mi hermana si ya tenía pareja para estar rechazando a tantos chicos, pero ella me aseguraba de que no e insistía una y otra vez a que la invitara yo. Pero yo ya sabía su respuesta. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iría a una fiesta con su enemigo?.

Sí, yo era su enemigo, más bien era su enemigo número uno, según palabras de Alice. Así que, si Bella me veía así, ¿para qué molestarme en invitarla sabiendo su respuesta?.

Cuando estuve observándola durante la semana, muchas veces nuestras miradas se cruzaban. La verdad que no entendía como podría rechazar a tantos chicos, igual estaba esperando al chico adecuado y ese chico era yo.

Sonreí involuntariamente, pero deseche la idea tan rápido como me vino. Con los primeros chicos me reía pero ahora se me estaba revolviendo el estomago, por ver todos los chicos que tan interesados estaban por ella. El último que se acerco a ella de momento, fue un chico en el que compartían una de las clases con ella. Cuando vi como se apoyaba en las taquillas y le susurraba al oído algo que no logre oír, ver como ella sonreía y se ponía roja, exploté. Apreté mis puños tanto que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos, me gire para no seguir mirando y golpeé la taquilla con uno de mis puños cerrados.

Apoye mi cabeza en la taquilla fría y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Alice. No me moví y tampoco abrí mis ojos.

- ¿El qué? – pregunte confuso.

- Mírame Edward – pidió, pero la ignore. – Edward mírame – dijo en tono serio. Gire mi cabeza para mirarla abriendo los ojos pero sin dejar de apoyarla en la taquilla. - ¿Qué ha sido eso? – volvió a preguntar apuntando a la taquilla y el bollo que le había hecho al golpearla.

- Nada – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Nada?, llevas días así Edward – me señaló con la mano de arriba abajo. - ¿Hace cuanto que no te afeitas?, pareces un… un…

- ¡Alice, ya! – dije serio.

- No, ya no. Mírate, das pena, las chicas ya casi ni se te acercan. Tú no eres así.

- No se me acercan porque les pedí que no lo hicieran – mentí, simplemente las ignoraba y ellas por su propio pie dejaron de hacerme caso.

- ¿Y por qué les pediste eso?.

- Porque no quiero a nadie a mi alrededor de momento. Necesito pensar – me encogí de hombros.

- Pensar, claro. Pensar en ella no soluciona tu problema, ¿sabes?. Dile ya, que la vas a llevar a la fiesta.

- No, no quiero llevarla.

- Edward…

- No Alice – le corté. – Solo necesito pensar. – Me gire otra vez hacia Bella y seguía riéndose con el mismo chico volví a apretar mis manos y puse mi mandíbula tensa.

- ¿Sabes cómo llamo yo a eso? – me señalo con el dedo. - ¡CELOS! – se rio entre dientes y antes de que pudiera replicar se giro y se fue corriendo.

Celos… no podía estar celoso, yo no era así, nunca había estado celoso de nada ni nadie. Yo no estaba celoso y mucho menos podría tener celos de los chicos que rodeaban a Bella. Con un largo suspiro me fui a una de mis clases.

Cuando acabo la clase fui a mi taquilla a dejar los libros y a coger los de la siguiente clase. Al abrir la taquilla una mano se apoyo en la puerta y la otra mano en mi cintura. Me gire lentamente para ver a Jessica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hola, Edward – dijo seductoramente. Rodé los ojos.

- Hola.

- ¿Qué tal te va el día?.

- Bien – hasta que tú has llegado, pensé.

- ¿Tienes pareja para la fiesta? – cómo no… tan directa.

¿Qué le digo?, no tenia muchas ganas de ir con ella a la fiesta. La verdad se me estaban quitando las ganas de la fiesta, a pesar de que tenía un plan. Ahora mismo eso no se me pasaba por la cabeza, solo había una cosa que se me pasaba por la cabeza y me estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Suspire para contestarla, pero me cortó antes de que pudiera decirle nada.

- Últimamente suspiras mucho, Edward – frunció el ceño.

Gire mi cabeza para no mirarla y contestarle cualquier grosería. Vi como Bella estaba en su taquilla y miraba en mi dirección, le sonreí sin darme cuenta, ella giro su cara y se alejo de su taquilla, mi sonrisa desapareció cuando Bella fue. Vi que Jessica miraba en la dirección que había mirado con el ceño aun fruncido. La mire a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- ¿Te gusta ella? – pregunto con asco en su voz.

- ¿Quién?.

- Bella – rodó los ojos como si fuera obvio de quien me hablaba.

- No.

- Vi como la mirabas y la sonrisa de idiota que se te ponía en la cara – replicó.

- No digas tonterías Jess, ahora si no te importa y me disculpas – cerré mi taquilla y me gire para irme – llego tarde a mi siguiente clase.

Llegué tan rápido como pude a mi siguiente clase, Jessica me había entretenido más de la cuenta, la clase ya había empezado y como de costumbre la profesora me envió una mirada de esas que dicen "gracias por aparecer sin interrumpir, pero ahora ¡siéntate!". Le sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa y vi como se le ponían las mejillas rojas, me reí para mis adentros. Me devolvió la sonrisa, me encantaba el efecto que tenía mi sonrisa con las mujeres.

Esta clase la compartía con Emmett, así que no me extraño la sonrisa traviesa que tenía en su cara cuando llegué tarde a clase. Me senté al lado de su asiento, en mi lugar de siempre.

- ¿Te han entretenido mucho, Eddie? – susurró para que no nos oyera la profesora.

- Deja de llamarme así – gruñí, el se rió entre dientes.

- ¿Ya has decidido a cual de tus adorables fans vas a llevar a la fiesta? – me encogí de hombros. – ¿No sabes a quien llevar?, Edward Cullen dudando de a que chica llevarse a una fiesta, eso es nuevo, ¿sabes?.

- No quiero hablar de la fiesta. No tengo pensado llevar a nadie, iré solo.

- Alice no lo va a permitir. Es su fiesta y a dicho que hay que ir con pareja.

- Me da igual lo que Alice permita. La fiesta se hace en casa, ¿sabes?. Puedo andar por mi casa cómo y cuando quiera.

Emmett asintió mientras se reía entre dientes. La hora de esa clase paso lenta, Emmett seguía incordiándome en las posibles chicas a las que podría llevar, pero a mi ahora solo me interesaba una. Necesitaba quitarme este peso que llevaba arrastrando días conmigo, necesitaba aclarar lo que sentía por ella, me estaba volviendo loco.

A veces al mirarla con otro chico me ponía celoso, sí lo admito, antes estaba celoso, era un sentimiento nuevo para mí, no sabía cómo manejarlo, solo quería ir a donde ella se encontraba y mostrarle al chico con quien estuviera que tenia dueño.

¿Pero a quien quiero engañar?, ella no era mía y posiblemente nunca lo será, pero a mí me estaba costando mucho quitarme ese sentimiento de los celos de encima.

Al final el timbre sonó dando por acabada otra hora de sufrimiento, una pérdida de tiempo para mí, creo que sabría incluso más que la misma profesora. Me levante tan rápido como pude para dejar de escuchar durante un rato a Emmett, me estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

Fui camino a mi siguiente clase y en los pasillos me encontré con el chico con el que Bella había estado riendo y hablando antes. Me paré de golpe y cuando iba a pasar por mi lado, lo detuve poniendo mi mano en su pecho.

- Ey, ¿qué haces? – me preguntó confuso.

- Solo te lo voy a decir una vez – le mire a la cara, su evidente confusión se cruzaba por su cara. – Déjala tranquila, ella es mía – gruñí.

- ¿Qué?, ¿de quién hablas? – no le conteste solo le mande una mirada envenenada para que le quedara claro. - ¿Puede ser que Cullen este celoso? – le cogí la camiseta sin pensármelo dos veces y estire mi brazo con mi mano hecha un puño para golpearle la cara. Y cuando iba a golpearle algo me lo impidió empujándome para atrás.

- ¿Qué haces, Edward?, ¿estás loco?, vas a hacer que te expulsen si le pegas – me dijo Alice mientras tiraba de mí.

No le quite los ojos de encima al chico y le apunte con un dedo advirtiéndole. Me deje arrastras por Alice hasta a fuera del recinto. Paramos a unos metros del edificio, se giro hacia mí con una mirada interrogativa. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos unos segundos en silencio hasta que ella lo rompió.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?.

- Nada – me encogí de hombros, sin dejar de mirarla.

- Yo a eso no le llamaría nada. Llevas unos días algo… algo… diferente… no, no sé exactamente como describirte. Vas golpeando taquillas y ahora pretendías golpearle a ese chico, ¿cuál es la razón por la que le querías romper la cara? – aparte la mirada de sus ojos, estaba seguro que en ese momento debían de estar pasando muchas cosas por mis ojos y no quería que Alice lo viera. - ¿Es por Bella? – escuchar su nombre últimamente hacía mi corazón latir con más fuerza de la normal y a un ritmo acelerado. Alcé la mirada hacia Alice y le supliqué con la mirada que me ayudara, pero no hablaba, así que tuve que contestarle a su última pregunta.

- Sí, es por ella.

- Esto se pasa de ridículo, Edward. ¿Te has mirado al espejo últimamente?. Tan solo ve y díselo.

- ¿Decirle qué, Alice? – la desafié.

- ¡Que te gusta! – chilló.

- Alice baja el tono, nos van a oír.

- Me da igual si me oyen, estoy cansada de verte por ahí como un zombie…

- No estoy como un zombie – le corté.

- ¡Ah, no!. Solo mírate.

- Me veo muy bien – me encogí de hombros.

Alice me miro con los ojos entrecerrados antes de volver a hablar.

- Sí no se lo dices tú, lo hare yo – amenazó.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle nada! – la amenacé.

- Te doy hasta hoy para que la invites a la fiesta o mañana tendré una pequeña charla con ella – sonrió satisfecha y se giro sin darme tiempo a responder.

Suspire, hoy necesitaba de toda mi valentía para invitar a Bella a la fiesta. Pero yo no era así, yo era un chico atrevido y con ella, todo mi mundo se daba la vuelta y se ponía patas arriba.

Fui a mi última clase antes de la hora del almuerzo. Cuando llegué el profesor me mandó a fuera por llegar tarde, no me quedo otra cosa que ir al comedor a esperar a los demás.

Llegué a nuestra mesa de siempre y me senté a esperar que la hora pasara y vendrían los demás a reunirse conmigo. Al menos hoy sería el primero de la cola para coger mi comida.

Ahora tenía una hora, más o menos para pensar como decirle a Bella que viniera conmigo a la fiesta. Sabía de primera mano que lo iba a tener difícil y que iba a ser duro. ¡Dios!, ¿por qué le haría caso a Alice?. Ella no iba a aceptar nunca, ella me odiaba y yo hasta hace unos días también la odiaba… ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí?.

Tal vez sí fuera a casa antes de que mis hermanos saliesen de sus clases, tal vez Alice no se acordaría de lo que me mando hacer. ¿A quién quiero engañar?, Alice se acordaría hasta de cuando me salió mi primer diente.

Puse mis codos encima de la mesa y mis manos sobre la cara, tapando mi rostro con ellas. Estuve unos minutos así, hasta que algo golpeo fuerte la mesa donde me encontraba, alce mi rostro y me encontré con el chico al que había amenazado antes mirándome a la cara y podía decir que estaba enfadado.

- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres tú para decirme con quien hablar? – me escupió las palabras a la cara. Me encogí de hombros, que le iba a decir… - La última vez que me amenazas Cullen, – la menos sabía mi apellido, yo no tenía ni idea de quién era él, excepto que iba a clase con Bella – como me vuelvas siquiera a tocarme o dirigirme la palabra… - me levante de la silla y le encare, mi sangre ya empezaba a hervir.

- ¿¡Qué me vas a hacer! – chillé. Él se echo para atrás un paso.

- Bella no es tuya, déjala tranquila, ¿te parece poco el daño que le has hecho estos dos últimos años?. Déjala en paz – me advirtió, se giro y se fue sin darme tiempo a responder.

¿Hoy no era mi día de responder o qué?. Todo el mundo me dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Volví a sentarme en mi silla hasta que sonara el timbre, pero no estuve mucho tiempo solo, a los pocos minutos de estar sentado, con la cara entre las manos, note como una persona se sentaba a mi lado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? y ¿qué haces aquí?.

- Llegue tarde a clase por tú culpa y no me dejaron entrar, así que decidí venir aquí y esperar a la hora de comer. Y sí, me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar.

- A mí tampoco me dejaron entrar en clase, he estado dando vueltas por ahí hasta que te e visto aquí sentado – dijo y nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

- Alice - llamé aun con las manos en mi cara. – De verdad, no sé si podre hacerlo.

Oí como suspiraba, quite mis manos de la cara y la mire, estaba mirándome fijamente, sabía que en esa pequeña cabecita se estaba planeando algo. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, el timbre sonó, nos levantamos de la mesa y fuimos a comprar nuestra comida. Como había supuesto éramos los primeros en llegar. Pero claro, estando ya en el comedor no esperaba otra cosa que fuéramos los primeros.

Después de coger nuestras bandejas, regresamos a la mesa y nos acomodamos en ella. Comenzamos a comer sin esperar a los demás, vi por el rabillo del ojo a Alice que miraba hacia la cola de la comida con el ceño fruncido. Mire hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y con mis propios ojos pude ver como Bella aun hablaba y reía con el chico de la gran amenaza.

¿De verdad pensaba tener alguna oportunidad él de salir victorioso de querer enfrentarse a mí?.

Cuando iba a apartar la mirada me fije que tenían las manos entrelazadas. Gruñí, no quería ver más, así que volví la vista a mi bandeja de comida, aun estábamos sentados solos pero por el pasillo ya se oía la estruendosa risa de Emmett.

- Si no te das prisa te la van a quitar – susurró Alice antes de ponerse de pie y correr hacia los brazos de Jasper.

**Bella VOP**

Los días pasaron como de costumbre, excepto porque Edward ya no me hacia sus bromas de mal gusto. Bueno no me hacia bromas y ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra. Por una parte estaba agradecida por ello así no tendría que lidiar con él, después de lo que paso en mi casa el día del trabajo. Si me pusiera a hablar con él no sabría que decirle y menos como reaccionaria delante de él si me hablara de nuestro casi beso.

Estuvo alejado de mí todo lo que pudo, menos en las clases que compartíamos juntos. En el almuerzo ya ni siquiera se sentaba con nosotros, se sentaba en las mesas de fuera cuando no llovía rodeado de su club de fans. Estuve observándole un día y me fije que ya no les hacía el caso que antes les hacía. Antes tenía a una chica en cada brazo, ahora simplemente se cruzaba de brazos y andaba cabizbajo.

Yo sabía que algo le estaba rondando la cabeza, ya que no era su forma de actuar y lo conocía bastante bien a pesar de llevar años separados. Muchas veces noté como me perseguía con la mirada allá donde iba, sentía sus ojos clavados en mí, me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

Estuve gran parte del día rechazando a los chicos que me invitaban a ir a la fiesta, incluso algunos a pesar de ser rechazados seguían insistiendo. Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver como Tyler un compañero de una de mis clases me llevaba persiguiendo toda la mañana.

Siempre que no coincidíamos en alguna clase me acompañaba por los pasillos a la siguiente clase. Tuve que parar en mi taquilla para guardar algunas cosas, cuando Tyler se acerco y me susurro al oído.

- Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás? – no pude evitar sonreír, reír por las cosquillas que su aliento me habían hecho en la oreja y ponerme roja.

Cuando le iba contestar que me encontraba bien, un ruido sonó detrás de nosotros, me gire para ver como Alice se acercaba a Edward, que se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en la taquilla. No pude oír su conversación, Tyler tiro de mí brazo hasta la siguiente clase.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunte algo confusa por su reacción de sacarme arrastras de allí.

- Nada, llegaremos tarde a clase si no nos apresuramos – se encogió de hombros.

Llegamos a clase justo cuando el profesor iba a comenzar, me senté en mi silla de siempre y Tyler para mi sorpresa se sentó en la silla de al lado mía, que normalmente se encontraba vacía.

Estuve toda la hora preguntándome que le pasaría a Edward por actuar de esa forma tan rara. Estaba más que segura que el ruido que escuchamos fue un golpe de su mano contra la taquilla. Estuve pensando en su reacción, del porque actuaba así, hasta que fui sacada de mis pensamientos por Tyler.

- Bella, - me llamó - ¿te encuentras bien? – susurró para que el profesor no nos oyera.

- Sí, ¿por qué?.

- Como sigas juntando tanto el entrecejo se te van a juntar las cejas hasta formarse en una.

No había notado lo concentrada que estaba pensando hasta que el dijo aquello. Acerco un dedo y suavemente lo paso entre mis cejas para deshacer la arruga que tenia entre ellas. Me quede en estado de shock mirándole a los ojos mientras me regalaba una sonrisa. No lo pude evitar, la sangre se junto en mis mejillas.

- Así estas más guapa – dijo, me volvió a sonreír y yo sin poder evitarlo le devolví la sonrisa.

La clase acabo más rápido de lo que había imaginado, realmente estaba muy concentrada pensando. La mañana transcurrió como siempre excepto por la insistencia de Tyler en acompañarme a cada una de mis clases. Menos en una que fui a mi taquilla y vi como Edward hablaba con Jessica. Se giro para mirarme y me sonrió, pero yo gire mi cara y me marché.

¿Qué pretendía sonriéndome?. Solo me dio en más que pensar.

Cuando el timbre sonó, recogí mis cosas y las metí en la mochila. Salí por la puerta y un sonriente Tyler se encontraba apoyado en la pared ofreciéndome la mano, la cual no tome.

- ¡Hey!, ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar haciendo cola para comprar comida?.

- Te estaba esperando, hoy te invito a comer – sin poder decir nada, me cogió de la mano y me empujó hacia el comedor.

Estuvimos en la cola, el me estaba contando algo realmente gracioso, pero me sentía incomoda con su mano entrelazada de la mía. Hice varios intentos de quitarme de su agarre pero cuando lo intentaba el presionaba más la mano.

Hicimos un camino hasta una mesa apartada donde nadie estaba sentado. Me ofreció la silla arrastrándola para que pudiera sentarme en ella. Me senté y gire para ver mi mesa de siempre donde mis amigos me miraban, algunos con caras divertidas y otros con el ceño fruncido. Hoy Edward estaba sentado en nuestra mesa, me extrañó pero lo deje pasar. Edward seguía mirando su plato, pero cuando alzó la cara y nuestras miradas se encontraron, frunció el ceño y se levanto rápido, diciendo algo a la mesa salió del comedor casi corriendo.

- ¿Bella?, ¿Bella?, ¿me estás oyendo?.

Gire mi cara para encontrarme con la cara divertida de Tyler.

- Lo siento – me disculpé. - ¿Qué me decías? – tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no le había oído hablarme.

- Te estaba preguntando si querías venir conmigo a la fiesta.

- La fiesta… - suspire bajando la mirada hacia la mesa.

- Sí, la fiesta – repitió y acerco su mano la puso debajo de mi mentón y subió mi cara hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. - ¿Ya tienes pareja?.

- No, solo que…

- No te preocupes, entiendo si no quieres venir conmigo y que quieras ir con él – me cortó.

- ¿Perdón?. ¿A quién te refieres exactamente? – pregunté confusa.

- A Cullen, he visto como os miráis el uno al otro…

- ¡No! – le corté. – Yo no miro a Edward de ninguna manera excepto…

- Bella no hace falta que finjas conmigo – me volvió a cortar. – Él está loco por ti – le mire en estado de shock, ¿qué demonios estaba diciendo?. – Veo por tu cara que tú no te das cuenta, pero llevo observándole toda la semana y lleva vigilándote toda la semana, al principio me parecía algo raro en él, ya que puede tener a la chica que quiera y lleva toda la semana de brazos cruzados, ni siquiera le ha dado un beso a ninguna de las chicas con las que suele estar, como hacía antes.

- ¿Cómo sabes que lleva vigilándome toda la semana? – pregunté aun en shock.

Tyler tomo algunas respiraciones profundas antes de hablar.

- Porque cuando te iba a invitar a la fiesta el otro día, vi como Edward estaba vigilando y su cara me dijo que no lo hiciera o era hombre muerto.

- ¿Y por qué me estas invitando ahora?.

- Porque veo que él no se mueve, solo se va lamentando por las esquinas con la cabeza baja – sabía que algo le rondaba a Edward por la cabeza, pero nunca pensé que sería algo como esto. – Y ya me da igual como me mire, él se lo pierde. No puedo dejar desperdiciar a una chica como tú, Bella – me sonrió.

- Pero…

- Bella, si no quieres venir conmigo no pasa nada, de verdad – volvió a cortarme.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando de cosas triviales, agradecí que entendiera las razones por las cuales no iba con él a la fiesta. Estaba dispuesta a ir yo sola, a pesar de lo que Alice dijera.

La verdad es que Tyler era un chico encantador, nunca me había fijado en él, pero era un chico con el que se podía hablar y estar cómoda.

La hora del almuerzo acabó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, no estaba dispuesta a mirar a la cara a Edward después de que Tyler me dijera que estaba loco por mí. Yo no le veía sentido aquello, Edward nunca se fijaría en una chica como yo y me lo había demostrado desde que comenzó a salir con la mitad de las chicas de nuestro curso.

Llegué a mi clase de biología, Edward ya estaba sentado en su silla con la cabeza girada hacia la ventana. La hora paso rápida también, al igual que la hora del almuerzo. Él ni siquiera me dirigió una mirada, se sentó lo más alejado que pudo de mí.

La hora de gimnasia paso demasiado lenta, alguien ahí arriba me estaba castigando. Hoy tocaba otra vez tenis, no me apetecía jugar después del último accidente que tuve con la pelota.

Cuando nos dijo el entrenador que nos pusiéramos por parejas, no pude evitar buscar a Edward por la pista. Cuando lo localicé, me quede bastante decepcionada, realmente pensaba que iba a ser mi pareja hoy también, pero en lugar de eso, estaba con Jessica. A pesar de que estos años no nos aguantábamos el uno al otro, Edward siempre había sido mi pareja en clase de gimnasia. Me pregunte si lo había hecho para estar alejado de mí.

- No te preocupes yo seré tu pareja y tranquila no permitiré que me golpees con la pelota – dijo una voz detrás de mí.

- Gracias Mike – me gire para mirarle a la cara, el me sonrió en respuesta.

El juego fue realmente divertido, ver como Mike iba corriendo de aquí par allí detrás de la pelota para evitar que yo la golpeara. Cuando él no llegó a una de las pelotas que venían en mi dirección, tuve que golpearla, pero se me olvidó que tenía que agarrar fuerte la raqueta para que no se me escapara de la mano como lo hizo y fue a parar a la pierna de Mike. Él se cayó al suelo frotándose la pierna, yo me acerque para preguntarle si se encontraba bien. Me regalo una sonrisa y me aseguro que se encontraba bien, pero yo veía como cojeaba.

Cuando la clase finalizó fui al vestuario para cambiarme a toda prisa e ir al aparcamiento del instituto para poder hablar con Emmett antes de que los demás llegaran, para decirle que Rosalie estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso. Llegué al aparcamiento antes que ninguno de mis amigos y mientras esperaba Mike Newton se acerco a mí, cojeando.

- Hola Bella – lo noté nervioso.

- Hola.

- Esto Bella, me preguntaba si tal vez tú y yo…

- ¿Tú y yo que Mike? – dije un poco molesta, lo sentía por el chico que no tenía la culpa pero me había hartado de rechazar a todos los que me habían invitado a la maldita fiesta.

- Si te gustaría venir conmigo a la fiesta de Alice, me dijo que tendría que ir con pareja o no me dejaría entrar en su casa y… - no respiraba mientras lo decía todo, tuve que cortarle para que no siguiera hablando.

- Mike, Mike, espera – cogí aire. – Mike lo siento pero ya tengo pareja para la fiesta – mentí.

- Oh – frunció el ceño. - ¿Y quien es el afortunado Bella?, porque no te e visto aceptar ninguna propuesta de invitación para la fiesta – ¡me estaba vigilando!, pero, ¿qué les pasaba a los chicos hoy?, me habían intentado invitar por lo menos cinco – a los que algunos de ellos había rechazado anteriormente - y me estaban vigilando tres.

Noté como un brazo pasaba por mi cintura atrayéndome al cuerpo que me tenia sujeta.

- Soy yo su pareja Mike – escupió Edward, me quede en estado de shock.

**Edward VOP**

Cuando me cambie de ropa en el vestuario salí hacia mi coche para esperar a mis hermanos. Mientras estaba esperando apoyado en mi coche, vi como Bella se acercaba hacia su camioneta, cuando llegó a ella vi como Mike se dirigía hacia ella. Cuando llegó a donde ella se encontraba, comenzaron a hablar, noté como Mike estaba nervioso. Sin poder evitarlo, me acerque un poco para ver de qué hablaban y entonces lo escuche. Estaba invitándola a la fiesta. Estaba poniéndome celoso de todos los chicos que invitaban a Bella, volví a girar mi cabeza mirando al suelo frustrado por la situación en la que me encontraba, cuando levante la vista vi a Alice frunciéndome el ceño y señalándome con la cabeza en dirección a Bella. Sabía lo que quería, habíamos hablado de ello muchas veces, tanto que empezaba a agobiarme sobre el tema.

Volví a girar mi cabeza hacía Bella y sin pensármelo mucho ya que la última mirada que Alice me había echado antes de girar mi cabeza me había dejado helado. Anduve en dirección hacía Bella, cuando estuve a su altura le pase el brazo alrededor de su cintura.

- Soy yo su pareja Mike – escupí.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Mike confuso.

- Ya lo has oído soy yo su pareja.

- No – dijo Bella en un susurro, me gire para mirarla. – No eres mi pareja, ni tú, ni él, ni nadie, estoy harta de que me estén invitando y este rechazando a todo el mundo. Esto se acaba aquí – cogió su móvil, marco rápido y se lo llevo a su oreja. - ¿Jake?.

¿Black?, enserio que iba a ir con, ¿Black?.

Quito rápidamente mi brazo de su cintura y me miro a la cara mientras preguntaba.

- ¿Te gustaría ir a la fiesta de Alice conmigo? – entrecerré los ojos. – Bien, de acuerdo – esperó a que Black le contestara. – No, no es necesario, nos vemos en su casa, yo me voy a preparar allí.

Mire a Mike que se estaba alejando andando y cojeando un poco, por el golpe que Bella le había dado con la raqueta. Sí, me había dado cuenta de su pequeño accidente y me alegre de por una vez no haber sido su pareja en clase. Volví mi cara hacia Bella.

- Te mando un mensaje cuando hable con Alice sobre la hora, todavía no me lo ha dicho, debo de ser la única que no sabe la hora de la maldita fiesta – dijo molesta y volvió a esperar a que Black contestara. – Hasta mañana Jake – y colgó.

Me gire para no mirarla a la cara, en ese momento me sentía como si me habrían dado un puñetazo en el estomago. Por el rabillo del ojo vi la cara de Alice, que me decía que había escuchado todo.

Me subí a mi coche y espere a que Alice subiera a el.

- Emmett se va con Rose, podemos irnos – asentí, arranque el coche y fui camino a casa. – Lo siento, Edward - susurró.

Su disculpa acabó por romper la poca firmeza que me quedaba. Sentí como una lágrima escapaba de mi ojo, la limpie rápidamente para que Alice no la viera. Era la lágrima que me decía que había perdido todo con Bella. Ya no quedaba nada de nosotros. Sabía que ella me odiaba y no la culpaba, me había comportado como un autentico estúpido con ella. Esperaba su rechazo por la invitación, me había preparado para ello la última hora de clase.

Lo que no sabía era que iba a doler tanto.

* * *

Hola! aqui os dejo otro capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste... jeje!

Gracias a los que me escriben reviews y a los que me leen aunque no me escribais nada! ;-). A pesar de tener muy pocos reviews en cuatro capitulos que llevo, no voy a dejar de escribir la historia porque esta metida en mi cabeza y necesito sacarmela jaja. Igual ha empezado un poco floja.. pero espero que segun vaya escribiendo mas capitulos se haga mas interesante. Que puedo decir, soy nueva en esto y tal vez no se me de bien escribir, pero soy feliz haciendolo jaja!

Gracias a todos! Un saludo!


	6. La fiesta

La fiesta

**Bella VOP**

El sábado me levante tarde, intente quedarme un poco más en la cama sabiendo que tendría que estar descansada para la fiesta. No solo para la fiesta, sino más bien para lo que vendría antes de ella.

Aguantar un par de horas de tortura por parte de Rosalie y Alice no me apetecía nada. Mis vanos intentos por prepararme en casa habían sido frustrados por ellas. Me obligaron a ir a las cuatro a casa de los Cullen o vendrían ellas a buscarme a casa y sería mucho peor que si me presento por voluntad propia.

Me levante de la cama y baje las escaleras para ir a desayunar. Cuando entré en la cocina Charlie estaba desayunando con el periódico entre las manos.

- Buenos días, hija – me saludo con una sonrisa.

Buenos días serán para ti papa, pensé.

- Buenos días, papa – le bese la mejilla. – ¿Y mamá?.

- Quedó con Esme esta mañana temprano, tenían no sé que reunión o algo por el estilo – se encogió de hombros. – Sabes que a esas cosas no les pongo atención.

Mi madre y Esme siempre habían sido muy amigas desde que se conocieron. Normalmente mamá arrastraba a Esme a sus locuras, pero Esme no se quedaba atrás tampoco, ella a pesar de su apariencia tranquila, se traía muchas cosas bajo la manga.

Me prepare el desayuno y me senté a la mesa con Charlie. Mientras comía estuve entretenida mirando por la ventana. Al menos hoy no llovía y parecía que iba a salir el sol por los claros que se abrían entre las nubes.

- Hoy es la fiesta de Alice, ¿no? – gire mi cabeza y lo mire, estaba mirándome fijamente.

- Sí. ¿Cómo sabes que Alice da una fiesta?.

- Esme se lo dijo a Renée y Renée me lo dijo a mí – sonrió. - ¿Vendrás a casa a dormir?.

Ese asunto no se me había pasado por la cabeza, pero supongo que me quedaría allí a dormir. No sabría a qué hora acabaría la fiesta, además de que no me apetecía conducir tan tarde por la calle.

- No, supongo que me quedare allí a dormir – él asintió.

- Bien, mejor. No me gusta que conduzcas tan tarde por la calle sola.

Acabe de desayunar y limpié lo que papá y yo habíamos manchado.

- Voy a mi habitación a preparar las cosas y hacer la cama.

- Bien yo me iré ahora, voy a ir a pescar – se levanto y se acerco a mí. – Diviértete en la fiesta – me beso en la frente y se fue hacia la puerta de salida de la casa.

- Lo intentare – susurre.

Subí a mi habitación, hice la cama, prepare mi mochila metiendo un pijama limpio y algunas cosas más para pasar la noche en casa de los Cullen. Ordené un poco mi habitación, le hacía algo de falta, la había dejado descuidada. Al cabo de un par de horas mi madre no llegaba a casa, así que decidí llamarla a ver donde estaba.

Baje a la cocina y marqué su número de teléfono móvil. Sonaron unos cuantos tonos hasta que cogió.

_- ¿Diga?._

- Mamá, ¿dónde estás?.

_- ¡Oh!, hola Bella. Estoy en Port Angeles con Esme, ¿por qué?._

- Porque no has dado señales de vida en lo que lleva de día.

_- Perdona, pero ya sabes cómo es tu madre, hija – oí como reía entre dientes._

- Voy a hacer la comida, ¿vendrás a comer?.

_- No, me quedaré aquí a comer. Papá iba a pescar._

- Lo sé. Bueno, hare solo comida para mí – al menos no tendría que cocinar mucho.

-_ Bella, pásalo bien en la fiesta. Mañana nos vemos corazón. Un beso, adiós._

- Hasta… - no me dio tiempo a despedirme, ya había colgado.

Hice mi comida, comí algo simple, no me apetecía estar en la cocina mucho tiempo, aun me quedaba vestirme para salir rumbo a casa de Alice.

Cuando acabe de recoger la cocina, subí a mi habitación, estaba cogiendo algo de ropa de mi armario para vestirme, cuando el timbre sonó. Mire el reloj, aun quedaba una hora para que me fuera, no podía imaginar quien seria. No podía imaginarlo hasta que bajando por las escaleras para abrir la puerta, el timbre sonó insistentemente.

- ¡Ya voy, Alice! – grité mientras me acercaba a la puerta para abrirla.

- ¡Vamos, no tenemos tiempo! – dijo entusiasmada y algo nerviosa.

- Aun me queda una hora para estar relajada en casa.

- ¡No!. Tenemos que irnos ya, hay muchas cosas que hacer –cogió mi brazo y comenzó a tirar de mí hacia la calle. - ¡Rose! - ¿Rose?, ¿dónde estaba Rosalie?. – Ve a su habitación y coge sus cosas, conociendo a Bella ya tendrá hecha su mochila.

Rosalie que apareció de la nada, pasó a mi lado con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara y subió corriendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Alice seguía tirando de mí, pero yo seguía resistiéndome.

- Alice, al menos déjame cambiarme. ¡Todavía estoy con el pijama! – chillé.

- No hace falta, Bella. Nadie te va a ver. Vamos de tu casa a mi coche y de mi coche a mi casa – sonrió y siguió tirando de mí.

Rosalie que ya había bajado las escaleras logró empujarme para sacarme de casa y llevarme hasta el coche de Alice. Vi como cerraba la casa con llave y llevaba colgado de su hombro mi mochila y en una mano llevaba las bolsas de ropa que fuimos a comprar el otro día para la fiesta. Me senté en el asiento trasero, Rose me pasó las bolsas y la mochila.

Estando todas ya en el coche y rumbo a casa de los Cullen, Rose se giro y miro mi atuendo y mis cabellos despeinados. Hizo una mueca y se giro, busco algo en su bolso y me lo paso.

- Toma, péinate un poco anda.

Cogí el peine pero ni siquiera se lo agradecí, que estuviera con el pijama y sin peinar también era culpa suya. Peine mi cabello como pude haciéndome una coleta, enganchándolo con una goma de pelo que llevaba en mi muñeca para ocasiones como esta.

Cuando llegamos Alice aparcó el coche en el garaje. Me dijo que íbamos a ir directas a su habitación, así no podría ver el decorado de la casa. Bufé ante esa explicación, sinceramente me daba igual el decorado, como me daba igual la fiesta.

¡A mí no me gustaban las fiestas!.

Entramos en la cocina cuando salimos del garaje y mi cara se tiño de un rojo fuerte.

- Hola chicas.

- ¡Hola papá! – Alice y su entusiasmo…

- Hola Carlisle – saludo Rose.

- Hola – dije tímidamente con la mirada en el suelo.

- Bonito pijama, Bella – mi cara se tiño más de rojo, si eso era posible. Alce mi cara para mirarle y me estaba sonriendo, no pude evitar devolvérsela. Cuando me sonreía me recordaba mucho a Edward, a Edward y su estúpida sonrisa de lado.

Después de pasar algo más de vergüenza en la cocina, hablar de cosas triviales y que Carlisle le diera un pequeño sermón a Alice sobre no pasarse con la fiesta y dejar todo limpio después, subimos a la habitación de Alice y para mi suerte no nos encontramos a nadie más por el camino. Sus padres se iban a Seattle a pasar el fin de semana, así que lo de que Alice no se pasara con la fiesta eran solo palabras, teniendo la casa para ella se iba a pasar, seguro…

- Tranquila Bella. No hay nadie más en casa – me tranquilizó Alice.

- ¿Donde está Emmett? – preguntó Rose con una ceja alzada.

- No lo sé. Solo oí algo de ir a Port Angeles con Edward – se encogió de hombros.

- Esos dos se traen algo entre manos – dijo Rose entrecerrando los ojos.

- Y, ¿Jasper? – pregunte de forma casual.

Alice se giro hacia Rosalie con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos brillantes.

- Eso, ¿dónde está mi Jazz?.

Rosalie no contesto, solo se encogió de hombros y se giro hacia mí, con una sonrisa que yo conocía muy bien. Suspire, sabía la parte que me tocaba ahora a mí.

- Elige – dijo Rose simplemente.

- ¿Qué elija, qué? – dije alzando una ceja.

- ¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos?. Podemos ir a la depilación con cera fría – se fue el color de mi cara. – Puedes ducharte y luego la cera, aunque te recomiendo al revés, así el agua fría te aliviara un poco la zona - ¿zona?, ¿qué zona?. – Y luego está…

- ¡No! – grité.

- No, ¿qué? – dijeron las dos a la vez.

- No pienso depilarme con cera fría – hice una mueca de desagrado. - ¡Eso duele mucho! – chillé de nuevo.

- Bella – llamó Alice con voz suave y acercándose peligrosamente. – Sabes que si no lo haces por las buenas, lo vas a hacer por las malas – aclaró con una sonrisa maligna.

Intente correr hacia la puerta de la habitación para huir de allí, pero entre las dos me cogieron de los brazos y me arrastraron a la cama de Alice, empujándome sobre ella, me tumbaron boca arriba. Pataleé, pataleé todo lo que pude pero la fuerza de Rosalie sobre mis piernas dolía y con Alice encima de mí sujetándome las manos no pude defenderme.

Después de lo que parecieron horas de tortura, pude meterme en la ducha para que mi cuerpo se relajase y el agua templada me calmaría mi piel dolorida. ¡Querían hacerme incluso las ingles brasileñas!. Pero por suerte las convencí de que ya se habían divertido conmigo suficiente. Aunque aun me quedaba dejar que me peinaran y me maquillaran.

Suspire y salí de la ducha, me envolví en una toalla y sequé un poco mi pelo con otra. Salí del cuarto de baño de Alice y me senté en su cama, extrañada de que ellas no estuvieran en la habitación. Pasaron unos minutos en los que estuve sentada contemplando el techo de la habitación cuando tocaron la puerta de la habitación.

- Adelante.

Un tímido Emmett apareció por la puerta con una tímida sonrisa. ¡Claro!, no me acordaba que tenía que hablar con él. Le hice gestos con la mano para que entrara y viniera hasta donde estaba yo. Cerró la puerta y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Sabes algo de lo que te pedí? – preguntó en un susurro.

- Sí – dije simplemente, me hacía gracia ver a Emmett tan tímido y con sus mejillas rojas.

- Y, ¿bien? – giró la cabeza mirándome.

- Puedes dar el siguiente paso, Rose está más que preparada para ello. Solo está esperando a que tú lo des.

- ¿De verdad? – se levantó de golpe de la cama.

- Sí, de verdad.

- ¡Oh, Bella, gracias! – chilló mientras me cogía y me levantaba de la cama y me daba un fuerte abrazo y me daba besos por la cara.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y una Rosalie despampanante apareció por la puerta frunciendo el ceño, aun seguíamos abrazados y claro yo estaba con una toalla por el cuerpo solo…

- Hola Rose – saludó Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

Fue hasta ella y le beso apasionadamente empujándola contra la pared. Después de un par de minutos tuve que carraspear la garganta para que se acordasen de que estaba en la misma habitación que ellos. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo pueden aguantar dándose un beso?, necesitarían respirar, ¿no?.

Después de despedirnos de Emmett, Alice apareció también preparada, solo faltaba yo. Rosalie estaba muy rara desde que entró en la habitación, intente un par de veces preguntarle que le pasaba, pero cada vez que lo hacía estiraba más de mi pelo, que estaba peinando, haciéndome daño.

Cuando acabaron de peinarme, me ayudaron a meterme en el vestido para no estropear el peinado. Después me maquillaron y me dijeron que me quedara en la habitación que iban a por algo de comer mientras llegaba la hora de la fiesta.

Estaba sentada en la silla del escritorio de Alice cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe. ¿No sabían tocar la puerta antes de entrar?.

- Alice – gire mi cabeza para ver a Edward con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Lo examine de arriba abajo, aun había gotas cayendo por su pecho y su pelo estaba mojado.

Me quede mirando su pecho hasta que tosió y subí mi mirada a su cara. No hacía falta que lo dijera, estaba más roja que un tomate, podía sentirlo, me había pillado comiéndomelo con los ojos. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sonrió con su típica sonrisa, que ahora mismo de su estúpida sonrisa como la llamaba antes, comenzó a ser mi sonrisa. ¡Se veía tan sexy así!.

¡Oh, dios!, pero, ¿qué demonios me pasaba?, ¡yo no había pensado eso!.

- ¿Dónde está Alice? – solo pude negar con la cabeza y encogerme de hombros. – Sí la ves, dile que la estoy buscando – asentí.

Se giro para irse, pero volvió a girar y se fue acercando poco a poco hacía donde yo estaba. Se quedo a un paso de mí, me ofreció su mano para que me levantara. La cogí dudosa, pero en cuanto nuestras pieles se tocaron volví a notar la descarga eléctrica que me había dado en mi habitación. Estiro de mí, me puse de pie, con su mano hizo que me girara como si estuviera bailando y en un susurro confesó.

- Estás preciosa – dijo mientras con una mano acariciaba mi mejilla. Enrojecí y baje la mirada al suelo.

Vi como su mano se colocaba debajo de mi mentón y lo alzaba para que quedase mi cara frente a la suya. Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro. No, no, no… no creo que vaya a besarme, tierra por favor, ¡trágame!.

Cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios con los míos una muy emocionada Alice entró en la habitación.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Edward se separo de mí agitando su cabeza y se fue hacia la puerta.

- Tenemos que hablar, luego ven a mi habitación – le dijo a Alice y se fue.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Alice con una gran sonrisa.

- No lo sé – contesté frunciendo el ceño.

Eso quisiera saber yo, ¿qué había sido eso?. Igual después de todo Tyler tenía razón y le gustaba a Edward. Quite ese pensamiento de mi cabeza tan rápido como vino. No insistió en seguir con el tema, lo que me pareció bastante raro viniendo de ella.

La fiesta había comenzado, yo estaba con Jacob a mi lado, alrededor de la mesa donde había algunos aperitivos y una fuente enorme de ponche. Bebimos un poco de ponche que sabia algo raro, no pude saber que era lo que tenia, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a beber ponche todos los días, simplemente lo deje pasar, sabia raro pero estaba bueno. Después de estar unos minutos de pie, Jacob me invitó a bailar, yo intente negarme, no se me daba bien bailar, no sabía bailar pero con su insistencia al final accedí.

Bailamos un par de canciones y volvimos a la mesa del ponche, estuvimos un rato hablando, bebiendo y de vez en cuando comiendo algo. Me había bebido al menos cuatro vasos de ponche, empezaba a encontrarme algo mareada, Jacob me había abandonado yendo a bailar con una chica, no me lo tomé a mal, yo le había invitado así que, que disfrutara al menos él de la fiesta.

Cuando mis ojos empezaron a ver algo borroso, busque a Alice por toda la fiesta, la encontré en la cocina hablando con Jasper.

- Alice, me voy a la cama, no me encuentro bien – dije con voz pastosa, sino fuera porque el ponche era sin alcohol, diría que estaba borracha.

- Buenas noches, Bella – se despidió Alice riéndose entre dientes.

- Hasta mañana, Bella – dijo Jasper con voz dulce.

- Adiós chicos.

Subí las escaleras como pude y entré en una habitación que creí que era la de invitados donde me quedaría a dormir, pero el fuerte olor a Edward inundo mis fosas nasales. Fui hasta su cama y me acurruque en ella, no me apetecía salir e ir a buscar mi habitación, seguramente no la encontraría nunca.

Al menos hoy no había visto a Edward por ningún lado, había evitado que cayera en otra de sus bromas, si es que tenía alguna planeada.

Cerré los ojos y suspire.

**Edward VOP**

Me levante tarde, hoy era la dichosa fiesta y no había dormido casi nada. Estuve un rato tumbado en la cama, pensando… como hacía normalmente, solo pensar. Necesitaba distraerme para quitarme este nudo que tenía en el centro de mi pecho. Después de estar pensado mucho, decidí levantarme y comer. Sí comer, mire el reloj que tenía en una de mis estanterías al lado de mis libros y eran casi las dos de la tarde.

Me encaminé hacía la ducha y me metí en ella, dejando que el agua caliente relajara mi cuerpo. Después de acabar la ducha, me enrolle una toalla por la cintura y fui a mi armario a ponerme algo de ropa. Cuando estuve listo salí de mi habitación yendo a la cocina para comer.

Cuando llegué a la cocina, solo se encontraban Emmett y papá. Me serví un plato de lo que Emmett estaba comiendo y me senté con ellos en la mesa.

- Buenos días, hijo.

- Hola papá.

- ¿Se te han pegado las sabanas Edward? – dijo Emmett en tono burlón.

- ¿Dónde están las chicas? – pregunté mirando a mi alrededor.

- Esme está con Renée y Alice está con Rose – respondió papá.

Asentí. Acabamos de comer, limpié lo que había manchado y camine a mi habitación, pero cuando iba a subir las escaleras Emmett me llamó.

- Edward – me gire - ¿qué vas a hacer?, me aburro, Rose no va a quedar conmigo hasta que no empiece la fiesta.

- Voy a ir a Port Angeles – había decidido seguir con mi plan. No me iba a quedar amargado, era una fiesta, así que tendría que pasármelo bien, o al menos intentarlo, ¿no?. - Si quieres venir, saldré en unos diez minutos.

- De acuerdo, te espero en el coche entonces – me sonrió.

Cogí mis cosas y algo de dinero y fui al garaje, Emmett me esperaba con una sonrisa y apoyado sobre su Jeep.

- ¿Un paseo por el monte? – preguntó con brillo en los ojos.

- Claro.

Subimos al Jeep y fuimos hacia Port Angeles por el monte, hacía mucho que no nos íbamos los dos por ahí al monte con el Jeep, pero aun así me sentí como si no hubiera pasado nada de tiempo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, hermano? – preguntó de repente Emmett mientras íbamos por el camino de tierra a Port Angeles.

- Nada. ¿Por qué?.

- Te noto diferente.

- Diferente, ¿cómo?.

- No sé – se encogió de hombros. – Estás diferente.

- Yo me siento igual – mentí.

- Vale, si no quieres hablar de ello no te insisto – por fin uno que no iba a insistir en el tema. Pero eso era porque no sabía qué era lo que realmente se pasaba por mi cabeza.

Nos lo pasamos como niños por el monte y cuando llegamos le hice aparcar al lado de un supermercado.

Entramos y fui directo a las botellas de alcohol.

- ¿Qué haces, Edward?, sabes que no vas a poder comprar eso, eres menor.

- Por eso hermanito, con tu físico aparentas más años de los que tienes.

- ¿Para qué quieres alcohol?.

- Es una fiesta, en una fiesta tiene que haber alcohol – dije rodando los ojos.

- Pero Alice ha comprado ponche sin alcohol…

- Ya lo sé Emmett, tengo un plan. Coge tres botellas de esas – le señale con mi dedo.

Después de coger las tres botellas, Emmett me dirigió hasta la sección donde se encontraban los preservativos.

- ¿Vas a comprar condones? – pregunte divertido.

- Sí – contestó simplemente.

Cuando compramos las botellas sin problemas y los preservativos, volvimos a casa, no sin antes encontrarnos con mi madre y Renée, tuvimos suerte que no nos vieron las botellas que llevábamos. Al entrar al salón me quede petrificado, Alice se había lucido decorando todo. Quedaba un par de horas para la fiesta, había de todo en una de las mesas, comida, bebida y sobre todo el ponche que tanto necesitaba.

Cogí las botellas de la bolsa que llevaba en la mano con los condones de Emmett aun dentro de la bolsa y me acerqué al ponche, eche las tres botellas que tenía en la mano en su interior, mezclándolo todo.

Subí a mi habitación y me di una ducha rápida, necesitaba hablar con Alice sobre que ropa ponerme. Me envolví una toalla por la cintura y fui a su habitación, pero cuando entré me quede helado. Bella estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio y llevaba un vestido que le quedaba precioso a simple vista.

Y, ¡oh, dios!, casi la vuelvo a besar. Pero, ¿qué demonios pasaba por mi cabeza?

Fui a mi habitación a esperar que Alice viniera después de que casi me pilla besando a Bella, minutos después apareció por la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- Ni se te ocurre decir nada – dije en tono serio.

- Vale – se encogió de hombros. - ¿De qué querías hablar?.

- Necesito tu ayuda con la ropa, ¿qué me pongo?.

- Umm… eso depende.

- ¿De qué depende?.

- De lo que pretendas hacer esta noche – alce una ceja sin comprender. - ¿Vas a decirle algo a Bella?.

- ¿Decirle algo sobre qué?.

- Sobre lo que tú ya sabes, que te gusta.

- No, no voy a decirle nada.

- Está bien – para mi sorpresa dejo el tema y se encamino a mi armario de la ropa, saco un pantalón vaquero negro algo desgastado y una camisa blanca. – Ponte esto y date prisa la fiesta va a empezar.

Le hice caso, me di toda la prisa que pude, me vestí y después de intentar domar mi pelo, cosa que era imposible, lo deje como siempre y salí hacia la fiesta.

Estuve saludando a algunas personas y mirando por la fiesta haber si conseguía ver a Bella, pero cuando la localicé tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ir a donde estaba con Black bailando y arrancársela de los brazos.

Para no mirar más fui camino de la cocina, necesitaba tranquilizarme. Al pasar por la puerta principal escuche como Alice discutía con Mike porque no le dejaba entrar por no traer pareja.

- No te voy a dejar entrar, Mike, te lo deje bien claro o pareja o nada.

- Pero eso es injusto, no es más que una fiesta.

- Exacto, es mi fiesta, mis normas.

Reí para mis adentros por la forma que tenia Mike de suplicar, pero antes de entrar en la cocina la voz de Jessica desde la puerta principal me llamó.

- ¡Edward! – la ignore y seguí mi camino, no sin antes escucharla decir. – Mike viene conmigo Alice, déjanos pasar – Jessica tampoco había llevado pareja, necesitaba esconderme de ella todo lo que pudiera, no me apetecía aguantarla.

Entré en la cocina y cogí un vaso con hielos y fui al despacho de mi padre donde guardaba algo de alcohol en uno de sus armarios. Lo abrí, cogí una de las botellas y llene mi vaso, le pegue un trago y casi me ahogo de lo fuerte que era el alcohol, sentí como me quemaba la lengua, la garganta e incluso el estomago. Guarde la botella sin saber que era, no me moleste en mirar, camine de nuevo a la cocina donde Jasper estaba susurrándole algo a mi hermana que se reía entre dientes y se estaba empezando a poner un poco roja. Salí a fuera, al jardín, gire para sentarme en un pequeño banco de tres plazas y para mi sorpresa, encontré a Rosalie sentada en el. Me senté a su lado.

- ¿No te divierte la fiesta? – pregunte.

- Necesitaba tomar el aire.

- Sí, yo también.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Rose rompió el silencio.

- ¿Edward?

- Humm – dije dándole un pequeño sorbo a mi vaso, ¡como quemaba el contenido!.

- ¿Crees que Emmett tiene a otra chica por ahí? – esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

Gire mi cara hacia ella, estaba mirando su regazo.

- No, no lo creo. ¿Por qué?.

- No lo sé, últimamente está muy raro – vi como una lágrima caía por su mejilla, estire mi brazo y coloque mi mano debajo de su barbilla y le hice girar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Limpié la lágrima con el dorso de mi mano.

- Emmett está loco por ti, Rose. No deberías de preocuparte por eso de él, más bien, él debería de preocuparse porque tú pudieras irte con otro.

- No, eso nunca – susurró.

- Entonces no te preocupes. Conozco a Emmett y si anda raro es porque algo tiene en esa cabeza.

- Ya, pero…

- No hay peros, Rose. Habla con él si te preocupa su comportamiento, seguro que tiene una buena explicación – le sonreí mientras le ofrecía mi vaso. - ¿Quieres? – lo cogió y se lo llevo a la boca dándole un trago, casi ahogándose como había hecho yo minutos antes.

- ¿Qué es esto, Edward?, es muy fuerte.

- No lo sé – me encogí de hombros. – Me voy a ir a mi habitación, necesito descansar un poco.

- ¿No te diviertes en la fiesta?, ¿no hay ninguna chica que vaya detrás de ti?.

- No, no me divierto y no quiero que ninguna chica vaya detrás de mí – conteste levantándome del banco. – Puedes quedarte el vaso.

- Yo iré a hablar con Emmett – asentí y entré a la cocina.

- Iros a arriba, ¡por dios! – exclame al ver a Alice subida en la encimera y a Jasper entre sus piernas dándose un apasionado beso.

Subí lentamente las escaleras, gire y mire hacia la fiesta para ver si veía a Bella por última vez esta noche, pero no la vi por ningún lado, al que si vi, fue a Black hablando con una chica. Ella igual ya se había ido o tal vez estaba en el baño o con algún chico. Bufe molesto por ese pensamiento y seguí subiendo.

Llegué a la puerta de mi habitación y abrí la puerta, mi mandíbula debió de caerse al suelo por lo que mis ojos vieron, Bella estaba acurrucada en mi cama con los ojos cerrados. Entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta despacio para no despertarla, caminé hacia el sofá de la habitación y cogí una manta que tenia encima de el.

Fui hasta mi cama, estire la manta y tape a Bella con ella para que no cogiera frio. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente ahora que no podía echarse para atrás, ni golpearme, ni nada por el estilo y me gire para salir de mi habitación para ir a dormir a la de invitados. Pero al girarme, sentí como su mano agarraba mi muñeca y me susurró.

- No te vayas, por favor. Quédate – abrió los ojos y se echo hacia un lado dejándome hueco para tumbarme a su lado y así lo hice, me tumbe a su lado, debajo de la manta, con nuestras caras una frente a la otra, mirándonos a los ojos, parecía un momento tan intimo, vi que en sus ojos pasaban tantas emociones al igual que por los míos.

- Edward – llamó aun con los ojos cerrados unos minutos después.

- ¿Qué?.

- Bésame – en ese momento, me quede muy quieto. ¿Había oído bien?, ¿había dicho que la besara?.

- Bella – llame. - ¿Qué has dicho? – no pude evitar el preguntárselo.

- Bésame – sí, había oído bien.

- No creo que deba.

- ¿Por qué no?, lo has intentado un par de veces.

- Pero era porque mi… - no me dejo acabar la frase, junto sus labios a los míos y cerró sus ojos.

En ese momento miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo. Aun no había salido de mi asombro, ella seguía con los labios pegados a los míos pero yo no le había devuelto el beso. Cuando salí de mi estado de shock le devolví el beso, la besé suave y despacio, saboreando el momento. No podía creer que la estuviera besando. Pero cuando fui a apartar mi cara a regañadientes para acabar con el beso, ella agarro mi nuca con una de sus manos y me pegó más a ella, pasando su lengua por mis labios pidiéndome permiso para abrir mi boca y sin pensarlo mucho la abrí y nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla.

Me separe lentamente, necesitaba respirar, aun teniendo la nariz para hacerlo mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y mi respiración… parecía que había corrido la maratón de Nueva York por mi forma de jadear en busca de aire. Había sido el mejor beso que había tenido hasta ese momento y mi cuerpo también lo creía, ya que mi miembro estaba excitado, con tan solo un beso de ella me había excitado.

Bella aun seguía con los ojos cerrados y también estaba jadeando, poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se fueron normalizando. Estuve mirándola a la cara unos minutos hasta que ella abrió los ojos de golpe y se acerco de nuevo a mi cara para volver a besarme, no la detuve, quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo. Comenzó otra vez como un beso inocente, pero cuando paso a profundizarlo se incorporo un poco y se apoyo en mi pecho. Nos separamos unos milímetros para coger aire.

- Hazme el amor – susurró contra mis labios.

Si antes por pedirme un beso me había dejado en estado de shock, ahora no tenia palabras para describir todo lo que se pasaba por mi cabeza. Mi mente se había ido al traste, no podía pensar coherentemente, ella seguía besándome y yo como un autómata se lo devolvía, hasta que algo hizo click en mi cabeza y la separe de mí con suavidad. La tumbé y me incorpore un poco para mirarle a la cara, a sus preciosos ojos chocolates que me estaban volviendo loco últimamente.

- Bella, ¿has bebido? – era una pregunta tonta, sus boca sabia un poco a alcohol.

- No más que tú.

- Yo apenas he bebido, solo un poco de algo que encontré en el armario de mi padre.

- Yo he bebido el ponche de Alice, ese que no tiene alcohol. Así que tú ya has bebido más que yo – eso lo decía porque no sabía que el ponche tenía alcohol, así que algo había bebido.

- No creo que debamos de hacer esto.

- Edward por favor, por favor, no me dejes así - ¿así?, ¡así como!. ¿Ella también estaba excitada como yo?. – Solo hazlo – susurró en mi oído estremeciéndome.

No me dio mucho tiempo para pensar en las cosas, no dejaba de besarme el cuello y morderme el lóbulo de la oreja mientras me suplicaba y me pedía por favor para que lo hiciera.

No pude resistirme más, mis pantalones cada vez se me hacían más y más pequeños, estaba empezando a pasar mucho calor. Sin pensarlo quite la manta con la que la tapé, la tire al suelo y me coloque encima de ella y besé sus labios, ya no había que pedir permiso para profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí. Deje sus labios y comencé a besar su cuello, sabia de maravilla, sabia también como olía. Poco a poco fui bajando mi boca hasta sus hombros, dejando besos allí por donde su piel estaba al descubierto. La levante un poco para llegar a la cremallera de su vestido y la baje de un solo tirón. La volví a tumbar y comencé a bajarle las tiras del vestido mientras iba besando su cuello y hombros, para acabar bajándolo por su cuerpo. Cuando acabe de quitárselo el aire de mis pulmones se quedo colapsado en mi garganta, llevaba un conjunto interior muy atrevido, no pude evitarlo me la estaba comiendo con la mirada.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – susurro en tono seductor.

No le conteste volví a besar sus labios con mucha ansia. Fui bajando poco a poco hasta sus pechos y comencé a quitarle el conjunto que llevaba. Cuando lo tenía todo quitado la volví a mirar con adoración y deseo.

- Eres hermosa, Bella – susurré sobre uno de sus pechos antes de comenzar a jugar con ellos, besando, chupando, succionando… mientras ella arqueaba la espalda, por el placer que le estaba provocando.

- Edward, por favor – suplicó.

- Por favor, ¿qué?.

- Deja de jugar – empezó a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa de forma torpe.

Cuando acabo de desabrocharlos me la quito y la tiro al suelo donde estaba su vestido y su ropa interior. Después empezó con mis pantalones, tenía las manos tan temblorosas que no pude evitar reírme un poco y ayudarla a desabrocharme el cinturón y los botones del pantalón. Empujó de ellos hacía abajo, la ayude a quitármelos y me quedé tan solo con mi bóxer blanco, cuando fue a bajármelos también, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe, me tumbe rápido sobre ella para que, quien entrara no la vieran desnuda, mientras ella giraba la cabeza en dirección contraria a la puerta.

- Eddie, necesito… - a Emmett se le abrieron mucho los ojos. - ¡Dios, lo siento!, seguir a lo vuestro, no importa – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Suspire y me quite de encima de Bella.

- No te vayas – susurró haciendo un puchero.

- No me voy, solo voy a poner el pestillo para que no nos molesten más – después de poner el pestillo me coloque como estaba. - ¿Dónde lo habíamos dejado?.

Bella cogió mi bóxer y tiro de el hasta dejarlo en mis rodillas. Con las piernas los empujé hacia abajo y los deje caer al suelo con mis pantalones. Comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo, estaba muy excitado, necesita entrar en ella y entrar ya. Alargué mi mano hacia el cajón de mi mesilla para coger un condón.

- ¿Qué buscas?.

- Un condón.

- No, tú solo hazlo.

-Pero…

- No, tranquilo, solo hazlo – me cortó y no tuve más remedio que hacerle caso.

Separe sus piernas despacio y me coloque en su centro, sentí en mi miembro lo mojada que estaba, sonreí al ver el efecto que le había causado. Poco a poco, comencé a penetrarla, pero algo me detuvo para entrar más.

- Bella. ¿Eres virgen? – ella asintió. – Creo que será mejor que no hagamos esto – empecé a quitarme de encima de ella, sacando mi pene de su centro, pero me impidió que me quitara enredando sus piernas en mi cadera.

Yo no podía hacerle eso, aunque me lo había suplicado y yo tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, no podía dejar que perdiera su virginidad conmigo. Aunque a mí no me importaba hacerlo con ella.

¡Yo era su peor pesadilla!.

- Solo hazlo, Edward. No me dejes así – llevo una mano mía hacia abajo y paso un dedo por su clítoris húmedo. Húmedo no, muy mojado.

Después de unos segundos debatiéndome si debía de hacerlo o no, me volví a colocar en su entrada y poco a poco fui penetrándola de nuevo. El no poder evitar hacerlo, era más fuerte que yo, no podía dejarla a ella así de excitada y tampoco podía quedarme yo así, ni con una ducha helada se bajaría mi erección.

- Bella, esto te va a doler – no era experto en el tema, de hecho no sabía prácticamente nada, pero sabía que a las chicas en su primera vez, les dolía bastante. Bella asintió. – Prepárate.

Salí un poco de su interior y con una embestida fuerte me adentre en ella, cerró los ojos fuerte. Me quede parado, después del chillido que pegó, me quede helado.

- ¿Estás bien?.

- Sí – me dijo, pero una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla la delataba.

- Bella, podemos parar…

- ¡No!, solo dame unos segundos – asentí y con mis labios le quite la lágrima de su mejilla.

- Solo relájate y siente, siente el placer – susurre en su oído.

Estuve unos segundos en la misma posición hasta que ella comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las mías dándome permiso para moverme, se le notaba que estaba más relajada, no estaba tan tensa. Empecé mis movimientos despacio y suaves, no quería hacerle más daño, pero, ¡oh, dios!, esto era puro placer. Había imaginado que daba placer pero no tanto.

Estuve penetrándola despacio, pero comencé a notar que mi final estaba cerca y no iba a poder aguantar mucho y sus jadeos y gemidos en mi oreja no ayudaban mucho. Aumente la velocidad un poco, para después aumentar un poco más.

- Más despacio – susurró con voz ronca en mi oreja mientras me mordía el lóbulo. Tal vez quería disfrutar del momento como lo estaba haciendo yo.

Comencé a ir más despacio, sentí como su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse y su espalda a arquearse.

- Bella, - la llamé. – Bella, mírame – quería ver su cara y sus ojos cuando llegara al cielo conmigo.

Abrió los ojos y me miro, nos perdimos en nuestra mirada mientras yo entraba y salía de ella. Mi pene empezó a ponerse más duro, iba a llegar pero necesitaba aguantar un poco más hasta que ella llegara a su orgasmo. Empezó a gemir más fuerte aun sin apartar sus ojos de los míos pero después se mordió el labio para evitar chillar.

- Bella, puedes chillar, la música de la fiesta amortiguara tus sonidos. Sí sigues mordiendo el labio así, te vas a hacer sangre – logré decir entre jadeos y gemidos.

Dejó de morderse el labio y poco a poco empezó a gemir más alto.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar dejó de morder su labio y sus gemidos se hicieron más y más altos, bese sus labios para evitar que gritara tan alto, tal vez la música no lo amortiguaba si chillaba así.

Y cuando yo no aguantaba más sus paredes comenzaron a contraerse alrededor de mi miembro llevándome al cielo con ella, gemimos los dos a la vez.

- Bella – gemí mientras me vaciaba en su interior.

- Edward – gimió sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos.

Me deje caer sobre ella aguantando mi peso para no aplastarla.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones estaban normalizadas, me quite de encima de Bella y me coloque a un lado de la cama tumbado de lado mirando en su dirección. Bella se tumbo de lado también dándome la espalda, apartándose un poco de mí, pero no deje que lo hiciera. La cogí de la cintura y la empuje hacia mí, pegue su espalda en mi pecho y pase en brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Pocos minutos después noté como su respiración era más pausada, se había quedado dormida entre mis brazos. Sonreí como un estúpido, nunca creí que me fuera a pasar algo así con ella y más como estaban las cosas entre nosotros dos. Pero de pronto me llamó.

- Edward – susurró.

- ¿Qué? – pero no contesto, me incorpore un poco para mirarla a la cara, tenía sus ojos cerrados y su respiración era igual de pausada, entonces recordé que hablaba en sueños y mi sonrisa se hizo más grande al pensar que ella estaría soñando conmigo.

Cerré los ojos, llevé mi nariz a su cabello, inspiré y me llene de su olor, ese olor a fresas y fresias tan típico en ella. Bese su cabeza y le susurré.

- Duerme mi Bella, duerme – cerré mis ojos y me deje arrastrar a un profundo sueño con una sonrisa de felicidad en mi cara, por tener a Bella entre mis brazos.

* * *

Hola! Lo primero de todo agradecer por vuestros reviews, pero no solo eso, sino también a toda esa gente que me lee y me añade a autor favorito e historia favorita, también a aquellas que le dan a la alerta de la historia y sobre todo a todos los que me leéis! MUCHAS GRACIAS

Bueno aquí os dejo mi primer lemon, igual es un poco flojo, pero bueno es el primero que escribo, espero que para el siguiente este algo más inspirada ;-)

Gracias de nuevo! Saludos!


	7. Ignorándote

Ignorándote

**Bella VOP**

Los rayos del sol me despertaron la mañana siguiente de la fiesta, intente abrir mis ojos pero la claridad que entraba por la ventana no me dejaba y tampoco el pequeño dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese momento. Me frote con las manos los ojos, para intentar despejarme un poco, pero no lo conseguí.

Intente moverme para que la claridad no me diera tan de lleno en la cara y buscar algo de oscuridad pero no puede moverme, solo noté un peso sobre mi cintura. Baje mi mano hasta mi cintura para ver qué era lo que me impedía moverme. Palpe un poco, era algo caliente y largo, comencé a tocarlo un poco más y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que era un brazo.

Volví a intentar abrir mis ojos de golpe de nuevo, pero la claridad me lo volvió a negar y el dolor de cabeza aumentó. Intenté separar un poco el brazo pero cuando fui a levantarlo solo hice que me agarrara con fuerza. Sin poder evitarlo pellizque el brazo y aflojo su agarre, aproveche para darme la vuelta y abrir los ojos poco a poco.

Cuando conseguí abrirlos y que se ajustaran a la luz, me quede helada. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero algunos recuerdos de la noche me llegaban golpeándome lentamente. Levanté un poco las sabanas y mire hacia abajo, mi respiración se cortó de repente.

¿¡Qué demonios hacia desnuda y con Edward a mi lado abrazándome!.

Entonces el resto de los recuerdos me golpearon de la peor forma en mi mente, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza ya aumentado, aumentase más. Empecé a hiperventilar, necesitaba salir de allí y salir ya.

Quité su brazo de encima mí con suavidad para no despertarlo. Me puse de pie y comencé a recoger mi ropa que estaba en el suelo, cogí mi ropa interior y me la puse, antes de coger el vestido, los zapatos cogí su camisa que estaba al lado de mi ropa. Me puse su camisa, la cerré con los botones, cogí el vestido y los zapatos y fui camino a la puerta de su habitación. Sin hacer mucho ruido la abrí y salí de allí sin mirar atrás, cerré la puerta con el mismo cuidado y me apoye en ella, respiré aliviada por haber salido de la habitación.

- Buenos días – dijo una voz detrás de mí.

Me giré despacio para encararlo, tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y las cejas levantadas. Me miro de arriba abajo y vuelta arriba, debía de tener unas pintas horribles con tan solo una camisa puesta.

- Hola – susurré.

- ¿Una noche dura? – no le contesté, no podía, solo necesitaba llorar un poco, sacar todo lo que en ese momento sentía. Mucha, mucha frustración, necesitaba desahogarme. ¿Cómo es posible que acabara en esa situación con él?. No me lo podía creer. – Vete a tu habitación, ahora subo y te llevo algo para tomar, no tienes muy buen aspecto – asentí y me puse en camino a mi habitación.

Me di una ducha rápida y me puse mi pijama, aun estaba en estado de shock sobre lo que había pasado cuando alguien entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama al lado mío. Me extendió una taza de leche caliente y una pastilla, la cogí y empecé a bebérmelo poco a poco y después me tomé la pastilla.

- Gracias Jasper.

- No hay nada que agradecer. ¿Necesitas hablar de algo? – preguntó dudoso.

Deje la taza en la mesilla y me gire hacia él, sin poder evitarlo me eche a sus brazos, llorando descontroladamente. Estuvimos unos minutos así mientras él me decía palabras tranquilizadoras en el oído y frotaba mi espalda para tranquilizarme. No sé en qué momento me quede dormida pero cuando me desperté me encontraba tumbada en la cama y aun abrazada de Jasper.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté con tono adormilado.

- No es ni muy pronto, ni muy tarde – me dejaba igual que como me desperté, sin saber la hora que era.

- ¿He dormido mucho?.

- Unas tres horas – ¿llevaba abrazada a él tres horas?.

- Y, ¿has estado las tres horas aquí conmigo?.

- Sí – se encogió de hombros. – Me necesitabas, no iba a dejarte en ese estado.

- Gracias – susurré.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello ahora? – no sabía que decirle, por un lado necesitaba quitármelo de encima pero por otro no me apetecía hablar del tema. Él me había visto salir casi sin ropa de la habitación de Edward, algo sabía que había pasado y yo no se lo podría negar. – Bella si no quieres hablar no tienes que hacerlo, lo entiendo. Solo quiero que sepas que cuando quieras yo estaré ahí para escucharte.

- Me he acostado con él – susurré.

No me contestó, así que levante la mirada para ver qué pasaba.

- Sí – contestó al final. – De eso ya me he dado cuenta – Jasper era muy perceptivo, aparte de lo obvio de que algo había pasado en esa habitación, sino no habría salido casi sin ropa de ella. - Pero, ¿por qué?.

- No lo sé. Simplemente al principio le dije que me besara, lo había intentado un par de veces hace unos días, incluso ayer antes de la fiesta. Creo que el ponche tenia alcohol, yo jamás le hubiera dicho que lo hiciera - ¿no?.

- ¿Edward te ha intentado besarte?, el mismo Edward que conocemos. ¿Edward, el hermano de Alice?, ¿Edward, el hermano de Emmett?, ¿ese Edward? – pregunto confundido.

- Sí, Jazz ese Edward.

- Pero, ¿por qué?.

- No lo sé. Llevaba unos días muy raros conmigo.

- Sí en eso también me he fijado. Le he visto comportarse de manera extraña, tal vez le gustes – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se encogía de hombros.

- ¿¡Que! – chillé. Podría ser que le gustara, sino, ¿por qué había intentado besarme?. O tal vez era otro de sus trucos para caer en alguna broma pesada de la suyas.

- Yo creo que le gustas, no sé porque ha cambiado así tan de repente, pero es obvio que no está igual.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Le pediste tú que te besara? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Sí. Ya te he dicho que llevaba varios días intentándolo.

- Pero, ¿por qué?.

- ¡Dios!, no lo sé. Cada vez que está al lado mío me confunde, ya no me trata como antes, ahora solamente me ignora, - lo cual muchas veces agradecía - pero cuando estamos solos se le debe de activar algún chip en la cabeza o algo e intenta besarme – Jasper comenzó a reír histéricamente. – Jazz no tiene gracia – hice un puchero.

- Sí la tiene, admítelo. Lo del chip ha sido bueno, tal vez Edward nos oculta algo extraño – dijo en plan misterioso y comenzó otra vez a reír.

- Jasper – me quejé. – No te rías, necesito que me ayudes a comprender.

- Vale lo siento – tomo unas respiraciones. - Está bien, a ver por pasos. Cuéntame, ¿cómo paso todo?.

Empecé a contarle desde el día del trabajo en mi casa, la forma extraña que tuvo de comportarse conmigo y sus intentos fracasados de besarme. También le conté como intento besarme ayer en la habitación de Alice, lo mareada que me encontraba en la fiesta, como acabe en su habitación y como acabamos en la cama juntos. Él me confesó que el ponche tenía algo de alcohol, era una buena excusa para lo que había pasado, a mi cuerpo le afectaba demasiado, pero yo lo recordaba, no con todo detalle pero recordaba demasiadas cosas, así que no era una buena excusa de porque había actuado así.

- ¿Le pediste que te hiciera el amor?.

- Sí – escondí mi cara con mis manos. – No recuerdo los detalles muy bien, pero yo fui la que le pidió que me besara primero. El se negó, pero yo le presione y luego paso… ya sabes el resto de la historia.

- ¿Tú querías hacerlo?, digo que te besara y eso.

¿Yo lo quería?. No lo sabía con exactitud, llevaba un par de años haciéndome la vida imposible, de pasar a quererlo como un hermano pasé a odiarlo como a la peor persona del mundo. Pero cuando dejo de hacerme sus bromas y me ignoraba lo veía casi como era antes conmigo, excepto porque no me hacía caso ahora pero al menos me había librado de sus bromas pesadas. ¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?.

- Supongo que sí, sino no le habría dicho que lo hiciera.

- ¿Te gusta? – no le contesté. – Sí te gusta tal vez lo hicieras por eso.

- No. Solo quise probar – confesé. – Llevo unos días con Edward en mi cabeza, no quiere salir de ella, está día y noche atormentándome, preguntándome el por qué de su comportamiento. Nunca llego a ninguna conclusión, solo sé, que cuando comienza con su juego de intentar besarme, quiero que lo haga y todavía no sé la razón. La primera vez que lo hizo, ya te he dicho que me tomó de las manos, cuando me cogió las manos sentí una electricidad por todo mi cuerpo, no sé explicarte… pero cuando esta cerca de mí, es como si entrara en una burbuja en la que estamos solos él y yo y nada más importa. Con tan solo un roce de su piel contra la mía mi mente se desconecta, mi cuerpo actúa solo, por mucho que intento convencerme de que tengo que parar la situación, no puedo hacer que…

- Sé exactamente a que te refieres, Bella – me cortó. – A mí me pasa lo mismo con Alice. Pero yo sí sé porque me pasa, me gusta, la quiero, es como mi trozo de alma que necesito a mi lado, pero sí tú no sabes si él te gusta o que sientes no sé decirte porque te pasa lo que te pasa.

Suspiramos los dos a la vez. Jasper tenía razón, necesitaba aclarar que me estaba pasando, no podía odiarlo y al día siguiente desearlo. Estaba muy confundida, él me estaba volviendo loca.

- Creo que tendrías que hablar con él sobre lo que paso en su habitación – puse cara de pánico.

- No puedo hacer eso ahora, primero necesito relajarme y pensar, tengo mucho que pensar y aclarar.

Hablar con Jasper me ayudo un poco a relajarme y a desahogarme, siempre sabía escucharme y me daba buenos consejos, pero en este caso no podía ayudarme si no aclaraba primero todo lo que tenía en mente.

- Jasper – llamé al cabo de unos minutos.

- Dime.

- ¿Dónde está Alice?.

- En la cama.

- Y, ¿por qué estás tú aquí conmigo y no con ella?.

- Ya te lo he dicho antes, me necesitabas. Además Alice se quedo dormida en el sofá del salón, tuve que subirla antes de traerte la leche. Ya hemos recogido todo lo de abajo.

- ¿¡Qué!. ¿Por qué no habéis esperado a que nos levantáramos todos para ayudaros?.

- Ya sabes cómo es Alice, empezó a limpiar y yo la ayude – se encogió de hombros.

Estuvimos un rato cayados mirando al techo, me incorpore y le mire, rápidamente dirigió su vista a mí.

- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – pregunté con un pequeño puchero, del que él se rió.

- Claro, menos favores sexuales, para eso tienes al gran Cullen – eso me molestó un poco así que le fruncí el ceño, sabía que estaba que me subía por las paredes por ese asunto, pero en cuanto sonrió y me guiñó un ojo no puede devolverle la sonrisa. – Sabes que estaba bromeando. ¿Qué necesitas?.

- ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?, no me quiero encontrar con Edward todavía.

- Sabes que si te vas, Alice te va a matar. Tenía planeada toda la tarde de hoy.

- Ya me hare cargo de Alice más tarde, ahora solo quiero salir de aquí y no encontrarme con él.

- Vale – dijo levantándose. – Te dejo para que te vistas, cuando estés lista baja, te espero en el garaje.

Asentí, en cuanto Jasper cruzo la puerta me vestí todo lo rápido que pude, no quería encontrarme con Edward, ahora mismo no quería enfrentarme a lo que había pasado.

Llegue al garaje y lo vi esperando de pie enfrente de todos los coches de los Cullen. Cuando me vio entrar me indicó que me pusiera a su lado y mirara los coches como estaba haciendo él.

- Esta bien, elige en cual quieres ir – me sonrió.

- El que quieras conducir, excepto en ese – señale el Volvo de Edward, sabía que si me montaba en el, su olor estaría por todo el coche y eso no me iba a ayudar en nada.

- Esta bien – se quedo pensativo unos segundos y después comenzó a andar hacia el Porsche de Alice. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me acomode en el asiento. – Alice nunca me deja conducirlo, pero ahora tengo una buena excusa. Además como esta dormida no se enterara – me guiñó un ojo.

- Sabes que Alice se enterara, ella se entera de todo.

- Sí tienes razón, pero ahora solo voy a disfrutar de conducir su coche – sonrió.

El viaje de vuelta a casa lo hicimos en silencio, de vez en cuando miraba a Jasper e iba tan concentrado en conducir y disfrutando del coche que no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, detuvo el coche al lado del jardín, me gire para mirarle y él hizo lo mismo.

- Gracias Jasper por todo.

- No hay de que Bella.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un último favor?.

- Claro.

- ¿Podrías no decirle a nadie lo que ha pasado y hemos estado hablando?.

- No hay problema, será nuestro pequeño secreto – no pude evitarlo me eche a sus brazos, lo abrace unos segundos y después me separe para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias, nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Bella.

Entré en mi casa y fui directa a mi habitación, tire la mochila al suelo y me tumbe en mi cama. Mire el despertador y vi que todavía eran las dos de la tarde, no quería comer nada, ahora mismo no tenia estomago para nada. Me acurruque en mi cama a pensar en todo, no sé cuándo, pero me quedé dormida pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que estaban pasando por mi cuerpo y mente.

**Edward VOP**

Me removí en la cama, estire mi cuerpo, alargue las piernas y los brazos, gire sobre mi cuerpo hacia el otro lado de la cama para abrazar al ángel que tenia durmiendo a mi lado, pero en cuanto me gire y toque la sabanas frías, abrí los ojos de golpe haciéndome daño con la luz que entraba por la ventana y vi su hueco de la cama vacio. Me senté rápidamente en la cama mirando a mi alrededor, tal vez estaba sentada en el sillón, no la vi por ningún lado de la habitación, me levante de la cama y fui al cuarto de baño, tampoco estaba allí.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿igual había soñado?, no podía haber soñado con una noche así. Mire hacia abajo y vi mi cuerpo desnudo, eso era una buena señal de que no había sido un sueño. Camine de nuevo a la cama y me senté en la orilla, si esto no había sido un sueño puesto que yo estaba desnudo, ¿igual me emborrache mucho anoche y no me acordaba de nada y mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada?.

Mire mis ropas en el suelo, me levante y las recogí del suelo, vi que faltaba mi camisa. Entré en pánico, me puse el pantalón de anoche y salí de mi habitación para buscar a Bella y aclarar si esto había sido real o no. Ya no me podía fiar lo que mi mente decía.

Entré en la habitación de invitados donde se quedaría a dormir. Vi que estaba la cama sin deshacer y mi camisa encima de ella, la cogí y sin darme cuenta me la lleve a la nariz, inspire profundamente y su olor me lleno la nariz y los pulmones. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había sido un sueño, porque si lo habría sido, ¿qué hacia Bella con mi camisa?.

Salí de la habitación para ir a buscarla por la casa, revise habitación por habitación sin dar con ella. Fui al piso de abajo y revise el salón y demás habitaciones, sin verla por ningún lado. Fui a la cocina y me senté en una silla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo mi estomago rugió.

Me preparé el desayuno y comencé a comérmelo y a pensar en donde podría estar, necesitaba hablar con ella. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar mi desayuno, Jasper entró por la puerta del garaje que daba a la cocina.

- Buenos días – saludo con una sonrisa.

- Hola. ¿Has visto a Bella?.

- Sí – dijo simplemente.

- ¿Dónde esta?.

- En su casa, la acabo de llevar. No se encontraba bien – claro, como se iba a encontrar bien, seguro que estaba arrepentida por lo que paso anoche.

Puse mis codos apoyados en la mesa y enterré mi cara en mis manos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.

- Sí. Necesito hablar con Alice. ¿Dónde esta?.

- En su habitación, supongo – dijo mientras se servía una taza de café.

Me levante sin recoger lo que había usado y subí corriendo las escaleras. Entré en la habitación de mi hermana sin llamar. Vi a Alice acurrucada en su cama, me tumbé a su lado e intente despertarla, solo me estaba ganando gruñidos por su parte por intentar sacarla de sus sueños.

- Alice despierta, por favor, necesito hablar contigo – rogué.

- Déjame dormir un poco más, luego hablamos – dijo con voz somnolienta.

- No puedo, necesito hablar ahora.

- No.

- Es sobre Bella – sabía que si era sobre ella despertaría de inmediato.

Y sin defraudarme, de un salto se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en su cara intentando quitarse las legañas.

- ¿No querías dormir un poco más? – me burlé.

- Vamos suéltalo. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?.

- Creo que la he cagado definitivamente.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Ahora no puedo decírtelo, primero necesito hablar con ella pero se ha ido a casa.

- ¿Cómo?, yo la traje.

- Jazz la ha llevado, me dijo que no se encontraba bien, pero seguro que es porque no quiere encontrarse conmigo.

- ¿Tan malo fue lo que has hecho?.

- Depende de cómo lo mires.

- Cuando hables con ella, ven a verme, si ahora no me dices que paso no puedo ayudarte – suspiró. - Ayer tenía un plan para vosotros, para aunque sea hablarais de vuestra situación, pero cuando fui a buscarte a la fiesta Rose me dijo que te habías ido a la habitación. Cuando fui a buscarte a la habitación me crucé con Emmett y me dijo, bueno más bien me ordeno, que si apreciaba mi vida no entrara en tu habitación y que me marchara por donde había venido.

- Creo que él no lo va a olvidar tan fácilmente – murmure para mí.

- ¿Qué es lo que no va a olvidar?.

- Nada, déjalo, da igual – me levanté de la cama. – Voy a darme una ducha, luego estamos. Gracias Alice – me incliné y le bese la mejilla.

- No hay nada que agradecer todavía, no me has dejado ayudarte – se encogió de hombros.

- Cuando hable con ella, hablare contigo – le sonreí.

El día paso realmente lento, necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ella, pero no encontraba el valor suficiente como para llamarla o solamente ir a su casa y dar la cara. Estuve encerrado en mi habitación todo el día, Alice se pasó un par de veces para saber si me encontraba bien, cuando se aseguraba de que todo estaba bien desaparecía.

El lunes llegó después de una mala noche sin pegar ojo. Bajé abajo a desayunar y me encontré con la cara sorprendida de todos, mi aspecto debía de dar lastima.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? – preguntó mamá.

- Sí, no he dormido muy bien, solo es eso.

Después de desayunar, fuimos hacia el instituto. Tendría una oportunidad para hablar con ella después de las clases. No quería alterarla ni nada por el estilo si sacaba tan pronto el tema. Aparqué en mi lugar de siempre, observe que su coche ya estaba aparcado pero cuando observé el aparcamiento para ver si la veía por algún lado, no la vi. Solo vi a los Hale que estaban esperándonos al lado del coche de Rosalie.

- ¿Habéis visto a Bella? – le pregunté.

- No, cuando hemos llegado su coche ya se encontraba aquí – contestó Rosalie.

Bien, eso me hacía pensar que estaba evitándome.

La mañana paso lenta, muy lenta. En la hora del almuerzo nos encontrábamos todos en la mesa comiendo, yo no decía nada, solo escuchaba las conversaciones que tenían los demás, al igual que Bella que se estaba hundiendo en su silla y no levantaba la vista de su plato.

- ¿Sabéis? – pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras yo daba un sorbo al agua de mi botella. – ¡Nuestro pequeño Eddie ha perdido la virginidad! – exclamó.

Todo el agua que tenía en mi boca salió disparada, haciendo que me ahogara y mojando a Jasper y Alice que los tenía sentados enfrente mío. Vi como Bella se hundía más en su silla, con la cara roja.

- ¡Edward! – chillaron los dos a la vez.

- Mira como nos has puesto – dijo Alice enviándome una mirada asesina.

- Y bien Eddie. ¿Quién fue la chica con la que perdiste la virginidad?, no logré verla ya que la estabas tapando muy bien con tu cuerpo – dijo Emmett con una risita. Le envié una mirada de esas que dicen "me las pagaras" e ignore su pregunta.

- Disculpar – dijo Bella mientras se levantaba de su silla y salía prácticamente corriendo del comedor.

Mire como se iba y cuando volví la mirada a la mesa me hundí en mi silla al ver la cara de ellos. Emmett todavía estaba esperando que contestara levantando y bajando las cejas. Alice me mirada con los ojos entrecerrados mientras negaba con la cabeza. Rose se había llevado las manos a la boca para ahogar el chillido que habría soltado al enterarse de una noticia bastante interesante. Jasper… Jasper seguía como si no hubiera pasado nada pero por su mirada intuí que algo sabía.

- Perdonar – me levante y salí del comedor también.

No quería tener que hablar de ello con ellos y menos mientras comíamos. Me escondí en el baño, en uno de los cubículos, hasta que el timbre sonó, para evitar que Alice fuera en mi búsqueda. Cuando salí del cubículo, pegué un salto hacia atrás al encontrármela apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- No tienes vergüenza, no puedes estar aquí dentro. Es el baño de chicos.

- No me hables de quien tiene o no vergüenza. ¿Lo hiciste con ella?, ¿por eso se fue de casa ayer? – no contesté no me apetecía tener esta conversación ahora y menos en el baño de chicos del instituto. – Esta bien, habla primero con ella, pero esto no se queda así.

Salí del baño en dirección a mi clase de biología. Respire profundamente antes de entrar en el aula para darme valor de estar sentado junto a ella sin atosigarla a preguntas, primero teníamos que acabar nuestras clases y luego podría hablar con ella.

Me senté lo más lejos que pude de ella para así evitar cualquier contacto con su suave piel, sabía que a la mínima que la tocara me volvería loco y buscaría sus labios. Mire hacia ella y parecía como si estuviera ignorando que yo estaba sentado a su lado, pero vi que estaba con el ceño fruncido, quería pasar mi dedo por la arruga que le salía de entre las cejas para quitarle esa expresión, pero tenía que contenerme.

Para mi suerte las dos últimas clases pasaron rápido. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba apoyado sobre su camioneta esperando a que ella llegara para poder hablar con ella. Cuando la vi acercarse mi corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa y me nerviosismo a aumentar.

- Hola – dije de forma tímida.

- Hola.

- ¿Podemos hablar?.

- No creo que sea buena idea – dijo intentando abrir la puerta de la camioneta, pero yo se lo impedía.

- Tenemos que hablar Bella.

- Ahora no.

- ¿Y cuando quieres hacerlo? – pregunte algo molesto.

- Ahora no – volvió a contestar. – Por favor déjame entrar, tengo que irme.

- ¡No! – mi tono de voz subió un poco, ella se sobresaltó y vi como varios de los alumnos nos miraban. – Tenemos que hablar y lo vamos a hacer ahora.

- Edward, por favor. Ahora no – vi como unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. La había vuelto a hacer llorar.

Me aparte de la puerta para que pudiera entrar, la vi limpiarse las pequeñas gotas que habían descendido por sus mejillas y después marcharse.

La semana transcurrió igual, estuve intentando hablar con ella, pero ella solo me ignoraba, ya no se molestaba ni en contestarme. El viernes por la tarde, después de las clases la volví a esperar para hablar, de verdad necesitaba hablarle y aclarar todo lo que había pasado, no podía dejar de pensar en porque me dijo que la hiciera mía, si después me ignoraba de esta manera. Estaba más que seguro de que estaba arrepentida por ello, pero aun así necesitaba que ella me lo dijera. Y como sucedió durante toda la semana el viernes me hizo lo mismo.

Me ignoró.

El sábado a la tarde habíamos quedado los chicos en ir a dar una vuelta por el monte con el Jeep, como habíamos hecho Emmett y yo cuando fuimos a Port Ángeles. Las chicas tenían planes de chicas… lo cual seguramente entraría en los planes, manicura, pedicura y todas esas cosas que hacen ellas.

Estaba en mi habitación acabando de atarme mis botas de monte cuando unos golpes en la puerta sonaron. Invite a pasar a quien estaba detrás de la puerta, mire hacia ella y cuando vi asomarse la cabeza de Bella por ella, volví a girar mi rostro a mis cordones.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto con timidez.

- Pasa – entró a la habitación deteniéndose enfrente de mí.

- ¿Podemos hablar?.

- ¿Ahora quieres hacerlo? – pregunte molesto, ya que llevaba toda la semana ignorándome.

- Sí – susurró.

- ¿Por qué ahora?.

- Tenia que pensar.

- Pensar – repetí.

- Sí pensar.

- Y, ¿ya has pensado?, o ¿necesitas más tiempo?.

- Ya he pensado, no necesito más tiempo – cambió el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro.

- Te escucho.

La vi moverse nerviosa, sus manos temblaban y estaba más que seguro de que estaba sudando. Tanto movimiento por su parte estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso a mí.

- No tengo todo el día – dije de forma brusca.

- Lo sé, lo siento. Pero no sé por donde empezar.

- Podrías hacerlo… desde el principio – sugerí.

- Y, ¿cuál es ese principio? – me miro a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué me pediste que te besara? – no podía aguantarlo más, necesitaba sus respuestas.

- ¿Por qué no? – se encogió de hombros. – Llevabas unos días intentándolo hacer, yo solo te facilite las cosas.

- ¿Querías que lo hiciera? – esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa ya que se quedo en silencio. - ¿Lo querías? – insistí, aparto la mirada de mi cara y miro al suelo.

- No lo sé.

- Sí lo sabes, ¡contesta! – gruñí.

- No, no lo sé – me levante y me coloque enfrente suyo cogiéndola de los brazos y obligándola a que me mirara.

- ¿Querías que te besara y que luego te hiciera mía? – volví a gruñir, sabía que me estaba dejando llevar por el enfado pero su confusión solo hacía que creciera mi confusión.

- Sí – chilló mientras una lágrima caía por su cara.

Me quede blanco ante su respuesta, sabía que eso es lo que pretendía que me contestara, pero no sabía que lo fuera a hacer. Solté sus brazos y me gire hacia la ventana, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba pensar en porque quería algo así de mí, después de haber estado durante dos años haciéndole la vida imposible. Pero porque pensar si la tenia aquí y podía preguntárselo a ella.

- ¿Por qué? – susurré mientras me daba la vuelta para volver a quedar enfrente de ella.

- No lo sé. Solo sé que cuando estas a mí lado desde el día que casi me besas en mi casa, se forma una especie de burbuja entre nosotros. Cada rocé de tu piel con la mía me manda corrientes de electricidad por todo mi cuerpo y no puedo controlarme cuando tus labios están sobre los míos – susurró avergonzada.

Entendía todo lo que me decía, a mí me pasaba lo mismo, a excepción de que sabía que ella me gustaba, pero, ¿y ella?.

- ¿Te gusto?.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó incrédula.

- ¿Qué si te gusto?.

- No - ¿no?, entonces, ¿qué coño esta pasando por su cabeza para que me pidiera que la hiciera mía?.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo?.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

- No te gusto pero me pides que te haga el amor, no entiendo nada.

- Había bebido, el ponche sin alcohol de Alice, resulta que tenia alcohol. Me dijo Jasper que le habían echado una botella de algo – confesó avergonzada.

¿Qué le habían echado alcohol al ponche?, vamos que no solo tenia una botella de lo que le habían echado ellos, sino también de lo que había echado yo.

- ¿Solo lo hiciste por que estabas bebida?.

- Sí, no, no lo sé.

- ¡Decídete! – chillé, ella se sobresalto.

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! – chilló ahora ella.

- ¿Por qué?, no es difícil.

- No lo será para ti.

- Para mí es más difícil que para ti, solo dime si fue porque estabas bebida que me pediste que te hiciera el amor – mi enfado iba en aumento. ¿Tan difícil le resultaba?, ¿no se supone que había estado pensando?, ¿pero en qué ha estado pensando si viene con semejantes dudas de aclararlo todo?.

- Te lo pedí porque realmente quería hacerlo, cuando me besaste ya no pude contenerme, te lo he explicado antes, cuando estas cerca de mí se forma una burbuja, con tan solo un beso me encendiste – dijo todo tan rápido y sin tomar aire que me costó un poco asimilar lo que me había dicho.

¿Encendí?, ¿eso quería decir que la excite con tan solo besarla?. Me volví a quedar en blanco.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó pasados unos minutos.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¿Por qué me hiciste caso cuando te pedí que me besaras?. ¿Por qué me hiciste caso cuando te pedí que me hicieras el amor? – sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué?, muy sencillo, porque no te quito de mi cabeza, pensé.

- Soy un chico, Bella.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver?.

- Que no puedes excitar a un chico así y dejarlo sin más, cuando me pediste que lo hiciera no dudé – mentí, había dudado mucho pero tal como me lo suplicaba no pude contenerme. – Somos carne débil – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Te aprovechaste de mí? – susurró.

- No, solo hice lo que me pediste.

- Y, ¿si te hubiera dicho que te tiraras por un puente lo habrías hecho? – su voz se cortó un poco mientras preguntaba.

- No eso no.

- ¡Entonces te aprovechaste de mí! – chilló. – Te hubiera dado igual que hubiera sido yo que hubiera sido cualquier chica – escupió.

No le conteste, no podía decirle que me gustaba, que llevaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y que me moría de ganas por tenerla en mis brazos y limpiar las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, todavía no estaba preparado para eso, ni yo, ni ella lo estábamos.

- ¡Te odio más que antes, Edward! – chilló y salió corriendo de mi habitación sin darme tiempo a reaccionar.

¿No habría sido más fácil haberle dicho la verdad?, me senté en la cama y tape mi rostro con las manos para evitar que las lágrimas traicioneras no salieran de mis ojos.

Esto me iba a llevar mucho tiempo en solucionarlo.

* * *

Hola! sorpresa! jajaja, bueno he estado pensado y hay cambio de planes, a partir de ahora, subire los capitulos segun acabe de escribirlos. Puede llevarme dos dias como puedes llevarme una semana, depende de mi inspiracion! pero bueno, espero no pasar de la semana escribiendo un capitulo ^^.

Gracias por vuestros reviews! Si este capitulo no os aclara algunas dudas sobre porque Bella hizo lo de la fiesta, no os preocupeis que intentare hacer que en los proximos capitulos vaya saliendo de su confusion jaja!

Bueno un saludo a todas! y gracias de nuevo!


	8. ¿Ola de calor?

¿Ola de calor?

**Bella VOP**

Salí tan rápido como mis piernas me permitían de su habitación. Había sido una estúpida por pensar que tal vez él hubiera cambiado y haber creído lo que Tyler y Jasper creían sobre que yo le gustara a él.

¡Me había utilizado!.

Me había utilizado, aunque fui yo la que le pidió que lo hiciera, él lo hizo para satisfacerse conmigo.

Baje las escaleras corriendo con la suerte de no tropezar, cuando alcancé el piso de abajo dos pares de brazos me cogieron de cada brazo y me empujaron a la cocina. Me sentaron en una silla y me sirvieron un vaso de agua.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Rosalie con preocupación.

- Nada – susurré con la voz entrecortada.

- Y, ¿por qué lloras?, sino te sucede nada, no deberías de estar llorando, ¿no? – preguntó Alice pero yo la ignore. – Hemos escuchado gritos arriba…

- Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, Bella. Somos tus amigas, lo que sea que te está molestando dínoslo y te ayudaremos – le cortó Rosalie dándole una mirada de advertencia a Alice.

- No es nada – agaché la mirada.

- Bella – gruño Alice. - ¿Te hizo algo Edward? – levante mi rostro hasta encontrarme con su mirada. – Sé que has ido a su habitación a hablar con él y por la forma en que has bajado, veo que no ha ido muy bien.

- No, no ha ido bien – sollocé.

- ¿Qué te hizo ese imbécil? – gruño ahora Rose.

Estaba debatiéndome en mi interior mientras ellas esperaban mi respuesta, si contarles lo que había pasado o no, pero después de todo ellas eran mis mejores amigas y yo ahora necesitaba apoyo.

- Me acosté con él – susurré bajando la mirada a la mesa.

- ¿¡Qué! – exclamaron las dos a la vez, levante mi rostro y las miré.

- No hagáis eso – me quejé levantando de nuevo el rostro.

- ¿Hacer qué?.

- Hacer como si no supierais nada, os conozco bastante bien y sé que algo os olíais – sí, las conocía muy bien para saber que algo sabían, sino no me hubieran metido a la cocina así, sin casi llegar a poner un pie en el piso de abajo, me estaban esperando.

- Está bien, no te vamos a mentir, cuando Emmett dijo el lunes que Edward había perdido la virginidad – sí, ya claro, perder la virginidad conmigo… ¿a quien quería engañar? – y tú te levantaste y vimos como Edward te seguía con la mirada, algo se nos paso por la cabeza. Pero tú acabas de confirmar nuestras sospechas – sonrió Alice.

- ¡Me utilizó! – chillé por estar molesta con él.

- Te, ¿qué?.

- Que me utilizó. Por eso estoy así, acabo de hablar con él sobre lo que paso y él mismo me lo ha dicho. "Soy un hombre, somos carne débil" – intente imitar su voz.

- No puedes ser, Ed…

- Lo hizo – le corté a Alice antes de que pudiera acabar la frase.

- Te gusta Edward – soltó Rose de repente, me gire para mirarla.

- ¿Qué?.

- Él te gusta – aseguro, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza. – Si no te gustara no estarías así de afectada – me señalo con la mano.

- Estoy afectada porque me ha utilizado.

- ¿Te violo? – abrí mis ojos mucho.

- ¡No!.

- ¿Se lo permitiste? – asentí. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.

Me quede unos minutos pensando en que responderle pero no se me pasaba una buena excusa por la cabeza, aunque sabía que ellas no se la tragarían y tendría que decirles la verdad. Me levante de la silla e intente despedirme.

- Me voy – la mano de Rose empujo de mi hombro haciendo que me sentara otra vez, fue muy brusca con el movimiento, así que me gire hacia ella para pedirle una explicación. - ¿Qué haces?.

- Vamos a hablar de esto – dijo con voz firme.

- No quiero.

- Yo sí – mire a Alice que también estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de nuestra amiga. - ¿Por qué le permitiste que se acostara contigo? – volvió a preguntar más suave Rose.

- No es que yo se lo permitiera, yo se lo propuse – baje mi cabeza y mire fijamente la mesa.

- ¿¡Que tú que! – chillaron al unísono.

- ¿No os sorprendéis que me haya acostado con él, pero si por proponérselo yo? – pregunté en un susurro.

- Sinceramente, esperaba que hubiera sido idea de Edward. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero Edward esta cambiado y esa razón er…

- Ya he visto que Edward ha cambiado, pero ha cambiado a peor. ¡Me ha utilizado! – repetí de nuevo cortando a Alice.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no cortarme cuando hablo? – pregunto irritada Alice.

- Lo siento, pero es que no puedo creérmelo. Jasper me dijo…

- ¿Qué te dijo Jasper? – me cortó Alice, levante mi rostro mirándola con una ceja alzada por haberme cortado ella ahora. – Contesta – exigió.

- Me dijo que tal vez le gustara a Edward.

- Mi Jazzy tan inteligente como siempre – sonrió Alice, pero frunció el ceño y pregunto. - ¿Cuándo has hablado con él?.

- La mañana siguiente del día de la fiesta, me encontró saliendo de la habitación de Edward.

- ¿Te gusta Edward? – instó Rosalie, pero ahora preguntando.

- Sí, me atrae – contesté con sinceridad, había estado toda la semana pensando en porque había actuado así y llegué a la conclusión de que él me gustaba. - ¡Pero le odio con todo mi ser! – después de confirmarme que me había utilizado, lo odiaba más que estos años, a pesar de que me atraía físicamente.

- Y yo pensando que te gustaba Emmett – susurro muy, muy bajito, casi inaudible Rose.

Mire a Alice y ella me miro, volví mi vista hacia Rose que estaba mirando el suelo y después volví la mirada hacia Alice de nuevo. No pudimos resistirnos y las dos estallamos en carcajadas.

- ¿De verdad he oído bien? – preguntó Alice entre risas.

- Sí – gruñó Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué pensaste eso? – pregunte yo una vez había acabado de reírme.

- Porque os vi en la habitación abrazados y…

- Y pensaste cosas que no son. ¿No te habría salido mejor preguntar qué hacer tus propias conclusiones?, ¿yo y Emmett?, ¡por favor!. ¿Por eso has estado así de distante conmigo toda la semana?.

- Sí – susurró avergonzada. – Lo siento, sabía que debería de haber preguntado pero no tuve valor, cuando estás en una situación así no piensas coherentemente.

- Bueno, bueno, vale, tu problema ya está aclarado Rose, ahora volvamos al de Bella – hice un puchero. – A no, conmigo no funciona eso, además necesitas hablar y escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, aunque tal vez sea la última vez que me veáis – levantamos Rose y yo una ceja. – Después de lo que tengo que decirte Edward va a matarme – cogió aire antes de volver a hablar. – Jasper tiene razón.

- ¿Razón, en qué exactamente?.

- De que le gustas a Edward.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?.

- Soy su hermana – dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Te lo dijo él? – pregunte no muy segura de creerme que yo le gustara, ya me lo habían dicho dos personas y resultaba que solo me había utilizado. La vi dudar pero cuando me iba a contestar, Emmett entró a la cocina.

- ¡Estáis aquí! – chilló. – Jasper, están aquí escondidas – gritó llamando a Jasper que en pocos segundos cruzo la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le duro muy poco al ver nuestras caras.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jazz.

- Nada – se apresuraron a decir Rosalie y Alice.

- ¿No os ibais al monte? – dijo Rose mirando a Emmett.

- Sí, pero tenemos que hacer un par de cambios, ya que el pequeño Eddie no viene, dice que se siente mal – rio entre dientes.

- Bueno si nos disculpáis nos marchamos ya, dentro de unas horas volveremos – dijo Jasper guiñándonos un ojo.

Vi como besaban a sus novias antes de marcharse, tuve que apartar la mirada cuando me fijé que Emmett casi se come a Rose en el beso, lo que no pude evitar fue reír entre dientes, por lo que me gane varias miradas asesinas, que ignoré.

Cuando los chicos se fueron volvimos a la conversación.

- Esta bien, ¿por dónde íbamos? – dijo una muy emocionada Alice.

- Resumiendo. Me gusta Edward pero le odio incluso más que antes – resumí.

- Pero… todavía no comprendo, ¿por qué le pediste que hicierais…? – Rosalie no acabo la pregunta, sabía a lo que se refería.

- ¿Nunca has tenido un impulso? – ambas asintieron. – Cuando le pedí que me besara…

- Espera, espera, espera. ¿También le pediste que te besara? – asentí. – Esta bien continua – Alice se encogió de hombros.

- Cuando le pedí que lo hiciera al principio dudó, pero le dije que no dudara, había intentado antes besarme pero no lo había conseguido…

- Espera… - cortó de nuevo Alice.

- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de dejarme acabar? – le dije irritada. – Me dices que no te corte y tú…

- Lo sé, lo sé – se llevo las manos a la boca cuando alce una ceja por haberme interrumpido de nuevo. – Perdón.

- Pues cuando me beso, algo en mi se encendió. No sé si podre explicarlo, pero sus labios sabían demasiado bien, tenía una mezcla de alcohol pero cuando intento separarse no se lo permití, me encontraba a gusto, nunca había sentido nada igual. Es como si una burbuja se hubiera formado alrededor nuestro y solo estaríamos nosotros.

- De hecho lo estabais – aclaro Rose.

- Sí, lo estábamos. Cuando más a gusto estaba nos separamos para respirar, realmente estaba excitada – susurre avergonzándome, poniéndome de todos los rojos fuertes que existían. – Me había excitado con tan solo un beso, entonces seguí mi impulso y le pedí que me hiciera el amor.

- ¿Y lo hizo sin más?.

- No – volví a sonrojarme. – Le tuve que suplicar un poco pero después accedió y ya sabéis o imagináis lo que paso después.

- Nuestra pequeña Bella está creciendo – rió Alice entre dientes.

- ¿Pero con Edward? – preguntó Rosalie.

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo Alice.

- Porque le odia y además es Edward.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi hermano? – gruñó.

- Nada, supongo. Solo que me cuesta creer que se lo pidiera a él.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunte yo ahora.

- Porque llevas dos años odiándolo.

- Sí es una excusa, pero también fue mi mejor amigo.

- Exacto, fue. ¿Por qué no Jacob?, también es tu amigo.

- ¡Estas de broma! – exclamé.

- No – se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Dios esto es muy complicado! – cubrí mi rostro con las manos.

- No lo es. Si te gusta, ¿por qué no se lo dices?.

- Porque lo odio más de lo que me gusta.

- Eres imposible, Bella. No hay quien te entienda – suspiró Alice.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – pregunto Rose.

- No. Sé que suena raro, pero no me arrepiento, bueno miento, ahora sí, después de decirme que me ha utilizado – gruñí, después de acordarme de nuestra conversación. – Nunca imagine que Edward y yo llegáramos a algo más que nuestra amistad, pero desde que nos distanciamos ya no lo he vuelto a ver como mi amigo. Solo como el peor chico que he conocido, me ha estado haciendo la vida imposible, pero cuando intentó besarme, algo se removió en mi interior y por más que he intentado odiarlo desde entonces no he podido.

- Del odio al amor solo hay un paso.

- Sí, pero después de hablar con él, hace un momento ahora sé que lo oído más que antes.

- Seguro que él no quiso decirlo – murmuró Alice.

- ¿Seguro?, no le veo porque no querría hacerlo – cuando Alice fue a contestarme la corté. – Da igual, no quiero hablar más del tema, me habéis ayudado mucho pero ahora solo quiero irme a casa.

- Claro. ¿Te acompañamos? – dijo Rose.

- No es necesario. Lo siento si he jodido lo que teníamos planeado, pero no me encuentro muy bien.

Con eso me marché a mi casa. La verdad me había alegrado hablar con ellas, me había ayudado a liberarme un poco del peso que llevaba encima. En cuanto llegué a casa, me tumbé en la cama y cerré los ojos.

**Edward VOP**

- Te has lucido hermanito.

- Déjame Alice, no me encuentro bien.

- No me sorprende.

Después de que Bella se marchara de mi habitación, me quede en ella, me acurruque en la cama y evite ir con los chicos al monte, no tenía ganas de nada. Solo quería dormir, necesitaba dormirme y olvidar todo. Necesitaba desconectar. Alice se sentó en mi cama y comenzó a acariciar mi pelo, ni siquiera había oído la puerta cuando entró a mi habitación.

- ¿Necesitas hablar?.

- No.

- ¿Sabes que te has pasado? – preguntó Rose, fruncí el ceño, ¿qué pintaba Rosalie ahí?.

- Que te importa a ti – gruñí.

- Me importa, porque Bella es mi amiga y TÚ te has pasado.

Comencé a ignorarlas, hasta que se marcharon de mi habitación pero antes de marcharse Alice me susurro.

- Más te vale que lo arregles, ella está dolida y créeme, Bella puede sorprenderte.

No sabía a qué se refería con eso, intente darle vueltas al asunto, pero no llegaba a nada. ¿Qué quería decir con "Bella puede sorprenderte"?, ¡qué coño significaba eso!.

Evite pensar en ella y lo ocurrido durante el fin de semana, cosa que logré en algunas ocasiones. Pero el lunes cuando regresamos al instituto y la vi, el alma se me cayó a los pies. Estaba seria, demasiado seria con todo el mundo, ella no era así. Cada vez que nuestra mirada se cruzaba ella la quitaba rápidamente no sin antes mirarme con odio. Me lo merecía por estúpido, necesitaba arreglar esto. La había jodido hace años con ella, ahora no podía joderla otra vez, necesitaba remendar mis errores, todos y cada uno de ellos.

**Bella VOP**

Estuve durante toda la semana ignorando sus suplicas para que hablara con él, no podía volver a hablar con él para que me volviera a humillar, yo no merecía su trato, merecía algo mejor. No era por ser egoísta, pero sus acciones desde hace un par de años no habían sido más que dañinas y que me hubiera dicho que me había utilizado fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Así pasaron los días, el suplicando y yo simplemente ignorando. Cuando no tenia escapatoria, no sabía de donde ni cómo, pero siempre aparecía Emmett para salvarme de ser humillada de nuevo. Me llevaba lejos de él, para después recordarme que me lo debía por el favor que le había hecho.

La semana siguiente anunciaron en las noticas, que el tiempo iba a cambiar bruscamente, no faltaba mucho para navidad, pero ya no hacía calor, anunciaron una ola de calor para los próximos días, lo cual por un lado agradecía, sentir un poco de calor por estas fechas frías no venia mal, pero por otro lado no lo agradecía, podría tener consecuencias y esas consecuencias podrían ser un buen refriado.

En el instituto durante los días de calor, se estaba fresquito gracias al aire acondicionado, a veces incluso tenia que ponerme la chaqueta para no pasar frío.

Había pasado casi un par de semanas desde la última discusión con Edward, empezaba a preocuparme, me seguía a todos lados y suplicaba que hablara con él.

El jueves a la noche dormí fatal, me desperté muchas veces a causa del calor, pero la mañana del viernes me desperté con nauseas, salté de la cama rápido y fui a hacerle una pequeña visita a la taza del baño. Cuando me quede a gusto, me duche y baje a desayunar con mis padres.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó papá preocupado.

- Sí.

- No tienes buen aspecto – dijo mamá poniéndome una mano en la frente. – Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre, Bella. Vete a la cama, llamare al instituto para decirles que no puedes asistir.

- No. Voy a ir, ya se me pasara, estoy segura que en la calle me encontrare mucho mejor.

En cuanto acabe de desayunar tuve que salir corriendo al baño para echar por la boca lo poco que había desayunado.

- No estás bien, llamare al médico e iremos a hacerle una visita.

- ¡No!. Solo me ha sentado mal lo que he comido o tal vez el calor agobiante – fui a mi habitación, cogí mi mochila y baje abajo.

- No vas a conducir en ese estado. Deja que te acerque…

- No es necesario papá – hice un puchero, no me gustaba ir en el coche patrulla.

- Sí, si quieres ir a clase.

Me llevo al instituto, pase la mayor parte de la mañana con el estomago hecho un nudo, sudaba y me daban escalofríos, no había comido nada, por miedo a salir corriendo al baño. Cuando acabo la clase de biología me dirigía hacia el gimnasio, todo empezaba a darme vueltas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Edward a lo que yo solo asentí. – No parece que tengas buen aspecto. Quizá es mejor que… - empecé a verlo todo negro - ¡Bella! – fue lo último que escuche cuando la oscuridad me invadió.

**Edward VOP**

Los días pasaban y yo seguía con mucha confianza y fuerza de voluntad para hablar con ella, pero mi ignoraba. Alice se había ofrecido a ayudarme pero yo quería hacer esto solo, quería demostrarle que estaba arrepentido por lo que le había dicho. Cuando le hablaba e intentaba disculparme por la última discusión que habíamos tenido, se iba corriendo dejándome solo e incluso muchas veces aparecía Emmett para "rescatarla". La verdad, me estaba comportando como un perfecto acosador, la acompañaba a todos lados, le exigía que hablara conmigo, la obligaba a mirarme, pero aunque hiciera todo lo posible para que me escuchara por lo menos, era imposible.

Con el calor que estaba pasando estos días estaba empezando a enfurecerme, entre el maldito calor, su ignorancia y las advertencias de Alice para que lo arreglara, estaba irritándome, estaba haciendo tanto como podía, pero si ella no ponía de su parte no podía obligarla, no podía secuestrarla para que me escuchara, aunque lo había pensado en alguna ocasión.

El viernes la vi que se iba tambaleando por todo el recinto, no comió y apenas hablaba con nadie, estaba más blanca de lo habitual y tenia ojeras.

Cuando íbamos caminando para ir al gimnasio le pregunte si se encontraba bien, ella me asintió sin decir palabra, pero cuando vi que se desplomaba hacia el suelo, la cogí en brazos antes de que llegara al suelo.

- Bella, puedes oírme. ¡Bella! – no sabía muy bien que hacer, la gente ya estaba en sus clases nosotros éramos los últimos en llegar como de costumbre.

La acomode en mis brazos y camine tan rápido como pude hasta mi coche. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y la acomode allí para después acomodarme yo en el sitio del piloto. Cogí mi móvil y llamé a la única persona que podía ayudarme ahora.

- Papá, necesito tu ayuda – dije rápidamente nada más descolgar su teléfono.

- ¿Qué sucede?.

- Estoy con Bella en el coche, se ha desmayado, la voy a llevar al hospital – expliqué mientras arrancaba el coche y me ponía en marcha.

- Esta bien, relájate, conduce con cuidado, estoy en mi consulta ahora mismo bajo para ayudarte con ella.

- Vale, no tardare en llegar.

- Edward, no corras – me advirtió.

- No – colgué antes de que empezara con su discurso de respetar las normas de tráfico, cosa que él hacia rara vez.

Cuando llegué ya estaba abajo esperándome con una camilla y varias enfermeras. Aparque el coche y la saqué de el para ponerla sobre la camilla.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?.

- Íbamos de camino hacia el gimnasio y se ha desmayado.

- Puede que sea por el calor – explicaba de camino a una habitación vacía.

Comenzó a examinarla, le saco sangre mientras seguía inconsciente, sabía que las agujas no le hacían gracia así que así era la mejor manera de hacerlo con ella en la inconsciencia.

- Esperaremos a qué se despierte para hacerle algunas preguntas – dijo papá, yo solo asentí.

No tardo mucho en despertar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto asustada con voz ronca.

- Te has desmayado – conteste.

- ¿Edward?.

- Sí, estoy aquí a tu lado, no te preocupes ahora viene Carlisle y te explica – asintió.

Esperamos un par de minutos en silencio a que viniera mi padre y cuando lo hizo comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?.

- Bien, algo cansada.

- ¿Te has encontrado mal durante el día?.

- Sí, he dormido fatal y cuando me levante lo primero que hice fue ir al baño a vomitar y en el desayuno me ha pasado lo mismo, en cuanto lo he comido he tenido que correr al baño.

- ¿Te has encontrado mal durante estos días?.

- Algo cansada, he estado durmiendo algo mal por el calor, pero esta noche no he pegado casi ojo.

- Bella – llamó papá. – Solo es para asegurarnos, no tiene porque ser pero es una pregunta que tal vez te…

- Al grano papá – exigí, me estaba poniendo malo, necesitaba saber que le pasaba a Bella.

- Tal vez deberías irte Edward, necesito hacerle unas preguntas y no creo que ella quiere que tú las escuches.

- No me voy a ir.

- Edward…

- Déjalo Carlisle, da igual – me sorprendió que Bella quería que me quedara, pero conociéndola, seguramente estaba aterrada por estar en el hospital.

- Está bien. ¿Has mantenido relaciones sexuales últimamente? – dijo con voz firme, vi como Bella se ponía roja y asentía. – Bien, el análisis de sangre nos confirmara si puedes estar embarazada.

Hay desconecte mi mente. ¿Iba a ser papá?, no podría serlo, sabía que sí estaba embarazada seria mío, Alice me aseguraba que ella no estaba con nadie, lo pensé cuando me ignoraba pero Alice me seguía asegurando que con el único que había estado era yo.

¿Iba a ser papá?, ¿realmente estaba preparado para esto?. Sí, sí que lo estaba, iba a tener un pequeño o una pequeña, una mitad de Bella y mío correteando por casa. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para que ella me escuchara esta vez, no iba a dejarla sola, iba a estar a su lado…

- Edward, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – me saco de mis cavilaciones mi padre, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado pensando, pero me quede en mi mundo en cuanto la palabra embarazada salió de su boca.

- Sí – conteste con una sonrisa. Salimos de la habitación al pasillo. - ¿Voy a ser papá? – pregunte en un susurro.

- ¿Qué?.

- Bella, ¿está embarazada?.

- ¿Eres tú con quien ha mantenido relaciones? – me empujo hasta una sala vacía.

- Sí – susurre.

- ¿No te he explique qué deberías de tener cuidado sobre esas cosas?.

- Sí, pero ella…

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable? – me cortó.

- Papá, no lo soy, solo que ella me dijo que no hacía falta – bueno realmente no me lo dijo así, solo me dijo que lo hiciera.

- Eso no es una excusa.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Tienes suerte de que solo es una gastroenteritis – me cortó de nuevo. - ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de lo que Charlie podría hacerte si Bella se hubiera quedado embarazada? – rió entre dientes y lo mire con el entrecejo fruncido. – No me mires así, eres joven hijo, necesitas primero a aprender a vivir y después, más adelante podrías ser padre, pero ahora solo tienes que preocuparte de los estudios.

- Lo sé.

- Bueno espero que esto no pase, mamá se hubiera llevado una gran sorpresa si hubiera quedado embarazada y sabes que Charlie te habría matado y aunque seas mi hijo, por tu irresponsabilidad no te hubiera defendido.

- No soy irresponsable, te lo he dicho.

- Solo espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir – dijo serio. – Ya hablaremos más tranquilamente en casa – avisó y se marchó.

Entré a su habitación, estaba sentada en la cama con la vista perdida en la ventana, me habían avisado que ya le habían dicho que podía irse para casa y como yo la había llevado, supongo que estaba esperándome.

- ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?.

- Sí, un poco. Gracias por traerme.

- De nada. Bella... – no sabía cómo decirle que de verdad lo sentía, que realmente no quise decirle aquello. – Yo… - puso un dedo en mis labios para que me callara.

- No digas nada.

- Pero necesito decirte que… - dije aun con su dedo en mis labios.

- No, digas lo que me digas no va a cambiar nada – aparto el dedo.

- Pero…

- No – volvió a interrumpirme. – De verdad no quiero saber nada de lo que tengas que decirme – se levanto y se fue de la habitación.

Me quede mirando la puerta por donde había salido. Esto ahora iba a resultar mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba antes, mucho, mucho más difícil. Tendría que ir detrás de ella para llevarla a casa, pero los pies me pesaban demasiado, no podía moverme de allí, ella tenía razón, aunque le dijera que lo sentía por lo que le dije, todo lo demás no valdría solo con pedirle disculpas.

* * *

Hola! bueno aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo! lo acabo de acabar, dije que iba a subir segun acabara de escribirlo y que no pasaria de la semana, así que aqui os dejo el capitulo lo he escrito tan rapido como he podido para subirlo sin pasarme de la semana jajaja.

Gracias por vuestros reviews! y por leermeeeeee!

Saludos a todo el mundo!


	9. Lecciones de piano

Lecciones de piano

**Edward VOP**

Entré en casa, no podía creer que no me dejara hablar y poder explicarme. Estaba enfadado, quería romper algo, necesitaba desahogarme y olvidarme de esto por unos minutos, hice lo que siempre hacia para evadirme, fui a mi piano y toqué. Me deje llevar por la melodía que salían de las teclas que presionaba cerrando también los ojos.

Toqué durante tanto tiempo que me dolían las manos pero no paré de hacerlo, me estaba viniendo bien este momento de paz interior. Cuando mi estomago rugió fue el momento que tuve que parar. Necesitaba comer algo, llevaba desde la comida sin comer, mire el reloj y vi que era demasiado tarde como para tomar un aperitivo, tendría que esperar a la hora de la cena.

Estire mis dedos y masajeé mis manos para volver a donde lo había dejado, cerré de nuevo los ojos y volví a tocar. Estuve unos minutos tocando hasta que noté que alguien se sentaba a mi lado en el banco.

- Hacia mucho que no te oía tocar, - asentí con la cabeza. - ¿Te encuentras bien?.

- ¿Qué quieres Rose?.

- Solo saber si estás bien – no le respondí. – Edward.

- Dime.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dabas clases de piano? – asentí. - ¿Podrías volver a darme? – cambió de tema.

Gire mi rostro y la mire a los ojos que le brillaban un poco, tenía una sonrisa amable. Cogí sus manos y las coloque sobre las teclas del piano, después hice yo lo mismo con las mías.

- ¿Qué te apetece tocar? – pregunté.

- No me importa lo que tú quieras – se encogió de hombros.

Comenzamos con una melodía fácil y suave, Rosalie era buena tocando el piano, antes solíamos tocar a menudo, no sé le había olvidado hacerlo, lo seguía haciendo con la misma facilidad de siempre.

Estuvimos un rato tocando hasta que nos cansamos y ya era la hora de cenar.

- ¿Te quedaras a cenar?.

- Sí, no he estado con Emmett hoy mucho. Tenía cosas que hacer, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que es – se estremeció.

- ¿Arreglaste el problema que tenias con él? – pregunté recordando la conversación de la fiesta.

- Sí más o menos. Sé que no tiene a otra como imaginé.

- Ya te lo dije, Emmett solo tiene ojos para ti.

- ¿Y tú solo los tienes para Bella? – en cuanto oí su nombre me tensé, no me esperaba que me preguntara eso y menos tan directo. – Relájate Edward, sé lo que paso entre vosotros y bueno déjame aconsejarte que hiciste mal…

- Rose, para. No quiero hablar de ello.

- Está bien – suspiro. - ¿Vamos a cenar?.

- Claro - me levanté del banco y extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. - ¿Mañana a la misma hora?.

- Sí aquí estaré – sonrió.

Al menos ya tenía algo que hacer durante la semana para no pensar en ella, si daba clases de piano a Rosalie me iba a entretener lo suficiente como para no pensar en todo lo que me estaba pasando.

**Bella VOP**

El domingo lo pase entre las tareas de casa, las de las clases y recuperándome. Tenía que entregar un proyecto que no me llevo más de una hora en hacerlo. Para mi suerte estar entretenida me hacía más fácil no estar en el agujero que me había metido por ser tan estúpida.

El lunes llegó como siempre con algo de lluvia, desayune con mis padres como de costumbre. En cuanto acabe cogí mis cosas y salí rumbo al instituto. Aparqué y me dirigí a donde ya estaban los Hale esperando al resto de nuestros amigos.

- Hola – salude.

- Buenos días, Bella.

- Buenos serán para ti – se quejo Rosalie. – Nos estamos mojando, porque tardan tanto en llegar – refunfuñó.

Mire para el aparcamiento y vi que el coche de Edward ya estaba aparcado. ¿Había venido solo?.

- Sé lo que estas pensando – me susurró Jasper en el oído. – Ha venido solo, ha llegado hace poco, se fue para dentro para no mojarse. Bueno esa fue su excusa, pero creo que lo hizo para…

- Entiendo Jasper – le corté, no me apetecía hablar de él.

- Ya vienen, ya era hora.

Mire hacia donde estaba mirando Rose. Del Jeep bajo una Alice muy enfadada y se acerco a nosotros, suponía porque venía de ese humor.

- ¿Paseo por el monte? – pregunte riéndome.

- No es gracioso – me envió una mirada asesina, a lo que yo le saque la lengua en un gesto muy infantil. – Hola Jazzy, - le besó - pensaba que hoy no te podría ver, Emmett casi nos tira por un barranco.

- Vamos enana, no ha sido para tanto, ha sido mucho más divertido que la otra vez – rió cuando se acerco a nosotros y deposito un beso en los labios de Rosalie.

- No volveré contigo, la próxima vez suplicare a Edward para que me traiga.

- ¿No te quería traer? – preguntó Jasper perplejo.

- No, no la quería traer, dijo que necesitaba estar solo. Pero seguro que era por no aguantarte enana, que a veces te pones muy pesada… ¡auch!, - le pego Rosalie en la cabeza - ¿qué haces, Rose?.

- Mantén tú boca cerrada.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Tú solo hazlo.

Anduvimos hasta estar resguardados de la lluvia que comenzó a ser cada vez más fuerte. El timbre sonó pero antes de que pudiera ponerme en marcha Jasper me agarro del brazo y me acerco a él para susurrarme.

- Después hablamos – solo asentí, sabía de lo que quería hablar.

La mañana pasó rápido, entregué mi proyecto y después de las clases a la hora de comer, antes de que pudiera llegar al comedor, Jasper me secuestró, me metió a un aula vacía. Nos sentamos en un par de sillas en silencio hasta que él lo rompió, yo no sabía por donde empezar.

- Está bien, necesitas hablar – afirmó.

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?.

- ¿Qué te pasa?, llevas unos días desconectada de todo, no nos prestas atención cuando estamos comiendo, no hablas apenas, estas demasiado metida en tus pensamientos. Bella, ¿está todo bien?. ¿Hablaste con él?.

- Sí. ¿No te lo contó Alice? – me parecía raro que ella no le hubiera dicho nada.

- Sí – sonrió. – Pero creo que deberías de contarme tú lo que te pasa. Sé que estuviste el otro día en el hospital, no nos dijeron porque, solo que te desmayaste.

…

_FLASHBACK_

_Me encontraba en el hospital, en una camilla cuando abrí mis ojos. Estaba un poco aturdida sobre lo que hacía allí._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté asustada._

_- Te has desmayado – contestó Edward._

_- ¿Edward? - ¿qué hacia ahí?._

_-_ _Sí, estoy aquí a tu lado, no te preocupes ahora viene Carlisle y te explica – no pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir._

_Esperamos un poco a que su padre viniera a la habitación donde me encontraba, estuve pensando en el día lo que había hecho y el por qué me encontraba en el hospital, entonces recordé que caminando hacia el gimnasio me dio todo vueltas hasta que se quedó todo negro. Cuando llegó Carlisle comenzó a hacerme preguntas._

_- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?._

_- Bien, algo cansada._

_- ¿Te has encontrado mal durante el día?._

_- Sí, he dormido fatal y cuando me levante lo primero que hice fue ir al baño a vomitar y en el desayuno me ha pasado lo mismo, en cuanto lo he comido he tenido que correr al baño – expliqué._

_- ¿Te has encontrado mal durante estos días?._

_- Algo cansada, he estado durmiendo algo mal por el calor, pero esta noche no he pegado ojo._

_- Bella – me llamó. – Solo es para asegurarnos, no tiene porque ser pero es una pregunta que tal vez te…_

_- Al grano papá – exigió Edward. ¿Qué pretendía interrumpiendo a su padre? ._

_- Tal vez deberías irte Edward, necesito hacerle unas preguntas y no creo que ella quiera que tú las escuches._

_- No me voy a ir – dijo firme._

_- Edward… - reprochó su padre._

_- Déjalo Carlisle, da igual – me daba igual que escuchara yo solo tenia en mente salir de ahí cuanto antes, no me gustaban nada los hospitales._

_- Está bien. ¿Has mantenido relaciones sexuales últimamente? – dijo con voz firme, rápidamente mi cara se tiñó de rojo, no sabía que iba a hacer esa pregunta de lo contrario Edward se hubiera tenido que ir, solo asentí. – Bien, el análisis de sangre nos confirmara si puedes estar embarazada._

_- ¿Análisis?, ¿embarazada? – pregunté._

_- No te preocupes, te sacamos sangre mientras estabas inconsciente._

_- Mejor, no soporto las agujas._

_- ¿Sabría el padre que puedes estar embarazada? – no pude evitarlo y mire a Edward, por su mirada perdida y su cara, sabía que estaba en su mundo metido, sino lo conociera tan bien sabía que el hecho de que pudiera estar embarazada lo había dejado en shock. Volví la vista a Carlisle._

_- Carlisle, no creo que este embarazada. Tomo la píldora para regular mi periodo._

_- Bien, entonces cuando lleguen los resultados confirmaremos eso, no lo puedo descartar de momento._

_- Está bien._

_Los resultados no tardaron en llegar, confirmamos que respecto a lo del embarazo yo tenia razón, no podía estarlo tomando la píldora._

_- Tienes gastroenteritis, necesitaras llevar una dieta por unos días hasta que el estomago se vuelva a encontrar bien._

_- Vale._

_- Toma la receta de lo que tienes que tomar si te duele el estomago o si tienes fiebre – me extendió la receta, la cogí y la guarde en el bolso. – Si no se te pasa, vuelve y te volveré a revisar._

_- Vale. ¿Ya me puedo ir? – pregunté desesperada._

_- Sí, solo espera unos minutos tengo que hablar con Edward, él te ha traído te llevara de vuelta – asentí._

…

Le conté a Jasper lo que había ocurrido y él comenzó a reírse.

- No tiene gracia Jasper.

- Sí la tiene. ¿Qué cara puso Edward? – rió.

- Se quedo en shock, estaba en su mundo.

- Hubiera dado lo que fuera por verle la cara y meterme en su cabeza para ver que se le pasaba en ese momento por ella.

- Yo preferiría no hacerlo – hice una mueca. – Después de lo que me dijo no quiero saber nada de él.

- No creo que él te hubiera utilizado.

- ¿A, no?, me lo dejo muy claro.

- Conozco a Edward y te ase…

- Yo también creía conocerlo y mira por donde, me lleve una sorpresa.

- Yo te digo que lo conozco, no que creía conocerlo. Sé cómo se siente Edward en este momento y te…

- Jasper – le corté. – No me interesa saber cómo se siente él. De hecho, no quiero saber más de él.

- Bella, escúchame.

- No, no quiero escuchar nada que tenga que ver con él. No podéis todos solo dejarlo pasar, estoy cansada de que todo gire a su alrededor y vaya de víctima, él fue el que cometió el error – comenzaba a caérseme las lagrimas por la cara.

- Bella – me abrazo. – No te estoy diciendo que él sea la víctima, solo esta confundido.

- Confundido, ¿por qué?.

- ¿Recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos después de la fiesta? – asentí. – No creo que estuviera equivocado respecto a que le gustas. Esta confundido por eso, ¿no lo ves?, lleva comportándose de forma muy rara desde que Alice le dijo que le gustabas.

- ¿Qué Alice que? – no podía creer que ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta por sí mismo.

- Alice le dijo que se comportaba contigo así porque realmente le gustabas y él no lo sabía. Le abrió los ojos – se encogió de hombros.

- De verdad, no puedo creerlo.

- ¿El qué?.

- ¡Que ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta por el mismo! – exclamé.

- Bella, es Edward, siempre ha sido así, le ha sido difícil darse cuenta de lo que siente por ti…

- Espera, espera – le corté. – Una cosa es que le guste y otra muy diferente que sienta algo por mí.

- Tú no te has dado cuenta, pero yo sí, y te puedo asegurar que Edward se comporta así desde que comenzaste a estar con Jake, se siente desplazado y te puedo decir que hasta celoso.

- Sí empecé a estar con Jacob fue porque él me dejo de lado.

- Bella…

- ¡No! – le volví a cortar. – Lo siento pero ahora no quiero hablar de él ahora, no estoy de humor y no tengo ganas – me levante de la silla. – Vamos.

- Está bien – se levanto, me abrazo y limpió con sus dedos las solitarias lágrimas que se me habían derramado por la cara. – Cuando quieras hablar solo dímelo.

Llegamos al comedor, todos ya estaban comiendo, Alice nos extendió una bandeja para que compartiéramos la comida que nos había cogido. Comimos, por increíble que parezca en silencio, Emmett no abrió la boca para nada, supuse que era por las miradas envenenadas que Rosalie le enviaba cuando intentaba abrir la boca.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como Edward solo se dedicaba a darle vueltas a su comida y de vez en cuando a suspirar. Comí lo que me sentaría bien al estomago que había en la bandeja y cuando sonó el timbre todos nos levantamos para ir a nuestras respectivas clases.

**Edward VOP**

¿Dónde demonios se habían metido Jasper y Bella?, pensé. Estuve mirando a mí alrededor por todo el comedor buscándolos.

- Están hablando, dale tiempo – susurró Alice.

- ¿De qué hablas?.

- Deja de buscarla, esta con Jazz ahora vendrán.

- Dejaros de secretitos y compartir lo que estáis hablando – dijo Emmett.

- No estoy de humor para tus bromas – le dije.

- ¿El pobre Eddie sigue queriendo estar solo? – preguntó molesto. – Si eso es lo que quieres, no sé que haces aquí – gruñó.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa? – dije más alto de lo que quería levantándome de la silla.

- Te voy a decir lo que me pasa, e… - Rose le cortó dándole un codazo en el estomago. - ¿Qué haces?, deja de hacer eso, me vas a dañar el estomago si sigues pegándome así.

- No abras la boca y solo dedícate a comer – gruñó Rosalie.

- Está bien tengamos un poco de paz – dijo Alice. – Solo comamos – todos estuvimos de acuerdo y comenzamos a comer, bueno yo a darle vueltas a lo que tenía en el plato. – Ya vienen - susurró.

Levante mi vista lo justo para mirarla cuando ella no me miraba, por su aspecto podía decir que había llorado. ¿Solo sabía hacerla llorar?. Seguí removiendo mi comida hasta que el timbre sonó.

Me senté en mi sitio de siempre sin prestar atención a la clase. Esta vez iba a hablar con ella y ella me iba a escuchar, no se iba a ir sin dejarme hablar, esta vez no. El timbre volvió a sonar para dar por finalizada la clase. Fuimos a la clase de gimnasia, para la suerte de ella, la clase transcurrió con tan solo una charla. Espere a que saldría del vestuario, cuando la vi salir la cogí del brazo y la empuje dentro del vestuario de chicos.

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó juntando las cejas.

- Ahora vamos a hablar y tú – la señale con el dedo – me vas a escuchar.

- ¡Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo! – chilló.

- Yo sí y me vas a escuchar.

- Te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a decir, no quiero saber nada de lo que tengas que decirme – la cogí de los brazos. – Suéltame o grito.

- ¡Solo escúchame! – exclamé furioso soltándola.

- Te lo he dicho no quiero escucharte. Te odio, te odio más que nunca, déjame de una maldita vez – y como de costumbre se las apaño para salir corriendo del vestuario dejándome de pie y con la palabra en la boca.

Le pegué patadas a todo lo que encontraba de por medio, sin importarme lo que pudiera romper. Me estire del pelo, esto me podía, ya no sabía cómo manejarlo, ella no daba su brazo a torcer, era tan terca como siempre.

Cogí mi mochila y corrí hasta el coche, necesitaba volver a desconectar. Llegué a casa, tire mi mochila al suelo al lado del piano y comencé a tocar. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve tocando, pero el aroma de Rosalie inundó mis pulmones. Sin siquiera saludarnos, ella comenzó a tocar conmigo en el piano. Tocamos unas canciones hasta que ambos paramos.

- ¿Estás bien?.

- Sí.

- Edward, mírame – no le hice caso, - mírame – exigió.

- ¿Qué? – gruñí mirándola.

- Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿estás bien? – me perdí en sus ojos, suspire y contesté.

- No.

- ¿Quieres hablar?.

- No – solo necesitaba desconectar y no pensar en todo esto.

Su mano se alzo a mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla, cerré los ojos e incline la cara hacia su mano. Volví a abrir mis ojos mirándola directo a sus ojos, su mirada era tierna. No sé lo que se me paso por la cabeza, pero puse mis manos, una a cada lado de su cara, me incline y la bese, necesitaba olvidar a Bella y todo lo que su recuerdo de aquella noche me hacia sentir. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a saborear sus labios, alguien me apartó de golpe y una mano se estrelló en mi ojo izquierdo haciéndome caer al suelo.

- ¿Qué coño y quién demonios te crees que eres para besar a mi novia? – gruñó Emmett, levantándome del suelo agarrándome por la camiseta.

- Emmett suéltalo – Rosalie intentaba tirar de su brazo pero él era más fuerte.

Cuando fue a darme otro puñetazo, llegó Jasper y le paró la mano haciéndose él daño.

- Jasper, ¿qué haces? – le preguntó Emmett.

- Evitar que vuelvas a golpear a tu hermano y evitar que mi hermana salga dañada por pararte – contesto masajeándose la mano.

- Suéltalo Emmett – volvió a pedir Rose.

- Pero Rose, él te…

- Suéltalo – gruñó. Me soltó no sin antes mandarme una mirada de advertencia de que esto no se quedaba así.

- ¿Estás bien, Edward? – preguntó Rose poniéndose a mi lado.

- Sí – mentí frotándome el ojo.

- No hagas eso, te vas a hacer más daño – apartó mi mano de mi cara. – Vamos a ponerte hielo.

- Rosalie – le advirtió Emmett.

- Cállate y vete a tomar el aire.

Caminamos a la cocina, me hizo sentarme en una silla mientras ella ponía un poco de hielo en uno de los trapos de la cocina. Se acerco a mí y me puso el hielo en el ojo. Hice una mueca de dolor.

- Vamos, no seas quejica – se burló, cogí el trapo y lo sostuve yo. Me gire hacia ella.

- Lo siento, Rosalie, no quería…

- Shhh – me cortó. – Sé que no querías, pero tampoco eso es una salida. Necesitas ha…

- No me digas hablar con ella – le corte yo ahora.

- No, solo te iba a decir que necesitas hablarlo tú y dejar que ella se olvide un poco.

- Fui un estúpido – susurré mirando a la mesa.

- Edward – me gire de nuevo a ella. – Lo eres – sonrió.

- ¿Qué hago? – supliqué.

- Por ahora déjalo estar. Dale un poco de tiempo, seguro que se olvidara de ello.

- No creo que se olvide, me comporte como un estúpido, no tenía que haberle dicho eso.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?.

- No lo sé. Si le contaba la verdad, creo que tenía miedo a su reacción.

- Y, ¿crees que esta situación es mejor que si le habrías dicho la verdad?.

- No – susurré. – Pero – no pregunte por miedo a saber la respuesta.

- Pero, ¿qué, Edward?.

- Si le habría dicho la verdad y si ella me rechaza y si ella se aleja y si ella…

- Edward – me cortó. – No hay "y sis", ella ya te esta rechazando, estáis más que alejados y no ahora sino desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo dale tiempo y luego inténtalo de nuevo.

Suspire, Rosalie tenía razón, tenía que darle tiempo y hacer que se le olvidara un poco este asunto antes de volver a intentar hablar con ella.

- Gracias Rose – la abracé.

- Si quieres o necesitas hablar solo dímelo y estaré ahí – susurró.

- Suéltala – gruñó Emmett que acaba de entrar por la puerta.

- Lárgate Emmett – le pidió Rosalie. – Estamos hablando.

Emmett salió murmurando cosas pero no sin mandarme otra mirada de advertencia. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, yo sujetando el paño sobre mi ojo y ella con la vista fija en un punto de la pared.

- Eso te va a dejar marca – me señalo el ojo.

- Lo sé.

- Emmett ha sido un estúpido por pegarte.

- Da igual, es normal. Yo posiblemente hubiera hecho lo mismo. Hubiera defendido lo que es mío – sonreí.

- Sí, creo que todos habríamos hecho lo mismo – me correspondió la sonrisa. – Bueno, entonces, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?.

- Lo que tú me has dicho. Me apartare de ella y le daré un poco de tiempo para que lo olvide – si es que podía olvidarlo.

- No, Edward, tampoco tienes que apartarte, solamente mantente un poco alejado, pero sin apartarte del todo.

- Pero no me has dicho antes que…

- Sé lo que te he dicho, - me cortó - te he dicho que le des tiempo, pero tampoco la agobies como hasta ahora.

- ¿Eso es lo que he estado haciendo? – pregunte sorprendido.

- Sí, más o menos, aunque tú no lo vieras. Ella solo intenta aclararse de todo y está cerrada a hablar sobre el tema. Le hiciste daño.

- Lo sé – estire de mi cabello.

- No hagas eso.

- Estoy nervioso.

- No tienes porque estarlo.

- No me la puedo quitar de la cabeza – susurré. – Necesito hacerlo, apenas duermo dos horas seguidas.

- Solo dale tiempo – acarició mi mejilla. – Ya verás como en unos días estará todo como antes.

- No quiero que todo este como antes, Rose.

- ¿Prefieres estar como ahora? – preguntó sorprendida.

- No, pero tampoco como antes. La necesito – confesé.

La necesitaba a mi lado, necesitaba que me hablara como hace un par de años, cuando solo éramos solo ella y yo, sin preocupaciones, donde confiábamos el uno en el otro.

- No creo que ella quiera volver a tenerte de esa forma, al menos no de momento – hizo una mueca.

- No me refería a eso, solamente la necesito a mi lado como antes, como antes de que todo esto ocurriera, cuando éramos solo nosotros dos – suspire. - ¿Qué hago? – pregunte más para mí que para ella.

- Solo dale tiempo y espera – beso mi cabeza y se levanto de la silla. – Iré a hablar con el cabeza hueca que tienes por hermano – fue caminando hacia la puerta para salir.

- Rose – la llamé, se giro para mirarme. – Gracias, gracias por todo.

- No hay de que Edward, solo espera y verás como todo se arregla – me guiñó un ojo y salió de la cocina.

Toque mi ojo dolido con mi mano e hice una mueca de dolor, la inflamación había bajado un poco gracias al hielo. Tire el hielo al fregadero y eche el trapo a lavar.

Camine de nuevo a mi piano, me senté en el banco y comencé a tocar y a pensar en cómo hacer para resistirme a no agobiar a Bella y darle el tiempo que necesitaría.

Esto iba a ser un infierno.

* * *

Hola gente!, os dejo un capitulo nuevo, espero que con este haya aclarado las dudas sobre porque Bella no podria estar embarazada :-D. Bueno como siempre muchas gracias por leerme y por vuestros reviews!

Saludos!


	10. Acampada y viaje al pasado

Acampada y viaje al pasado

**Bella VOP**

Los días pasaron como de costumbre, mal tiempo prácticamente todos los días, trabajos para clase, trabajos de casa… y un sinfín de cosas por hacer. La semana pasó rara, demasiado rara diría yo. Vi que Edward tenía el ojo morado y un poco hinchado pero no pregunte a nadie que le había pasado, simplemente ahora no me interesaba. Noté como Emmett se mantenía alejado de él, cosa que me extraño ya que siempre Edward andaba metido en las bromas de su hermano, aunque también lo noté serio, cosa rara en Emmett.

Edward no me dirigía ni siquiera una mirada, aquello también me parecía raro, ya que últimamente parecía estar en el centro de su diana. Estuvo de estar agobiándome con que necesitábamos a hablar, bueno más bien que necesitaba que le escuchara a ignorarme completamente. Cosa que agradecí, no necesitaba más drama de todo este culebrón que nos traíamos entre manos.

Tuve tiempo para pensar, reflexionar y sobretodo relajarme. Mi vida había vuelto casi a la normalidad, las bromas de Edward habían desaparecido, sus intentos por hablar también, aunque muchas veces notaba como me seguía con la mirada, pero nada más.

- ¡Bella! – chilló una voz en mi oído, gruñí en respuesta. – ¡Venga levanta!.

- Es sábado, ¡déjame dormir! – gruñí.

- No – quitó las mantas que cubrían mi cuerpo. – Vamos levanta, ¡nos vamos de acampada! – exclamó Alice emocionada.

- Estás loca, hace mucho frio para ir a acampar.

- No seas aguafiestas y levante, date una rápida ducha y baja a desayunar – ordenó. – Ya tengo todo planeado – sonrió cuando abrí un ojo para mirarla.

Suspire y me levante de la cama, no iba a discutir con ella, era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero aun así pensaba que estaba loca, no podíamos ir en estas fechas a acampar, hacia demasiado frio como para dormir fuera de casa. Esperaba que papá estuviera cuando fuera a desayunar y se pusiera de mi lado y así evitar no pasar frio en el monte.

Después de ducharme baje a la cocina, en la mesa ya estaba el desayuno, Jasper estaba sentado en la mesa y Alice acabando de poner las cosas que había usado en orden.

- ¿Dónde están mis padres? – pregunté sentándome en la mesa.

- Ya se fueron.

- Sí, de eso ya me había dado cuenta – rodé los ojos y Jasper rió. - ¿A dónde?.

- Bella, ya te lo he dicho, no seas aguafiestas. Ellos ya están avisados y no han objetado – me sonrió con malicia.

Estaba perdida.

- ¿Quiénes vamos a ir? – pregunte acordándome de que no había preguntado, aunque era evidente quienes iríamos, pero quería asegurarme.

- ¿Quiénes vamos a ir? – devolvió la pregunta con tono sarcástico. – Los de siempre – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y son?.

- Bella ya lo sabes.

- ¿Quiénes? – gruñí.

- Rose, Emmett, nosotros, Edward y Jacob – contesto Jasper ante la mirada asesina que le mandaba Alice.

- ¿Jake? – al menos tendría con quien estar mientras las parejitas estaban en su burbuja.

- Lo invitó Emmett.

Desayunamos y acomodamos todo en su sitio de nuevo dejando todo limpio. Fui a mi habitación para coger ropa que me mantuviera caliente para pasar la noche fuera y en pleno monte. Prepare una mochila con cosas de supervivencia.

**Edward VOP**

- Esta todo preparado – dije cuando acabe de meter mi mochila en el maletero de mi coche.

- Bien, solo falta esperar a la parejita feliz y a Be… - Rosalie no acabo la frase, se quedo en silencio mirándome fijamente, pero antes de que pudiera decirle que estaba bien, apareció Emmett.

- ¿Y yo qué? – se quejó entrando al garaje seguido por Jacob.

¿Jacob?, ¿también iba a ir él?.

- A ti ya te habíamos oído llegar – le contestó Rose dándole un pequeño beso.

- ¿Dónde está la enana? – pregunto Emmett entre risas.

- Ha ido a por Bella – contesté.

- ¿Hay que esperarla?.

- Claro. ¿Cómo va a ir sino? – Rose enarcó una ceja.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – una entusiasmada Alice entro en el garaje dando pequeños saltitos, mientras Bella sostenía su mochila y Jasper la de Alice y la de él.

- Bien, veamos – comenzó a hablar Emmett. – Nos separaremos así. Las mujeres conmigo y el resto con Eddie – sonrió maliciosamente.

- ¡No! – exclamé yo.

- ¡Sí! – replicó él. – Más te vale que estés de acuerdo o de lo contrario – se acerco a mí con los puños apretados.

- Ya basta, por dios. Estoy harta de tu comportamiento Emmett – lo cogió Rosalie del brazo y se lo llevo afuera.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – susurró Bella a Alice, esta solo se encogió de hombros.

Entraron unos minutos después.

- Yo me niego a ir con Emmett – se quejó Alice. – Yo voy con Edward.

- Y yo me niego a ir con él – se quejo Jacob señalándome. Bien, que vaya con Emmett no quería tener que soportarlo en mi coche, aunque eso implicaba que él iría con Bella.

- Veamos, iremos así y no quiero quejas o no saldremos de aquí nunca. Con Emmett vamos Bella, Jacob y yo – ellos asintieron. – Con Edward, Alice y Jasper.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros sitios y nos pusimos en marcha. Como siempre ocurría Emmett desaparecía por un atajo hacia donde nos dirigíamos, yo seguí mi camino ya que no podía meterme por el monte como Emmett.

Después de casi una hora de camino llegamos a nuestro destino. El Jeep no estaba allí todavía, así que comenzamos nosotros con nuestra labor y comenzamos a montar nuestras tiendas de acampar y encender un fuego. Teníamos suerte de que la madera estuviera seca ya que no había llovido y que hiciera sol.

Minutos después de haber montado las tiendas y haber encendido el fuego llegaron el resto.

- ¡Dios!, ¡no vuelvo a montar contigo Emmett! – exclamó Bella nada más bajar del Jeep. No pude evitarlo y me reí en bajo ganándome una mirada asesina de su parte.

- Vamos Bella. Sabes que te lo has pasado mejor que si habrías ido con el flojo de Ed… - no acabo de pronunciar mi nombre, se fue al maletero del coche para sacar las cosas.

- Te dije que no fueras con él – le susurró Alice a Bella.

- No pensé que fuera a tomar un "atajo" – susurró haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

Comenzaron a montar las tiendas de Jacob y Bella que son las que quedaban por montar, ya que mi hermana y hermano compartirían la suyas, mientras yo avivaba un poco más el fuego que estaba por apagarse. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Bella como para oír lo que hablaba.

- Déjame que te ayude con eso – me gire para ver a Jacob ayudándola con la tienda de campaña.

- Gracias – le sonrió.

- No hay de que. Si a la noche temes a la oscuridad puedes ir a mi tienda a dormir conmigo, te hare un sitio - ¿de verdad le estaba proponiendo que durmiera con él?.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por montarme la tienda – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Aquí estaré siempre que me necesites – le guiñó un ojo. – Tapate bien esta noche, presiento que va a hacer frio – Bella asintió.

Estuvimos toda la tarde entre conversaciones y cocinando la cena en la hoguera, hacia mucho que no íbamos a acampar aunque no se nos había olvidado lo cómo hacerlo, ni como cocinar en una hoguera. Tuve que estar soportando a las dos parejitas en sus momentos más tiernos y a Bella y Jacob como dos buenos amigos. Ese debería de ser yo no él, pensé. Estuve mirando como la trataba, con respeto y cariño, no lo iba a negar le tenía envidia a Jacob.

Cuando llegó la noche cenamos y tras las historias de Jacob sobre que su tribu provenían de los lobos y otras historias de miedo, o eso intentaba que parecieran por su parte y por parte de Emmett sus intentos de historias para darnos miedo, nos fuimos todos a nuestras respectivas tiendas de campaña a dormir, no sin antes Emmett mandarme miradas asesinas y algunos comentarios sobre no acercarme a su tienda y dejar a Rosalie en paz, dejando al resto de personas que no sabían de nuestra situación con sus interrogantes en sus ojos.

Entré en la mía y me acosté en el saco tapándome bien para evitar pasar frio. Después de una hora por intentar dormir, escuche como la cremallera de mi tienda se abría y dejaba a la vista a una hermosa castaña.

**Bella VOP**

Estaba en mi tienda de campaña intentando dormir pero debido al frio que tenia y el castañeteo de mis dientes me era imposible conciliar el sueño. Después de prácticamente una hora de probar suerte a ver si dormía me levante recordando las palabras de Jacob, iría a dormir con él.

Salí de la tienda con mi saco de dormir, la oscuridad de la noche estaba iluminada por la hoguera que aun estaba encendida. Camine hasta la tienda de Jake y la abrí con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido. Jake estaba todo estirado ocupando todo la tienda de campaña, intente despertarlo pero no había forma. Me quedaba otra opción pero estaba en duda si querer hacerlo o no.

Cerré la tienda de Jake y camine hacia la tienda de Edward, parándome unos minutos en la hoguera para entrar en calor. Sin pensármelo mucho me acerque a su tienda y abrí muy despacio la cremallera, asome mi cabeza para encontrarme con sus penetrantes ojos verdes.

- Hola – le dije tímidamente.

- Hola.

- ¿Puedo pasar?.

- Sí lo vas a hacer, hazlo ya, que entra todo el frio.

Me metí en la tienda cerrando la cremallera y me senté junto a él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

- No podía dormir.

- Pues ve donde Jacob, él se ofreció para pasar la noche contigo. No es necesario que vengas aquí a….

- Ya lo hice, - le corté. – Pero está ocupando toda la tienda y no se despierta.

- Así que soy tu única opción – afirmó. – Yo no soy el segundo plato de nadie.

- Si quieres y te molesto puedo irme – me intente levantar para salir de la tienda pero me agarro de la muñeca y evito que me levantara.

- No, quédate. Lo siento – asentí. – Túmbate aquí – se echo hacia un lado y me coloque donde él me dijo. Me metí en mi saco de dormir dándole la espalda y al rato comencé a tiritar. - ¿Tienes frio, Bella?.

- Un po…co, per…o no pa…sa nada, ya en…trare en ca…lor ahora – tirite encogiéndome de hombros tiritando.

- Ven aquí – abrió su saco de dormir para que entrara en el.

- Edward no creo que sea buena idea.

- No seas tonta y entra – ordenó. - Aquí vas a estar más caliente que hay sola – salí de mi saco y me metí en el suyo que era suficientemente grande como para estar a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

- Gracias – susurré, dándole la espalda.

- Ven aquí – me acercó más a su cuerpo y colocó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, también podía sentir su aliento chocar contra mi oreja. – Bella – me llamó.

- Hmmm – contesté.

- ¿Qué nos ha pasado?. ¿Cómo hemos llegado a estar así de alejados? – preguntó en un susurro, me gire en su abrazo y quede de frente a él. Lo mire a los ojos y empecé a contarle.

…

_FLASHBACK_

_Fui como de costumbre a casa de Edward a pasar el día con él. Después de saludar a sus padres y a Alice fui a su habitación, toque la puerta un par de veces, sonó desde el interior un "pasa". Abrí la puerta y entré con una sonrisa a mi cara, pero cuando lo vi arreglado se me quitó._

_- ¿Te vas? – le pregunte._

_- Sí, he quedado con una chica – me sonrió. – Puedes quedarte con Alice, Jasper hoy no va a venir y estoy seguro de que se aburrirá mucho esta tarde._

_- Pero habíamos quedado. Íbamos a ir al cine._

_- Lo sé, pero Bella una chica me ha invitado a salir, ¿te lo puedes creer? – quien no se lo va a creer, eres una persona bastante atractiva y guapo, pensé._

_- Entonces, ¿hoy no quedamos? – pregunte tristemente._

_- Lo siento Bella, sé que íbamos a ir al cine, pero es que no he podido rechazarla, llevaba mucho tiempo detrás de ella - ¿desde cuándo?, yo no me había enterado de eso, volví a pensar. – ¿No te importa verdad?._

_- No – mentí._

_- Gracias – me dio un beso en la mejilla. – Te lo recompensaré – prometió y se fue dejándome sola en la habitación._

_Varios días después estuve esperando a que me recompensara, pero solo conseguía un hola o un adiós de su parte, no se separaba de su novia o lo que fuera que sea, después de ella llegaron otras. Cuando por fin encontró un poco de su tiempo, me volvió a dejar plantada en pleno cine porque una de sus "amigas" le había mandado un mensaje al móvil._

_Aquella fue la segunda vez que me dejo plantada, después llegaron más hasta que un día llegue a casa y en el salón de mi casa me encontré con Jake y su padre viendo un partido en la televisión._

_- Hola – salude a todos._

_- Hola – contestaron mi padre y su padre._

_- Hola Bella – saludo Jacob levantándose del sillón y llegando a donde yo estaba. - ¿Te encuentras bien? – asentí. – No tienes buena cara – observó._

_- No pasa nada, estoy bien._

_- ¿Dónde has dejado a Cullen? – me encogí de hombros. - ¿No estabas siempre con él?._

_- Tú lo has dicho, estaba._

_- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – pregunto burlón._

_- No quiero hablar de ello, Jake – estaba cansada y enfadada sobre el tema._

_Pasaron los días y conforme pasaban fui ignorando a Edward, mi enfado seguía presente y parecía no notarlo porque seguía como si nada, tampoco se había disculpado como acostumbraba cuando me dejaba plantada._

_Un día a la salida del instituto de camino al aparcamiento Edward me paró, agarrándome del brazo._

_- Hola Bella._

_- Hola – dije de forma cortante._

_- ¿Te pasa algo? - ¿qué si me pasa algo?. Cuando fui a contestar fui interrumpida._

_- Hola Bells – me gire hacia donde venia la voz._

_- Hola Jake – le di un abrazo._

_- ¿Te está molestando? – le había contado a Jacob todo lo que me había pasado con Edward durante esos días. No me dio tiempo a contestar, Edward contesto por mí._

_- No, no estoy molestándola. ¿Por qué estaría haciéndolo? – fulminó a Jake con la mirada._

_- Porque es lo único que has estado haciendo desde los últimos días._

_- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó en un gruñido._

_- Nada déjalo – ni siquiera de había dado cuenta de que estaba enfadada con él. – Vámonos Jake._

_- Bella – llamo Edward. - ¿No te apetecería ir hoy a casa conmigo?. Llevamos tiempo sin quedar, podríamos hacer algo juntos._

_- No. No tengo tiempo para ti, ni ahora ni nunca, vete con alguna de tus amiguitas – conteste y marche dejándolo con la boca abierta._

_Desde aquel día que comenzó con sus pequeñas bromas, al principio fueron simples, pero cuando me fue viendo con Jacob más a menudo, fueron siendo más pesadas. Nos separamos aquel día que le dije que no tenía tiempo para él hasta el día de la última fiesta de Alice, que nos volvimos a juntar, nos unimos de la forma más intima._

…

- Fue todo culpa mía, te deje abandonada por irme con ellas.

- No fue solo tú culpa, yo me aleje de ti.

- Pero porque yo te aleje de mí.

- Déjalo Edward, da igual ahora.

- A mí no me da igual, Bella. Y respecto a la noche de la fiesta, de verdad solo… - le corté poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- Shh, no digas nada – no podía escucharlo todavía.

**Edward VOP**

Aparte su dedo de mis labios, necesitaba que me escuchara, esto me estaba rompiendo por dentro.

- Solo escúchame – supliqué.

- No puedo.

- Bella, por favor – suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Ordené mis ideas rápidamente para aclarar las cosas. – No te quise decir aquello el otro día, de verdad que no quería – mire a sus ojos, empezaban a verse pequeñas gotas en ellos. – No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos aquella noche.

- Yo tampoco – susurró, no sabía si había escuchado bien y ella tampoco se arrepentía de ello, por ahora lo deje pasar para seguir explicándome.

- Fue la mejor noche que he pasado, no solo fue por el sexo, de verdad estuvo bien pero lo que más me gusto fue tenerte entre mis brazos, que durmieras conmigo – sus lagrimas ya estaban bajando por sus mejillas. – Sé que no merezco tu perdón por todo lo que te he hecho pasar – coloque un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja. – Sé que tendré que ganármelo con esfuerzo y sudor – limpie sus mejillas con mis pulgares. – Pero esta vez voy a luchar para que me perdones, no voy a dejarte sola otra vez – lo ultimo lo susurre. – Perdóname Bella.

- No puedo.

- Lo sé.

- No, no lo sabes, no puedo hacerlo, tienes razón sobre que no mereces mi perdón, me has hecho mucho daño durante estos dos últimos años Edward. No sabes, ni entiendes todas las noches que he llorado por ti y por todo lo que me has hecho – cogió aire. – No puedo perdonarte, Edward.

- Ya te he dicho que voy a ganármelo, no puedo hacer que me perdones de la noche a la mañana, sé que no puedes y tampoco lo quiero, me voy a ganar tu perdón con esfuerzos – limpié sus mejillas. Sabía que no me iba a perdonar así como así, pero poco a poco iba a conseguirlo. – Ven aquí – susurre acercándomela a mi pecho para abrazarla. Ella no se opuso, todo lo contrario se acurruco en mi abrazo.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, solo escuchando nuestras respiraciones y como ella se sorbía la nariz y limpiaba sus mejillas.

- Edward – me llamó.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.

- Ya lo estás haciendo – reí entre dientes.

- Hablo enserio – me dio un codazo en las costillas.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo? – levanto su rostro de mi pecho y me señalo mi ojo que ya estaba recuperando su color y estado natural. Medite unos segundos en sin contarle la verdad o no, pero si quería recuperar mi amistad con ella tendría que serle sincero.

- Ummm… pues… - tartamudeé.

- Suéltalo ya – insistió.

- Me pegó Emmett.

- ¿Emmett?, ¿por qué? – suspire y le contesté.

- Bese a Rosalie – susurre manteniendo su mirada.

- ¿A Rose? – asentí. - ¿Por qué? – no estaba preparado para contarle que bese a Rose para quitármela a ella de la cabeza.

- No lo sé – Bella enarcó una ceja.

- Suéltalo.

- No puedo.

- Está bien da igual. Ya le preguntare a ella que te sucedió para que la besaras y arriesgaras un ojo – me sonrió y agradecí que no insistiera.

Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que sentí que se acurrucaba más en mi pecho y su respiración estaba más relajada. Se había quedado dormida en mis brazos de nuevo, sonreí como un estúpido e inspire en su pelo llenándome de su aroma. Un rato después me quede dormido con ella en mis brazos.

**Bella VOP**

Me desperté algo desorientada, no podía dejar de pensar donde estaba, cuando saqué la mano para frotarme los ojos me acorde de donde estaba.

¡Maldita Alice y su acampada!.

Levante mi rostro y abrí mis ojos lentamente para encontrarme con un par de ojos esmeralda mirándome.

- Buenos días – me dijo con su típica sonrisa torcida, la que antes tanto odiaba y ahora hacia que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

- Hola – dije con voz ronca.

- ¿Has dormido bien?.

- Sí. Edward – tenía que aclararle algunas cosas.

- Dime.

- Esto no significa nada.

- No entiendo.

- Que haya dormido aquí contigo, te lo agradezco, te agradezco que me hayas dejado un sitio y haberme dado calor pero no significa nada. No voy a perdonarte solo por esto.

- Lo sé. No te preocupes, sé que no significa nada, pero me ha gustado ayudarte – me sonrió pero esa sonrisa fue fingida no le había llegado a los ojos.

- Creo que será mejor que salgamos – esperaba que todos estuvieran o dormidos o por ahí perdidos.

- Sí será mejor que salgamos - Quito el saco de encima nuestro dejando que un poco de frio se colara entre nosotros, tirite un poco. – Podemos esperar un rato más si quieres.

- No, salgamos ya – me levante como pude y abrí la cremallera.

- Déjame salir a mi primero – se acerco a mí y le deje que saliera. Me extendió la mano para salir, la rechace, ya había hecho bastante esta noche, además yo seguía enfadada con él.

Cuando salí vi que Jake que estaba sentado al lado de la hoguera que estaba encendida y estaba lazándole miradas envenenadas a Edward pero este las ignoraba. Me acerque a Jake y me senté a su lado.

- Te dije que si no podías dormir vinieras a mi tienda – gruñó.

- Y lo hice pero no había manera de despertarte.

- Podrías haberte tumbado al lado y ya está.

- Estabas ocupando toda la tienda.

- Podrías haber seguido insistiendo a despertarme, en vez de meterse en su tienda.

- Jake, estaba helada.

- Claro y él te calentó, ¿no?.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – ¿qué demonios pasaba con él?.

- Nada.

- ¿Y por qué te pones así?.

- Porque no quiero que te vuelva a hacer daño.

- Y no lo hare – dijo Edward sentándose a mi lado. - ¿Dónde están los demás?.

- Se fueron hace un rato.

- ¿A dónde?.

- ¡Y yo que sé! – chilló Jake.

- Iré a buscarlos – se levantó y se fue a través de los arboles.

Estuvimos mirando la hoguera en silencio hasta que los demás aparecieron. Comimos algo y se pusieron a jugar a baseball, yo estuve leyendo un libro para pasar el día.

- Veo que las costumbres no cambian.

- No – le conteste a Edward que se sentó a mi lado.

- Nos vamos a ir ya, hay que empezar a recoger – asentí cerrando el libro y poniéndome de pie. - ¿Te ayudo?.

- No, lo voy a hacer yo – gruñó Jacob.

Recogimos todo, en menos de una hora ya íbamos a ponernos de camino hacia a casa, solo que esta vez yo decidí ir con Edward.

- Vamos Bella, no me digas que antes te has asustado – se burló Emmett.

- ¡Sí!, has saltado con el maldito Jeep.

- No fue para tanto, venga yo te llevo – me arrastró hacia su coche pero Alice me ayudo a liberarme y con tan solo una mirada de Rosalie a Emmett me dejo libre para irme en el coche de Edward.

Después de despedirme de Jake con un abrazo ya que se iba con Emmett nos subimos Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo a su coche y salimos rumbo a casa.

- ¿Estás bien? – me susurró Jazz que venía conmigo en el asiento trasero.

- Sí – susurré.

- Si quieres hablar llámame.

- Lo sé – le sonreí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, excepto por la discusión que tuvo Edward con su hermana sobre a quien llevar primero a casa y como siempre, Alice ganó. Los llevamos primero a casa de Jasper donde nos despedimos de ellos, me acomode en el asiento delantero mirando por la ventana hasta llegar a mi casa.

- Ya hemos llegado – anunció.

- Sí – me gire hacia él. – Buenas noches Edward – baje del coche y antes de cerrar la puerto le oí decir.

- Buenas noches Bella.

**Edward VOP**

Estaba nervioso, no sabía si debía de tocar aquella puerta o volver por donde había venido. Suspire, me llene de valor y toque la puerta. Espere unos segundos antes de que se abriera la puerta y cuando lo hizo puso una mueca de asco en la cara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.

- Buenas noches Jacob.

* * *

Buenas noches para la gente de España, para los demas HOLA, jajaja! Subo hoy el capitulo ya que mañana no tendre tiempo, lo acabo de escribir y lo he revisado a todo leche, si encontrais algo extraño en el, decirmelo jajaja, de verdad es dificil escribir mientras una ve la television.. jajaja pero bueno! llevo toda la tarde intentando concentrarme para escribirlo y no ha habido manera. Espero que me haya quedado bien! :-D

Bueno gente, gracias por los reviews! por leerme! espero ponerme pronto con el siguiente capitulo y a ver si puedo subirlo pronto ;-)

Gracias a todos y saludos!

P.D.: España campeona del mundo :-D

Saludos!


	11. Ayuda

Ayuda

**Edward VOP**

Llegué a casa de Jacob después de dejar a Bella en su casa. Estaba nervioso, no sabía si debía de tocar aquella puerta o volver por donde había venido. Suspire, me llene de valor y toque la puerta. Espere unos segundos antes de que se abriera la puerta y cuando lo hizo puso una mueca de asco en la cara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Buenas noches, Jacob. ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunté secando el sudor de mis manos en mi pantalón.

- ¿Por qué debería de querer hablar contigo?.

- No debería de haber venido – murmuré dándome la vuelta para salir de allí. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando decidí ir a hablar con él?.

- Espera Cullen – me gire para mirarlo. - ¿De qué quieres hablar?.

- De Bella – contesté en un susurro.

Jacob suspiró y antes de cerrar la puerta chilló.

- ¡Papá, ahora vuelvo!.

Anduvimos hacia mi coche y nos recargamos en un lateral. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas y esto iba a resultar difícil de tratar.

- Tú dirás, no tengo toda la noche. Tengo hambre y quiero cenar – gruñó a la vez que su estomago lo hacía, pero no le conteste, necesitaba más tiempo para poner mis ideas en orden. - ¡Vamos, Cullen! – insistió. - ¿Qué necesitas hablar conmigo de Bella?.

- Necesito tú ayuda – conteste al final con un suspiro.

- Mi ayuda, ¿para qué exactamente?.

- Para que Bella me perdone.

- ¿No tenias a quien más acudir? – me preguntó atónito.

- Sí.

- Pero aun así recurres a mí.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Porque he visto como la tratas, como eres con ella…

- Y, ¿por qué crees que te voy a ayudar? – me cortó frunciendo el ceño.

- Déjalo, da igual. Mejor me voy – me encogí de hombros.

Había esperado que esto pasara, sabía que Jacob no iba a echarme ninguna mano después de haber tratado a Bella como lo hice durante estos años, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Me incorpore para ir hacia la puerta del piloto para irme de allí.

- Tú la perdiste – me acusó.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Por qué quieres recuperarla?.

- La echo de menos – confesé.

- ¿De repente? – no le contesté no sabía que contestarle a eso. – Tú la conoces mejor que nadie – siguió hablando. - ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que la conoces?. ¿Desde qué nacisteis?. Tú sabes cómo es mejor que nadie. Sabes lo terca que es, lo mucho que te va a costar que te perdone, es algo orgullosa, sabes más de ella que yo, ¡por dios!. Ni puedo, ni quiero ayudarte. Tú solo te has metido en esto y tú solo tendrás que salir si ella quiere. Solo puedo desearte buena suerte – rió entre dientes.

- Gracias – susurré.

- ¿Por qué ahora?.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¿Por qué quieres recuperarla ahora?.

- Ya te lo he dicho, la extraño.

- Eso no es suficiente como para recurrir a mí. Repito, ¿por qué ahora?.

- Y yo te repito, porque la extraño.

- ¿Te gusta, no?.

- ¡No!.

- ¿Seguro? – enarcó una ceja. – Sabes yo también he visto como la miras, no la miras como antes, algo ha pasado entre vosotros para que cambies así de repente. Yo la trato como merece, tú empezaste a ignorarla, tú empezaste a alejarte de ella, tú empezaste a meterte con ella, tú…

- Vale, – le corté – sé que la he tratado mal, que me he portado mal, que ni siquiera merezco su perdón, pero la necesito. Hare lo que haga falta para recuperarla.

- Eres un estúpido, Cullen.

- Eso también lo sé.

- ¿Por qué la perdiste?, no sabes cuánto vale y yo no te lo voy a poner fácil, no la voy a perder como tú hiciste. Si tú luchas, yo también.

- Yo no la voy a alejar de ti – gruñí.

- ¿Crees qué fue mi culpa que se alejo de ti? – no le conteste, no quería empezar a discutir con él, esto podría acabar mal. - ¡Contéstame! – gruñó. - ¿Crees que yo la aleje?.

- ¡No!, pero tú te la llevaste aquella tarde. Yo iba a quedar con ella y tú te la llevaste – le escupí.

- Yo no me la lleve, ella se fue porque quiso.

- ¿La hubieras dejado que vendría conmigo? – le pregunté, estaba más que seguro de que no la dejaría.

- No – no me equivoque en la respuesta. – No dejaría que hubiera ido contigo para que no volverías hacerle daño.

- Yo no le haría daño.

- ¿A no?, dime que has estado haciendo hasta ahora, he visto a Bella llorar muchas veces por ti y sin comprender porque lo hacía, porque tú realmente no mereces una chica como ella.

- No sabes cómo soy – gruñí de nuevo.

- Sí lo sé. Eres el Casanova del instituto. ¿Te has liado con todas las chicas de tu curso?, ¡ah!, bueno te queda ella. ¿Por eso quieres recuperarla?, ¿para enrollarte con la única chica que te queda y se te resiste?.

- No digas tonterías, yo jamás le haría eso – mentí desviando la mirada, no solo nos habíamos enrollado, habíamos hecho mucho más.

- ¿¡Y por qué demonios quieres recuperarla! – chilló. – ¡Y no me digas que la echas de menos, porque no te creeré! – vi como tenía las manos cerradas en puños.

- ¿Qué más te da a ti?.

- ¿Qué más me da? - preguntó irónico. - Dime entonces, ¿por qué has recurrido a mí?.

- Para que me ayudaras pero veo que es imposible – me encogí de hombros. – Y por cierto, no, no quiero recuperarla para enrollarme con ella, no me hace falta recuperarla para eso.

- ¿¡Qué!. ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso! – mierda, había hablado demasiado. – ¡Contéstame! – se puso enfrente de mí. - ¿Ya te has enrollado con ella?. ¿Ha sido en la acampada, no?, por eso salía de tu tienda. No puedo creerme lo tonta que ha sido y…

- No – le corté. – No fue en la acampada.

- ¿Qué?, es verdad que lo has hecho – afirmó. - ¿Cómo pudiste?.

- Yo no fui, ella me lo propuso – dije con indiferencia encogiéndome de hombros.

- No me lo creo.

- Pregúntaselo – dije apoyándome en el lateral del coche de nuevo.

No sé muy bien como lo hice, pero cuando vi un puño acercarse a mi estomago lo esquivé y sonó como la ventana de mi coche se hizo trizas.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Jacob agarrándose la mano.

- ¿Qué haces estúpido? – mire su mano llena de sangre. – Estas sangrando – le dije.

- No me digas – rodó los ojos.

- Vamos, monta te llevo al hospital – le agarre del brazo empujándole.

- No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado – se soltó de mi agarre.

- Tienes cristales por toda la mano, te tienen que curar. Vamos – volví a cogerle del brazo.

- No – se volvió a soltar. Suspire.

- Quédate ahí – le obligué. Saqué el móvil de mi bolsillo y llame a mi padre. – Papá.

-_ ¿Dónde estás?, es tarde, tú madre está preocupada. Alice dijo que habías ido a llevar a Bella hace dos horas._

- Estoy bien. ¿Puedes venir a la reserva, a casa de los Black?.

_- Claro. ¿Qué ha pasado?._

- Jacob se ha cortado la mano con un cristal y se niega a ir al hospital.

- _Vale, ya salgo de camino, no tardo. Hasta ahora._

- Hasta ahora, papá – colgué el teléfono y mire otra vez su mano, cada vez tenia más sangre. – Vamos a dentro, hay que parar la hemorragia.

- Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado – repitió.

- No seas crio.

- ¿Crio yo?. Crio fuiste tú hace un par de años.

- Volvemos a lo mismo – conteste molesto.

- Sí.

- No quiero discutir contigo, Jacob.

- Demasiado tarde.

- ¿A ti te gusta, no? – le pregunte.

- No.

- Y, ¿por qué te pones así?.

- Porque es mi amiga y no quiero que la vuelvas a hacer daño. La quiero como una hermana y la protegeré como tal.

- No te creo, no creo que solo sea por eso, ella te gusta – aseguré.

- Sí, me gusta tanto como te gusta a ti – contestó, hay me cogió desprevenido, no había esperado que me contestase eso. – Te gusta – afirmó.

- No – aseguré.

- Te has quedado en blanco. Si me hubieras contestado tal vez me lo creería pero te has quedado en blanco. Te conozco más de lo que piensas Cullen.

- Tú no sabes nada de mí.

- Lo que tú digas – nos quedamos callados unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar. – A ti te duele q ella se fuera conmigo, por eso comenzaste a hacerle la vida imposible. Desde aquella tarde no la has dejado en paz, te duele que te dejara plantado por eso la estas tratando como mierda, porque ha herido tu orgullo por cambiarte por mí.

- No digas estupideces.

- No las digo, sabes que tengo razón. Cambiaste de la noche a la mañana, cuando ella te puso dónde estabas, cuando se negó a ir contigo – sí, no se lo iba a negar tenía razón, aquel día me sentí mal por lo que me dijo y posiblemente también tenía razón sobre porque trataba a Bella así, pero eso no lo iba a decir en voz alta.

Nos quedamos callados, el con su mano ensangrentada y yo mirando al suelo esperando a que viniera mi padre para que le curase la mano. Unos minutos más tarde llego con su maletín, entramos en su casa, saludamos a su padre y le limpio y curo la herida de su mano.

- Ten la venda un par de días, luego puedes pasarte por mi consulta, le echo un vistazo, miramos como esta la mano y estarás libre de la venda – le explico mi padre en el marco de la puerta de salida.

- Muchas gracias Dr. Cullen – agradeció Jacob con una sonrisa.

- No hay de qué. Te espero en un par de días en la consulta, pide hora. Adiós a los dos.

- Adiós Dr. Cullen – dijeron al unísono.

- Tú y yo ya hablaremos Cullen – me señalo Jacob con un dedo.

- No me queda nada más que hablar contigo.

- Yo creo que sí.

Mi padre y yo nos dimos la vuelta y caminamos hacia mi coche, se paró en seco y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Lo que le ha pasado a Jacob no habrá sido culpa tuya no? – me acusó.

- No – conteste rápidamente.

- Y, ¿qué le ha pasado a la ventana de tu coche? – inquirió con una ceja alzada.

- Bueno… - susurré.

- Edward – me advirtió.

- Yo no hice nada - me defendí. – Solo vine a hablar con él.

- Y, ¿llegasteis a los golpes?.

- No – conteste de nuevo rápidamente y negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces?.

- Estábamos hablando de un tema delicado y cuando no le gusto lo que le dije me atino un puñetazo, pero me moví rápidamente y golpeó la ventana en vez de mi estomago – me encogí de hombros.

- Edward, yo no te he educado así.

- Papá, lo sé, no hice nada, se la podía haber devuelto pero no hice nada, solo me preocupe por él y te llame para que le curaras.

- Está bien – dijo con un suspiro. – Vamos a casa, tu madre está preocupada por ti.

Nos pusimos en camino hacia casa, no tenía ni idea de la hora que era pero debía de ser tarde, mi estomago no paraba de gruñir. Cuando entramos en casa fui hasta la cocina donde estaba mi madre limpiando lo que habían ensuciado.

- Buenas noches mamá – le bese la mejilla.

- Buenas noches serán para ti. ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto en un gruñido.

- En la reserva.

- ¿Por qué no nos has avisado que no llegarías a cenar? – pregunto con tono duro.

- Se me hizo tarde.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó con voz más dulce.

- Sí – sonreí, - mucha.

- Siéntate, ahora te sirvo la cena.

Así lo hice, me senté en la mesa cabizbajo esperando que mi madre me sirviera algo de cenar. Después de unos minutos, me sirvió un plato lleno de comida y un vaso de agua y se sentó a mi lado mientras cenaba. La miraba de reojo, sabía que me estaba observando, notaba su mirada en mí todo el tiempo, estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso.

- ¿Pasa algo, mamá? – pregunté con cautela.

- Eso es lo que yo quiero saber.

- No entiendo – dije metiéndome un trozo de mi cena a la boca.

- ¿Qué te pasa?.

- Nada – bebí agua para pasar la carne por la garganta.

- Hijo, a mí no me engañas. Sé que por esa cabecita pasa algo, cuéntame que te pasa, llevas unos días bastante extraño, estas distante y siempre estas metido en tus pensamientos. Cuando te hablo solo me respondes con monosílabos y eso cuando me respondes.

- No me pasa nada mamá.

- Edward, puedes contármelo, puedes confiar en mí. ¿Se trata de alguna chica, verdad?.

- ¿Qué?. ¡No!, no es ninguna chica – conteste rápidamente y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Mi madre era muy intuitiva cuando quería.

- Hijo – advirtió mirándome a los ojos. No se le escapaba ninguna. - ¿La conozco, no?, por eso no me lo quieres contar. ¿De quién se trata? – me sonrió.

- ¿De quién se trata el qué? – preguntó Alice entrando a la cocina.

- De que tu hermano este así.

- ¡Oh!, eso – sonrió maliciosamente. Le envié una mirada asesina, que como no, ignoró. – Es Bella – sonrió triunfante.

- ¿Bella? – susurró mi madre. - ¿Nuestra Bella?.

- Sí mamá, nuestra Bella – contesto Alice palmeándole el hombro y saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano y a mi dejándome con la boca abierta.

Esta me la iba a pagar.

- ¿Te gusta Bella? – inquirió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- No.

- Edward.

- No mamá, lo siento pero no quiero hablar de ello – dije levantándome.

- Ven aquí hijo – me agarro de la mano y me sentó de nuevo en la silla. – Yo creía que ya no te hablabas con ella.

- Mamá…

- No, - me cortó – vamos a hablar, te hace falta.

- No, no quiero hablar y no me hace falta.

- Ya lo creo yo que sí. Solo escúchame – suspiré, no me iba a librar de ella. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella?.

- Nada, no pasa nada.

- Algo pasa si tú estás así – no podía más iba a contarle algo solo para que me dejara escapar. No solía portarme así con mi madre pero no quería hablar del tema, no me apetecía.

- Me porté mal con ella.

- ¿Mal?. ¿Qué le has hecho?.

- Llevo dos años haciéndole la vida imposible – no le iba a explicar al detalle como de mal me había portado con ella.

- Pero yo nunca os he visto discutiendo, siempre estabais juntos hasta… - se cayó y frunció el ceño. - ¿Por eso ya no te habla?, ¿por qué le has estado haciendo la vida imposible durante este tiempo? – me pegó un manotazo en la nuca.

- Auch mamá – me quejé frotándome la nuca.

- Nada de auch. Eres tan tonto hijo, yo no te eduque así. ¡Ya puedes ir a donde ella y pedirle disculpas aunque sea de rodillas! – gruñó.

- No es tan fácil mamá.

- Sí, sí lo es. Solo ve y haz lo que sea para que te perdone.

- No, no es así de fácil. Ya he hablado con ella y me va a costar mucho que me perdone – susurré bajando la mirada a la mesa.

- Bueno eso es algo. Cariño – me llamó. – Edward, ¿te gusta?, o ¿solo la echas de menos como amiga? – no podía contestarle eso, no a ella, a mi madre. – Edward, contéstame – levante mi mirada y clavé mis ojos en los de ella, se veían emocionados y algo decepcionados, no podía culparla, ella no me había educado así, me había educado para ser un buen hombre, un buen caballero.

- La echo mucho de menos – le confesé.

- Y te gusta – afirmó, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Me abrazó, enterré mi cara en su cuello correspondiéndole el abrazo, me susurro palabras de aliento al oído y un par de trucos para que Bella se ablandara y me perdonara, pero no iba a ser nada fácil conseguirlo, pero iba a poner en marcha uno de sus trucos.

- Muchas gracias mamá – le di un beso en la mejilla y me levante para limpiar mi plato y vaso.

- De nada hijo, deja eso y ve a acostarte yo lo recojo – me beso la frente y recogió lo de la mesa. – Hasta mañana cariño.

- Hasta mañana mamá.

**Bella VOP**

- ¿Qué es eso de dormir con tu enemigo número uno en la misma tienda de campaña? – preguntó Rosalie en mi oído despertándome.

- ¿Qué es eso de besar a mi enemigo número uno? – le contraataqué con voz ronca.

- ¿¡Que! – chilló Alice abriendo los ojos como platos.

- ¿No lo sabías? – pregunte incrédula sentándome en la cama.

- ¡No!. ¿Por qué no sabía yo eso, Rose?. ¿Cuándo fue? – frunció el ceño.

- El otro día.

- Por eso Edward tenía el ojo morado – añadí yo.

- ¿Golpeaste a Edward?. ¡Dios! Que bruta eres Rose.

- Yo no lo golpeé, fue Emmett.

- ¿Os vio? – pregunto Alice sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

- Sí.

- Y, ¿no lo mato? – Alice seguía con sus preguntas mientras yo me despertaba poco a poco.

- No, Jasper llego justo a tiempo.

- ¿Jasper?, ¿Jasper lo sabía y no me ha dicho nada?. ¡Se va a enterar ese rubio de quien es Alice! – gruñó.

- Y, ¿por qué te beso? – inquirí.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue él quien me besó? – inquirió ella.

- Me lo contó – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Y no te conto por qué lo hizo?.

- No.

- Pues yo tampoco lo voy a hacer – me sonrió.

- ¡Oh, vamos!. Cuéntamelo – hice un puchero.

- No, eso que te lo cuente él.

- No quiso, ni querrá – seguía con mi puchero.

- Deja de hacer pucheros no me vas a sacar nada, si quieres saberlo vuelve a preguntárselo a él.

- No me lo dirá – susurré.

- No desviemos el tema – dijo Rosalie. - ¿Por qué dormiste con Edward, Bella?.

- Tengo que ir al baño – me levante de un salto, todo comenzó a darme vueltas pero conseguí llegar a la puerta, aunque no me sirvió de nada, Rosalie me agarro del brazo y arrastrándome, me sentó de nuevo en la cama.

- Tú no te mueves de aquí. Contesta la pregunta.

- No podía dormir y tenía mucho frio – me encogí de hombros.

- Y, ¿fuiste a donde Edward?. ¿Y Jake? – siguió preguntando Rose. Alice estaba maldiciendo entre dientes en todos los idiomas que conocía porque Jasper no le había contado nada del beso de Edward y Rosalie.

- Fui primero donde Jake, pero estaba tan dormido que no pude despertarlo y estaba ocupando toda la tienda. No me quedo más remedio que ir donde Edward.

- Pudiste venir donde nosotras.

- ¡Ah, no!, eso sí que no. Os escuche haciendo ruidos poco agradables para mis oídos, no os quería encontrar en una situación comprometedora – Rose rió entre dientes.

- Bueno entonces, fuiste con Edward porque era tu única opción - afirmó mientras yo asentía. - ¿No paso nada en esa tienda?.

- No. Solo hablamos.

- ¿De qué?.

- De lo que nos paso, de que se arrepentía por haberme dicho eso después de nuestro desliz pero no de haberlo hecho y… - no dije más.

- ¿Y? – inquirió Rose sentándose a mi lado.

- Y que iba a hacer todo lo que fuera para que lo perdonara por todo lo que ha estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo.

- Eso está bien.

- Supongo.

- ¿Supones? – asentí. – Eso está más que bien Bella. Sé que Edward puede ser algunas veces algo agobiante, engreído y muchas cosas más, pero no deja de ser una buena persona.

- No, no lo es. No lo es Rose, me ha estado haciendo la vida imposible durante mucho tiempo. Eso no es ser buena persona.

- Bella, Edward es una persona y las personas se equivocan, cometen errores.

- Sí se equivocan, pero no durante dos años. Me ha estado haciendo mucho daño, no voy a perdonarle nada de lo que me ha hecho durante este tiempo.

- Lo harás – dijo Alice hablando después de un rato.

- ¿Qué?.

- Que lo harás. Sabes tan bien como yo que lo perdonaras.

- No – negué.

- Sí. Mi hermano te gusta y sabemos que lo echas tanto de menos como él a ti, aunque os neguéis a aceptarlo. Por mucho daño que él te haya hecho lo vas a perdonar.

- Estás muy segura de ti misma – dije mirándola de reojo.

- ¡Oh vamos, Bella!. Soy la gran Alice Cullen, sino estuviera segura de mí misma no sería yo.

- Alice, tiene razón. A veces da miedo. A mí me dijo varias cosas que ha acertado, me puso sobre aviso, me aconsejo y acertó. Da mucho miedo – Rose se estremeció.

- Si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que pedírnosla.

- Lo sé.

- Sabes que lo perdonaras Bella.

- No, no lo sé.

- Sí lo sabes. Es Edward tu mejor amigo.

- Mi ex mejor amigo.

- No, nunca ha dejado de ser nunca tu mejor amigo. A pesar de que te ha hecho la vida imposible, siempre ha estado ahí para ti.

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunte atónita enarcando una ceja.

- Lleva siendo tu pareja de clase de biología y de gimnasia desde siempre.

- Y, ¿qué?.

- Si realmente no le hubieras importado, te habría dejado a tu suerte en gimnasia. Sabes que él no haría nada para dañarte físicamente.

- Pero sí mentalmente – protesté, aun sabiendo que algo de razón tenía, si no le importara a Edward me habría dejado sola en gimnasia, sabiendo mi falta de suerte en esa asignatura, siempre había estado a mí lado.

- Lo perdonaras – volvió a asegurar. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio hasta que lo rompí con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno aclarado el asunto, puedo preguntaros, ¿qué hacéis aquí tan temprano?.

- No podíamos esperar a que nos contaras que hacías en la misma tienda de campaña que Edward. Ahora vístete o llegaremos tarde al instituto – sonrió Alice.

Me prepare tan rápido como pude y las tres nos encaminamos al instituto en el BMW de Rosalie.

* * *

Buenas noches desde España! Hola en general ^^. Aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo, acabo de escribirlo, llevo toda la tarde con el, se me resistia pero acabo de finalizarlo... la una y media pasadas... no pasa nada! solo espero que lo hayais disfrutado!

A ver si esto se empieza a poner interesante jijiji!

Como siempre gracias por vuestros comentarios! y por leerme! :-D

Os deseo buenas noches a los que os vayais a la cama y al resto pues que paseis un buen dia ;-)

Gracias! Saludos!


	12. Detalles

_AVISO, el capitulo empieza la mañana antes de que vaya Alice a despertar a Bella donde lo había hecho en el capitulo anterior. Para que no haya confusiones ;-).  
_

_

* * *

_

Detalles

**Edward VOP**

- ¿¡De qué vas pequeña duende! – gruñí al lado del oído de Alice para que se despertara. Dio un respingo y se levanto de un salto.

- ¿Qué haces imbécil?. ¡Me has asustado! – gruñó llevándose una mano al corazón.

- Te la debía por la de ayer a la noche. ¿Cómo pudiste?.

- ¿Cómo pude qué? – se sentó en su cama de nuevo.

- Decirle a mamá que Bella me gusta.

- ¿No es así? – enarco una ceja.

- No tenias que habérselo dicho.

- ¿Interrogatorio? – rió entre dientes.

- Sí. Y esos temas no quiero hablarlos con mi madre.

- Edward, si mal no recuerdo tú – me señalo con el dedo – me hiciste lo mismo cuando le dijiste que me gustaba Jasper y créeme seguro que no ha sido tan malo como me paso a mí. Además aunque yo no se lo hubiera dicho lo habrías hecho tú – se encogió de hombros. – Sabes cómo es mamá y te lo hubiera sacado igual.

Tenía razón, sabía cómo era mi madre y no me iba a librar del interrogatorio hasta que me sacara algo.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto con voz somnolienta.

- Las cinco y media.

- ¿¡Las cinco y media! – gritó. - ¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme a las seis y media?.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, solo venia a pedirte el coche – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Qué pasa con el tuyo?.

- Tengo una ventana rota y afuera hace mucho frio.

- Y, ¿por qué demonios has roto la ventana?.

- Yo no la rompí, fue Black – y volví a abrir mi boca otra vez metiendo la pata.

- ¿Jacob?.

- ¿Me dejas tu coche?.

- ¿Black, Edward?. ¿Por eso salió papá ayer tan rápido de aquí con su maletín?. ¿Te has peleado con él?. ¿Pero…

- ¡Alice, para! – la corté. – No nos hemos pegado, solo fue él. Fue a darme a mí, lo esquive y él se encontró con mi ventana.

- ¿Por qué te quería pegar?. Y, ¿qué hacías con Jake?.

- Nada Alice. ¿Me dejas el coche o no? – no le iba a decir que fui a pedirle ayuda a él en vez de a ella.

- Edward.

- Bueno déjalo, da igual. Se lo voy a pedir a Emmett – me levante de su cama y camine hacia la puerta.

- Edward, puedes llevártelo.

- Gracias Alice – me di la vuelta y camine hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?.

- Tengo cosas que hacer – le guiñé un ojo y camine hacia la puerta. – Ya sabrás a donde voy dentro de unas horas. Hasta luego Alice, duerme – me despedí cerrando la puerta de su habitación.

- ¡Ya no puedo dormir! – chilló a través de la puerta.

Cogí las llaves del Porsche y fui al garaje a por el. Subí, lo arranque y me encamine a mi destino.

**Bella VOP**

En cuanto llegamos al instituto, me baje del coche de Rosalie. Jasper y Emmett ya nos estaban esperando apoyados en el Jeep. Por curiosidad, mire a mí alrededor para ver si veía el coche de Edward, pero no lo vi por ningún lado. Nos acercamos a ellos y se saludaron como de costumbre.

Besos, besos y más besos.

Incluso tuve que aclararme la garganta para que se percatasen de que seguía ahí con ellos.

- Buenos días, Bella – me saludo Jasper un poco avergonzado.

- Buenos días a ti también.

- ¿Ya ha llegado Edward? – preguntó Alice mirando por todo el estacionamiento. - ¡Oh, sí!, ya ha llegado, ¿no le habrá hecho nada a mi pequeño, no? – se quedó mirando a su coche. Yo reí entre dientes, Alice podía ser incluso peor que Edward cuando se trataba de su coche.

- ¿Por qué le has tenido que dejar el coche? – inquirió Rose.

- Su coche tiene una ventana rota. Me lo pidió y no pude negarme – explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué tiene la ventana rota? – volvió a preguntar Rose.

- No lo sé – respondió Alice evitando la mirada de todos. Algo raro pasaba, Alice nunca nos evitaba, siempre daba la cara. - Vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde - añadió rápidamente.

Entramos al edificio, caminamos hasta nuestras taquillas, alrededor de la mía había mucha gente, tuve que pedir permiso para que me dejaran llegar a ella para recoger los libros de la asignatura que me tocaba dar ahora. En cuanto llegué me quedé congelada, vi lo que todos alrededor de mi taquilla estaban mirando. En la puerta de mi taquilla había una rosa blanca enganchada para que no se cayera, de ella colgaba un trozo de papel. Me acerqué lentamente aun en estado de shock, cogí la rosa con sumo cuidado y abrí el trozo de papel, en el solo había una palabra escrita con letras mayúsculas.

"_ESTO"._

Estaba escrito a mano, y por la caligrafía podía saber quién era. Yo conocía esa letra. Me lleve la rosa a la nariz e inhalé, olía muy bien, su olor inundo mis fosas nasales, cerré los ojos para disfrutar del olor, hasta que fui sacada de mi mundo. No me acordaba de los que estaban a mí alrededor.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó Alice al llegar a mi lado.

- ¿De quién es? – pregunto Rosalie con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Tienes un admirador, Bella?. ¡No nos habías dicho nada!.

- No sé de quién es – dije escondiendo la nota en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

- Yo tengo una ligera idea. Disculpar chicas – Alice se fue de nuestro lado con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué le pasa?.

- No tengo ni idea – me encogí de hombros.

Guarde la rosa con una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro en la taquilla con cuidado de que no se rompiera. No lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero realmente me había hecho ilusión encontrarme una rosa en mi taquilla, a pesar de que fuera de él.

Caminamos en silencio hacia clase. La hora pasó realmente rápido, no me había dado cuenta de lo metida que estaba en mis pensamientos cuando el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase.

Prácticamente estuve toda la hora pensando en el por qué de su cambio hacia mí. Tenía una ligera idea de porque podía ser, yo también había cambiado un poco mi comportamiento hacia él, ya no estaba tan a la defensiva ni alerta desde la mañana de la fiesta, a pesar de las palabras que me había dicho unos días después sobre porque se había acostado conmigo, pero después en la acampada, veía el arrepentimiento de sus palabras en sus ojos. Aunque todavía no podía perdonarle, me había causado mucho daño y sus palabras cuando hablamos de lo que pasó entre nosotros seguían retumbando en mi cabeza.

Recogí mis cosas y salí de nuevo rumbo a mi taquilla para dejar los libros y coger los de la siguiente clase. Sé que es estúpido podía llevarlos todos de un tirón, pero mi espalda iba a sufrir y de esa forma llegaba justo a tiempo para la clase. Llevaba un par de años con el mismo procedimiento, ya que no quería estar con Edward tanto tiempo en las clases que nos tocaban juntos, también para evitar sus miradas odiosas y sus palabras hirientes, así que ir a mi taquilla me daba un respiro. Aunque ahora su comportamiento había cambiado, era mi rutina, no la podía cambiar.

Al llegar a mi taquilla volvía a ver gente alrededor de ella. Con paso lento y dudoso me hice paso entre la multitud, tenía miedo de encontrarme otra sorpresa y efectivamente me la encontré. Oía los susurros de la gente a mi lado, hablaban de quien, de por qué me ponían una rosa en la taquilla e incluso algunos decían su nombre con acierto.

Cogí la rosa, que ahora era roja, con cuidado de nuevo y desdoblé el pequeño papel que tenia la rosa.

"_ES"._

Otra sola palabra, esto parecía un puzle.

- Bella, ¿tienes un admirador?. ¡Qué bonito! – exclamó Jessica que se paró a mi lado y se apoyo en las taquillas. No le contesté. - ¿Quién te querría a ti mandar una rosa? – dijo con asco.

Guarde la rosa en la taquilla, la puse junto a la otra y guardé el papel en el bolsillo del pantalón con la otra nota. Me gire y la encaré para contestarle.

- No es solo una rosa, ya van dos – sonreí satisfecha de verla abrir mucho los ojos cuando le mostré el interior de mi taquilla, la cerré y me fui de allí dejándola con la boca abierta.

**Edward VOP**

- ¿De dónde sacaste la idea?. Estoy más que segura que no se te ocurrió a ti solo. Y, ¿dónde demonios te has metido a primera hora?.

- De mamá – sonreí, la segunda pregunta no se la conteste. Me había saltado la clase para seguir con mi plan y no quería contárselo.

Estaba sentado en la silla, en el aula que me tocaba para mi clase, la cual compartía con Alice.

- ¿Para eso me pediste el coche?. ¿Para ir a por una rosa? – se sentó en la silla de al lado mío.

- Sí – afirme encogiéndome de hombros.

- Es un detalle muy bonito.

- Gracias – volví a sonreír.

- ¿Qué le has puesto en la nota?. Vi como escondía un trozo de papel en su bolsillo cuando me acerqué a ella.

- Es un secreto – la mire de reojo y vi como fruncía el ceño.

- Edward dímelo – dijo seria.

- No.

- Venga, no seas malo – hizo su típico puchero que funcionaba con todo el mundo, pero esta vez iba a ser fuerte, no me iba a dejar engañar por su puchero y no le iba a contar nada.

- Estoy seguro de que ella te la enseñara. Además debes de tener la boca cerrada.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Porque no le pongo en las... – me corté a mí mismo, porque casi meto la pata. Alice solo alzo una ceja esperando mi respuesta. – Porque no le he puesto en la nota que era yo.

- Sabes que ella ya sabrá quién es.

- Tal vez.

- ¿Se la has escrito a mano?.

- Sí.

- Entonces créeme, ella ya sabe quién es el de la rosa.

- Rosas, Alice, rosas – dije sin pensarlo, delatándome, pero solo le iba a decir que eran más de una.

- ¿Más? – inquirió abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Sí.

Para mi suerte no pudo preguntar más, ya que la profesora había entrado para comenzar la clase. Cuando Alice se ponía con un interrogatorio no acaba hasta ser interrumpida o si conseguías escapar de sus garras.

Pase la mañana llevándole rosa a rosa a los cambios de clase, pero solo las dos primeras horas. A la hora de comer en vez de ponérsela en la taquilla se la puse en nuestra mesa de siempre, en la silla donde se sentaba, después me fui a la fila de la comida para comprar algo de comer.

**Bella VOP**

No me encontré más rosas ni notas en mi taquilla el resto de la mañana, lo que agradecí un poco ya que no me gustaba ser el centro de atención.

A la hora de comer, al salir de mi última clase, vi que ya me estaban esperando Alice y Rosalie con dos radiantes sonrisas.

- Hola Bella. ¿Qué tal la mañana? – saludo Alice con falsa inocencia.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, Alice? – inquirí levantando una ceja.

- Ya lo sabes Bella, no sé para que te molestas en preguntarle – dijo Rose.

- Muy cierto Rose. Pero aun así, ¿Alice? – pregunté poniéndonos en marcha hacia el comedor.

- No te voy a preguntar quién es el de las rosas, evidente…

- ¿Rosas? – me paré en seco. - ¿Cómo sabes que son rosas y no rosa?. Que yo recuerde solo has visto una.

- Si me dejaras acabar de hablar lo sabrías.

- Perdón, continua – nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo.

- Ya sé quién es el de las rosas, al igual que tú.

- Y yo me lo huelo – añadió Rose. Alice la fulminó con la mirada por cortarla, pero Rosalie ignoro la mirada.

- Bueno a lo que iba, no más interrupciones. Ya sabemos quién es, yo solo quiero saber que te pone en las notas – sonrió triunfante.

- ¿Qué notas? – pregunte entre risitas que no podía ocultar.

- Bella – me advirtió señalándome con un dedo.

- Solo palabras, la verdad no entiendo nada – confesé.

- ¿Solo palabras?. ¿Qué palabras? – pregunto Rose.

Cuando llegamos a la cola de la comida, saqué las notas de mi bolsillo y se las mostré.

- Solo me pone esto. _Esto es_. Primero me escribió la de _esto_ y después la otra.

- Así que habrá más notas – dijo Alice poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla.

- Eso quiere decir que habrá más rosas – dijo una muy emocionada Rosalie.

- No, no quiero más rosas.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron al unísono.

- Porque no me gusta ser el centro de atención y lo único que está consiguiendo con esto es que lo sea.

- Pero en el fondo te gusta, Bella. Admítelo – replicó Rose.

No le conteste, claro que me gustaba un poco, era la primera vez que me hacían estos detalles. Cogimos las bandejas nuestra comida y nos encaminamos a nuestra mesa. Ya estaban sentados los chicos incluido Edward que estaba mirando a su bandeja y dándole vueltas a la comida. Coloqué la bandeja encima de la mesa y retiré la silla para sentarme, pero cuando fui a hacerlo me encontré con otra rosa, estaba vez naranja y con otra nota. No la cogí solo alcé mi mirada y la clavé en Edward que seguía con la mirada en su bandeja, pero pude ver como se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿A qué esperas para sentarte, Bella? – preguntó Emmett. - ¿Te duele el culo? – rió entre dientes, pero ignoré su último comentario.

Cogí la rosa con la mano temblorosa y la puse encima de la mesa, solté el pequeño trozo de papel que tenia la rosa y lo desdoble para leerlo.

"_SOLO"._

Fruncí el ceño y mire a Edward que seguía con la mirada en la bandeja. Después mire a Emmett que estaba mirando la rosa y también frunciendo el ceño, Jasper estaba mirando a Edward, como analizándolo, no sabía que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de ambos. Después mire a Alice y Rose que estaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirándome fijamente. Guarde la nota en mi pantalón y me senté para empezar a comer.

- ¿Qué te ha puesto en la nota? – susurró Alice acercándose a mí y mirando a Edward.

- Solo.

- ¿Solo, qué? – rodé mis ojos.

- Alice, me ha puesto, _solo_, nada más.

- ¡Ah! – se quedo en silencio unos segundos y después preguntó. - ¿A qué está jugando?.

- No lo sé. Pero esto empieza a…

- A encantarte – me cortó Rose susurrándomelo.

- No.

- Sí – contestaron las dos a la vez.

- ¿Bella? - no pude contestarlas. Emmett me llamó.

- Dime.

- ¿Tienes novio y no nos lo has dicho? – preguntó en tono burlón. En ese momento Edward levanto la mirada y la clavó en la mía.

- No – susurré.

- ¿Admirador tal vez? – preguntó Jasper.

- Parece – conteste desviando mi mirada y poniéndola en la de Jasper.

Baje mi mirada a la bandeja y nos quedamos en silencio, sentía la mirada de todos clavada en mí. Suspire, esto estaba comenzando a irritarme, sabían que no me gustaba ser el centro de atención y lo que estaban haciendo ahora estaba sacándome de quicio. Oía los murmullos a mí alrededor, todo el mundo estaba hablando de mí. Levante mi mirada otra vez y la cruce con la mirada de Edward de nuevo. En ese momento se me cruzó por la mente una pequeña charla pendiente que teníamos y sabía que toda la atención de la mesa ya no se iba a centrar en mí.

- Rose – la llame con una sonrisa maliciosa fijando mi mirada ahora en ella. Vi como tragaba en seco y se le iba el color de la cara, me gire para mirar a Edward y - ¿por qué te beso Edward? – sonreí triunfante al ver que todos los de la mesa miraban de Edward y a ella. Excepto Emmett que tenía las manos encima de la mesa con los puños cerrados y miraba fijamente a Edward.

- Eso, ¿por qué? – inquirió Emmett mirando a Rose. - ¿Por qué dejaste que este… este…, por qué dejaste que te besara? – gruñó.

La mesa se quedo en silencio. Alice, Jasper y yo mirábamos de uno a otro esperando que respondieran. Emmett miraba a Rose, Rose miraba a Edward y Edward miraba su bandeja.

- Fue un momento de debilidad – contestó finalmente Edward.

- ¿Un momento de debilidad? – gruñó Emmett de nuevo mirando a Edward.

- Sí.

- Explícamelo, porque no lo entiendo. ¡No esperaba esto de ti! – golpeó la mesa levantándose de su silla y acercándose a Edward, en ese momento me regañe a mi misma por haber sacado el tema con Emmett delante.

- No tengo nada que explicarte.

- ¡Besaste a mi novia! – chilló, lo que hizo que todos los que estaban en el comedor se giraran para mirar la escena.

- Era la única que estaba a tiro – no podía creer lo que Edward estaba diciendo, como podía ser tan...tan… no tenia palabras para describirlo, pero ahora a mí eso no me preocupaba, tenia otra cosa en mente, necesitaba saber porque estaba haciendo esto conmigo.

- Como eres tan… tan… - y al parecer Emmett tampoco.

- Déjalo ya, Emmett – dijo Rose poniéndose de pie y agarrándolo por un brazo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo deje?. Ni siquiera me lo has explicado – se giro para quedar de frente a Rosalie.

Rose se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo. Yo seguía mirándolos cuando Emmett se giro y me miro con el semblante serio, pero en cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron comenzó a reír histéricamente. Fruncí el ceño y mire a Rose, ella solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Emmett se acerco a mí y me susurró.

- Mucha suerte, Bella. Créeme la vas a necesitar – después se giro a donde su hermano y le dijo. – Tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente.

Edward no le contestó, solo miro su reloj y con una pequeña sonrisa se levantó y se fue de la mesa sin decir nada.

- ¿A dónde va? – preguntó Jasper mirando cómo se iba.

- Ni idea – contestó Alice.

Acabamos de comer unos minutos más tarde, fui a mi taquilla esperando no encontrarme nada, lo cual sucedió. Suspiré aliviada, guarde la rosa junto a las otras y cogí mis libros de biología y anduve al aula de esta.

Cuando entré Edward ya estaba sentado en nuestra mesa mirando por la ventana. Camine hacia la mesa y saqué la silla para sentarme, pero al sacarla, los libros se me cayeron al suelo haciendo bastante ruido, lo que ocasionó que Edward diera un respingo en su silla girándose para mirarme y que los que ya estaban en el aula también se giraran para mirarme. Con mis mejillas encendidas me agache para recogerlos y los coloque encima de la mesa. Cogí la rosa blanca con la nota que me había dejado en la silla, desdoblé la nota y leí.

"_EL"._

Otra palabra. Me senté y me gire para mirarlo, estaba otra vez mirando por la ventana.

- Edward – le llamé pero me ignoro. – Edward. ¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando? – pregunté molesta.

Se giro para contestarme o eso creía yo, pero no le dio tiempo porque el profesor había entrado a clase y había comenzado a hablar. Después de unos minutos decidí escribirle una nota.

_¿Qué pretendes?._

Le pase la nota. Lo observe por el rabillo del ojo mientras él leía la nota. Vi como escribía algo y me paso la nota de vuelta.

_Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?. Y, ¿a qué te refieres?._

¿Qué por qué lo pregunto y a que me refiero?. Es más que evidente. Cogí el bolígrafo y le escribí la respuesta.

_Sabes a que me refiero, no pretendas no saber nada, porque sabes bien que ya sé que eres tú el de las rosas._

Le pase la nota de nuevo, vi como la leía de nuevo y como la esquina de su labio se estiraba hacia arriba, formando una pequeña sonrisa. Escribió algo en el papel pero cuando fue a pasármelo el profesor nos llamó la atención.

- Señorita Swan y señor Cullen. ¿Otra vez con notas?.

- ¿Que notas? – inquirió Edward.

- Páseme el papel señor Cullen.

- Tome - ¿qué hacia pasándole nuestra nota?.

- Esto son apuntes – dijo el profesor.

- ¿Qué quería que le diera?, estoy cogiendo los apuntes de lo que esta usted hablando – contesto Edward arrogante.

- De acuerdo – dijo no muy convencido el profesor.

La clase siguió su curso, ya no nos volvimos a escribir más notas por si acaso ahora no corríamos la misma suerte de antes. En cuanto el timbre sonó Edward salió corriendo del aula, yo solo cogí mis cosas y camine hacia el gimnasio.

**Edward VOP**

Nos habíamos librado de que el profesor nos cogiera la nota, eso es lo que tenia que haber hecho Bella el día que nos cogieron con la última nota. En cuanto el timbre sonó salí disparado de allí, necesitaba llegar antes que ella al gimnasio y si encontraba a Alice por el camino mejor que mejor.

Fui a mi taquilla primero para coger la última rosa roja que tenia dentro. Cogí un bolígrafo, un trozo de papel y escribí la última palabra.

Corrí de nuevo por los pasillos buscando a Alice, por fin la encontré en su taquilla.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor – dije entre jadeos debido a la falta de aire.

- Claro. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?.

- Necesito que pongas esta rosa en el vestuario de las chicas, donde siempre se cambia Bella.

- ¿Qué gano yo con esto?.

- Ayudarme – sonreí.

- No, quiero algo más.

- ¿El qué? – pregunte molesto. ¿No era capaz de ayudar ni a su propio hermano?. Luego iba diciéndome que para lo que fuera ella estaba ahí.

- Umm, ahora no se me ocurre nada, pero déjame pensarlo y en cuanto lo tenga, te lo hago saber – me sonrió quitándome la rosa y salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio.

**Bella VOP**

Llegué al vestuario y en cuento entré vi como todas las chicas me miraban, no pude evitar sonrojarme, esto me olía a que había otra rosa. Camine hacia mi sitio de siempre y ahí estaba la rosa con la nota, que por cierto estaba abierta. ¿Edward había sido capaz de entrar en el vestuario de chicas?, ¿por eso había salido corriendo?. Sacudí mi cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos y cogí la rosa con sumo cuidado y leí la nota.

"_PRINCIPIO"._

Ahora ya tenía una frase hecha, o al menos eso parecía.

"_ESTO ES SOLO EL PRINCIPIO"._

¿El principio de qué?. Con esa pregunta me quede en la cabeza y como una autómata me cambie. La clase paso muy rápido, o eso me pareció a mí, ya que no me di cuenta de lo que nos había tocado hacer, porque mi mente no dejaba de pensar en que quería decir Edward con eso.

Me cambie de ropa, cogí mi rosa roja y fui a mi taquilla para coger las que había dejado ahí guardadas. En cuanto las cogí las escondí como pude en mi abrigo tratando de no romperlas, no quería que nadie me viera con cinco rosas en la mano, aunque bien sabía que todo el instituto se había enterado de lo de las flores. Camine hacia el coche de Rosalie, donde ya me esperaban ella y Alice con una gran sonrisa en sus caras.

- ¿Por qué sonreís tanto? – pregunté cuando me acerque a ellas.

- Mira en el coche, en el asiento trasero – contestó Rose.

Camine hacia la parte trasera del coche colocándome a un lado, me asome al interior y vi un enorme ramo de rosas blancas, rojas y naranjas en el sillón trasero con un sobre que tenía escrito mi nombre, mis mejillas se encendieron sin poder evitarlo. Cogí el sobre con las manos temblorosas, pero se me hacía imposible abrirlo, ya que tenía la otra mano ocupada.

- Déjame ayudarte – se ofreció Alice quitándome el abrigo y las cinco rosas de la mano con cuidado.

Abrí el sobre y saqué del interior una nota en la que ponía.

"_No dejes que el orgullo pueda más que tu corazón, la amistad es como el mar, se ve el principio pero no el final"_

_Edward Cullen_

_

* * *

_

Hola a todas! Bueno este he tardado un poquito más en subirlo, pero es que ayer acabe de escribirlo y hoy lo he revisado, acabo de hacerlo. He empezado a trabajar por eso se me ha hecho imposible subirlo a la mañana. Bueno espero que os guste! y si alguien tiene sugerencias soy toda oidos! jaja no esta mal un poco de ayuda ;-).

Una cosilla, he cambiado el summary de la historia, el otro me parecia un poco soso, lo he "decorado" un poco y aun así me sigue pareciendo soso jaja! pero la historia sigue siendo la misma!

Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews! por todo lo demas y sobre todo por leerme! :-D

Saludos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!


	13. Oportunidad

Oportunidad

**Edward VOP**

Estuve toda la semana dándole pequeños detalles, volví a darle rosas y notas, le escribí poemas, pero no de amor, de momento solo quería recuperar su amistad. Había conseguido que al menos me saludara y se despidiera de mí. Era un simple "hola" y un simple "adiós" pero algo, era algo.

De momento me conformaba con eso, haría las cosas despacio. Poco a poco iba a ir recuperando su amistad.

Era viernes y tenía planeado invitarla a ir al cine en Port Ángeles mañana. Sabía que era demasiado pronto para invitarla a ir al cine, pero necesitaba unos minutos a solas con ella. Tenia que hablar con ella y la única forma que tenia de hacerlo era invitándola a algún lado, y bueno el cine no me parecía mala idea, podría reflexionar sobre que decirle mientras veíamos una película y luego hablar con ella. En el instituto era imposible hablar con ella, siempre estaba con alguno de nuestros amigos o simplemente se escondía cuando me veía. De lo que me fijé fue que antes de echar a correr para esconderse, sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba regalándome una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

Me encontraba en el aparcamiento del instituto esperando a que salieran todos nuestros amigos, pero sobre todo ella. Me temblaban tanto las manos, tuve que metérmelas a los bolsillos de mi pantalón para que el temblor parara un poco, estaba nervioso, estaba más que nervioso, el corazón me latía demasiado y demasiado fuerte, pensaba que se me iba a salir del pecho.

- Hola – me saludo Rose. Di un respingo y la mire con cara de pánico. - ¿Estás bien?.

- Sí. Solo me has asustado.

- ¿Y en qué pensabas?, llevaba un buen rato saludándote con la mano mientras me acercaba y tú no respondías al saludo.

- Estaba pensado.

- ¿Qué pensabas? – inquirió levantando las cejas sugestivamente. - ¿Pensabas en ella? – sonrió.

- ¿Qué ella? – pregunte inocentemente.

- Sabes a quien me refiero, Edward – giro su cara hacia el edificio. – Aunque si quieres – volvió a girar la cara hacia mí, - digo su nombre en voz alta – no pude evitar pasar una mano por mi pelo y tirar de el. – No hagas eso, Edward. Te vas a quedar calvo cómo sigas tirándote del pelo así – sonreí de forma nerviosa. – Estas demasiado nervioso, cálmate – me susurró.

Me gire para mirar hacia donde había mirado y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido de nuevo. Bella se acercaba hacia nosotros, estaba hablando con Alice, vi como negaba con la cabeza. No sabía muy bien como decirle para salir mañana y gracias a Rosalie había perdido tiempo para prepararme lo que le iba a decir.

En cuando llegaron a donde nosotros estábamos, Alice comenzó a hablar.

- Somos una menos.

- ¿Quién se ha rajado? – preguntó Emmett. No sabía de que estaban hablando, me quede escuchando a ver que decían.

- Bella – Alice hizo un puchero a Bella, lo que la hizo reír y negar con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué no vas a venir, Bella? – preguntó de nuevo Emmett.

- Jacob me llamó ayer y he quedado con él. A dicho que me tiene que enseñar una cosa que ha encontrado.

Jacob.

Black siempre tenia que llevársela. No iba a poder invitarla al cine ni a nada, ya que Black se me había adelantado. Por un lado lo esperaba, sabía que no me lo iba a poner fácil, pero yo no me iba a rendir tampoco, aunque él no supiera de mis planes, sabía que no iba a dejarla en paz hasta que me perdonara.

- Edward, ¿tú vendrás, no? – me pregunto Alice.

- ¿A dónde exactamente?.

- A Port Ángeles.

- Ummm. ¿Qué vamos a hacer allí?.

- Ir de compras, luego podríamos ir al cine o algo así – contestó una muy entusiasmada Alice.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Tengo otros planes. Me voy a casa. Adiós – me despedí rápidamente con la mano de todos.

- Adiós – contestaron todos al unísono.

Esa noche no dormí muy bien, estuve dándole vueltas a la cabeza, como hacer para poder estar con Bella a solas y poder hablar con ella. Posiblemente si la hubiera invitado al cine como tenia previsto hacer me hubiera rechazado, necesitaba otro plan. Necesitaba planear algo para poder quedarnos a solas sin proponérselo.

Me levante bastante tarde el sábado, debido a que no había dormido bien, cuando me levante ya era la hora de comer. Mis padres ya estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor comiendo.

- Buenos días, hijo – me saludo mi padre.

- Buenos días, papa. Mamá – la salude dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – me preguntó mi madre.

- Sí, un poco – me senté en la silla al lado de mi madre.

Me sirvió lo que estaban comiendo y comencé a comer con ellos.

- ¿Tienes planes para hoy? – inquirió mi padre después de unos minutos.

- Sí.

- ¿A dónde vas?. Alice me dijo que no ibas a ir con ellos a Port Ángeles – cuestiono mi madre.

- Voy a ir a dar una vuelta, necesito desconectar un poco.

- ¿La chica que ambos conocemos te esta rondando por la cabeza? – preguntó mi madre levantando una ceja.

- Mamá – protesté.

- ¿Qué chica? – bien, gracias a mi madre ahora mi padre sabía que había una chica de por medio.

- Ninguna – me levante con mi plato de comida vacio. – Si me disculpáis – fui a la cocina a lavar mi plato.

- ¿Aun no te habla?, ¿no te funcionó mis pequeños consejos? – me gire para ver a mi madre en el marco de la puerta mirándome.

- La verdad, no lo sé – suspire.

- ¿Cómo es eso?.

- Le he robado alguna que otra pequeña sonrisa, me saluda y se despide de mí, pero estamos estancados ahí. También me evita.

- Dale tiempo, Edward.

- Lo sé – nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. – Me voy a dar una vuelta, mamá. Vendré para la hora de la cena.

- Vale, ten cuidado – besó mi mejilla cuando pase por al lado de ella y me fui al garaje a por mi coche.

Iba a desconectar y pensar y solo había un lugar para ello. Me puse en marcha para llegar allí.

**Bella VOP**

- Jake, no puedo más – me quejé por octava vez.

- Estamos cerca – volvió a repetir por octava vez él también.

- Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes – volví a quejarme. - ¿No nos habremos perdido, no?.

- No. Solo quedan un par de kilómetros, Bella.

Llevaba media hora sentada en la parte trasera de la moto de Jake, mientras nos abríamos paso por el bosque.

¡Tenía el culo cuadrado!.

Apenas sentía las piernas de llevarlas en la misma posición y hacer fuerza con ellas para no caerme, las tenia entumecidas.

Como diez minutos más tarde, me dijo que ya estábamos cerca, a lo que yo, rodé mis ojos. No podía evitarlo pero empezaba a pensar que nos habíamos perdido en medio del bosque y con los móviles sin cobertura, iban a tener que buscarnos con perros rastreadores de esos que salen en programas de la televisión para encontrar cuerpos y encontrarían los nuestros seguramente medio comidos por cualquier tipo de animal. Me estremecí ante ese pensamiento.

- ¿Estás bien?.

- No – me queje.

La verdad que esa parte del bosque me sonaba un poco y cuando le iba a preguntar si podíamos parar para estirar las piernas, en nuestras narices apareció un gran claro.

- ¡Llegamos! – chilló emocionado.

Aparcó la moto y nos bajamos de ella, yo me balanceé un poco debido a que no sentía ni mis piernas, ni mi trasero, me sostuve en él, mientras se reía por mi cara de sufrimiento al tocar con mis dos piernas el suelo.

- A mí no me hace gracia – gruñí.

- ¡Oh vamos, Bella!. Deberías de haber visto tu cara – rió.

- No siento las piernas.

- Deja de quejarte, te has quejado desde que hemos salido de casa. Mira a donde te he traído, esto es precioso.

Alcé la vista y mire a mí alrededor. Él tenía razón, era precioso y yo también la tenia, aquí era donde Edward y yo nos escapábamos para hablar sin que nadie nos molestara y contarnos nuestros pequeños secretos. Lo descubrimos un día que nos dio por explorar el bosque.

- ¿Te gusta, verdad? – me pregunto con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sí.

- ¡Lo sabía! – se emocionó.

- Ya he estado aquí antes, Jake.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto confuso.

- Esto yo ya lo conocía – señale a mi alrededor, - pero cuando veníamos, veníamos por otro lado.

- ¿Veníamos? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Y como por arte de magia, ahí se abría paso entre los arboles la razón por la que encontramos aquel claro. Le mire fijamente, me olvide de que Jacob estaba a mi lado. Edward todavía no nos había visto.

- ¿Bella?, ¿me estas escuchando? – mire a Jake y volví a mirar a Edward. Jacob siguió mi mirada. - ¿Venias con él? – me pregunto girándose a mí. Le mire y conteste.

- Sí.

Miramos de nuevo a Edward mientras nos aproximábamos al centro del claro. En cuanto traspasó los arboles alzó la mirada, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los míos. Vi como una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en sus labios, pero cuando apartó la vista de mis ojos y la centro en Jake, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunto molesto acercándose a nosotros.

- Esto es un país libre, ¿sabes? – le contesto sarcásticamente Jacob.

- ¿Esto es lo que te quería enseñar? – inquirió mirándome.

- ¿Cómo sabe él eso? – pregunto Jacob mirándome.

- Yo se lo conté.

- ¿Ahora os habláis? – arrugo el entre cejo.

- Sí – contesto rápidamente Edward sin darme tiempo a responder. - ¿Te molesta?.

- Realmente no, ya sabes lo que pienso y como se te ocurra hacerla daño, voy a ir a por ti, Cullen – mire a Jake. ¿De verdad no le molestaba que Edward me hablara?. Me miro de nuevo. – No me mires así Bella. Será mejor que nos vayamos – me cogió la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la moto, arrastrándome con él.

- Espera, Bella – me llamo Edward. Me gire para mirarlo pero Jacob no se detuvo, siguió caminando y arrastrándome. Edward venía detrás nuestro. - ¿Podemos hablar un minuto? – tire de mi mano para hacer que Jacob parara, pero no había manera.

- Para Jake.

- No – gruñó.

- Sí. ¿Qué coño te pasa? – inquirí molesta por su actitud. Sabía que Edward no le caía bien pero esta actitud que estaba tomando ahora no me estaba gustando nada.

- No vas a hablar con él. Sabes que te hará daño – llegamos a la moto. – No lo voy a permitir, no voy a permitir que andes llorando por él cuando no se lo merece – estaba claro, realmente sí le molestaba que hablara con él. Aunque saludarle y despedirme de él no era hablar pero…

- Déjala – gruñó Edward.

- ¡Cállate, Cullen! – chilló.

- ¡Tú a mi no me mandas callar! – gruñó Edward de nuevo.

- ¡Callaros los dos! – ambos se giraron para mirarme. – Sera solo un minuto Jacob, después nos iremos.

- Está bien. Pero solo un minuto – le advirtió a Edward.

- A solas – dijo él agarrando mi mano y llevándome al centro del claro de nuevo.

**Edward VOP**

Estaba incluso más nervioso que ayer cuando la iba a invitar al cine. No me había esperado encontrarla aquí y menos en la compañía de Black. Pero tenia una oportunidad para hablar con ella y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Estábamos parados en medio del claro, estaba continuamente pasando mi mano por mi cabello, estaba ordenando mis ideas mientras la miraba a los ojos. Veía la confusión en ellos, también estaba esperando que yo dijera algo pero no me salían las palabras.

- Edward, es para hoy.

- Lo sé, solo que no sé cómo empezar.

- En cuanto pase un minuto Jake vendrá a arrastrarme para irme con él.

- Eres mayorcita, Bella, no tienes que dejarte influenciar por él. No tienes porque irte arrastrando si no quieres ser arrastrada – le conteste molesto. Sabía que Black me llevaba ventaja, él no se había portado mal con ella como lo había estado haciendo yo, lo que no sabía era que intenciones tenia con ella, a pesar de que llevaban bastante tiempo siendo amigos, no me tragaba eso de que la quería como una hermana, intuía que él la quería como algo más que solo su amiga.

- Edward – me llamó. - ¿De qué quieres hablar?.

- De… de… de nosotros – susurré después de tartamudear un par de veces.

- ¿De nosotros? – levanto una ceja. - ¿Hay un nosotros?.

- No.

- Entonces, ¿por qué quieres hablar de "nosotros"? – hizo las comillas en el aire con sus dedos. Veía confusión en su mirada.

- Porque quiero que lo haya – antes de que pudiera decir algo, continué. – Quiero recuperar nuestra amistad perdida. Quiero recuperarte – me acerque a ella poniéndome enfrente y apoye mi frente en la de ella. – Te echo mucho de menos, Bella – confesé, ella cerró los ojos y yo la acompañe, cerrando los míos. – Como ya te dije, sé que no podrás perdonarme tan fácilmente, de verdad que estoy intentando que lo hagas…

- No solo con pequeños detalles se obtiene el perdón - me cortó antes de que siguiera hablando, abrió sus ojos y apartó su frente de la mía. – Tiene que haber hechos, Edward. Tienes que demostrármelo de verdad, sé que lo estás haciendo mandándome flores, notas y todo lo demás, pero yo no quiero detalles, quiero hechos, palabras que salgan de tu boca, palabras que salgan de tu corazón. Siento decirte que no puedo perdonarte, me duele mucho lo que has estado haciéndome estos dos años, Edward. No puedo olvidarlo de un día para otro…

- No pretendo que lo hagas – la corté ahora yo. – Solo quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte lo arrepentido que estoy por haberme portado así de mal contigo.

- ¿Por qué ahora?.

- Porque me he dado cuenta lo gilipollas que he sido y la gran persona que eres. Porque te echo demasiado de menos, porque te necesito a mi lado como años atrás, porque quiero…

- ¿No es por qué hayamos…? – me cortó de nuevo dejando la pregunta sin acabar pero yo sabía a qué se refería.

- No, no es porque hayamos hecho el amor – para mi había sido eso, hubo sentimientos al menos de mí parte, no solo fue simple sexo. – No te voy a mentir diciéndote que no he estado pensando en nosotros desde que casi te beso en tu casa, desde que Alice me dijo que… - no acabe, yo quería recuperar su amistad y si acaba esa frase iba a darse la vuelta e irse pensando que me iba a querer aprovechar de ella o algo por el estilo. Para mi sorpresa ella respondió.

- Entiendo, yo también he estado pensando en todo esto.

- Y, ¿qué piensas al respecto?.

- No lo sé, ya te he dicho que me duele lo que me has estado haciendo. Aunque… - dudo unos segundos, agacho su mirada al suelo y susurró – yo también te echo de menos. Pero no puedo, no puedo hacer como que todo esto no ha pasado – volvió a su tono de voz normal y levanto su mirada.

- No pretendo que lo hagas, solo que me des una oportunidad – me arrodille delante de ella, recordando las palabras que me había dicho mi madre, "_haz lo que sea para que te perdone"_. No pude evitar que un par de lagrimas traicioneras abandonaran mis ojos, le cogí las manos con las mías y clavé mi mirada en sus ojos. – Bella, por favor, de verdad lo siento – comencé a suplicar, - no pretendo que lo olvides, pero por favor, dame una oportunidad, solo una, prometo no hacerte daño, prometo no herirte más, prometo no defraudarte. Por favor.

**Bella VOP**

¿Cómo no iba a poder darle otra oportunidad si me suplicaba de eso modo?, e incluso estaba llorando, hacia mucho tiempo, demasiado que no veía a Edward llorar. Pero cada vez que iba a abrir mi boca para decirle que podríamos ir poco a poco, recordaba por todo lo que había pasado durante este tiempo por su culpa. Estaba debatiéndome que hacer, de momento solo le pude decir.

- Edward, levántate, no hagas esto.

- No, no me voy a levantar hasta que me digas que me das una oportunidad.

Conseguí soltarme de su agarre, me lo puso realmente difícil, pero al final lo conseguí me gire y le di la espalda. Mire hacia la moto, donde se supone que debía de estar Jake, iba a pedirle con la mirada que me echara una mano para evitar todo esto, pero no estaba. Y bueno pensándolo bien, tendría que enfrentar esto algún día, ¿por qué no hoy?. Me volví a girar, Edward seguía de rodillas y aun caían pequeñas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

- Edward – susurré. – Por favor - cerré mis ojos, - levántate.

- No – cogió de nuevo mis manos. – No hasta que no me des otra oportunidad.

- Está bien, pero no te prometo nada – contesté después de unos segundos, que parecieron minutos.

- ¿De verdad? – abrí mis ojos justo cuando se levantaba del suelo.

- Sí.

- Gracias – me dio un abrazo muy fuerte dejándome sin respiración. No me soltó.

- Edward – le llame con dificultad.

- Hmm.

- Ne… ces... ito resp... irar – dije como pude, me soltó al instante.

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – vi su mirada preocupada.

- Estoy bien – le asegure. - Respecto a lo de otra oportunidad, iremos poco a poco. No quiero…

- Lo sé – me cortó. – Iremos despacio, no quiero correr. Esta vez lo hare bien.

- Bien – estuve de acuerdo. – Lo haremos bien.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – preguntó Jake detrás de nosotros. – Me aburro, llevo una hora dando vueltas por el bosque y ya no puedo más. Mi estomago ruge, quiero comer – me gire hacia él y le sonreí. ¿De verdad llevábamos una hora hablando?, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido.

- Nos podemos ir – me gire para mirar a Edward. – Hasta mañana, Edward.

- Hasta mañana, Bella – se acerco a mí y beso dulcemente mi mejilla.

Me gire hacia Jacob, el cual tenía el entre cejo fruncido, si seguía así las arrugas se le iban a quedar ahí permanentemente.

Llegamos a mi casa como hora y media más tarde. Nos perdimos de vuelta y si en apenas una hora tenia las piernas y el culo insensibles, en hora y media no sentía ni mi espalda. Anduvimos despacio hasta llegar a las escaleras del porche y nos sentamos ahí, uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Jake? – apoye mi cabeza en su hombro.

- Nada – susurró.

- Suéltalo, te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que algo te ronda la cabeza – la vuelta a casa había sido silenciosa, cosa que Jacob nunca hacia, siempre hablaba sin callarse, se parecía a Alice en ese aspecto.

- ¿De verdad le vas a dar otra oportunidad? – preguntó molesto, subiendo un poco la voz.

- Shh, no grites – le regañé.

- Contéstame, Bella.

- ¿Cómo sabes que le voy a dar una oportunidad?, ¿nos has estado espiando? – inquirí levantando una ceja, a pesar de que él no podía ver mi cara.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta, ¿se la vas a dar?.

- Sí – susurré.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Fue mi amigo, Jake.

- Exacto, fue. Pasado, Bella.

- Le echo de menos.

- ¿Aun después de lo que te hizo? – pregunto incrédulo.

- Sí a pesar de lo que me hizo. Me duele, pero ha sido mi amigo desde que llevábamos pañales.

- Como te haga daño iré a por él – advirtió después de unos minutos en silencio.

- Y yo te lo permitiré – aparte mi cabeza de su hombro y le mire con una sonrisa. – No creo que me vuelva a hacer daño.

- Da igual, como vea una sola lagrima caer por tu cara – me toco una mejilla con la mano – iré a por él.

- Gracias, Jacob – me lance a su regazo y enterré mi cara en su cuello dándole un gran abrazo. – Gracias por todo.

- No hay de que, pequeña – me correspondió el abrazo. – Y, sí. Os he estado espiando, no iba a dejar que te hiciera daño.

- No iba a hacerlo.

- Lo sé.

Estuvimos unos minutos abrazados, se estaba muy cómoda en su abrazo, su calor me daba confianza y seguridad.

- Sera mejor que me vaya, mi estomago sigue pidiéndome comida – justo en ese momento su estomago rugió y ambos reímos.

- Vamos – me levante de su regazo y le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara. Cogió mi mano y tire de él sin siquiera moverlo, se rió entre dientes. – Deja de hacer el idiota y levántate – volví a tirar de él y estaba vez se levanto. – Vamos a dentro, te invito a cenar – ofrecí.

- ¿Estás segura?.

- Sí, vamos, creo que hay comida suficiente para los dos.

- ¿Y tus padres?.

- El coche no está, estarán cenando por ahí – me encogí de hombros.

- Bien. ¡La casa es nuestra! – exclamo cogiéndome y poniéndome en su hombro, llevándome al interior de la casa.

- ¡Suéltame, Jacob! – chillé entre risas.

**Edward VOP**

Corrí escaleras arriba, mis padres estaban en el salón viendo una película, así que corrí a la habitación de Alice, necesitaba contárselo a alguien y como mi madre estaba en su burbuja con mi padre, decidí ir en busca de mi hermana. A la cual tenía que agradecer mucho.

Abrí la puerta de su habitación de golpe sin llamar, lo cual fue un error.

- ¡Edward! – chilló tapándose con la toalla su cuerpo desnudo.

- ¡Lo siento! – me disculpe dándome la vuelta.

- Antes de entrar a una habitación se llama a la puerta – me regañó.

- Lo sé pero necesito hablar contigo.

- Dame unos minutos para vestirme.

Espere dándole la espalda mientras oía ruidos y susurros para ella misma sobre que ponerse. Después de unos minutos me dio suavemente la vuelta. La mire y me lance a sus brazos, dándole un abrazo.

- ¿A qué se debe este entusiasmo?, si no recuerdo mal, ese es mi papel. No te adueñes de el – se burló.

- Me ha dado otra oportunidad. Bella, me ha dado otra oportunidad – le conteste apartándome de ella.

- ¡Eso es genial! – volvió a abrazarme. - ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?.

- Recuperar su confianza poco a poco. Recuperar nuestra amistad.

* * *

Buenas noches! hola!, aqui os dejo otro capitulo antes de irme a dormir.. como siempre acabo de terminar de escribirlo, espero que os guste y sea algo de lo que estabais esperando jajaja! para el siguiente capitulo no se muy bien que va a pasar estoy con falta de inspiracion.. a ver si para el domingo que viene como muy tarde me viene la inspiracion y lo escribo...

Como siempre agradeceros por vuestros reviews! a ver si con este capitulo llegamos a 100 :-D son solo 10 reviews! ;-)

Bueno a lo que iba agradeceros los reviews! alertas, favoritos... y a los que me leeis.

Creo que no se me olvida deciros nada mas, excepto q espero que hayais disfrutado el capitulo.

Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Saludos!


	14. Recuperando el tiempo perdido

Recuperando el tiempo perdido

**Edward VOP**

- Y, ¿cómo pretendes hacer eso, hermanito?. Sabes lo mucho que te va a llevar que Bella vuelva a confiar en ti y…

- Alice, lo sé, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes – la corté.

- ¿Tienes un plan?.

- La verdad, es que no. Después de usar los métodos de mamá para que ella me diera otra oportunidad se me han acabado los recursos – conteste en un susurro.

- Umm… - se puso un dedo en la barbilla pensando, o al menos eso parecía.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo? – pregunté esperanzado.

- Umm… - volvió a repetir. – Puede que tenga algo en mente – dijo como para sí misma, pero yo la escuche alto y claro. – Pero a cambio quiero algo – rodé los ojos.

- ¿El qué?.

- Que contestes a una pequeña pregunta.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¿Qué hacías con Jacob cuando se lastimó la mano?. Sé que estabas con él, pero no me dijiste que hacías con él.

Medité durante unos segundos, tenía dos posibilidades. La primera contarle la verdad y dejar que me echara la bronca y me echara en cara por haber ido a pedirle ayuda a él en vez de a ella o simplemente no contestarla irme a mi habitación y que no me ayudara en el asunto de Bella.

Difícil elección…

- Fui a pedirle ayuda por lo de Bella – confesé.

- ¿¡Qué! ?. ¿Por qué a él y no a mí? – empezó a andar de un lado a otro por la habitación murmurando a saber qué cosas.

- Si no quieres ayudarme lo entenderé – se paró y me miro furiosa.

- No, no quiero hacerlo – lo que yo imaginaba, me di la vuelta para salir de su habitación. – Debería de mandarte a donde Jake para que él te ayudara – gruñó. - Aun no entiendo como fuiste a donde él.

- Porque la conoce mejor que yo. Él podría decirme como controlar la situación – conteste girándome.

- Eso es una excusa muy mala, Edward. Yo también la conozco, igual no tanto como Jake, ya que tiene como una relación algo intima con él, pero la conozco, yo también te podría haber ayudado y creo que incluso tú la conoces mejor que los dos juntos. Tú sabrías como llevar la situación sin ayuda de ninguno de nosotros dos.

- Da igual, Alice. Déjalo – ignore todo lo que me había dicho.

- No – nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos. Al rato pregunto. - ¿Te ayudó?.

- No – negué con la cabeza también.

- Bueno, déjame consultar mi plan con la almohada y veré si te ayudo. Haber ido a él en vez de a mí, me ofende, Edward. Pensé que siempre estaría ahí para ti.

- Y lo estas. Solo necesitaba consejo masculino – me acerqué a ella.

- Habérselo pedido a Jasper o Emmett, incluso a papá.

- No a ellos no podía.

- ¿Por qué? – antes de que pudiera responderle siguió hablando. - Bueno da igual, para lo que te sirvió. Una ventana rota y unos días sin coche, para estar igual – se rió. – Mañana hablamos tengo mucho que pensar – dijo en tono serio de repente.

Sabía que la había ofendido, que la había herido, siempre que tenia un problema acudía a ella, siempre me ayudaba con todo, era mi hermana melliza teníamos como un vinculo o algo extraño, pero no haberlo hecho esta vez… suspire, deteniendo mis pensamientos.

- Lo siento, Alice. De verdad, no quería hacer…

- Déjalo, Edward – me cortó en tono seco.

- No quiero dejarlo. Siempre que te he necesitado has estado ahí para mí y…

- Déjalo – me cortó de nuevo, estaba vez con voz cansada.

Anduve los pocos pasos que nos separaban y la abrace, la abrace tan fuerte que parecía que iba a juntarse con mi cuerpo.

- De verdad, lo siento.

No me respondió pero me abrazo tan fuerte como yo a ella. Sin decirnos más, fui a mi habitación para prepararme para un gran reto. Iba a conseguir como fuera que Bella confiara en mí de nuevo y esta vez no la decepcionaría ni la heriría.

**Bella VOP**

Al día siguiente de la conversación con Edward, me desperté en los brazos de Jacob. Después de cenar le propuse ver una película y en algún momento de ella nos quedamos los dos profundamente dormidos. Al menos había dormido la noche de tirón, cosa que no hacía desde hace algunos días.

Estábamos tumbados a lo largo del sillón, Jake me sostenía en sus brazos, yo estaba acurrucada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, estábamos tapados con una manta, debió de haber sido mi madre la que nos tapó.

Me estire un poco, tenía el cuerpo agarrotado. Dormir en el sillón siempre había sido incomodo pero dormir con otra persona en un pequeño espacio como era mi sillón lo era más. Estire cada parte de mi cuerpo despacio, me dolían hasta los pelos de la cabeza. Me senté en el sillón y froté mis ojos, esperando a que se acostumbraran a la luz que entraba por la ventana.

Coloque mis manos en mi cara, apoyé mis codos en mis rodillas y empecé a pensar en la conversación que tuve con Edward. ¿Realmente había hecho bien en darle otra oportunidad?, lo había estado pensando en mis noches de poco sueño, pero no creía poder darle una si él no me demostraba que había cambiado y no me iba a engañar a mí misma, de verdad lo echaba mucho de menos, también sabía que me gustaba, posiblemente antes de que intentara besarme, por eso actué así, alejándolo de mí y yo alejándome de él cuando empezó a salir con otras chicas. Tal vez estaba celosa, tal vez no, lo estaba, me molestaba ver como se iba con otras y me dejaba de lado.

Realmente necesitaba pensar sobre todo esto, ahora solo me importaba recuperar lo que habíamos perdido, aunque aun me doliera lo que me estuvo haciendo, pero también había hecho cosas buenas por mí, pero cada vez que pensaba en las malas, me enfadaba con él. Mi sangre hervía, pero después pensaba en las cosas buenas y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en mis labios.

No podía dejar de engañarme más, lo necesitaba a mi lado. Iba a tener que aprender a superar esto si él realmente ponía empeño en arreglar lo nuestro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – la voz somnolienta de Jake, me saco de mis pensamientos.

- Sí – respondí en tono ronco.

- No parece – se estiro y después se sentó a mi lado.

- Solo estaba pensando.

- ¿En él? – preguntó como si preguntara que día hacia.

- Vamos a desayunar – me levante evitando su pregunta.

- Eso, vamos a desayunar. Mi estomago ruge.

- Tu estomago ruge siempre Jacob, no sé donde metes todo lo que comes y no engordas.

- Hay que mantener esta figura nena – me contesto señalándose su cuerpo. Me reí de él sin poder evitarlo. – No te rías nena, sabes que en el fondo te gusta lo que ves – no iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero Jacob tenia su punto, estaba bueno, – además hacer un poco de ejercicio de vez en cuando no está mal. Podrías probar, bueno mejor no, solo conseguirías otra visita al hospital – ignoré su último comentario mientras él reía. - No hemos acabado de hablar del tema que has evitado antes.

- ¿Qué tema? – inquirí haciéndome la despistada.

- Sabes a que me refiero.

- Creí que eso ya lo habíamos hablado ayer.

- Ah, no. No te vas a librar de hablarlo, sé que en el fondo necesitas hablar de ello.

Sí en el fondo necesitaba hablar de ello, pero no con él, a pesar de que fuera mi mejor amigo, este tema era para hablarlo con una chica y sabía que tenia a dos cotillas por amigas que estarían más que contentas por que les contara a lo que había llegado mientras estaba sentada.

- Siéntate, Jake – le ordené. – Voy a hacer el desayuno.

- Sera comida.

- ¿Comida? – volteé para mirarlo cuando se estaba sentando, señalándome el reloj de la cocina donde marcaba la una de la tarde. - ¡Ya es la una! – exclamé.

- Parece ser que sí.

- ¿Tanto hemos dormido?.

- Sí – sonrió. – Dormir entre mis brazos alivia tus noches de insomnio – se burló. - Debería de quedarme aquí a dormir más a menudo, aunque estaríamos más cómodos en tu cama – alzó sugestivamente las cejas.

- ¡Oh, cállate! – me fui al frigorífico para sacar las cosas para preparar la comida.

Cuando estuvo preparada la serví en dos platos y me senté junto a Jacob. Comimos en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos metidos. Cuando acabamos de comer me ayudo a fregar los platos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que he estado durmiendo mal? – pregunte de repente recordando que me había acusado de insomnio.

- Solo había que ver tu cara.

- ¿Tan mal estoy?.

- No, después de haber estado durmiendo en mis brazos – rió por lo bajo.

- En serio Jacob. ¿Tan mal estoy?.

- No para gente que no te conoce, pero como yo sé cómo eres y te conozco bastante bien, sé lo que te pasa muchas veces y por la cara que tenias ayer, puedo decirte que hace días no duermes bien, o, ¿me equivoco?.

- No, no te equivocas.

- ¿Es por él, no? – no le conteste, seguí con mi tarea de fregar lo que había usado para cocinar. – Bella, puedes contármelo. No te voy a criticar, sabes que yo no soy así.

- Sí, era por él – Jacob suspiro y una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.

- Bueno siempre que no puedas dormir puedes llamarme y yo vendré encantado para que duermas en mis brazos – ambos nos reímos, sabía que si lo llamaba a cualquier hora del día o la noche él siempre estaría ahí para mí.

Pasamos el día tirados en el sillón de mi casa, viendo la televisión. Cuando anocheció lo acompañé hasta su moto y vi como se iba, después de eso entre en casa, no cene nada, fui al baño me di una ducha y me metí en la cama. Tenia todavía en culo dolorido y todo el cuerpo aun un poco agarrotado. Cuando toque las sabanas con mi cabeza, relaje mi cuerpo y me quede profundamente dormida.

**Edward VOP**

La semana había empezado bastante bien. Como de costumbre últimamente esperaba en el aparcamiento a mis hermanos y amigos a que vinieran al instituto y así entrar con ellos al edificio. Siempre era el primero en llegar, rara vez coincidía con Bella a solas. Estuve toda la semana hablando muy poco con ella, rara vez pasábamos de los holas o de los adiós, alguna vez le preguntaba qué tal y ella muy educadamente me contestaba con un simple "bien", pero no me iba a quejar porque no me dijera nada más, eso era más que nada. Hablábamos lo justo en las clases que teníamos juntos, siempre que lo hacíamos era algo referente a ellas. No sabía como empezar una conversación, se me hacia raro estar así con ella, llevábamos mucho tiempo sin preocuparnos el uno del otro y ahora no me salía ser el Edward que antes era con ella.

Por otro lado estaba Alice, no había conseguido hablar con ella, me evitaba y me miraba con pena en los ojos, me reñía interiormente por no haber ido donde ella, pero necesitaba consejo masculino y ella no iba a poder dármelo, aunque después de todo no conseguí nada. Intente hablar con ella pero siempre ponía una excusa para dejarme con la palabra en la boca, de verdad estaba dolida.

Era viernes y estaba en el aparcamiento como de costumbre esperando a que todos salieran. Vi como Bella se acercaba a su camioneta, en cuanto me vio apoyado en mi coche, que estaba aparcado al lado del suyo, se detuvo y miro alrededor buscando a alguien. Quería evitarme, sabía que lo quería, a pesar de haberme dado otra oportunidad, nuestros silencios eran bastante incómodos sino había alguien delante. Vi como suspiraba y se ponía de nuevo en marcha parando al lado de mí.

- Hola – saludo en un tono tan bajo que casi no pude oírla.

- Hola – respondí nervioso. En vista de que Alice no iba a echarme una mano opte por actuar por mí mismo. – Bella – le llame, se giro para quedar de cara a mí. – Estaba pensando… que tal vez… podríamos… - tartamudeé pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle apareció Alice de no sé sabe dónde.

- ¡Este fin de semana fiesta en casa! – dijo con su gran entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Otra fiesta, Alice? – gruñó Bella a la vez que se sonrojaba.

- ¿No te gusto la última? – alzó una ceja y me miro a mí. Rápidamente baje la mirada al suelo. ¿Qué pretendía, Alice?.

- Yo no voy – contestó Bella ignorando su pregunta.

- ¿Por qué?. Aun no te he dicho nada de ella, solo te he dicho que hare una fiesta. Papá y mamá se van a Seattle y tenemos la casa para nosotros solos mañana y pasado.

- Muy bien, pero yo no voy.

- Sí, sí iras.

- No, no iré.

- Sí iras – deje de escuchar su infantil riña. Pase la vista por el aparcamiento y vi que se acercaban el resto.

- No iré y no insistas.

- ¿A dónde no iras, Bella? – inquirió Rosalie.

- A la fiesta que Alice ha preparado.

- ¿Fiesta?. ¿Qué fiesta? – pregunto confundido Emmett.

- La fiesta que estaba intentando explicar a Bella que hare en casa mañana. No es exactamente una fiesta. Es una reunión de amigos, aunque os digo que traigáis vuestro pijama, tengo muchas cosas en mente planeadas – me miro y sonrió satisfecha. Esa iba a ser su ayuda, sonreí sin poder evitarlo. – Vamos Bella, solo seremos nosotros seis, lo juro no irá nadie más.

Observé a Bella durante unos segundos, estaba metida en sus pensamientos, probablemente debatiendo entre ir o no a la fiesta.

- Esta bien, pero como sea como la última fiesta, me iré para casa – contesto finalmente.

El sábado a la mañana baje a desayunar metido en mis pensamientos, esperaba poder encontrar un hueco para estar a solas con Bella y poder hablar como hacíamos antes, o al menos intentarlo. Cuando fui de camino a la cocina me encontré con mi padre en su estudio. Le salude desde la puerta y seguí mi camino pero me tuve que parar porque me llamo desde detrás de su escritorio. Camine de nuevo hacia su estudio y me paré en la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres, papá?.

- Pasa y cierra la puerta, quiero hablar contigo un momento – hice lo que me pidió y me senté en la silla que me estaba ofreciendo.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?.

- De la chica que te tiene distraído - ¿qué?, yo no estaba distraído.

- ¿Qué chica? – pregunte haciéndome el confundido.

- La chica que nombró tu madre el otro día en la comida.

- No hay ninguna chica.

- A mí no me engañas, Edward.

- ¿Mamá te lo ha contado? – pregunte un tanto molesto.

- No – alce una ceja. – Traté a una joven chica de tu edad hace ya varios días. ¿Recuerdas? – mi cara de confusión debió de ser más que evidente para que siguiera hablando. – Sí, creo que sí lo recuerdas. La llevaste desmayada desde el instituto hasta el hospital y cuando salí a hablar contigo, recuerdo muy bien que dijiste. "¿_Voy a ser papá?" _– hizo un mal intento de imitar mi voz, no pude evitarlo y reí. – No te rías, estoy hablando en serio. Sé que la chica de la que andas detrás es Bella, así que ten mucho cuidado hijo, no creo que quieras al Jefe Swan detrás de ti como le hagas daño a su única hija. ¡Dios Edward, tiene una pistola y sabrá cómo usarla! – exclamo y de nuevo no pude evitar y reírme, aunque tenia razón, tenia que tener cuidado con su padre. – Deja de reírte, sino empezare yo también – no pudo contener la sonrisa que se le formo en la cara. - Y ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces no quiero volverte a escuchar que vas a ser papá, no ahora tan joven.

- Lo sé papá, lo sé. Pero no voy detrás de Bella ni de ninguna otra chica.

- ¿A no? – alzó una ceja.

- No.

- Lo que tú digas, hijo. Solo te advierto que tengas cuidado con lo que haces, no quiero ser abuelo tan pronto y a la vez perder un hijo – puso su mano en forma de pistola se la llevo a la sien e hizo como si disparaba el arma imaginaria que era su mano y colgó la cabeza hacia un lado, pareciendo un cuerpo sin vida. Papá a veces podía ser muy infantil.

- Créeme papá. Yo no quiero ser padre ahora y no voy detrás de Bella – mentí un poco.

Después de esa pequeña charla de padre e hijo, seguí con mi camino para ir a desayunar. Mis padres se fueron después de la comida. Alice me comentó que le había dicho a Bella que la esperábamos a las ocho para pedir cena y después ver películas, jugar a juegos o lo que a mi hermana se le ocurriera.

Estaba tumbado en mi cama escuchando música, cuando escuche un pequeño toque en mi puerta. Me senté y dije un "pasa" a la persona de atrás de la puerta.

- Alice me ha enviado a buscarte – susurro Bella sin entrar en la habitación y con la mirada en el suelo. – Vamos a pedir la cena y quiere saber lo que vas a pedir.

- Dile que ahora bajo.

- Vale – y con ese simple "vale", cerró la puerta.

Esta noche parecía que iba a ser muy larga.

Acabamos de cenar y jugamos a algunos juegos de mesa. Alice propuso jugar al juego de verdad o reto, pero la mitad de nosotros nos opusimos, bueno más bien, Bella y yo. Seguimos jugando a cada ocurrencia que tenían hasta que fue bastante tarde y todos estábamos cansados, en ese momento todos nos pusimos de acuerdo y nos acomodamos en los sillones del salón para ver una película.

Alice se puso en el regazo de Jasper mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos. Rose se tumbo en unos de los largos sillones con Emmett a sus pies, mientras este se los masajeaba. Bella se sentó en el mismo sofá que yo, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que entraran dos personas más entre ella y yo. Ni siquiera aguanto los créditos del principio de la película cuando la vi acurrucarse en su lado del sofá y cerrar los ojos, para dormirse profundamente.

Llevábamos como quince o veinte minutos de la película cuando abrió la boca para hablar.

- Edward – susurró lo bastante alto como para que todos la oyeran.

- ¿Te ha llamado?. ¡Está dormida! – pregunto Rose girándose para verla.

- ¿Aun habla mientras duerme? – pregunto Alice divertida.

- Parece ser que sí – le contesto Emmett. Todos estaban esperando a que ella dijera algo más y entonces lo hizo.

- No me dejes – baje mi vista al suelo, podía notar como mis mejillas se enrojecían.

Todos estallaron en risas, provocando que ella se moviera inquieta en su lugar pero sin despertarse. Viendo que se había movido empezaron a reír más bajo, pero antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, me levante del sillón.

- Hora de irse a la cama – me acerque a ella y la cargué con cuidado de no despertarla. Camine hacia las escaleras pero antes de que pudiera subir el primer escalón, oí.

- Ten tus manos quietecitas, Eddie – rió Emmett, le ignoré y camine hacia la habitación de invitados donde se quedaba.

Llegué a su habitación, abrí como pude la cama, la tumbe y la cubrí con las sabanas. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente y le susurré un "buenas noches, que tengas dulces sueños" en el oído y camine hacia la puerta.

- No te vayas – la oí decirme, tragué en seco y me di la vuelta, esto parecía un déjà vu. Estaba apoyada en su brazo y con los ojos abiertos. – No te vayas, por favor – repitió.

- No creo que sea bueno idea que me quede aquí, Bella – dije suavemente.

- Prometo no ser mala esta vez – vi como se le estiraba una esquina de su boca en una sonrisa. – Solo dormir, lo prometo.

- Puedes dormir sola.

- No, no puedo.

- Sí, sí puedes – para cabezota yo, no iba a caer en el mismo error. Bueno error no, pero estaba vez quería hacer las cosas bien.

- Duerme conmigo, por favor – hizo un puchero muy gracioso. Medite durante un momento.

- Hasta que te duermas, cuando te duermas me voy a mi habitación.

- Vale – se hizo a un lado y palmeo el hueco que me hizo con su mano para que me tumbara a su lado.

Me tumbe y tan pronto como apoye la cabeza en la almohada se acurruco a mi lado, poniendo la cabeza en mi pecho y yo sin poder evitarlo la rodeé con mi brazo los hombros acercándola más a mí. Estuvimos unos minutos así, pensaba que se había dormido pero cuando me iba a mover para irme, hablo.

- Esto se siente como antes – susurró.

- ¿Qué?.

- Estar así contigo se siente como antes, como cuando éramos amigos. Recuerdo que me acurrucaba junto a ti para ver películas o simplemente escuchar música.

- Sí, lo recuerdo – sonreí a ese pensamiento de cuando éramos amigos. – Aun soy tu amigo, ¿no? – no pude evitar preguntar.

- No lo sé. La palabra amigo significa muchas cosas y de momento somos como conocidos.

- Te conozco más que si fuera tu conocido.

- Y yo a ti.

- Entonces somos amigos.

- No del todo. En un amigo se confía y yo no puedo confiar en ti – su última frase me dolió, pero no iba a recriminárselo, me lo merecía.

- Lo sé, pero hare que eso cambie.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, hasta que volvió a romperlo.

- ¿Por qué me dijiste aquello?.

- ¿El qué?.

- Sabes el que. No me hagas repetirlo por favor.

- ¿Lo que te dije después de lo de la fiesta? – asintió con la cabeza, cogí aire y comencé a hablar. – Sinceramente, no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos y lo que dije después fue un error, no quería decirlo pero tenia miedo.

- Miedo, ¿de qué?.

- No lo sé. Tal vez de tu rechazo.

- ¿Qué rechazo, Edward? – se inclino y se apoyo en su brazo mirándome a la cara.

- El rechazo a que no quisieras saber de mí y me odiaras más. Soy un estúpido, sé que esas palabras te hicieron daño pero tenia miedo, miedo a perderte y al decirte aquello casi te pierdo. Desde aquella noche en la fiesta, lo único en lo que he pensado eras tú, no te puedo quitar de mi cabeza, no puedo quitar ese sentimiento de culpa por haberme comportado como un gilipollas. Quiero que vuelvas a ser mi amiga como lo fuimos hace años.

- Yo también lo quiero, pero ahora no puedo.

- ¿No puedes o no quieres?.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?.

- Míranos, Bella. Si no quisieras ser mi amiga no estaríamos aquí hablando y no me habrías dado otra oportunidad.

- No he dicho que no quiera serlo, solo que ahora no puedo. Me hiciste mucho daño, Edward.

- Lo sé y de verdad lo siento.

- Sé que lo sientes pero no puedo… no puedo ahora, de verdad. Estoy muy a gusto así ahora contigo, pero empiezo a pensar en todo y es como si me diera de morros con el suelo.

- No pienses, Bella. El pasado, pasado está.

**Bella VOP**

Sabía que el pasado, pasado estaba, pero no podía, no aun, pensar en ello me dolía. Aunque de verdad lo necesitara a mí lado y que me gustara como estábamos, no podía. Teníamos que ir poco a poco.

- Poco a poco, Edward – dije haciendo caso a mis pensamientos.

- Lo sé. Poco a poco – estuvo de acuerdo. – Ahora duerme.

- Pero no te vayas, aunque me duerma – tenía miedo de que si despertaba y no estaba a mi lado, no iba a poder dormir de nuevo en todo la noche, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella.

- Esta bien, déjame ir a ponerme el pijama y vuelvo.

- Vale, aquí te espero.

Se levanto y salió de la habitación, no tardo mucho en volver. Llevaba unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta vieja con algún que otro agujero. Me hice a un lado y abrí las sabanas para que se metiera en ellas. Cuando se acomodo en su lado yo me acurruque en el mío.

- Ven aquí – me susurró empujándome hacia su lado. No me opuse, ahora necesitaba su calor y sus brazos para poder dormir toda la noche.

La semana siguiente pasó de forma diferente a los últimos días. Después de la conversación que tuvimos esa noche estábamos menos inseguros, aunque yo no me fiaba de él, hablar un poco más con él me alegraba el día. Incluso quedábamos algunas tardes para hacer los deberes o simplemente ver películas, pero poco a poco, no quería correr el riesgo de fiarme y volver a salir herida.

De momento solo estábamos recuperando el tiempo perdido en estos dos años.

* * *

Hola! Lo primero digo lo de siempre, acabo de acabar de escribirlo, como cada domingo... si tiene algo raro el capitulo es pq es mi cumpleaños y estoy como un poco... no puedo describirme ya que estoy con la garganta jodida... jajaja asi que ya veis que cumpleaños!

Bueno como siempre gracias por vuestros reviews! espero mas :-D tb por todo lo demas.

No puedo decir mucho mas, no tengo cuerpo pa mas, de aqui a la cama y descansar a ver si mañana me recupero :-D

Seguro que se me olvida algo deciros pero mi cerebro no da para mas, solo que lo siento si hay algo raro en el capitulo, estar baja de defensas es malo!

Gracias de nuevo! nos leemos!

Saludos!


	15. Bajo las estrellas

Bajo las estrellas

**Bella VOP**

- ¿Dónde vas a pasar el Día de Acción de Gracias? – me pregunto Edward de camino al comedor del instituto.

- No lo sé. Todavía mi madre no se ha decidido – le conteste.

Habíamos avanzado mucho en nuestra relación de amistad, ahora podía tener una conversación con él evitando pensar en el pasado y darme de bofetadas a mi misma por ser tan tonta y haberlo perdido y evitar que me entrara dolor en el pecho por todo lo que me hizo durante estos años. Él estaba cambiando y me lo estaba demostrando, me trataba con respeto.

- Sí no tienes planes después de cenar, podríamos ir…

- ¡Chicos! – exclamó Rose corriendo hacia nosotros interrumpiendo a Edward. – Hola, pensé que no llegaría a cogeros, llevaba un rato detrás de vosotros. ¿Os importa si me uno a vosotros? – pregunto jadeando un poco.

- Claro, íbamos a comer – conteste.

- Bien. ¿De qué hablabais?.

- Del Día de Acción de Gracias – contesto Edward.

- ¡Oh!, ¿tienes planes para después de cenar? – me preguntó.

- No – conteste rápidamente. Temía un poco lo que Edward iba a proponerme, no quería estar a solas con él en cierta intimidad, podría volverme loca y no podría evitar lanzarme a sus brazos.

- Eso le estaba diciendo a Bella.

- ¿Vendrás?, ¡di que sí! – inquirió Rose parándose y agarrándome de los brazos. Ir… ¿ir a donde?. Así que lo que Edward quería decirme no era para estar solos. Solté un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

- ¿A dónde? – pregunte.

- A la reserva. Están diciendo que habrá una noche despejada, fría sí, pero despejada y hemos oído que habrá una lluvia de estrellas o algo por el estilo. Vamos a ir a la playa para verlas – sonrió Rosalie.

- Suena bien.

- ¿Vendrás? – ahora el que sonreía era Edward.

- Primero tengo que ver los planes de mis padres y después veremos.

- No te lo puedes perder – aseguró Rose.

Los días pasaron y yo todavía no había hablado con mi madre sobre el Día de Acción de Gracias. Sabía que le iba a costar trabajo decidirse si quedarnos en casa, pasarlo en casa con la familia de Jake o en casa de los Cullen. Los Black nos habían invitado, mi padre estaba eufórico por ir a pasar el día allí, pero después llamo Esme e invitó a mamá a pasarlo en su casa. Sabía que mamá no tenía que estar pensando mucho para elegir, pero estábamos mi padre y yo también y quería dejarnos elegir a nosotros.

- Está bien – dijo entrando al salón donde yo estaba terminando un trabajo y mi padre viendo la televisión. - ¿Dónde cenaremos mañana?. Me ha llamado Esme para confirmar si vamos a ir a su casa y los Black siguen esperando.

- ¡Los Black! – contestó mi padre sonriendo. Ya me lo estaba imaginando planear un día genial para estar con el padre de Jacob pescando, mientras sus mujeres se quedaban en casa cocinando.

¡Sí, muy típico de los hombres!.

- ¿Bella? – pregunto mi madre.

- Me da igual. Sea donde sea, me parece bien – y así me lo parecía.

Por un lado estaba Jacob en la Push, siempre que estaba con él me hacia olvidarme de todo y me lo pasaba genial, además hacia días que no le veía. Pero por otro lado estaba Edward, cada vez que pasaba tiempo con él, quería estar más cerca de él. Era una elección difícil.

- Esto no puede seguir así. Nos quedamos en casa y punto – contesto molesta mi madre.

- Pero yo quería ir a la Push – mi padre le hizo un puchero.

- Y yo donde los Cullen, pero no podemos elegir, porque podríamos hacerlo a mayoría, pero Bella no se decanta por ninguno, así que nos quedamos aquí y ya está.

- De acuerdo – la voz de mi padre sonaba triste.

- No te pongas así, Charlie.

- Está bien – mamá se fue del salón dejándonos solos a mi padre y a mí otra vez. - Mira lo que has conseguido, ahora cenaremos solos – levanté mi vista del cuaderno para ver a mi padre señalándome con el dedo. No pude evitarlo y comencé a reír. – No te rías.

- No puedo evitarlo, papá. ¿Cómo se te ocurre echarme a mí la culpa? – seguí riendo.

- Porque la tienes por indecisa. No te puedes decidir entre Jacob o el pequeño Cullen – me paré de reír y le mire con los ojos abiertos como platos. – No me mires así, se te ve a distancia…

- ¡Para! – le corté. – Yo no me decido porque realmente me da igual con quien pasarlo, mientras este con vosotros. Y no tengo nada que decidir entre Jake o Edward. Son solo mis amigos.

- Eso a tus ojos, a los de ellos, tú eres más que solo una amiga – ¿mi padre me estaba dando una lección a mí?.

- ¿Sabes qué? – recogí mis cosas y me puse de pie. – Tú deberías de ir a donde los Black – le señale con el dedo. – Y mamá a donde los Cullen, yo me quedo en casa sola y asunto arreglado – comencé a andar y a subir las escaleras.

- ¡Oh, Bella!, vamos pequeña, no te pongas así, no te enfades, no quería decírtelo de eso modo – le oí gritar desde abajo cuando cerré la puerta de mi habitación, ignorándolo.

**Edward VOP**

- ¿Sabes algo de Bella? – preguntó Alice desde el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

- ¿Algo, de qué?.

- Si vendrá a cenar a casa mañana.

- ¿Mañana? – pregunté extrañado.

- Sí. Mamá llamó a su madre para invitarlos a cenar por el Día de Acción de Gracias.

- Oh, no sabía nada.

- Ya veo – se quedo unos segundos ahí parada. - ¿Podemos hablar un minuto?.

- Claro, déjame acabar esto y te doy toda mi atención – después de unos minutos apagué el ordenador y me senté junto a ella en el sofá. - ¿De qué quieres hablar?.

- ¿Qué tal te va todo?.

- ¿Cómo?. ¿Qué todo?.

- Con Bella – contesto como si fuera obvió y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Oh. Bien, creo. ¿Por qué?.

- Pareces diferente ahora.

- ¿Diferente?. ¿Bueno o malo?.

- Bueno. Se te ve como más feliz.

- Soy más feliz.

- ¿Tienes planeado hacer algo al respecto?.

- ¿Algo sobre qué? – pregunté, no sabía a donde quería llegar, Alice no era así, nunca se andaba con rodeos, siempre era clara. Ahora, ¿por qué estaba siendo así?.

- ¡Joder, Edward! – exclamó. – Sobre Bella. Sabes también como yo, que eso de ser su amigo te gusta, pero no te conformas solo con eso.

- Alice, poco a poco.

- Como vayas poco a poco, te la van a quitar – se levantó del sofá. – Y yo sé quien podría.

- Sí yo también lo sé. Pero quiero ir poco a poco, además no sé si Bella querría ser más que mi amiga.

- Si no se lo preguntas o haces algo no lo sabrás nunca.

- Tengo miedo a preguntar o actuar y perderla – confesé. – Me ha costado mucho volver a recuperarla, como para volver a perderla.

- Créeme no la perderás – Alice siempre sabía bien lo que podría pasar, pero yo no quería fiarme ahora mismo de su… como decirlo… - Estas tardando, Edward – dijo antes de salir de mi habitación.

**Bella VOP**

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar a eso de las nueve de la mañana, gruñí y prácticamente maldije a quien me despertaba a esa hora un día en el que podía dormir hasta tarde.

- ¿Quién? – intente gruñir, pero tenía la voz demasiado ronca. Oí como se reían al otro lado de la línea entre dientes.

- ¿Te he despertado? – en cuanto escuche su voz aterciopelada me incorpore y comencé a arreglarme el pelo.

¡Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo!. Estaba hablando con él por teléfono. Estar con Edward cada vez se me estaba haciendo más difícil para controlarme y no acabar haciendo una estupidez, como lanzarme a sus fuertes brazos y sus suaves labios.

¡Dios!, me estaba volviendo paranoica.

- ¿Bella? – oí su preocupación al otro lado de la línea.

- Sí, lo siento, ¿qué decías?.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?. Sí quieres puedo llamar en otro momen…

- ¡No! – conteste rápidamente sin darle tiempo a acabar de hablar. – Estoy bien, solo que me acabo de despertar – expliqué.

- Siento haberte despertado.

- Da igual. ¿Por qué me has llamado?.

- ¿Sabes ya donde vais a cenar? – lo medité un momento, en realidad, ¿lo sabía?. - ¿Bella? – debí de haberlo meditado más tiempo del que pensé.

- Sí, perdona. Pues mi madre dijo que al final cenaríamos en casa. Hay un pequeño conflicto de intereses y este es el terreno neutral – escuché como se reía.

- Está bien. ¿Iras a la noche a ver la lluvia de estrellas?.

- Sí, creo que podre escaparme de esta pequeña batalla y hacer frente a una noche en la playa.

- Bien. ¿Te recojo o iras en tu coche?.

- Sí me recoges mejor. No me gusta conducir mucho de noche.

- Vale. Cuando acabes de cenar llámame y pasaré a buscarte.

- De acuerdo. Que pases un buen día, Edward.

- Sigue durmiendo, bella durmiente.

- Ya no podré – hice un puchero a pesar de que no estaba viéndome.

- Oh, lo siento, de veras.

- Déjalo, da igual. Me levantaré y empezare a hacer la cena, no quiero intoxicarme con la comida de mi madre – me reí.

- Si quieres puedes venir a casa a cenar, deja el campo de batalla – se burló.

- Me gustaría. Pero hoy se cena con la familia.

- Lo sé – nos quedamos callados unos momentos. – Te veo esta noche. Abrígate bien, hará frio.

- Seguro que lo hará. Hasta esta noche.

- Adiós – se despidió y me quede un rato con el teléfono en la oreja mientras se escuchaba el corte de la otra línea.

Estaba empezando a asustarme lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Me estaba volviendo completamente loca. Edward iba a acabar conmigo.

En cuanto acabe de cenar llamé a Edward para que viniera a recogerme. Estaba cansándome de tanta miradita asesina y palabras mayores entre mis padres. En cuando oí la bocina de su coche salí corriendo despidiéndome de mis padres con un simple "luego vuelvo". Entre en el coche de Edward que me miraba divertido y suspire aliviada.

- ¿Qué tal tu día y tú batalla nocturna? – pregunto divertido y dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Llevaba unos días saludándome igual, estaba acabando con mi poca cordura.

- Oh, el día muy bien. Cocinando y desconectando de todo eso – señale mi casa con el dedo. – Y la cena, increíblemente deliciosa – dije con orgullo, ya que había cocinado yo - y harta, muy harta. ¡Parecen niños!, luego se hacen llamar adultos y no se comportan como tales. Y, ¿tú día y noche qué tal?.

- Bueno a la tarde di clases de piano a Rosalie – comenzó a contar mientras ponía el coche en marcha e íbamos de camino a la Push. Llevaba bastante tiempo dándole clases de piano de nuevo a Rose, a pesar del pequeño mal entendido que tuvieron, siguió dándole clases. – Y la cena deliciosa también.

Estuvimos hablando sobre lo que íbamos a ver esta noche hasta que llegamos a la Push donde nuestros amigos ya nos esperaban en medio de la playa, alrededor de una pequeña hoguera. Salimos del coche, vi como Edward cogía un par de mantas del maletero y después se acercaba a mí lado. Caminamos en silencio hacia donde nuestros amigos estaban, en cuanto llegamos la voz de Emmett sonó por toda la playa, en la cual había bastante gente.

- ¡Ay, joder, Rose!. Deja de pegarme – lloriqueó el grandullón.

- Compórtate y no te pegare – gruñó en respuesta.

- Buenas noches – salude a todos.

- Hola, Bella. Edward – nos saludaron todos.

- Parece que va a hacer más frio en unas horas. ¿Habréis venido bien abrigados, no? – nos pregunto Jasper.

Asentimos con la cabeza y Edward le señalo las mantas. Una de ellas la estiro en el suelo al lado de la hoguera, me ofreció su mano para que me sentara, después él se sentó a mi lado y dejo la otra manta detrás de nosotros.

- ¿Habéis visto algo? – pregunté mirando al cielo.

- No, todavía falta una hora – contesto Jasper mirando su reloj. – He leído en internet a la hora que pasara y para nuestra suerte está bastante despejado para ser estar fechas.

Estuvimos alrededor de la hoguera un rato. Vi como Rose, le susurraba algo a Jasper en el oído y este a Alice, la cual comenzó a asentir y de repente se levanto de un salto acercándose a nosotros.

- Edward, ¿me acompañas? – quito la mirada de la hoguera y la fijó en su hermana.

- ¿A dónde?.

- A dar una vuelta por la orilla de la playa, por favor, por favor – hizo su puchero famoso, a lo que yo me reí entre dientes.

- Vale – aceptó con un suspiro. Se levantó y se giro hacia mí. – Si tienes frio tapate con la otra manta.

- Vamos, ella estará bien. ¿Rose, vienes?.

- Sí, vamos Emmett.

- Pero yo me quiero quedar aquí, estar tumbado con el sonido de las olas me relaja.

- ¡Vamos, Emmett! – exclamó Rose. Emmett suspiro y se levantó acorralando a Rosalie por la cintura. – Compórtate.

- Seré bueno, lo prometo – escuché que le decía en su oído.

Vi como los cuatro se alejaban dejándonos a Jasper y a mí solos. Me quede mirando la hoguera un rato, sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, gire mi cabeza hacia quien se había sentado a mi lado y al verlo sonreí.

- Bonita noche – comentó Jazz.

- Sí – coincidí.

- ¿Podemos hablar?.

- Claro. ¿De qué quieres hablar?.

- Edward – susurró.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunte confundida.

- No es lo que le pase a él, sino lo que pasa entre vosotros.

- Y, ¿qué pasa entre nosotros? – inquirí confundida de nuevo.

- E visto que os lleváis bastante mejor.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué tal estás tú?.

- Bien, ¿por qué?.

- Hace mucho que no hablamos.

- Jasper, ¿qué quieres saber exactamente? – me estaba poniendo nerviosa con tanta pregunta.

- ¿Qué tal te va con Edward?.

- Bien, supongo. No hemos discutido, ni nos hemos insultado, ni nada por el estilo. Me trata con respeto y sinceramente – a Jasper no podía esconderle nada, él me apoyó mucho en mis malos momentos por culpa de Edward. Se había convertido en un gran amigo. - Me gusta cómo se está comportando conmigo, está volviendo a ser el Edward que era.

- ¿Te gusta, verdad?.

- Un poco.

- Es más que un poco, Bella, te conozco, conozco tus expresiones y cada vez que estas cerca de él tus ojos se iluminan, por no decir lo que me acabas de decir – me sonrió. Yo sabía que él tenia razón, me gustaba más que un poco.

- Me tiene loca.

- En el buen sentido, supongo.

- No lo sé. Me estoy volviendo loca – susurré de nuevo.

- Bueno, siempre un poco de locura es bueno – se encogió de hombros.

- No sé qué me pasa – la dije mirándole a los ojos. – Esta mañana cuando me llamó para ver donde iba a cenar, me despertó y en cuanto oí su voz me incorporé en la cama y comencé a peinarme. ¡Dios!, estaba al otro lado del teléfono, ya no soy consciente de las cosas que hago cuando estoy a su alrededor. Solo puedo fijarme en él, todo lo demás desaparece. Yo… yo… yo no sé qué pensar ya. Me estoy volviendo paranoica, no soy capaz de sacármelo de la cabeza. Incluso es el protagonista de mis sueños de prácticamente cada noche – confesé.

- Bella, eso se llama amor, te estás enamorando de Edward.

- ¡No! – exclamé en shock. Eso no podía estar pasándome.

- ¡Sí! – contraatacó él riendo. – Me pasa lo mismo con Alice, estar con ella es estar como en una nube, no existe nadie más que nosotros dos solos.

- Pero yo no quiero llegar a ese punto con él. Estamos empezando a recuperar nuestra amistad, no quiero joder lo poco que acabamos de construir. No quiero perderlo de nuevo – comencé a sollozar un poco, las lagrimas caían por mis ojos sin poder evitarlo. Desahogarme con Jasper siempre me venía bien, siempre acababa llorando.

- En el amor no se manda. Tú corazón es quien decide, tu mente no tiene nada que decir – susurró en mi oído, abrazándome fuertemente. – Tienes que poner tus ideas en orden, sino, realmente acabaras loca – rió un poco.

Estuvimos unos momentos abrazados, de vez en cuando me susurraba cosas graciosas para sacarme una sonrisa y me daba algún que otro beso en mi cabeza loca.

**Edward VOP**

En cuanto Alice me dijo para dar una vuelta, me olí algo raro. Y efectivamente no me equivocaba.

- ¿Qué tienes con Bella? – preguntó como quien pregunta qué día va a hacer mañana.

Me paré en donde estaba y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, excepto Emmett que estaba jugando con un perro que había con sus dueños en la playa. Muchas veces era demasiado infantil, le tendría que decir a mi padre que le mirara la cabeza.

- ¿No vas a contestar? – puso sus manos en las caderas mientras Rosalie ponía los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

- Que lleváis mucho tiempo siendo lo que sea que seáis ahora. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que te gusta, aunque bueno eso ya te lo dije yo en su día…

- Alice, para – le cortó Rose, lo cual agradecí. Si Alice se ponía a hablar con carrerilla no habría quien la parara. – Lo que queremos saber es que tal te va con ella.

- Pues creo que bien. Mejor que bien, no huye de mí, lo que quiere decir que de momento estoy haciendo las cosas bien, ¿no?.

- No – contestaron a la vez.

- ¿Cómo que, no? – pregunte confundido.

- Necesitáis dar el siguiente paso. Sé que querías ir poco a poco, pero al paso que vas, ella se esfumara – explicó Alice.

- Alice no empieces.

- Sí empieza, Edward - ¿cómo?, ahora Rosalie también. Gemí. – Sabes que tiene razón – sí, lo sabía, pero esto lo quería hacer a mi modo.

- Lo sé, vale. Lo sé. Solo dejarme hacer las cosas como yo quiero, no quiero que os entrometáis en nada referente a nosotros. Lo quiero hacer como yo quiero.

- Pero esta noche es perfecta para que le demuestres lo que sientes. Es una noche preciosa, está a la luz de la hoguera y ¡habrá una lluvia de estrellas!.

- Alice, ¡ya! – hizo un puchero pero la ignoré.

- Está bien, volvamos – Rose silbó para llamar a Emmett. – ¡Emmett, mueve tu enorme culo hasta aquí, nos vamos y deja al perro en paz, que lo tienes agobiado hasta a él! – gritó en su dirección.

Me fije en el perro y Rose tenia razón el pobre perro estaba tumbado en la arena intentando ocultar la cabeza con sus patas, mientras Emmett hablaba con él.

Cuando llegamos vi que Jasper sostenía a Bella en un abrazo, vi que tenia los ojos un poco brillantes. En cuanto sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Jasper se levantó dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda y dejándome el sitio donde antes yo estaba sentado, libre. Me senté, cogí la manta que teníamos detrás y nos envolví a ambos con ella.

- ¿Tienes frio? – le susurré en el oído.

- Un poco, pero ya se me pasara.

- Ven – pase un brazo por su cintura y la junte contra mi lado del cuerpo, sostuve el brazo allí sin moverlo. - ¿Así mejor?.

- Sí, gracias – apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunté preocupado.

- Sí.

- Has llorado – no era una pregunta, se lo afirmé.

- Solo un poco, pero ya estoy bien.

- Está bien – sino quería contármelo no iba a insistir, después de todo aun no confiaba en mí.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más, no sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevábamos en ello, estábamos los dos sumergidos el uno en el otro mientras hablábamos, pero el grito de Alice nos saco de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

- ¡Mirar, ya empieza! – señaló hacia el cielo donde comenzaba a verse como las estrellas caían.

- Es hermoso – dijo Bella mirando al cielo, yo solo pude mirarla a ella.

- No cuando tú estás aquí para comparar – le dije en el oído, recordando lo que Alice me había dicho. Si no me movía, Bella se esfumaría.

Se giro y me miro a los ojos. Se extendió por su cara una tímida sonrisa y la sangre cubrió sus mejillas. No pude evitarlo y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, provocando que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

Estuvimos gran parte de la noche mirando la lluvia. Cuando acabo el show, estuvimos hablando y después de un rato decidimos recoger todo para irnos para casa, se hacía tarde y comenzaba a hacer mucho más frío. Cuando acabamos de recoger todo, caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, decidimos que yo llevaría a Bella a casa.

En cuanto llegamos a su casa, la ayude a bajar del coche y camine con ella hacia la puerta. En cuanto metió la llave y abrió un poco la puerta, unas ruidos bastante altos sonaron desde el piso de arriba, al principio me preocupe, pero cuando oí gemidos y jadeos no pude hacer otra cosa que taparme los oídos y reírme. Bella cerró la puerta rápido y me miro furiosa.

- No es gracioso – gruñó avergonzada. Me pareció normal que se avergonzara, si yo pillara a mis padres en la misma situación que los de ella, posiblemente habría rezado para que un agujero se abriera a mis pies y la tierra me tragara. – Deja de reírte, Edward – me pegó en el brazo cuando paso por mi lado para sentarse en los escalones del porche. Yo me senté con ella a su lado.

- Lo siento – me disculpé cuando me recupere de la risa histérica que me había entrado.

- Deja de disculparte. Estas empezando a cansarme.

- ¿Qué? - ¿qué quería decir con eso? – mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido dentro de mi pecho.

- A la mínima me estas pidiendo perdón, deja de hacerlo, es frustrante. Sé que estas dolido, arrepentido y todo eso, pero deja de disculparte cada vez que pasa algo así. Aun pienso en lo que me hacías, Edward, pero estoy aprendiendo a vivir el presente y no pensar en el pasado y lo tuyo esta en el pasado. Deja de disculparte y solo se tú, como lo fuiste antes – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Su pequeño discurso me dejo boquiabierto. ¿Yo hacía eso?.

- Bella, lo si… - me callé antes de acabar. – No sabía que hacia eso.

- Sí, lo haces.

- Intentare no hacerlo.

- Eso espero, porque de verdad no puedo escuchar una disculpa más salir de tus labios sino hay una buena y grande razón.

- Bien – conteste simplemente, no sabía que decirle. Estuvimos un rato callados, al menos los sonidos de la casa no salían al exterior. - ¿Crees que han puesto bandera blanca en el campo de batalla? – me burlé.

- Deja el tema – gimió. – Ya es bastante vergonzante escucharlos para que tú hagas bromitas.

- Está bien – suspire. – Oye – le dije recordando una cosa. - ¿Te gustaron las rosas que te regale? – vi como pensaba un minuto hasta que cayó en la cuenta de a que rosas me refería.

- ¡Oh, sí!, eran preciosas. Gracias – se ruborizó un poco y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- No hay de qué.

- Creo que voy a entrar ya, al final vamos a coger un resfriado si nos quedamos aquí afuera.

- Sí, yo me iré para casa, mis hermanos y padres estarán preguntándose donde estoy – me levante y le ofrecí mi mano para que se levantara, la cual cogió sin dudarlo.

- Buenas noches, Edward. Me lo he pasado bien esta noche.

- Yo también – me fije en sus hermosos ojos, tenían un brillo especial, baje la mirada a sus labios, los cuales empezaban a llamarme para ser besados. Con mucho cuidado me incliné y capture con mis labios los de ella durante unos segundos, después me separe para ver su reacción. Me sorprendí al ver que sonreía un poco, le devolví la sonrisa. Yo esperaba que me gritara, preguntándome que estaba haciendo o que se apartara, pero me devolvió el beso. – Buenas noches, Bella, que tengas dulces sueños.

Me aleje sin esperar a que me contestara o hiciera algo, estaba temblando por los nervios, los nervios por haberme atrevido a lanzarme y de haber probado otra vez sus labios. Fui hasta el coche, me monté y la miré, estaba con una mano en el corazón y con la otra se tocaba los labios. Sonreí ante la imagen y me puse de camino a casa, deseando llegar e ir a tumbarme en la cama para calmar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón.

* * *

Hola! La semana pasada se me olvido deciros que por haber llegado a los 100 reviews iba a subir el capitulo antes, pero debido a algunas circunstancias no pude hacerlo, espero que me perdonéis! y como recompensa subo este hoy :-D. Espero que os guste y lo disfruteis!

Espero tener tiempo suficiente para escribir el siguiente capitulo antes del domingo :-S sino es asi, lo subire un poco mas tarde, pero espero no retrasarme mucho.

Como siempre gracias por vuestros reviews! espero más :-D jaja. por alertar, favoritos... y sobre todo por leerme.

Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Saludos!


	16. Navidad

Navidad

**Bella VOP**

En cuanto le vi irse con el coche, me quede un rato con la mano en el corazón y la otra en los labios. Hasta que no me dio un pequeño escalofrío debido al frio de la calle, no me entere de que seguía en la calle en un estado de shock. Me di la vuelta y poco a poco entre en casa, los ruidos habían parado para mi suerte, no iba a poder soportar que mis padres en la habitación de enfrente de la mía estuvieran haciendo cosas sexuales. Tan solo de pensarlo se me ponía la piel de gallina y me daban escalofríos.

Quité esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ahora no quería pensar en lo que mis padres habían hecho media hora antes, quería pensar en sus labios sobre los míos. La pequeña descarga eléctrica que había recorrido mi cuerpo en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos.

Llegué a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta con un poco más de ruido de lo habitual para que mis padres se dieran cuenta de que ya había llegado. Poco a poco me fui desvistiendo y me puse el pijama. Abrí las sabanas y me colé en ellas, esta noche iba a ser larga.

No me faltaba razón, esa noche dormí incluso menos que otros días en los que Edward me quitaba el sueño. Aun sentía ese pequeño cosquilleo en mis labios. ¡Me había besado!, aun no me lo creía. Bueno me había vuelto a besar, aunque la última vez que lo hizo yo tenía lagunas y no lo recordaba muy bien debido al alcohol ingerido, no fue mucho pero para un cuerpo pequeño como el mío, lo poco que bebí me afecto el doble.

Gire mi cabeza hacia el despertador de mi mesilla, las diez de la mañana. ¡Genial!, otro día en el que podía haber dormido hasta tarde y eran las diez de la mañana y no había pegado ojo. Me estire dentro de la cama un poco y después me senté en la cama, colocando mis pies en las zapatillas de casa.

Me levanté y fui al baño. Cuando acabe de prepararme un poco, aun con el pijama baje a desayunar. Entré en la cocina donde estaba mi madre de los más contenta cantando vete a saber que barbaridad, porque apenas se la entendía de los gritos que pegaba. Me acerque a ella y con una gran sonrisa me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cogí un vaso del armario y lo llene de zumo. Me senté en la mesa esperando a que mi madre me serviría las tortitas que estaba preparando. Sí, lo sé, mamá nunca fue buena cocinando, pero las tortitas era lo único que le salían bien y para una vez que se manchaba las manos para cocinar me iba a dar el lujo de sentarme y esperar.

- No he pegado ojo en toda la noche – le confesé mientras me ponía un plato repleto de tortitas.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó preocupada. La mire entre cerrando los ojos y pareció que lo captó a la primera. A pesar de que yo tenia el mágico poder de sonrojarme a lo mínimo, mi madre jamás lo hacía. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. - ¡Oh cariño!. ¿Hicimos mucho ruido?. Tu padre es insaciable a pesar de su edad es…

- ¡Mamá! – la corté antes de que siguiera hablando, no quería saber lo que habían hecho, a pesar de que me lo imaginaba. – No quiero saber lo que hicisteis ayer – dije bajando la mirada al plato.

- Está bien. Pero cuando a ti te ocurra no vengas a contármelo que entonces yo no te escuchare.

- ¡Mamá por dios!, basta ya – ni loca le iba a ir contando lo que hacia con un chico en la intimidad, eso era cosa de dos y de nadie más.

- Vale – dijo con una risita. – Cambiemos de tema. ¿Qué tal la noche? – me sonroje al recodar el beso que Edward. - ¡Oh, dios!. ¿Qué ha pasado? – su pequeño grito me saco de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo que, que ha pasado?. No ha pasado nada – dije rápidamente.

- Y, ¿por qué te sonrojas? – dijo en tono de burla, mi madre me conocía bien.

- No ha pasado nada, mamá.

- Cuéntamelo, cuéntame tod…

- ¡Buenos días preciosas! – exclamó papá muy contento entrando a la cocina y cortando a mi madre.

Salvada por los pelos, bueno por mi padre, pensé.

- Hola papá.

Vi como susurra algo a mi madre y esta reía entre dientes. Por un lado lo agradecí, evité hablarle de que Edward me había besado, pero sabía que no lo iba a dejar pasar, sino me lo había sacado ahora lo intentaría más adelante. Comí tan rápido como pude lo que tenia en mi plato y salí de allí corriendo, no quería esas muestras de afecto delante de mí. Podía acabar a la larga más loca de lo que ya estaba si seguía viendo a mis padres tontear de esa manera.

Entré a mi habitación y la ordene antes de irme a dar una ducha y relajarme un rato en el agua caliente. Cuando salí del baño me dirigí a mi habitación de nuevo, pero cuando entré me encontré a una Alice y una Rosalie muy sonrientes.

- Hola Bella – dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?.

- Edward llegó muy contento ayer a casa, después de dejarte – dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa. Como vio que no contestaba, pregunto. - ¿Qué paso anoche?.

- Me beso – confesé y me arrepentí de ello en cuanto mis dos locas amigas se acercaron a mí y empezaron a saltar a mi alrededor consiguiendo que me marearía. – Parar, me estáis mareando.

- Cuéntanos Bella, cuéntanos.

- ¿Qué queréis que os cuente?.

- ¿Cómo?. ¿Por qué?. ¡No sé!. ¡Todo!.

- Alice, relaja – le dije sentándome en la cama. – Algún día te va a dar algo como te entusiasmes así.

- Deja de decir tonterías, Bella y cuéntanos todo – dijo Rose sentándose a mi lado y Alice al otro lado en la cama.

- Me trajo a casa y cuando nos despedimos, se acerco y me dio un beso de despedida.

- ¿Y, ya esta? – preguntó Alice.

- ¿Qué más quieres que pasara?.

- Nada, supongo. Pero, ¿así de soso fue? - ¿soso?, soso seria para ella. Para mí había sido magnifico a pesar de que fue corto y rápido.

Estuvimos en mi habitación mientras les contaba lo de anoche más detalladamente, exigencia de ellas y hablando de los chicos, Jasper, Emmett y por supuesto Edward. Ninguna de nosotras podía imaginarse que paso daría ahora Edward, ya estaba ansiosa solo por volver a verle.

Para sorpresa de la tres, Edward no hizo ningún movimiento. Pasaban los días y actuaba como si nada había pasado, esto estaba empezando a ser desesperante. Pasaron tres semanas desde aquel pequeño beso cuando exploté en el baño de chicas del instituto.

- ¿Qué cojones le pasa a tu hermano? – le grite exasperada a Alice sobresaltándola al dar un portazo para cerrar la puerta del baño.

- ¡Joder, Bella!. Me has asustado – contestó poniéndose una mano en el pecho, al lado de su corazón.

- Lo siento, pero es que esta situación me está desesperando.

- ¿Qué situación? – preguntó Rose saliendo de unos de los cubículos del baño.

- La de Edward. ¿Por qué se ha quedado estancado?. De verdad no lo entiendo.

- Igual tiene miedo – me contesto Rose.

- Miedo, ¿a qué? – Rose solo se encogió de hombros. - ¡Oh!, tú sabes algo – la señale con el dedo.

- ¿Qué voy a saber yo?.

- Te está dando clases de piano, estoy más que segura que algo te ha contado.

- Que no, Bella, estas muy equivocada. Yo solamente esta opinando.

- Rose… - entre cerré los ojos.

- Te estoy diciendo que no sé nada, de vedad. Si supiera algo ya te lo habría dicho.

Dejamos la discusión a medias porque el timbre sonó, era la hora de verlo en biología. Cuando acabo el día nos reunimos todos en el aparcamiento del instituto, como de costumbre para discutir sobre lo que íbamos a hacer.

- La semana que viene nos vamos de compras – dijo Alice muy entusiasmada, dando pequeños saltitos alrededor de mí.

- ¿Por qué? – me queje.

- Es navidad. Tenemos regalos que comprar.

Navidad, me había olvidado en las fechas que estábamos. Eso quería decir que hoy era último día de clases por eso estaba todo el mundo emocionado y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta en que día vivía por culpa de Edward y su maldito beso.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Bella? – preguntó Edward en mi oído. – Si no quieres ir de compras yo puedo salvarte, creo.

- ¡No! – dije rápidamente. – Quiero ir de compras. Necesito ir de compras.

- ¿Estás segura?.

- Sí.

Los días pasaron realmente lentos. Ese fin de semana Alice nos dio tiempo para descansar porque la semana siguiente no íbamos a parar. Íbamos a ir de tienda en tienda y así fue. Cuando llegó el día de navidad yo estaba realmente agotada y no me apetecía nada más que coger y tirarme en la cama y dormir. Tocaron mi puerta suavemente y con un "pase" mi madre entró a mi habitación.

- ¿Todavía estas así? – preguntó con un poco de pánico.

- ¿Cómo que todavía estoy así? – le pregunté yo ahora levantando una ceja.

- ¿No te lo dije ayer?.

- ¿Decirme el qué?.

- Vamos a cenar con los Cullen – su sonrisa no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Cómo?. Y, ¿me lo dices ahora?. ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?. Tengo que ducharme, prepararme… - fui enumerando con los dedos todo lo que tenia que hacer hasta que ella me cortó.

- ¡Relájate, por dios!. Te quedan como tres horas hasta que nos vayamos, así que levanta tu hermoso culo de esa cama y metete en el baño.

Y sin contestarle así lo hice. Fui a prepararme.

**Edward VOP**

- ¿En qué estas pensando? – preguntó mi hermana desde el umbral de la puerta del salón. Me gire para mirarla.

- ¿De qué?.

- Bella, lleva como tres semanas inquieta por tú culpa.

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora? – pregunté confuso.

- Besarla y hacer como que no ha pasado nada.

- ¡Oh!, ¿enserio está inquieta? – sonreí. – Y, ¿por qué esta inquieta? – pregunté, aunque me pareció absurdo preguntárselo ya que posiblemente sabía la respuesta.

- ¿De verdad lo preguntas?. Está esperando que sigas adelante, pero estas actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada. La estas poniendo nerviosa con todo ese rollo que te traes entre manos – sonreí más sin poder evitarlo. - ¿Por qué coño sonríes?.

- Por nada – me levante del sofá y camine hacia mi hermana. – Me voy, gracias por la información – me fui corriendo escaleras arriba.

- ¿Qué información, Edward? – la escuché gritar desde abajo.

Si no había seguido mi plan de conquistar a Bella, era porque tenia miedo a su rechazo. Sí, lo sé, posiblemente era un paranoico, pero no me había dicho nada del beso así que supuse que no le había gustado o solamente quería que fuéramos amigos o tal vez había ido muy deprisa, por eso había actuado de esa manera.

Los días pasaron hasta que llegó el día de navidad, en el cual me informaron que los Swan venían a cenar. Después de poner un par de pucheros a mi madre, conseguí que me diera el regalo perfecto para Bella.

Me preparé tan rápido como pude, estaba nervioso de verla esta noche y más cuando fuera a darle mi pequeño detalle. Tenia más o menos un plan, solo tenia que llevarlo a cabo y gracias a Alice podría hacerlo esta noche, ya que me dijo que Bella lo más seguro es que se quedara a dormir porque ella misma la iba a convencer para eso y necesitaba hablar con ella.

Cuando la hora de la cena llegó, bajé a saludas a nuestros invitados y me quedé con la boca abierta al ver a Bella. Iba simple pero perfecta, con un vestido que le llegaba a la rodilla de color azul cielo, que le quedaba magnifico, marcando cada curva de su cuerpo.

- Buenas noches, Edward – me saludó su madre con una gran sonrisa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Buenas noches, Réene – después me acerque a Bella que se estaba sentando con Emmett en el sofá. Me senté a su lado y susurré en su oído. – Esta noche estás preciosa – noté como un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo y sonreí ante eso.

- Gra… gracias – tartamudeó al verme.

La cena la pasamos entre las historias de las batallitas que nuestros padres hacían cuando eran pequeños, cosa que hacían todos los años mientras cenábamos. Todos incluidos los Swan al completo se sabían las historias que contaban. Después de cenar, mi madre nos propuso ir al salón para tomar el café y así estar más cómodos. Pero en cuanto entré al salón y no vi ni a Bella, ni a Alice, fruncí el ceño.

- Están arriba. Alice ha dicho que tenia que hablar con ella – me susurró mi madre al oído al pasar por mi lado. Se lo agradecí con una sonrisa y subí corriendo las escaleras para ir hasta la habitación de Alice, no quería que me estropeara el plan de esta noche contándole a Bella algo, pero en cuento llegué a su puerta entre abierta me detuve.

- ¿Te gusto mi regalo? – le preguntó Alice a Bella.

- Sí, es muy cómodo – susurró tan bajo que casi no la oí.

- Lo ves tonta y tú solo te quejabas. Y bueno recuperando el tema anterior, vamos Bella, será solo esta noche.

- Pero Alice, estas fechas son para pasarlas con la familia y mis padres no pueden volver a casa solos. Además no tengo pijama – escuche como se quejaba.

- Sabes que el pijama es lo de menos y yo también soy tu familia – podía ver a Alice haciendo un puchero mientras hablaba. – Por favor, por favor. El año nuevo me quedo yo en tu casa. Necesito hablar contigo enserio.

- ¿No puede esperar a mañana?.

- No. De verdad, necesito hablar contigo – se le quebró un poco la voz.

- Está bien, pero por favor no llores – suplicó Bella.

¿Alice realmente tenia que hablar con ella o estaba llorando solo para conseguir que se quedara?. Escuche como se sorbía los mocos.

- Gracias Bella.

- Vamos abajo antes de que alguien nos eche en falta.

Corrí tan rápido como pude escaleras abajo para que no supieran que las había estado espiando y me senté en uno de los sofás independientes. En cuando Alice entró me guiñó un ojo y sonrió, aunque pude ver que tenia las esquinas de los ojos rojas. Me acerque a ella y le susurré.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.

- Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?.

- Esto… he visto… que… has estado llorando – tartamudeé.

- ¿Has visto?, ¿cómo que has visto? – dijo un poco más alto de lo normal, haciendo que se girasen todos a mirarnos. - ¿Nos has estado espiando? – me susurró llevándome a la cocina, dándose cuenta de que la habían oído antes. - ¿Qué has escuchado?.

- Alice, tranquilízate. No escuche mucho, lo siento, pero fui a tu habitación a avisaros para que bajarais y escuche algo de un regalo que le has hecho y como la convencías para que se quedase.

- No puedes estar espiándonos, Edward, joder. Si llegamos a estar hablando de otra cosa, ¿qué?.

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento. Y si hubiera oído algo raro me hubiera ido, no me habría quedado.

- Bien, eso espero, porque sino – se llevo el dedo índice al cuello y se lo paso señalándome que me iba a cortar el cuello.

Después de nuestra pequeña charla nos fuimos al salón donde estaban todos. Cuando los Swan se fueron para casa subí a mi habitación y puse un poco de música baja. Dejé la puerta abierta esperando ver a Bella pasar hacia la habitación de invitados. Me quede tumbado un rato hasta que oí unos pasos en las escaleras, me levanté y fui a la puerta de la habitación.

Vi a Bella rascarse los ojos mientras subía el último escalón. Se acerco a mí, en cuanto estuvo a mi altura, la agarre del brazo y la metí en mi habitación cerrando la puerta después.

- ¿Qué...? – su cara de confusión paso a una de sorpresa.

- Hola – susurré.

- Hola – susurró segundos después.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

- Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas, Edward – se quejó.

- Shh, tú solo cierra los ojos.

En cuanto los cerró con algunas dudas en su mirada, saque de mi bolsillo el pequeño detalle que quería darle.

**Bella VOP**

Cuando cerré los ojos, sentí un frio en mi cuello y en mi pecho.

- Ya puedes abrirlos – me dijo en el oído.

En cuanto los abrí, miré hacia abajo, donde se encontraba una cadena colgada de mi cuello y un pequeño corazón colgando de ella.

- Es… es… es precioso – tartamudeé sin poder evitarlo.

- Era de mi abuela.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté. ¿Estaba loco?, como me daba algo así, seguro que tenia un significado para la familia, esto debería de quedar en la familia. – Edward… - empecé a quejarme pero él me cortó.

- Shh… no digas nada – me puso un dedo en mis labios.

- Pero esto debería quedarse en tu familia – volví a quejarme.

- Tú eres de mi familia, Bella. Y quiero que tú lo tengas, incluso a mamá le pareció bien que te lo regalara a ti.

Llevé mi mano al colgante y acaricie el corazón, bajando la mirada al collar. Cuando volví a subir la mirada, vi un brillo especial en los ojos de Edward y me deje llevar por un impulso que sacudió mi mente. Me acerqué más a él y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas.

- Muchas gracias, me encanta – le dije en el oído.

Le besé en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, me quedé más rato de normal en un beso en la mejilla y poco a poco fui acercando mi boca a la suya sin separar mis labios de su mejilla. Nuestros labios hicieron contacto y sentí como una pequeña corriente eléctrica me recorría el cuerpo. Fue un pequeño beso, suave y lento, cuando me fui a separar, Edward me agarro de la cintura pegándome más a él y evitando que nuestros labios se separaran. Aun con mis manos alrededor de su cuello, subí las manos poco a poco hacia su nuca. Cuando alcance la nuca me aferre a ella como si mi vida dependiera de ello, lo acerque a mí más estirando los pelos de su nuca.

Me giro dejándome entre la pared y él, me alzo un poco y me apretó más contra la pared. Gemí en su boca sin poder evitarlo, estaba empezando a excitarme. Me alzo aun más provocando que enredase mis piernas en su cintura. Paso su lengua por mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar, el cual concedí gustosa, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla, saboreé cada rincón de su boca.

Cuando nos separamos para respirar un poco, habló.

-Dime que pare, Bella y pararé.

- No lo hagas – logré decir entrecortadamente.

Y sin decirnos más comenzó a besarme de nuevo. Cuando tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, él no abandono mi piel, siguió bajando por mi cuello, mi clavícula, saboreó mi oreja, mordió mi lóbulo y después bajo su cabeza a mi pecho, besando y mordiendo por encima de la tela de mi vestido. Llevo una de sus manos a mi espalda y comenzó a bajar la cremallera del vestido.

Cuando la bajo me dejo de nuevo sobre mis pies separándome de la pared. Cogió las tiras de mi vestido, las echo para un lado y las dejo caer al igual que el vestido que cayó al suelo dejándome con tan solo un conjunto bastante atrevido para mí. Por instinto cubrí mis pechos con las manos, pero él las agarro.

- No te tapes, estas… estas… - gimió sin poder evitarlo.

- Esto – le señale mi conjunto – es cortesía de Alice.

- Recuérdame que le dé las gracias.

Comenzó a besarme de nuevo en los labios. Acerque mis manos temblorosas a su pecho y empecé a desabotonarle la camisa que llevaba puesta. Cuando logré quitar todos los botones, lleve las manos a los hombros y le quite la camisa, dejándola caer al suelo con mi vestido. Recorrí cada musculo de su perfecto abdomen provocándole escalofríos y sacándole un gemido que se perdió en mi boca.

Sin dejar de besarme, me levantó del suelo de nuevo y me llevo hasta su cama dejándome sobre el colchón y colocándose encima de mí. Dejo mi boca, para comenzar a besar mi cuello y dejando un pequeño camino de besos llegó a mis pechos. Arqueé la espalda por la sensación. Llevo sus manos a mi espalda y desabrocho el sujetador, quitándomelo completamente. Empezó a lamer y morder alrededor de uno de mis pechos, cuando llegó a mi pezón deje salir un gemido. Lamió, chupo y mordió con ansias uno de mis pechos mientras el otro lo masajeaba con la mano, después de unos minutos cambio de pecho dándole el mismo trato al otro.

Para entonces estaba tan mojada que no dudaba que hubiera mojado hasta el edredón de su cama. Lo cogí de la cara y lo tire hacia mí para besarlo con pasión. Lleve mis manos a su pantalón y desabroche el botón y baje la cremallera. Comencé a bajarlo hasta donde pude, después él se levantó un poco y acabo por quitárselos. Se acerco de nuevo a mi boca y comenzó a besarme de nuevo.

Paso una mano desde mi cuello, por mis pechos, mi vientre hasta mi zona, ahora incluso más mojada que antes, donde la detuvo y acaricio por encima de la tela. Poco a poco fue metiendo su mano, cuando su dedo toco mi clítoris, gemí y arqueé mi espalda.

Estuvo dándome esa atención unos segundos hasta que no pude más. Levante mi cadera para quitarme la estorbosa braga, la tire al suelo con el resto de mi ropa. Después cogí su bóxer y lo empuje hacia abajo provocándole una risita.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – le susurré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Estas ansiosa? – preguntó en el mismo tono.

- Estoy excitada, demasiado caliente para estar jugando ahora mismo. Así que… - me cortó estampando sus labios con los míos.

Separo mis piernas y se colocó entre ellas, provocando que nuestros sexos rozaran, sacándonos un gemido a ambos.

- ¿Estás segura de qué quieres hacer esto? – susurró en mi oído y mordiendo después el lóbulo.

- Sí.

Y con tan sola esa simple palabra empezó a penetrarme lentamente, tan lentamente que tuve que alzar mi cadera para que entrara por completo. Ambos gemimos y comenzamos a besarnos ansiosamente, pero se quedo unos segundos dentro de mí sin moverse. Moví mi cadera para hacerle saber que estaba preparada para que siguiera. Empezó a moverse encima de mí, iba adentro, afuera, provocando gemidos por parte de ambos.

Estuvo unos minutos moviéndose dentro de mí, hasta que empecé a sentir el mucho más calor y notaba como el orgasmo iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Unos segundos después mi orgasmo se hizo presente, tuvo que callar mis gemidos con besos. Había tocado el cielo, mi respiración era entre cortada mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba y los espasmos recorrían mi cuerpo debido al orgasmo intenso que estaba teniendo.

Unos minutos después sentí como el miembro de Edward se ponía más duro y llegaba a su propio cielo. Cayó encima de mí con la respiración entrecortada, pero evitando aplastarme. Después de unos segundos y de que nuestras respiraciones se habían regulado, se quitó de encima de mí y se acostó a un lado, llevándome con él y colocándome en su pecho, al lado de su corazón, el cual aun seguía latiendo rápido, pero no sabía si era por lo que acabábamos de hacer o por otra razón.

- Así tenia que haber sido nuestra primera vez – susurró.

- ¿Qué?.

- Así tenia que haber sido y no como la otra vez. Con todos tus sentidos y sin alcohol de por medio.

- Oh – fue lo único que pude decir.

Después de unos minutos, noté como su respiración se hacia más pesada. Levanté mi cara de su pecho para mirarle a la cara, tenia los ojos cerrados, se había dormido. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, me senté en la cama y como pude abrí las sabanas para meternos debajo. Como su cuerpo era muy pesado y no podía moverlo, le llamé.

- Edward. Edward, muévete un poco para poder meternos en las sabanas – dijo algo que no entendí, pero hizo lo que le pedí sin abrir los ojos.

Después de taparnos, volví a acurrucarme en su pecho, le abracé por la cintura y el automáticamente me rodeó por los hombros en un abrazo. Minutos después, me dejé llevar por el sueño, quedándome dormida entre los brazos que una vez tanto quise y después tanto odié para después volver a querer.

**Edward VOP**

Me desperté sintiendo un peso en mi pecho, cuando abrí los ojos no pude evitar sonreír. Tenia a Bella entre mis brazos dormida. Estuve unos minutos observándola dormir mientras acariciaba su pelo, hasta que mi perfecto momento se vio interrumpido por la puerta de mi habitación.

- Edward, cariño, baja a desayunar, los… - se quedó callada en cuanto vio el panorama que tenia enfrente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo, pero me sonrió. – Lo siento. En cuanto se despierte, bajar a desayunar, hay que abrir los regalos – susurró antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

Para no perderme el desayuno de navidad con mi familia, empecé a despertar a Bella.

- Bella. Bella – susurraba en su oído. – Bella, despierta dormilona. Tenemos que bajar a desayunar, la familia nos espera.

- Solo un poco más – dijo con voz ronca.

- No, no podemos. Nos están esperando en la mesa, además hay regalos que abrir – dije dándole un beso en la frente.

- Vete y ábrelos tú de mi parte.

- No, venga, anda, no seas vaga. Levanta – nos destape dejándonos a ambos desnudos a los ojos del otro. No pude evitarlo y la recorrí con la mirada, ella pareció darse cuenta de lo que había echo porque rápidamente se intento tapar sus pechos con los brazos, pero lo evité.

- No te tapes. Ya te e visto antes – le dije.

- Pues deja de mirarme así. Me intimidas – me dijo sonrojada. – Creo que me voy a ir a la habitación de Alice para darme una ducha y que me deje algo de ropa – se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger sus ropas y poniéndoselas.

- Está bien – dije poniéndome de pie y acercándome a ella. Vi como miraba mi pene descubierto sin poder evitarlo y como sus mejillas se volvían a teñir de rojo, sonreí y la acerque a mí. – Yo me doy una ducha y bajo – bese sus labios sin profundizar el beso, porque si lo hacia sabía lo que iba a pasar después.

- Tapate, Edward – gimió en mi boca.

- ¿No te gusta lo que ves? – inquirí burlon.

- Sí. Demasiado – susurro.

Volví a besarla y la deje ir. Me di una ducha y baje a desayunar en cuanto estuve listo, mi familia ya estaba sentada a la mesa con el desayuno delante de ellos. Desayunamos y después fuimos a abrir los regalos que había debajo del árbol. La mayoría de ellos eran ropa y accesorios que necesitábamos.

* * *

Hola! lo primero, lo sientoooooooo. siento no haber podido subir antes el capitulo! pero es que entre las fiestas de mi ciudad que han empezado... a las mañanas trabajo, a las tardes intento escribir cuando tengo tiempo y a la noche los fuegos artificiales... pues... jajaja. Espero que me perdoneis!

Bueno ahora quiero aclara una pequeña cosa del capitulo anterior, para no ofender a nadie, porque de verdad no era mi intencion, sino solo falta de informacion por no mirar antes. He estado mirando en la wikipedia lo de el dia de acción de gracias de EEUU y para mi sorpresa he leído que se celebra el cuarto jueves de noviembre y yo lo he puesto un sábado. Sorry! error mio! Colpa mia!

Siguiente punto, este capitulo lo acabo de escribir practicamente a toda ostia, si veis algo raro lo siento! no me ha dado tiempo a revisarlo, se me hace tarde, mañana madrugo y me voy a ir ahora a la cama. podria subirlo mañana despues de revisarlo, pero no quiero haceros esperar mas!

Otra cosa más. como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros reviews! :-D por aletas, favoritos... y por leerme! :-D

y por ultimo! espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, a pesar de haberlo escrito a toda leche, me ha costado mucho hacerlo.

Os dejo de chapear! saludos! y como siempre nos leemos :-D!


	17. Primera cita

Primera cita

**Edward VOP**

Después de desayunar y abrir los regalos, acompañé a Bella a su casa. El viaje en el coche había sido en silencio, la miraba de vez en cuando y veía que fruncía el ceño alguna que otra vez. Estaba metido mucho en su mundo, la deje pensar hasta que llegamos a su casa. Aparqué el coche y lo apagué, no se había percatado de que ya habíamos llegado, seguía en su mundo.

¿Tal vez estaba pensando en lo ocurrido anoche y se arrepentía de ello?. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando esa pregunta cruzo mi mente. ¡Había ido demasiado rápido!, me regañé mentalmente. Empecé a pensar muchas, muchas cosas, así que para evitar seguir pensando y volverme loco decidí hablar.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella? – no hubo respuesta. Probé de nuevo. – Bella, ¿estás bien? – le puse la mano en el hombro, dio un pequeño respingo y se giro hacia mí.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.

- Sí, solo… - giro la cara de nuevo y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Comencé de nuevo a pensar en lo peor.

- Te arrepientes, ¿es eso, no? – solté antes de darme cuenta.

- ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar girando la cabeza de nuevo.

- Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche, por eso estas así.

- ¡No! – dijo un poco más alto de lo normal, ahora fue mi turno de dar un respingo. - ¿Por qué dices eso?.

- Estás pensando demasiado – la acusé.

- Y, ¿crees qué es por eso? – levantó una ceja.

- Sí. ¿Por qué más ibas a estar así?.

- Tu hermana – dijo simplemente.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – pregunté confuso.

- Desde que he ido a su habitación esta mañana ha estado rara y evitándome – dijo sin apartar aun la mirada de mi cara. – Creo que he hecho algo que la ha molestado, pero no encuentro que… - se cortó y volvió a fruncir el ceño. Levante la mano y con mi dedo índice, lo pase por su entre ceja quitando su ceño arrugado, me sonrió y fue como si algo en mi mente hizo click. - ¡Oh, mierda! – exclamó. – Esto no me lo va a perdonar – vi tristeza en su mirada.

- ¿De qué hablas, Bella?.

- Ayer a la noche Alice quería hablar conmigo. Me dijo, bueno más bien me suplicó que hablara con ella, que era importante. En cambio yo… - apartó la mirada y bajo la cabeza sin acabar de completar la frase.

- Tú has pasado la noche conmigo.

- Sí – susurró. – Pero no me arrepiento – volvió la mirada a mí y sonrió. – Creo que Alice esto no me lo va a perdonar, prácticamente me he olvidado de ella.

- No te preocupes, hablaré con ella para…

- ¡No! – me cortó. – No lo hagas, ya lo haré yo. Primero dejare que se enfrié un poco, tu hermana cuando esta muy enfadada da mucho miedo – puso una mueca en su cara y no pude evitar reírme de ella. – No te rías, es verdad. Da miedo, así que dejare que se enfrié un poco y después hablare con ella – dijo con confianza.

- Muy bien.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos, después apartó la vista y puso su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la paré, cogí con mi mano su otra mano y tire de ella un poco para que me mirara.

- He estado pensando y creo que hemos estado haciendo todo esto al revés.

- No entiendo.

- Creo que deberíamos empezar de cero – levantó un ceja sin comprender. – Me gustaría pedirte que me dejaras que te invitara a cenar y después podríamos ir al cine o algo por el estilo, lo que tú quieras.

- ¡Oh!, vale. Quieres una cita – las esquinas de sus labios se estiraron, formando una sonrisa.

- Sí. Creo que deberíamos pre-conocernos antes de seguir con esto adelante.

- ¿Pre-conocernos? – preguntó soltando una pequeña risa.

- Sí. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos con confianza, por así decirlo. Creo que podríamos salir a cenar y ver qué es lo que pasa con nuestra…

- Relación – acabó ella por mí ya que me había parado en la frase sin saber como describir lo que teníamos. – Bien, me parece buena idea. ¿Cuándo y a qué hora me recogerás? – preguntó con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Bueno dentro de una semana es año nuevo, podemos esperar hasta después de las vacaciones o tal vez pasado mañana. Si te viene bien.

- Sí, me viene estupendamente bien, pasado mañana entonces.

- ¿A las ocho?.

- De acuerdo, a las ocho.

Me acerqué a ella para darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla, cuando lo hice me frunció el ceño, yo solo pude sonreír y decirle.

- Empezaremos de cero – su ceño fruncido se esfumo y una gran sonrisa surcó su cara.

- Hasta mañana Edward – se despidió de mí abriendo la puerta.

- Hemos quedado pasado mañana, Bella.

- Sí lo sé, pero mañana tendré que ir a tu casa y suplicar por el perdón de tu hermana.

- Buena suerte con eso – me burlé.

- La voy a necesitar – se giro y salió del coche, antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta me despedí de ella.

- Hasta mañana, Bella.

El camino a casa lo hice lentamente, con una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara. Iba a tener que empezar a preocuparme por eso, últimamente me pasaba mucho. Llegué a casa y después de decir hola a mis padres, evitando la mirada divertida de mi madre subí a mi habitación. Entré y me deje caer en la cama, aun con la sonrisa estúpida en mi cama.

- ¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres ! – grito Alice de no sé dónde, pegué un pequeño salto cayéndome de la cama y dándome con la espalda fuertemente contra el suelo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le gruñí. Me levante frotándome la espalda y senté en la cama enviándole una mirada furiosa a mi hermana.

- ¡Porque decidiste actuar anoche!. ¡No podías haberte esperado! – chilló de nuevo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté confuso.

- De Bella, la invite a dormir anoche porque necesitaba hablar con ella, pero tú y tu egoísmo tuvisteis que actuar anoche – escupió levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada. – No podías haberte esperado a hoy, ¿no?.

- Yo no hice nada – me defendí.

- ¡Dios!, encima miénteme. Os oí, os oí anoche cuando vine a buscarla a la habitación para que fuera a la mía – nos oyó, estaba seguro de que mis mejillas en este momento tenían el mismo color que si se lo hubiera dicho a Bella.

- No te estoy mintiendo.

- Pues explícame porque Bella no durmió conmigo y sí lo hizo contigo.

- Yo solo la hice pasar para darle mi regalo. Cuando me lo agradeció, me dio un beso en la mejilla y… - me paré abruptamente. ¿Era necesario contarle a mi hermana lo que hice anoche?, no creo que no.

- ¿Y? – pero ella parecía esperar que lo hiciera.

- Juntó nuestros labios y ya no pudimos separarnos – le confesé sonrojándome más si era posible.

- ¿Te la volviste a tirar? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

- Joder Alice, no lo digas así, suena demasiado…

- Demasiado tu estilo, ¿no? – me cortó.

- ¿Qué dices?.

- Que con todas las chicas has hecho igual.

- No es lo mismo, Alice. Además yo no me he tirado a ninguna chica, solo Bella ha estado entre mis brazos de esa forma y sabes muy bien que es diferente con ella. ¡Dios!, sabias incluso antes que yo que me gustaba.

- Eres un estúpido, Edward – se le quebró la voz al decir mi nombre, la mire y vi que tenia las mejillas inundadas en lagrimas.

- Alice, ¿qué te pasa? – intenté consolarla para que no llorara, pero cuando extendí mis brazos para atraerla a mi pecho me las golpeo y me empujo.

- Necesitaba hablar con ella, era importante.

- Puedes ir a hablar con ella ahora, Alice.

- No, ahora ya no.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Porque ahora ya no la necesito – ¿pero que le pasaba a mi hermana?, nunca se había puesto así. Algo muy grande le debía estar pasando.

- Alice – intente de nuevo traerla a mis brazos pero se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. – Espera.

- Déjame, Edward. Necesito estar sola – la oí sollozar antes de que cerrara la puerta.

En cuanto salió por la puerta escuche varios pasos y algunos susurros. Lleve mis dedos al puente de mi nariz y lo apreté, iba a necesitar un buen plan para disculparme con Alice. Me tumbe de nuevo en la cama, escuche como se abría la puerta de la habitación, levante un poco la cabeza para ver quien era.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – me preguntó mi madre con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Hemos discutido.

- Sí, eso lo sé. Se os oía desde la planta de abajo. ¿Qué hacia gritando tu hermana?.

- Se ha enfadado conmigo – me senté en la cama y mi madre se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Por Bella.

- ¿Le has hecho algo a ella? – me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No! – dije rápidamente, su rostro se volvió de nuevo relajado.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirió de nuevo.

- Ayer se quedo a dormir por Alice y yo… bueno nosotros… - ¡dios!, esto era muy difícil de contar a tu madre y algo que no quieres contar.

- Se quedó a dormir contigo – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y riendo entre dientes.

- Sí. Me echa la culpa a mí, me ha dicho que tenia que hablar con Bella, que necesitaba hablar con ella y en cambio yo la "secuestre" – le expliqué haciendo comillas en el aire con los dedos.

- ¿Y lo hiciste?.

- Sí, no. No lo sé.

- ¿La obligaste a quedarse contigo?.

- ¡No!. Por dios mamá. Sabes que soy un caballero – le dije burlándome. – Fue casi más bien idea de ella quedarse conmigo a dormir.

- ¿Dormir? – inquirió levantando una ceja. – Vi vuestra ropa tirada por el suelo, hijo – en ese momento mi cara se tornó de un rojo profundo.

- Mamá esto es vergonzoso – me quejé tapando mi cara con mis manos.

- No lo es – me quitó las manos de mi cara. – Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero quiero decirte una cosa – le hice un gesto para que continuara. – Quiero mucho a Bella, sé como es ella desde que tenia pañales, no le hagas daño.

- No pienso hacerle daño, mamá.

- Bien. ¿Pero desde cuando estáis juntos?.

- Pasado mañana tenemos nuestra primera cita.

- ¿Qué?. ¿Habéis tenido relaciones y ni siquiera estáis saliendo?. ¿Pero en qué demonios pensabas?. Yo no te crié así, Edward – me regañó después de tanta pregunta junta.

- Sé que hemos hecho las cosas del revés, por eso le he propuesto empezar de cero y por eso tenemos una cita pasado mañana. Vamos a ir poco a poco y después veremos lo que pasa.

- Va a pasar lo mismo que esta anoche antes de que los dos os deis cuenta. Sois dos adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas, espero que al menos estéis tomando precauciones.

- Mamá, he dicho que vamos a ir despacio.

- Da igual lo que digas, Edward. Repito, sois dos adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas. Yo también fui joven – me guiñó un ojo. – Espero que hagáis las cosas bien, cariño – se levantó de la cama y camino hacia la puerta. – Piensa bien lo que haces y no os hagáis daño, hijo y usar protección – añadió y con eso se fue de mi habitación dejándome solo de nuevo.

Alice estuvo evitándome durante todo el día y parte del día siguiente, solo me envía miradas envenenadas que me producían escalofríos. Nunca se había enfadado así conmigo, no entendía porque se estaba comportando de esa forma conmigo. Cuando iba a volver a hablar con ella, Bella llegó a casa. No puede hacer más que enviarle una mirada de disculpa y decirle "suerte" tan solo moviendo mis labios. Ella captó rápido a lo que me refería, porque en cuanto Alice paso por su lado le envió a ella también una mirada que daba miedo.

**Bella VOP**

En cuanto llegué a casa de los Cullen, me quede unos minutos en el coche, cogiendo varias bocanadas de aire para calmar mis nervios. Cuando se trataba de una Alice enfadada había que tener cuidado, porque cuando enseñaba los dientes no había quien la parara. Después de unos minutos de reflexión, salí del coche y camine hacia la puerta de la mansión. Toqué la puerta y en unos segundos una Esme con una gran sonrisa me abrió la puerta.

- Hola Bella – me recibió con un abrazo y se hizo a un lado para que entrara.

- Hola Esme.

- Edward esta en el salón.

- No venía a ver a Edward – aunque tuviera unas ganas enormes de echarme a sus brazos, tenia que hablar con Alice. Además, ¿por qué iba a venir a ver a Edward?, ¿qué sabía su madre sobre nosotros para decirme directamente que Edward estaba en el salón, cuando llevaba un par de años sin hablarle?. Aparte todas las preguntas para otro momento.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó, me pareció ver que se sonrojaba un poco, pero tan rápido como ese sonrojo apareció, desapareció.

- ¿Esta Alice en casa? – le pregunté.

- Sí está en el salón también.

La vi marcharse a la cocina, posiblemente estaba haciendo la cena porque olía delicioso en cuento crucé la puerta de su casa. Me quedé en el marco de la puerta del salón, lo primero que vi fue a Edward sentado en unos de los sofás individuales, me envió una mirada de disculpa y me dijo un "suerte" moviendo solo los labios. No entendía muy bien a que venia eso, pero en cuanto Alice paso por mi lado enviándome dagas envenenadas con la mirada, supe a que se refería.

Tragué la poca saliva que tenia en la boca, de repente se me había secado la boca. Vi como Alice caminaba hacia las escaleras y subía hacia su habitación, la seguí, pero manteniendo una distancia. Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un ligero portazo. Me acerque a ella y respire profundamente durante unos segundos, después toque la puerta. Con un suave "adelante" por su parte, entré en su habitación.

- Alice, ¿podemos hablar? – le pregunté acercándome a su cama donde ella estaba tumbada boca abajo.

- No me apetece hablar en estos momentos.

- Alice, por favor. Sé que me olvide de ti, pero de verdad, no fue mi intención.

- Bella – se giro y se sentó en la cama a mi lado, - no quiero hablar, ¿vale?.

- Bueno puedes escucharme.

- Tampoco quiero hacerlo. En estos momentos quiero estar sola – su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco.

- Lo siento – le dije mirándole a la cara, solo veía su perfil.

- Bella, vete por favor – se le escapó un pequeño sollozo.

- No – le dije lanzándole mis brazos alrededor, abrazándola fuertemente.

La deje llorar un poco en mis brazos, sin importarme que me estropeara la camisa que llevaba, por supuesto, regalo de Alice. Sus pequeños brazos me envolvieron la cintura, yo la apreté un poco más. Alice no solía ser una persona que lloraba con mucha facilidad, lo que fuera que le estuviera pasando, debía de ser grave y yo como una mala amiga me había olvidado de ella.

- Alice – la llame al cabo de unos minutos. - ¿Quieres hablar de lo que te pasa? – no me contesto hasta pasados unos minutos, cuando se recupero un poco de los sollozos.

- No. Ahora solo quiero dejar de pensar, me he estado comiendo mucho la cabeza y ahora solo quiero dejar de pensar.

- Está bien, te dejo sola entonces. Túmbate un rato y duerme un poco, se nota que estás cansada – le dije intentando ponerme de pie.

- No. Quédate conmigo, por favor – me rogó y sin necesidad de poner cara de cachorro abandonado, acepté.

Nos tumbamos ambas en la cama abrazándonos, hasta que nos quedamos dormidas. El día la pasé en casa de los Cullen, cuando ambas nos despertamos le conté el plan que tenia con su hermano. Nombrar a su hermano no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero me ayudo a escoger que ropa ponerme para la cita. Nos salimos de su cuarto en todo el día, Esme nos llevo la merienda y después la cena. Cuando vi que se hacia tarde me despedí de ella, aunque me resultó extraño que no me dijera que después de la cita con su hermano le contara los detalles, aunque pensándolo bien, si estaba enfadada con ambos, porque sí, estaba enfadada con ambos, lo notaba cada vez que sacaba el tema Edward, si no estaría enfadada con Edward, posiblemente estaría saltando, pero solo ponía muecas de desagrado en su cara, por lo que evite no hablar mucho de ello. Di las buenas noches a los Cullen, excepto a Edward que no sabía donde se había metido durante mi despedida y me fui a casa.

Al día siguiente, después de haber dormido de forma irregular, por los nervios de nuestra primera cita, me levante y me dediqué a hacer las tareas del hogar. Necesitaba estar distraída para no pensar en ello y lo que más me solía ayudar era hacer las cosas de casa. No comí absolutamente nada, tenia el estomago cerrado, mi madre insistió en que comiera algo pero no podía. Intento sonsacarme que me pasaba, pero yo solo le decía que estaba cansada. Cuando vi que me quedaban un par de horas para las ocho, le conté que tenia una cita con Edward a lo que ella muy alegremente gritó, gritó tanto que hasta mi padre se entero de mi cita, la cual no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

Me preparé, como no, con su ayuda. No me quejé, excepto cuando intentaba hablar sobre cosas que no quería hablar con ella ni con nadie. Sexo, precaución, más sexo, más precaución es lo que estuvo diciéndome durante la hora y media de tortura a la que me sometió.

En cuanto el timbre sonó escape de sus garras y corrí a la puerta. La abrí demasiado rápido, con demasiada emoción y en cuanto lo vi, estoy segura de que mi boca se cayó al suelo. Estaba sexy con ropa tan normal como la que vestía, sabía que estaba actuando de forma estúpida, siempre vestía igual pero ahora lo veía con otros ojos y estaba disfrutando de mi vista a pesar de que llevara un simple pantalón vaquero, con una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cremallera abierta negra con rayas blancas. Sentí como me recorría con la mirada, llevaba el vestido que Alice me sugirió, una chaqueta a juego con el vestido y unos zapatos sin mucho tacón para no matarme en el proceso de andar.

- Buenas noches – susurró alzando la vista a mis ojos y sacando mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

- Hola – sonreí.

- ¿Estás lista?.

- Sí, vamos.

- ¡Recuerda Bella lo que hemos hablado! – gritó mi madre desde dentro de casa cuando cerré la puerta, no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

Me llevó hacia el pueblo, no sabía donde me llevaba, pero no era muy difícil de adivinar cuando solo había tres restaurantes en el pueblo. En cuanto aparcó el coche y me ayudo a salir, observé a donde me había traído.

- ¿La bella Italia, Edward? – inquirí mirándolo. Él solo sonrió. - ¿De verdad?.

- ¿No te gusta?, si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio, pero ya he reservado aquí.

- No, no es que no me guste, pero este restaurante lo tenemos más que visto y estamos, bueno estábamos tan acostumbrados a venir que pensaba que me llevarías a otro lado.

- Bueno, siempre está bien recordar nuestras historias y los buenos tiempos y porque no aquí – me respondió abriéndome la puerta para que entrara.

- Creí que empezaríamos de cero – le dije sentándome ya en la mesa.

- Si quieres empezar de cero, lo haremos - se sentó en su silla y me extendió su mano. – Hola, soy Edward Cullen. ¿Y tú eres?.

- Eres tonto, Edward – le dije rondando los ojos.

Estuvimos cenando cómodamente en el lugar más privado del restaurante, solo nos interrumpían los camareros para traernos nuestros pedidos. Estuvimos hablando como él había dicho de nuestras historias, algunas de las cuales había olvidado, de los buenos tiempos que pasamos juntos y de lo que habíamos estado haciendo cuando nos separamos. A pesar de vernos todos los días sabíamos muy poco el uno del otro, excepto que yo sabía que había estado casi prácticamente con medio instituto, aunque él me lo negó y me dijo que solo eran amigas y que solo se había enrollado con algunas.

Nos habíamos alejado tanto que descubrimos cosas nuevas de ambos. Habíamos cambiado un poco desde que nos alejamos, aunque estaba segura de que él volvía a ser el Edward que conocía hace unos años, pero no podía confiar todavía en él.

- Estoy llena – le dije recostándome sobre la silla.

- Queda el postre, Bella – se rió de mi postura en la silla. Estaba prácticamente tirada en la silla.

- No puedo más, si como otro bocado posiblemente vomite - le confesé.

- Ugh, eso no es agradable, Bella – se quejó. – Podemos compartir postre, si quieres – me dijo con su sonrisa torcida y acercando su silla a la mía.

- Está bien, pero yo comeré muy poco.

Pidió el postre para ambos, era un helado en copa, con chocolate, nata, fresa trozos de fruta y caramelo liquido. Me dio de comer con la cuchara, en ese momento me pareció un poco infantil pero según pasaba el tiempo me pareció muy tierno y sexy. Seguimos hablando comiendo el postre, cuando pagó la cuenta, caminamos un rato por el pueblo para bajar la cena y riéndonos de cosas que me iba contando sobre mis patosas caídas, al principio me enfadé un poco con él, pero en cuanto su mano cogió la mía olvide mi enfado y comencé a reír con él. Cuando vimos que se hacía bastante tarde fuimos al coche, me ayudo a subir y se puso en camino hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegamos, me ayudó a salir del coche como ya lo había hecho antes. Caminamos en silencio hasta las escaleras del porche, me gire para quedar frente a él. Me perdí en sus ojos esmeraldas que me miraban con intensidad.

**Edward VOP**

- Me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, Bella – le dije con los nervios a flor de piel, no sabía porque estaba así.

- Yo también – me sonrió.

- Espero que podamos repetir lo de esta noche.

- Sí, creo que podemos repetirlo – su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

Nos quedamos en silencio, perdidos en la mirada del otro. Extendí mi mano para colocar un mechón de cabello que tenia en su cara detrás de su oreja. El pequeño roce de su piel contra la mía me hizo unas pequeñas cosquillas. Poco a poco me incline hacia su cara, apoyando mi frente sobre la suya. Ella se estiro un poco hacia arriba para rozar nuestros labios, pero yo me aparté justo a tiempo para que no hicieran contacto. Su ceño fruncido me hizo gracia y entre risas le dije.

- Desde cero, Bella. Íbamos a empezar desde cero.

- Cállate – me dijo molesta.

Me reí un poco más y después coloque mis manos en su cara acunándola y parando mi risa de golpe. Me incline hacia ella un poco y pase mi nariz por la suya, provocándonos a ambos cosquillas, sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos. Me incliné un poco más y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, sus manos me rodearon el cuello rápidamente y poco a poco profundizamos el beso, sus ojos seguían abiertos hasta que mi lengua rozó su labio inferior pidiéndole permiso para que me dejara probar su sabor, cuando abrió la boca sus ojos se cerraron y yo cerré los míos. Cuando nos falto aire ambos nos separamos a regañadientes, pero no solté su cara, la seguí acunándola y le fui dando pequeños picos sacándole una gran sonrisa. Después de unos segundos haciendo eso me separé de ella.

- Buenas noches, Bella – le di otro pequeño beso.

- Buenas noches, Edward – me dio otro beso.

- Si seguimos así no podré irme, Bella – le di otro beso.

- No te vayas entonces – me dio otro beso.

- El jefe Swan me matará si me quedo contigo – otro beso.

- No tiene porque enterarse si entras por la ventana – otro beso.

- Es una buena idea, pero tengo que irme a casa – otro beso.

- Adiós, Edward – estaba vez no me dio beso, hice un puchero y ella sonrió.

- ¿No me vas a dar el último beso?- le pregunte todavía con mi puchero.

- Desde cero, Edward, desde cero – me sonrió aun más, pero la cogí por la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo, inclinándome y besando sus labios sin pedir permiso estaba vez abrió la boca y nos besamos con pasión.

- Adiós, Bella.

Y sin que pudiera decirme nada me di la vuelta y la deje de pie en el porche de su casa. Camine hacia el coche lo más rápido que pude para no dar la vuelta y secuestrarla, porque ese último beso había despertado al pequeño Edward y eso iba a ser un problema sino me iba de ahí ya. Mi madre tenia razón, era un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas.

- ¡Eso es juego sucio, Edward! – me gritó en cuanto entré en el coche.

Dirigí mi vista hacia ella que estaba con sus manos en sus caderas pero con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Me acerque una mano a la boca y le lancé un beso, soplando mi mano. Sí lo sé, era demasiado infantil y muchas cosas más, pero Bella estaba empezando a sacar lo mejor de mí incluso cosas que yo no sabía que tenia.

* * *

Hola! siento la tardanza! pero como ya comenté eran fiestas de la ciudad y he estado muy ocupada disfrutando de ellas jaja! pero tranquilas que ya se han acabado!

Bueno primero, siento mucho si no describo la ropa que llevan puesta, porque no se me da bien, posiblemente sea una de las pocas chicas a las que no les guste ir de compras y la ropa, lo siento pero describirlo no se me da bien. lo intentare algun dia pero no prometo nada.

No tengo nada más que deciros, creo... solo que espero que hayais disfrutado del capitulo y me dejeis un review :-D jijiji.

No creo que me atrase más con los capitulos, ahora tengo algo más de tiempo libre para escribir y espero poder aprovecharlo para ello.

Como siempre gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos... y a los que solo me leeis :-D

Saludos para todas! nos leemos!


	18. Problemas

Problemas

**Edward POV  
**

Al día siguiente me levanté con la sonrisa todavía dibujada en mi cara. Me duché antes de bajar a desayunar, todavía era temprano, pero entre los nervios que había tenido antes de la cita y en la cita, me habían hecho llegar a casa hecho un trapo. Nada más tocar la cabeza con la almohada me quedé dormido.

En cuanto acabe de ducharme y bajar las escaleras, escuché como mi madre estaba cantando en la cocina. Entré sigilosamente para mirar lo que hacía, estaba preparando el desayuno para toda la familia o al menos eso esperaba, porque si tendríamos que comernos todo lo que estaba cocinando entre ella y yo, jamás acabaríamos.

- Edward, entra del todo – me dijo sin mirarme.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba ahí? – le di un beso en la mejilla y le robé un trozo de melón que estaba cortando en ese momento.

- Te has pasado un poco con la colonia, hijo – sonrió en mi dirección.

- No me he echado colonia, mamá – se acerco a mí y olió mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas cuando soltó el aire por la nariz.

- Entonces tu olor corporal huele muy bien – me guiñó un ojo. Si no fuera mi madre, pensaría que me estaba tirando los tejos.

- Mamá, eso ha sonado muy raro – comenzó a reírse y yo poco a poco la acompañé. – Sera el gel de baño que uso y no la colonia que no uso.

- Sí, será el gel – afirmó y siguió cocinando.

Me quedé en la cocina hablando con ella mientras cocinaba. Me sonsacó todo lo que pudo y más, hablamos de Bella, eso no iba a ser un tema que pudiera evitar y más cuando nos pilló en la cama, juntos y ya sabía que había tenido una cita con ella. Le conté como nos lo habíamos pasado en ella, todo lo que habíamos hecho y seguramente dejado de hacer. Me sacó muchos sonrojos cuando bromeaba con el tema de la cama, de cómo estaba y debería de tratarla.

¡No tenia pelos en la lengua!.

Pero, ¿Qué hacía yo contándole estas cosas a mi madre?.

No lo sé.

Hablamos de más cosas, sobre como me iba en el instituto, si ya había elegido universidad, todos esos temas "normales" que hablas con tu madre con dieciocho años.

Estuvimos como una hora hablando y ella cocinando, hasta que el vozarrón de Emmett nos interrumpió. También llegó mi padre y más tarde Alice, que traía una cara de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, hija? – le preguntó mi madre poniéndole una mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

- Sí, solo he dormido mal y poco – se encogió de hombros evitando la mirada de todos, fijándola en sus manos que estaban en su regazo.

Desayunamos en silencio, mi padre estaba leyendo el periódico, Emmett estaba con su móvil, posiblemente enviándole mensajes a Rose porque no paraba de teclear en él y una sonrisa tonta en su cara. Mi madre miraba de reojo a Alice y yo sin ocultarme la miraba directamente, ella solo miraba su desayuno moviendo la comida que tenia en el plato de un lado para otro.

Cuando todos acabamos, ayudé a mamá a recoger las cosas y a fregarlas. Después de eso subí a mi habitación pero paré en el segundo piso al escuchar un par de sollozos venir desde la habitación de Alice. Camine hacia su puerta y la entreabrí un poco para mirar en el interior. Alice estaba tirada en su cama, tapada hasta el cuello y dándome la espalda.

- Alice – la llamé pero no se movió ni me contesto, solo se le escapó otro sollozo. Me acerqué a su cama y me senté en el borde. - ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté en un susurro.

- Na… nada – tartamudeó.

- Ali, sino te pasara nada, no estarías llorando. ¿Quieres…

- Déjame sola, Edward, por favor – me cortó.

- Pero…

- ¡Lárgate! – pegué un respingo cuando me gritó.

Suspire y me levanté de la cama, camine hacia la puerta y me gire para volver a mirarla, seguía en la misma posición, salí de su cuarto y cerré la puerta con cuidado. Subí a mi habitación y cogí el móvil para llamar a Rose o Bella. Si alguien podría ayudar a mi hermana, esas podrían ser ellas. Primero intenté llamar a Rosalie, pero no me contestó. Estaba con el móvil en la mano decidiendo si llamar a Bella o no. Era tempano todavía e igual estaba durmiendo. Después de pensármelo durante unos minutos, marqué su número en el móvil y me lo lleve a la oreja.

Sonó durante mucho rato hasta que al otro lado de la línea sonó su voz.

_- ¿Edward? – estaba jadeando cuando me contestó. Fruncí el ceño._

- Hola – contesté secamente.

_- Hola – dijo recuperando el aliento. - ¿Qué tal? - ¿qué, qué tal?, ¿en serio me estaba preguntando eso?. ¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo para estar jadeando!._

- Bien – gruñí. - ¿Tú?.

_- Bien también – contestó con el aliento ya recuperado._

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

_- ¡Oh!, estaba… estaba… emm…_

- ¿Qué hacías? – gruñí. La escuche suspirar al otro lado de la línea.

_- Estaba en la ducha, he salido corriendo porque había escuchado el móvil. Ahora voy a tener_ _que fregar el pasillo y mi habitación de nuevo – me contestó cansadamente._

¿Duchándose?. Vamos Edward, no puedes ponerte celoso. Bella no sabe mentir, estará diciendo la verdad, me dije mentalmente.

- ¡Oh!, lo siento.

_- No te preocupes. ¿Qué quieres?, ¿ya me echas de menos? – bromeó._

- Sí – susurré y una sonrisa estúpida se formo en mi cara. – Pero te llamaba para ver si podías venir. Alice está llorando y a mí no me quiere cerca.

_- A mí tampoco, créeme._

- ¿Podrías venir e intentarlo aunque sea? – le supliqué.

_- Estaré ahí en media hora más o menos – podía imaginarme su sonrisa en la cara mientras me decía eso._

- Gracias, Bella.

- _De nada. Ahora nos vemos, Edward. ¿Por qué estarás en casa no? – me preguntó confusa._

- Sí. Te espero en mi habitación.

_- Vale, hasta ahora._

- Hasta ahora.

Colgué el teléfono y me tumbé en la cama cerrando los ojos, para descansar la vista mientras esperaba a Bella. Pensando que me podría quedar unos minutos dormido, me equivoqué un portazo procedente del piso inferior me hizo saltar e ir a mirar a ver qué pasaba.

**Bella ****POV**

Cuando oí mi móvil sonar en mi habitación no podía creérmelo, acababa de meterme a la ducha, tenia jabón en el pelo y estaba completamente mojada. Salí de la ducha, cogí una toalla para tapar mi desnudez y corrí para cogerlo, más que nada por si era algo importante, sino habría dejado que sonara. Corrí tanto del baño a mi habitación que casi pierdo los dientes por el camino. Tan rápido abrí la puerta del baño y comencé a correr me resbalé y caí de bruces contra el suelo, lastimándome un poco la mano.

No me dolió tanto la mano después de descolgar y hablar con Edward. Al principió lo noté un poco raro, pero después de decirle que estaba en la ducha y tenia que haber salido corriendo cambió su forma de hablarme.

¿Se pensaría que estaba haciendo otra cosa y por eso se puso a la defensiva?.

Con esa pregunta me puse en camino a casa de los Cullen, la dejaría para otra ocasión. Ahora tenia que preocuparme de Alice.

Cuando aparqué el coche fui a la puerta principal, no me dio tiempo a tocar la puerta, ni a llegar al último escalón.

- ¿Edward? – pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hola – me saludo jadeando.

- Hola. ¿Cómo sabes que estaba aquí? – pregunté incrédula.

- Se te oye desde la entrada al camino que llega aquí, Bella. Esa chatarra – señaló mi camioneta, le fruncí el ceño pero siguió hablando, - deberías de tirarla a la chatarra. Estas contaminando nuestro precioso Forks.

- No te metas con mi camioneta. Me trae y me lleva, así que para mí es suficiente.

- Una bicicleta también te trae y te lleva. Contamina menos y no hace ese ruido escandaloso.

- Edward – le advertí. Me sonrió y cortó nuestra distancia estampándome un beso en los labios, dejándome sin respiración. Nos sepamos para coger aire. – Pensé que íbamos a ir despacio.

- Lo sé pero no he podido evitarlo – me susurró.

- Me alegra de que no hayas podido. Ahora, ¿dónde está Alice? – me aparté un poco de él, lo primero era lo primero. Después ya habría tiempo para juegos.

- Esta en su habitación, pero hace como veinte minutos que ha llegado Jasper y no creo que debamos de molestarlos por ahora.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté entrando en la casa.

- Están discutiendo, chillando. Y lo están haciendo muy alto, no sé como mis padres no les han dicho nada.

- Tal vez no quieran meterse. Además Alice es mayorcita como para tener sus propios problemas.

- Ya, pero gritan mucho. Mira – me cogió de la mano – vamos, veras.

Caminamos escaleras arriba hasta llegar al segundo piso y nos paramos al lado de la puerta de Alice. Edward tenia razón estaban chillando demasiado alto, se les oía desde el principio de las escaleras.

_- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenua? – preguntaba Jasper, aunque parecía estar no gritando tanto._

_- ¿Ingenua dices?. ¡LARGATE DE MI CASA! – Alice era a la que más se le oía._

_- Sé razonable, Alice. ¿Cómo puedes estar diciéndome eso?. ¿Acaso te he dado razones para hacerte pensar así?._

_- ¡QUE TE LARGUES! – chilló ella de nuevo._

Edward y yo nos sobresaltamos al escuchar una puerta cerrarse de un portazo y también a una aclaración de garganta. Nos giramos para ver a Esme sonriendo.

- ¿Nos os han dicho que escuchar una conversación privada es de mala educación? – nos preguntó.

- Mamá, llevas haciéndolo tú desde el estudio de papá desde que han empezado a gritar – le dijo Edward. Esme entre cerró los ojos mirándolo y después sonrió.

- Lo sé, pero es mi pequeña la que está ahí dentro. ¿No creéis que tenemos que entrar para ver qué pasa? – y esta era la dulce y amable Esme y también porque no decirlo, un poco cotilla.

- Necesitan arreglar sus problemas solos, no intervengas mamá, por favor – le dijo Edward.

_- Alice, por favor, ábreme la puerta, por favor… - se oía a Jasper suplicar._

- Entonces vosotros no intervengáis e iros a tu habitación – señalo a Edward.

Esme se fue, pero nosotros nos quedamos un poco más para ver qué pasaba. La vena cotilla nos debió atacar a todos ese día. Bueno yo me preocupaba más bien por mi mejor amiga.

Después de unos minutos más de suplica por parte de Jasper, se hizo el silencio y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- No puedo más, me voy – nos dijo. - Decirle que cuando tenga el suficiente valor de escucharme que me llame, sino… - se cortó y salió de allí sin decir nada más.

Edward y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.

- Es toda tuya – me susurró Edward al oído.

- Escapa cobarde – le acusé.

- A mí no me quiere escuchar.

- Sí, sí.

Entré en la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta me gire hacia Edward.

- Tú – lo señalé con el dedo – a tu habitación, como vea que estas escuchando te…

- Vale, ya me voy – me cortó.

Cerré la puerta y camine hacia la puerta del baño. Toqué unas cuantas veces antes de hablar.

- Alice – la llamé.

- Vete, quiero estar sola – lloró desde dentro.

- Ábreme la puerta.

- No, vete.

- Ali… - antes de que pudiera acabar de nombrarla la puerta se abrió y se lanzó a mis brazos. – ¿No habías dicho que te dejara en paz? – intenté burlarme para sacarle una sonrisa, pero a cambio su llanto se hizo más fuerte. - ¿Qué pasa, Alice?.

- Jasper me engaña – estoy segura de que mi boca cayó al suelo.

¿Jasper engañándola?. Eso no podía ser, Jazz era uno de los muy pocos hombres que había incapaz de engañar a su chica.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté después de unos segundos.

- Jasper me engaña – sollozó aun sin apartarse de mis brazos.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Cómo? – insistí.

- Solo lo sé, ¿vale?.

- Alice.

- Déjalo, no quiero hablarlo más.

Nos dirigimos hacia su cama aun abrazadas y nos tumbamos en ella. Alice apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho aun sin parar de llorar mientras sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura. La dejaría que se desahogara antes de volver a la carga y saber qué es lo que pasaba entre ellos dos.

**Edward ****POV**

En cuanto Bella me echó de allí corrí escaleras abajo para ir detrás de Jasper, igual conseguía saber que le pasaba a mi hermana por él. Corrí hacia afuera, donde su coche ya estaba en marcha, me acerqué corriendo y lo vi golpeando la cabeza contra el volante.

- Jazz – lo llamé pero no me hizo caso, siguió golpeando su cabeza contra el volante y diciendo cosas entre dientes, las cuales no entendía nada. – Si sigues haciendo eso te va a salir un chichón. Deja de hacer eso Jazz – volví a repetir.

Paró de repente y un par de lágrimas solitarias bajaban por sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué cojones le pasa a tu hermana por la cabeza? – gruñó mirándome a los ojos. – Dice que la engaño. Esta completamente loca. Yo jamás la engañaría. ¡Dios! Ella es toda mi vida – se bajo del coche y le pegó una patada a la rueda de este.

- Tranquilízate Jasper.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice?. ¡Eso es lo que llevo intentando hacer desde hace unos días, pero no puedo, esta situación me puede!. ¡No confía en mí, yo no he hecho nada para que no lo haga! – me chilló.

- Jazz...

- Déjalo Edward, me voy para casa.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?. No pareces estar muy bien como para conducir.

- No, puedo ir yo solo – dijo montando en el coche y temblando mientras tanto.

- Jasper, siéntate en el asiento del copiloto, yo te llevo. No voy a dejar que conduzcas así.

Sin protestas, me hizo caso y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. Lo lleve a su casa con su coche el cual me iba a traer de vuelta a la mansión. El viaje hasta su casa fue en silencio, lo miraba de vez en cuando de reojo y él solo miraba por la ventana. Cuando llegamos lo acompañé hasta la puerta de su casa, diciéndole que si necesitaba algo no dudara en llamarme. En cuanto se perdió dentro de la casa me di la vuelta y fui a mi casa.

Miré por el piso inferior buscando a Bella. Sabía que no se había ido a su casa porque seguía su monstruosa chatarra aparcada afuera. Asomé un poco la cabeza por la habitación de Alice, después de mirar que no estaba en el piso inferior. Solo la vi a ella y por su forma de respirar tan pausada supe que estaba dormida. Después de tanto llorar no me pareció raro que a estas horas de la tarde Alice estaría dormida.

Subí escaleras arriba esperando encontrármela en mi habitación. Cuando abrí la puerta lentamente y asomé mi cabeza por ella, la vi tumbada en la cama, con un brazo sobre sus ojos y el otro sujetando su teléfono móvil.

- Ya lo sé, Jazz… - silencio. - Ya he hablado con ella… – más silencio, - no lo sé, no decía más que palabras sueltas sin sentido… - silencio de nuevo. – Lo intentare pero no te prometo nada… - silencio. – Lo sé, después hablamos… - silencio, me acerqué a ella mientras seguía hablando y me senté en la cama suavemente para evitar que supiera que estaba ahí, pero el colchón se hundió dejándome en evidencia. – Te llamo más tarde – le contestó separando el brazo de sus ojos y mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa. – Adiós Jasper – colgó.

Me tumbe a su lado y la abracé por la cintura atrayéndola un poco hacia mí.

- ¿Has conseguido algo? – le pregunté mientras hundía mi cara en su cuello.

- No, solo decía algo de una tal María y decía que Jasper la había engañado con ella. Pero estaba tan ner… nervio… nerviosa que – empezó a tartamudear cuando mi boca empezó a besar la dulce piel de su cuello, no podía evitarlo, tenerla tan cerca me volvía loco y oler su aroma me hacia enloquecer todavía más. – Edward para, si sigues así… - se volvió a callar cuando la mordí un poco.

- Si sigo así, ¿qué? – le pregunte separándome de su cuello.

- Dijiste que íbamos a empezar de cero y esto es un gran paso. Además estábamos hablando de Alice y su problema.

- ¿No puedo besar a mi chica? – le pregunté comenzando a besar su cuello otra vez e ignorando lo que me había dicho de mi hermana. Ya hablaríamos de eso más tarde.

- ¿Soy tu chica? – me preguntó divertida.

- ¿Lo eres? – le pregunté de vuelta.

- No. Que yo sepa no me has pedido nada más que una cita. Por salir con alguien solo una vez, en una cita, no te convierte en que seas mi chico.

- ¿No quieres ser mi chica? – le pregunté ignorando su pequeño discurso.

- ¿Quieres que lo sea? – se separó de mí y me hizo girarme para que la mirara. - ¿Quieres que lo sea? – volvió a preguntarme.

- Sí, porque no – me encogí de hombros, intentando no sonreír para ver la reacción que tenia cuando le contesté.

- Si me lo dices así, no quiero serlo – se levantó molesta de la cama pero lo evite agarrando su muñeca y tirándola hacia a mí.

- No te pongas así tonta, sabes que sí que quiero que lo seas – antes de que pudiera contestarme la besé. Cuando me separe no le di tiempo a abrir la boca y seguí hablando. – Además no solo hemos tenido una cita, hemos hecho el amor dos veces – su sonrojo no se hizo esperar cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Bella? – le sonreí como sabía que le gustaba pero que no me decía.

- Déjame que me lo piense unos minutos – se burló.

La gire y me coloque sobre ella, abriendo sus piernas con las mías y colocando las mías entre ellas. Comencé a besarla apasionadamente mientras se pensaba si ser mi novia o no, aunque dudo mucho que la dejara pensar en algo cuando colé mi mano por su pantalón y rocé su zona sensible con mi mano, haciendo que se estremeciera debajo de mí. Subió su cadera y se frotó en mi ya gran erección, ambos gemimos. Empecé a besarle el cuello mientras apartaba sus bragas con la mano y le froté el clítoris haciendo que jadeara y soltara unos gemidos bastante altos que tuve que callar con mi boca, dejando su cuello y volviendo a besar sus labios. Introduje dos de mis dedos en su interior y comencé a bombear, me encantaba lo mojada que se ponía sin apenas tocarla, lo que me hacia mi tarea más fácil.

- S… sí – dijo después de unos minutos, jadeando.

- Sí, ¿qué? – ronroneé en su oído.

- Sí quiero ser tu novia, tu chica o lo que quieras que sea – jadeó cuando empuje más fuerte en su interior.

- Bien. Ahora serás mi chica, solo mía.

- Solo tuya – repitió.

Continuamos haciendo cosas propias de dos adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas, como mi madre me había dicho y olvidándonos de empezar desde cero y yo olvidando tener que ir poco a poco.

* * *

Hola! siento el retraso! se q no tengo perdon... pero es q no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. y el poco q he tenido lo he usado para escribir este capitulo, q por cierto me ha salido un poco más corto de lo normal. bueno y estoy esciribiendo otra historia, que lleva pasando por mi cabeza unos dias. la estoy escribiendo poco a poco, sin prisas, quiero escribirla bien, pq realmente me esta emocionando escribirla. en cuanto tenga el primer capitulo lo subiré. de momento seguire subiendo los capitulos de esta, segun los vaya escribiendo, y de verdad espero no tardar tanto para el proximo capitulo!

Bueno como siempre, muchas gracias por leerme, por los reviews! me hacen mucha ilusionnnnn :-D a ver si seguimos así y cada vez leo mas :-P, sabeis a los q me los escribis q siempre los respondo! ;-). bueno tb gracias por las aletas, favoritos y todo lo demas.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!

Saludos! y GRACIAS!


	19. Año nuevo

Año nuevo

**Bella ****POV**

Año nuevo, otro año se pasaba. Ya nos quedaba menos para acabar el instituto y plegar las alas para buscarnos la vida en la universidad sin tener a nuestros padres en casa. Se iba a acabar un año en el que me había pasado de todo. Prácticamente todos los años eran igual pero este año había una cosa diferente.

Edward, mi supuesto mejor amigo años atrás, después mi peor pesadillas y ahora mi novio. Como sonaba la palabra _novio_, cada vez que pensaba en ella y a quien correspondía se me dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara.

Como habíamos llegado hasta ahí, no lo sabía muy bien, pero me alegraba de ello. No quería ponerme a pensar ni en cómo, ni en cuando, ni nada por el estilo. Solo quería disfrutar de lo que la vida me estaba ofreciendo. Y en este momento lo que me estaba ofreciendo era Edward.

Edward, estábamos en mi cama los dos abrazados. Estaba de lado cara a cara con él, tenia mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho y con un brazo rodeaba su cintura. Él me tenia rodeada con un brazo de mi cintura y con la otra mano acariciaba mi pelo. Podía sentir como algunas veces acercaba su nariz a mi pelo e inspiraba el olor que este desprendía.

Llevábamos desde que me pidió ser su novia en esta situación. Quedábamos en casa de uno o del otro después de comer y nos pasábamos la tarde abrazados y besándonos de vez en cuando sin llegar más lejos. Estábamos procurando ir despacio después de nuestro último encuentro íntimo. Nos estaba costando mucho, demasiado, tener la tentación a tan solo un par de centímetros no ayudaba nada. Pero lo estábamos intentando.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche? – interrumpió mis cavilaciones.

Quité mi cabeza de su pecho y apoyé la barbilla en el pecho para mirarle mientras hablaba.

- No lo sé. Mamá me dijo que íbamos a ir a cenar con los Black. Después no sé qué hare – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Los Black? – gruñó.

- Sí – alcé una ceja cuando volvió a gruñir algo que no entendí. - ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté aun con la ceja alzada.

- Nada – se removió incomodo debajo de mí.

- Edward…

- No me pasa nada – me cortó intentando quitarse de debajo de mí, cosa que impedí poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él y apoyando mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

- ¿Estas celoso? – le pregunté divertida, mirando a sus ojos.

- No – me contestó apartando la mirada.

Comencé a reír sin poder evitarlo, intentó otra vez zafarse de mi agarre pero seguía sin aflojarlo, cosa que me sorprendía, porque él era mucho, pero mucho más fuerte que yo y estaba segura que con tan solo una mano podía quitarse de debajo de mí. Pero también sabía que le gustaba que estaría a horcajadas sobre él.

- ¿De quién estas celoso? – le volví a preguntar divertida. - ¿De Billy o de Jake? – comencé a reír otra vez.

- Te he dicho que no estoy celoso – gruñó molesto mirándome directo a los ojos. Por supuesto no le creí, se lo veía en sus profundos ojos verdes.

- Edward, la que debería de estar celosa de alguien debería de ser yo y no tú.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Que no tienes que estar celoso de Jake, porque estoy segura que estás celoso de él. Yo en cambio cuando empecemos las clases de nuevo… - mi voz se fue apagando hasta que deje de hablar sin acabar la frase.

- ¿Tú en cambio, qué? – me preguntó ahora él en tono divertido.

- Yo nada – susurré apartando la mirada. En un movimiento rápido me colocó sobre el colchón y él encima de mí.

- ¿Tú, qué, Bella? – me susurró besando mi cuello.

- Edward – le advertí, sabiendo que si seguía besándome el cuello de esa forma acabaríamos en una situación que estábamos intentando evitar.

- Dímelo – susurró en mi oreja mordiendo el lóbulo. Gemí sin poder evitarlo, me estaba empezando a excitar, estaba sintiendo como mi entrepierna estaba empezando a humedecerse.

- No sigas haciendo eso, por favor – supliqué cuando empezó a besarme el cuello otra vez.

- Pues dime lo que me ibas a decir. ¿Por qué ibas a tener que ponerte celosa tú y no yo? – preguntó contra la piel de mi hombro, ahora un poco desnudo.

- Cuando empecemos las clases, todas tus fans volverán a ir detrás de ti otra vez – hice un puchero sacando mi labio inferior, lo atrapó con sus dientes, mordisqueándolo suavemente. No podía negarlo, me aterraba empezar y que todas sus fans corrieran detrás de él y él las correspondiese olvidándose de mí. Después de todo era Edward, el mujeriego del instituto.

- No te preocupes por ellas, yo solo tendré ojos para ti.

- Pero eso no deja de que ellas vayan a ir detrás de ti igualmente.

- Las espantaré. Además, ¿qué pasa con Newton?.

- ¿Newton? – pregunté confusa.

- Sí, bueno Newton y Tyler.

- ¿Qué les pasa?.

- Llevan de ti desde hace mucho tiempo – gruñó.

- ¿Cómo sabes que van detrás de mí? – pregunté divertida.

- Porque los he visto como te miran y créeme un día no podré aguantarlo y saldrá el Edward matón – rio entre dientes, me contagió y comenzamos a reír los dos. – Bueno, ¿entonces qué planes hay para esta noche? – preguntó al cabo de unos minutos.

- No lo sé. Cuando mi madre me diga algo, te aviso. Te llamó o te mando un mensaje.

- Llámame, siempre me encanta oír tu voz – cuando su aliento chocó contra mi cara cuando dijo aquello me derretí y me lancé a besar sus suaves labios.

…

Llegamos a casa de los Black y como era costumbre mi madre y yo, aunque más bien yo, ayudé a acabar de hacer la cena y poner la mesa. Este año un de las hermanas de Jake estaba en casa para celebrar las navidades.

Cuando estuvo todo preparado nos sentamos todos a la mesa para cenar. La noche pasó entre historias, risas por los chistes que contaban y como no, discusiones sobre tonterías sin sentido. En cuanto las campanadas dieron las doce y nos comimos las uvas, salí al frio de la noche a acurrucarme en un pequeño banco que los Black tenían afuera de su casa.

- Te vas a quedar helada – di un pequeño brinco cuando Jacob me habló muy cerca de mi oído.

- No te rías, me has asustado – le reprendí en cuanto escuché sus risas detrás de mi espalda.

- Te asustas con nada, Bella. ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado y cubriéndonos a ambos con una manta.

- Lejos, muy lejos – le dije recordando que realmente estaba lejos, lejos de ahí, estaba recordando sus ojos verdes y su…

- Vuelves a irte – interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Gruñí.

- ¿En qué piensas? – volvió a preguntar.

- En nada – me encogí de hombros.

- Bella, si no te conociera puede que me engañarías pero sabes que a mí no me engañas – paso un brazo por mis hombros y me atrajo a su cuerpo.

- En nada de verdad – intenté de nuevo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos mirando las pocas estrellas que no estaban escondidas por las nubes hasta que volvió a hablar.

- Bonita noche.

- Sí – concordé.

- Bella – llamó, me gire para mirarle. - ¿Tienes algo que contarme? – lo pensé durante unos segundos. ¿Tenia algo que contarle?, umm, no. Negué con la cabeza. Suspiró. – Solo te voy a decir que no me gusta – medio gruñó.

- ¿El qué no te gusta? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

- Cullen – aunque no tuviera espejo en ese momento, sabía que se me había quitado toda la sangre de la cara y me había quedado más blanca de lo que ya era.

- ¿Qué… qué le… pasa? – tartamudeé apartando la mirada al suelo, no le pregunté qué Cullen era porque sabía a quien se refería, solo le llamaba Cullen a él.

- Dímelo tú – no le contesté comencé a sudar, estaba nerviosa, se me había olvidado decírselo a Jake. Bueno no se me había olvidado, simplemente no quería hablar de ello con él todavía. – Bella – me llamó cuando no obtuvo respuesta. – Sé que estas con él y no me he enterado precisamente por ti…

- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – le corté mirándole con el ceño fruncido de nuevo.

- Da igual quien me lo haya dicho. Solo te digo que no me gusta, sabes tan bien como yo que va a acabar haciéndote daño…

- Jake – le volví a cortar.

- Déjame acabar – me cortó él ahora. – Solo me preocupo por ti, el día que te haga daño, Bella no respondo, te juro que voy y le…

- Jake, para – le volví a cortar. – No me va a hacer daño. Y si lo hiciera es cosa mía no tuya.

- Lo sé, pero solo me preocupo por ti. O, ¿no puedo preocuparme por ti? – me preguntó mientras una pequeña arruga aparecía entre sus cejas.

- Claro que puedes hacerlo, Jake, siempre te has preocupado por mí y te lo agradezco, eres uno de los mejores amigos que se pueden tener. Pero esto es solo cosa mía.

Cuando acabé de decirle aquello nos quedamos en silencio mirando a la nada, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus brazos me rodearon y me atrajeron hacia él, no dudé y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

**Edward ****POV**

- ¿Sabes lo qué va a hacer Bella esta noche? – en cuanto pisé mi casa, después de irme de casa de Bella, Alice comenzó con su interrogatorio, el cual sabía que no me iba a librar. ¿O sí?.

- No lo sabía todavía, no me agobies Alice por favor – gruñí.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sofá de mi habitación donde me encontraba sentado.

- Nada.

- A mí no me engañas, ¿sabes?. ¿Qué te pasa? – insistió.

- Nada.

- Está bien, lo descubriré por mi misma – estuvo un rato en silencio y como si le hubiera hecho un click en la cabeza se levantó de golpe del sofá. – Es por Jacob – y ahí empezó a reírse mientras se sujetaba el estomago. Ahí hizo aparición Alice la que ve el futuro o ¿tan evidente era yo?. – Estas… celoso… de… Jake… - siguió hablando entre risas. Sí, era evidente, porque no lo iba a negar, estaba algo celoso de que Bella fuera a su casa a cenar y que compartieran la cena de noche vieja y entraran los dos, buenos ellos y el resto de sus familias, en el nuevo año no estando yo a su lado.

- No estoy celoso de nadie ni de nada – me defendí cruzándome de brazos.

- ¿De verdad crees que Bella y Jacob…? – siguió riendo. – Eres patético, Edward. Ellos nunca… - no podía parar de reír y dejaba las frases a media.

- ¿Qué pasa con Jasper? – solté de repente. Sus risas pararon en seco y me miro entrecerrando los ojos.

- Nada. ¿Qué iba a pasar? – intento que su voz sonase indiferente, pero no lo logró, se notaba en nerviosismo, el enfado y sobretodo la tristeza.

- ¿Nada? – seguí pinchando. - ¿Entonces por qué no le hablas?.

- A ti que te importa lo que pase entre nosotros – gruñó.

- Me importa porque él es mi amigo – y antes de que pudiera contestar, añadí. – Y porque tú eres mi hermana. No quiero verte triste, Alice. Llevo varios días viendo cómo te encierras en tu habitación. Tú no eres así.

- Lo sé – contestó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de nuevo a mi lado.

- ¿De verdad crees que te ha engañado? – la rodeé con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí.

- No – susurró.

- ¿Entonces? – inquirí moviéndola para que me mirara a la cara.

Tardó un par de minutos en contestar, pero no apartamos nuestra mirada. Por sus ojos vi muchos sentimientos, pero el que más vi fue el de la rabia.

- Todo fue culpa de tu club de fans.

- ¿Qué? – mi club de fans… no sabía cómo me iba a librar de ese maldito nombre. Yo ya no tenia a ninguna chica que no fuera Bella detrás de mí. Aunque pensándolo bien, no habíamos comenzados las clases todavía. Tenia que admitirlo, podría que mi club de fans como ellas lo llamaban apareciesen de nuevo después de estas vacaciones.

- Me las encontré un día en Port Ángeles, cuando estuve de compras, para los regalos de navidad. Me cogieron sola, comenzaron a hablar de ti y de Bella y de ella no precisamente cosas buenas. Estuve escuchando hasta que me harté y las encaré. Intenté defenderos a ambos pero ellas solo me dijeron que yo me preocupara por Jasper, que lo habían visto con una tal María. ¿Sabes quién es esa maldita María? – preguntó chillando. - ¡Es su puta dama de llaves!. Es una chica un poco mayor que nosotros y es nueva en Forks, por eso yo no la conocía. Después de discutir con él me entere de que era eso y de que tenia novio, de que Jasper no iba detrás de ella y por supuesto, de que me equivoqué – dijo todo aquello tan rápido que tarde unos segundos en cogerle sentido a todo. Y en cuanto lo hice, fue mi turno de reír y no parar. – No me hace gracia, Edward.

- ¿No has hablado con Jazz?.

- No – susurró avergonzada.

- ¿A qué esperas? – pregunté incrédulo.

- No puedo hablar con él ahora.

- ¿Por qué? – insistí.

- No después de haber montado una gorda.

- Él lo entenderá, lo de la discusión del otro día podría haberle pasado a cualquiera, Alice. Si yo me enterara de que Bella me está engañando me pondría así o incluso peor – confesé.

- Bella no te engañaría por nada del mundo, Edward – rodó los ojos.

- Lo sé pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Es que lo del otro día solo fue la primera. El otro día fui a su casa y… - se detuvo bajando la mirada al suelo.

- ¿Discutisteis otra vez?.

- Sí. La discusión del otro día fue mucho peor. Cuando me iba a ir de su casa apareció la tal María y entonces hablando con ella me entere de lo que te he dicho antes. Ahora no puedo ir a donde él, no va a querer perdonarme – su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

- Alice – la llamé. Alzó la mirada y nuestras miradas se encontraron. – Es Jasper, hazme caso, lo entenderá. Queda después de las campanadas con él para hablar.

Estuvimos un rato más hablando, hasta que Alice se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para prepararse.

…

Iba de camino a casa de los Black, Bella me había llamado para decirme que podíamos quedar después de las campanadas. Iba escuchando un poco de música mientras cantaba a su ritmo para evitar caer en los pensamientos de que Bella estaba con Jacob.

En cuanto llegué a casa de los Black y aparqué afuera, en su porche me quedé de piedra y mis intentos de escuchar música y cantarla se fueron al traste en cuanto mis ojos vieron la escena. Black y mi novia muy bien acurrucaditos bajo una manta y a saber donde tenían sus manos.

Bajé del coche y di un portazo para hacerme notar, porque sí, no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia. Anduve alrededor de mi coche con el ceño fruncido y agarrándome el puente de la nariz sin apartar la vista de ellos. Black tenia una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, mientras Bella fruncía el ceño en mi dirección. Me apoyé en el lateral del coche y suspiré, tenia que calmarme para no cagarla y estaba más que seguro de que mis celos se encargarían de ello.

Bella se levantó y en cuanto se desprendió de la manta la vi temblar, supongo por el frío de la noche. Me hizo un gesto con la mano pidiéndome que esperara, mientras la veía meterse dentro de la casa. Black seguía con su sonrisa hasta que Bella desapareció por la puerta, su rostro cambio y con paso firme se levantó y anduvo hasta mí.

- Black – le salude lo más educadamente posible que pude.

- Cullen – me devolvió el saludo. – Ya me he enterado de lo vuestro – gruñó, pero yo lo ignoré no quería empezar a discutir con él. No cuando su familia, la de Bella y por supuesto Bella estaban dentro de la casa que estaba a cinco escasos metros. – Solo te advierto, como la hagas daño…

- No te cansas de amenazarme – lo corté.

- Cullen, no juegues conmigo, como…

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – la voz de Bella viniendo hacia nosotros lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, aunque yo bien sabía lo que iba a decir.

- Nada, solo estaba deseándole un buen año – le contesto Black con la misma sonrisa de antes.

Me acerqué a Bella y la besé de forma que a Black le quedara claro de quien era ella. De acuerdo no era mía, pero para que supiera con quien estaba. Lo escuche maldecir entre dientes al como "_buscaros un hotel"_ o eso había llegado a entender yo. Nos separamos después de nuestro beso, le abrí la puerta a Bella para que entrara en el coche, pero cuando me gire la vi abrazada a Black y le susurraba algo al oído, a lo que él asentía.

Tranquilízate, me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

- Buenas noches, Jake. Llámame un día de estos y hablamos – se despidió Bella.

- Esta hecho, un día te llamo y te voy a buscar, así te enseño un lugar que encontré el otro día – eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso, solo de imaginarme a Bella y Black en un lugar solitario y a solas se me ponían los pelos de punta. Así que sin ser muy sutil metí a Bella en el coche cerrando la puerta mientras él se despedía. – Buenas noches, Bella.

Arranqué el coche y salí de allí muy rápido, necesitaba calmarme y estando cerca de Black no lo iba a hacer, no cuando se trataban con tanto cariño. Sé que estaba siendo estúpido e infantil, pero no podía evitarlo.

Fuimos en silencio hasta nuestro prado, la ayudé a llegar allí andando ya que era de noche y con las linternas apenas se veía. Pero conseguimos llegar sin ningún accidente. Después de hablar con Alice esa tarde salí de mi casa y vine aquí para montar una tienda de campaña, para pasar unas horas con ella antes de volver a llevarla a casa. No quería estar ni en su casa, ni en la mía, la quería a solas y los más alejado de la población que se pudiera. Había colocado una antorcha clavada al suelo con un paño para así tener un poco de luz.

En cuanto llegamos Bella abrió los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué has puesto la tienda de campaña? – pregunto confusa.

- Quería pasar un poco de tiempo contigo a solas – conteste fríamente, aun estaba de los nervios por la imagen de Bella y Black acurrucados debajo de la manta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó de nuevo con el ceño fruncido.

- Nada – respondí en el mismo tono de voz.

- Edward…

- No me pasa nada – la corté en tono borde. – Vamos – la cogí de la mano y la metí dentro de la tienda para no pasar frio. Cerré la cremallera y me deje caer a su lado mirando hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Edward? – insistió.

- Nada – susurré. Escuché como suspiraba, gire mi cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron. No sé lo que vio en mis ojos pero una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, fruncí el ceño.

- ¡Estas celoso de Jake! – exclamó y recordé que era muy evidente. Comenzó a reírse escandalosamente.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no lo esté? – pregunté con ironía. – Estabais acurrucados debajo de una manta – gruñí aceptando que estaba celoso.

- Edward – me llamó, paró de reír y me miraba cariñosamente. – Entre Jake y yo, jamás, me oíste, jamás pasara nada. Lo quiero como un hermano, sería raro, parecería incesto o algo así. Yo solo quiero estar contigo y nadie más.

- Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Trato de tranquilizarme pero no lo consigo.

- Déjame ayudarte – susurro seductoramente poniéndose a horcajadas sobre mi cadera.

Con el beso que me dio se me olvido de donde estaba, de porque estaba celoso e incluso podría decir que hasta de mi nombre.

Sentía que el ambiente estaba cada vez más caldeado, profundizamos el beso, nuestras lenguas luchaban para tomar el control del beso pero ninguno de los dos cedía. Mi pantalón era más pequeño de lo que imaginé, tenia mi entrepierna tan apretada que pensaba que iba a reventar los botones del pantalón. Solo nos separábamos para respirar, pero nunca nuestros labios se apartaban de nuestra piel. Si ella no me estaba besando el cuello, era yo quien se lo besaba a ella.

Ya no aguantaba más, con un movimiento un poco brusco la coloque debajo de mí y comencé a besar su cuello y descendiendo hasta su pecho cubierto, pero pronto, muy pronto iba a estar descubierto. Afuera hacia frio, mucho frio, pero en la tienda había un calor asfixiante.

Comencé a desabrocharle la cazadora y se la quité con mucho cuidado. Después le quite el jersey y gemí cuando había una camiseta más la cual necesitaba quitar rápidamente para no arrancársela con los dientes.

En cuanto estuvo en solo sujetador, de cintura para arriba, no lo soporte más y comencé a besar el principio de sus pechos, solo escuchaba sus gemidos y jadeos cuando mi lengua hacia contacto con su piel. Le solté de forma brusca el sujetador y lo aparté. Atrapé un pezón, ya erecto con mis dientes y lo mordí suavemente arrancándole un gemido bastante sonoro, arqueó la espalda cuando pasé de un pecho a otro. Ambos tenían mis atenciones, sino era con la boca era con la mano y mi pantalón cada vez me hacía más daño, tenia que quitármelo ya.

Me desprendí de mis ropas quedando tan solo con los pantalones y los bóxers. Comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo hasta que la sentí estremecerse debajo de mi cuerpo. Separé nuestros labios y me incorporé un poco para mirarla, ambos jadeábamos.

- ¿Tienes frio? – le pregunté preocupado.

**Bella ****POV**

¿Qué si tenia frio?. ¡Estaba loco!. Lo que tenía era un calentón impresionante.

- Estas de broma, ¿no?.

No me contesto, solo acerco de nuevo sus labios a los míos y seguimos donde lo habíamos dejado. Poco a poco nuestros pantalones fueron desapareciendo, mis bragas estaban más que mojadas y por su bulto en su bóxer estaba segura de que si no se lo quitaba, reventarían.

Con manos torpes se los baje con miedo a que los rompiera, seguro que volver a casa con tan solo el pantalón le iba a doler, le iba a rozar toda su zona y después… ¡No!, no podía hacerse daño en sus partes sagradas sino no sería él solo el mal parado, yo también saldría mal sino lo tenia pronto en la misma situación como en la que estábamos ahora.

Nos desprendimos de nuestra ropa interior, bueno la que nos quedaba puesta. Deslice mi mano por su pecho hasta llegar a su erección. Agarré la punta y apretando un poco, bajé la mano por toda su longitud, consiguiendo un gemido por su parte. Estuve deslizando mi mano arriba y abajo hasta que me paró. Sin previo aviso entró de mí de golpe. Ambos gemimos alto. Se quedó un poco parado dentro de mí, después comenzó a entrar y salir de mí.

Entre gemidos y jadeos, subió mi pierna un poco hacia su hombro para que la penetración fuera más profunda y, ¡oh, dios!, sí que lo era. Embistió en mí una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Sentí que mi orgasmo iba a llegar, me agarré a su espalda y clave mis uñas en sus hombros y entonces mi orgasmo me golpeó y me golpeó fuerte. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras su orgasmo llegaba y se iba dentro de mí con una ultima embestida.

Se dejó caer a mi lado, y me envolvió en sus brazos, supuse que para no pasara frio. Ahora no lo tenia debido a la subida de adrenalina y el ejercicio realizado pero dentro de unos pocos minutos estaría titiritando.

- Edward – le llamé. Me miro y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. – Feliz año nuevo.

- Feliz año nuevo, Bella – me dio un beso en la boca y ambos sonreímos dándonos por felicitado el año nuevo y por nuestra forma de entrar en el nuevo año.

* * *

Hola! como siempre un poco tarde.. pero más vale tarde que nunca! no me ha dado tiempo a corregirlo, si habeis leido algo raro, de verdad lo siento!, pero queria subirlo ya, para no tardar otro dia más y bueno espero que lo hayais disfrutado!

No tengo mucho que deciros excepto lo de siempre, gracias por vuestros reviews! me hacen mucha ILUUUUU jajaja. por las aletas, favoritos... y por leerme!

Nos leemos pronto, o eso espero!

Saludos a todas!


	20. De vuelta a la rutina

De vuelta a la rutina

**Bella ****POV**

Hoy era el día de los reyes magos. Me había levantado relativamente temprano para ser un día festivo. Pero como mañana íbamos a empezar las clases de nuevo, me venía muy bien levantarme tan temprano para así mañana no me costase tanto levantarme.

Me estire en la cama y bostecé antes de levantarme. Después de darme una ducha relajante, bajé a desayunar.

- Buenos días – saludé entrando a la cocina.

- Buenos días - dijeron todos al unísono.

Me quedé mirando hacia la pequeña mesa de la cocina, donde aparte de mi padre y madre, se encontraban Billy y Jacob sentados con dos grandes platos de tortitas llenas de sirope de chocolate.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – les pregunté sentándome en la mesa con ellos y sirviéndome un poco de zumo en un vaso.

- Nos han invitado a desayunar. Y no podemos resistirnos a las tortitas de Renée – me contestó Billy encogiéndose de hombros a la vez que se metía un trozo de tortita a la boca.

- Ah – le contesté simplemente.

Desayunamos todos juntos, porque a pesar de que ya tenían sus tortitas empezadas me esperaron a que me sirviera las mías y empezamos a desayunar.

Después de desayunar, fuimos al salón a ver un poco la televisión. Hoy iba a tener un día relax, no había quedado con Edward porque empezábamos al día siguiente las clases y teníamos que preparar todo lo necesario para la vuelta.

Cuando me cansé de ver los deportes en la televisión, no es que me gustaran mucho, pero había tres hombres en el salón y uno de ellos se había apoderado del mando. Subí a mi habitación para ordenarla un poco y preparar todo para mañana.

Estaba ordenando mi escritorio cuando unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta sonaron a mis espaldas, me gire y mire a ver quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Puedo pasar?.

- Claro, pasa Jake – le contesté girándome de nuevo para acabar con lo que estaba haciendo. – Dame un minuto para recoger esto – le pedí.

- Tómate el tiempo que quieras – me contestó sentándose en mi cama.

Tardé un poco más que un minuto, pero en cuanto acabé me dejé caer en mi cama, tumbándome al lado de Jake, que había apoyado su espalda en el cabecero de mi cama.

- ¿Cansada? – me preguntó con burla.

- Sí – le gruñí. – Esto de ordenar, apesta – me quejé.

- Pues no ordenes – me sugirió.

- ¿Os vais a quedar a comer? – le pregunté incorporándome, ignorando su sugerencia y apoyando la espalda como tenia Jacob en el cabecero.

- No, ya hemos abusado suficiente de tu madre por hoy – se rió. – Dentro de nada nos iremos, por eso he subido, quería estar contigo un rato a solas – noté el nerviosismo en su voz. – Bella – me llamó, le miré con el entrecejo fruncido por su nerviosismo. – No me mires así – se quejó.

- Lo siento – sonreí al ver cómo le temblaban las manos.

- Esto… Bella… emm… esto… - volví a arrugar mi entrecejo.

¿Qué quería Jacob para estar tan nervioso?. Jacob, ¡nunca se ponía nervioso!.

- Suéltalo ya, Jake – le insté. – Me estas poniendo nerviosa.

Metió en su pantalón una de sus manos y sacó una pequeña cajita de ella. Me la extendió y me sonrió cuando la cogí.

- Te la iba a dar la noche de fin de año, pero Cullen…

- Edward – le corté. – Deja de llamarlo así – me quejé a lo que él rodo los ojos.

- Edward – lo llamó con desprecio, pero antes de que pudiera replicar siguió, - llegó, te secuestró y no pude dártelo. Y como hoy es el día de los reyes magos, aprovecho – lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados por lo que me había dicho sobre lo de que me secuestró. – Ábrelo, ya – me instó.

Con manos temblorosas fui abriendo la cajita, estaba nerviosa por lo que podía encontrarme en ella, pero en cuanto mis ojos vieron lo que había dentro, una gran sonrisa surcó mis labios. Cogí el pequeño lobo de madera que colgaba de una pulsera de dentro de la caja y lo alcé para verlo mejor.

- Es precioso, Jake – le dije sinceramente.

- Me costó horrores hacerlo – se sinceró.

- ¿Lo has hecho tú? – le pregunté incrédula.

- Sí – dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo. – Déjame que te lo ponga – cogió la pulsera, extendí mi mano derecha y la colocó en mi muñeca.

- Gracias – me lancé sus brazos para abrazarlo y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. – Pero yo no te he comprado nada…

- Da igual, Bella – me cortó. – No es necesario que me compres nada.

- Gracias – le dije y me lancé otra vez a sus brazos para abrazarlo.

…

Estaba saliendo de casa para coger mi camioneta, pero en cuanto puse un pie en la calle vi el flamante Volvo de Edward aparcado detrás de mi camioneta, con Edward apoyado en el coche de una forma muy elegante y porque no decirlo, sexy.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y me acerque a él. Me puse de puntillas para darle un pequeño beso en los labios, pero Edward puso sus manos en mi cintura y profundizó el beso un poco. Cuando nos separamos para coger un poco de aire, Edward volvió a la carga apretándome más contra su cuerpo. Después de un par de intentos para separarme de él a regañadientes, se separó él.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido.

- Que no si nos movemos, llegaremos tarde a clase.

Después un largo suspiro y miradas de deseo hacia mi persona, se separó del coche y me abrió la puerta para que entrara.

Llegamos justo a tiempo para entrar a la primera hora de clase. Cogidos de la mano caminamos hacia mi primera clase de la mañana, me acompañó hasta la puerta, me cogió de ambas manos y me dio un beso en los labios. Se separó un poco de mí frunciendo el ceño, yo lo miré con un interrogante en mi cara. Bajo la mirada hacia mi mano derecha y apartó un poco la cazadora y el jersey de mi muñeca, dejando a la vista el regalo de Jake.

- ¿Qué es esto? – me preguntó levantando mi muñeca y mirando el lobo más detenidamente.

- Un lobo de madera – le dije lo obvio.

- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?.

- Es un regalo.

- ¿De quién? – me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

- De Jacob – escuché un gruñido desde lo más hondo de su pecho en cuanto pronuncié el nombre de Jacob. – Edward no te pongas así, solo es un regalo – intente calmarlo, ya que la vena de su frente palpitaba de forma exagerada.

- Me voy a clase antes de que se me haga tarde – me dijo soltando mi mano, dándome un rápido beso en la frente y dándose la vuelta para irse.

- Edward – le llamé – Edward – le volví a llamar, pero me ignoró y camino más rápido.

Empezábamos bien las clases…

Entré al aula y me dejé caer en la silla. La mañana pasó realmente lenta, estaba deseando acabar las clases para ir a comer con Edward y hablar con él, sobre su comportamiento infantil hacia un simple regalo de un amigo, de mi mejor amigo. Cuando sonó el timbre finalizando la última clase, caminé hacia el comedor, donde me puse a la cola y compré mi comida.

Después de pagar, alcé mi vista para buscar en donde estaban mis amigos y Edward, pero en cuanto mis ojos cruzaron todo el comedor para pararse en seco, donde mi novio estaba con su club de fans sonriendo, mis ganas de hablar con él decayeron.

Caminé hacia nuestra mesa de siempre, donde sabía con certeza que mis amigos estaban. En cuanto llegué a ellos, tiré la bandeja encima de la mesa haciendo un ruido sordo, lo que ocasionó que no solo los de mi mesa se giraran para mirarme, sino que las mesas de alrededor lo hicieran. Me senté en la mesa y bajé la mirada.

- ¿Te sucede algo? – me preguntó Alice.

Alcé la mirada y la clave en sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Has visto al club de fans de Edward? – le pregunté con ironía.

Pasó su mirada por todo el comedor y en cuanto sus ojos vagaron por donde estaba su querido hermano, frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué hace? – dijo para sí misma. Se levantó con intención de ir hacia allí, porque sí, aunque no me lo había dicho la conocía tan bien como para saber lo que iba a hacer, pero la agarré de la mano y la empujé para que se sentara de nuevo en la silla.

- Déjalo – pedí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó incrédula.

- Porque ahora mismo no quiero verlo – no sé que vio en mi cara, pero no insistió.

Pasé mi mirada por la mesa y vi que faltaba una persona.

- ¿Dónde está Jazz? – le pregunté a Alice. Vi como se tensaba en la silla y pasaba su mirada de mi cara a su bandeja de comida, que apenas había tocado al igual que yo.

- No sé – me contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- La pequeña Ali, ha echado a Jasper de nuestro grupo, ahora está sentado afuera comiendo solo – dijo Emmett.

- ¿Qué?. ¿Por qué? – le pregunté de nuevo a Alice.

- Porque no tiene el valor suficiente para hablar con él – me contestó ahora Rose.

- ¿Todavía estáis así? – le volví a preguntar a Alice. Cuando le contó todo a Edward sobre lo que le había pasado con Jasper, él me lo contó a mí e intenté convencer a Alice para que hablara con él, pero no me hizo caso. Me pareció una tontería por parte de Alice creer al club de…

Me corté mis propios pensamientos, pensando que cuando Edward las criticó por decir las cosas que le dijeron a Alice y sobre que estaban hablando mal de nosotros, fruncí el ceño, al pensar que él ahora estaba rodeado de ellas. Entonces…

- Hola – me susurró en el oído, haciendo que me estremeciera, dándome un beso en la mejilla y sentándose a mí lado colocando su bandeja de comida llena al lado de la mía.

Me levanté, sin siquiera mirarlo y sin despedirme de ninguno de ellos y dejando mi comida sin apenas tocar me encaminé hacia afuera.

En cuanto empujé las puertas, vi a lo lejos a Jasper sentado en una mesa jugando con su comida. Hoy íbamos a ser muchos los que no íbamos a tocar nuestra comida. Me acerqué hasta él y me senté a su lado. Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que lo rompí.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – inquirí divertida.

- Aham - me contestó sin apartar la mirada de su comida.

- Jazz – la llamé y alargué la mano cogiendo su mentón y girando su cara para que me mirase. – Alice es tonta – le dije con una sonrisa. Él forzó una pequeña sonrisa por lo que continué hablando. – La he intentado convencer para que hable contigo, pero no hay manera. No habría pensado que Alice fuera así, pensaba que era más atrevida en cosas como esta.

- Y lo es. Lo es, cuando sabe que tiene razón, pero cuando se equivoca es más terca incluso que Edward.

- ¿Sabes lo que le pasa? – le pregunté confundida por su respuesta anterior.

- Sí, me lo contó Rosalie.

- ¿Y no haces nada?. Sé que desconfió de ti pero…

- No pienso mover un solo dedo por su error – me cortó en tono duro. – Ella se equivocó, que venga ella a disculparse y no yo, que no he hecho nada más que decirle que todo eso era una locura.

Tenía razón, ella había hecho de un grano una montaña de arena, por creerse las mentiras de unas arpías como lo era el club de fans de Edward, en cuanto mi cabeza dijo su nombre una mueca de desagrado apareció en mi cara.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – inquirió ahora Jasper en tono burlón, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?.

- Te parecerá una tontería, pero… - suspiré – cuando he ido a buscarle por el comedor lo he visto con su club de fans y sonriendo.

- Y no te ha gustado – afirmó.

- ¡Claro que no me ha gustado! – dije molesta. – Hace unos días las estábamos criticando y ahora vuelve él y se le ha olvidado todo lo que hablamos y se ha ido con ellas.

- Pero yo lo he visto sentarse en nuestra mesa.

- Después de estar con ellas, ha ido a sentarse en nuestra mesa – le expliqué.

- ¿Estas celosa? – preguntó otra vez burlón.

- ¿Tanto se me nota? – le entrecerré los ojos.

- Un poco – sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa porque me fue inevitable. Jasper siempre podía sacarme una sonrisa aun cuando estuviera enfadada con el mundo.

- No sé si podré aguantar esto todos los días – confesé en un susurro bajando la mirada. – Verlo con ellas, me hierve la sangre – gruñí aun con la cabeza baja.

- Créeme sí yo puedo aguantar tal suplicio con Alice, tú podrás aguantas a unas cuantas chicas rondando a tu chico – me dijo cogiendo mi mentón y subiendo mi cabeza para que lo mirara. – Edward solo tiene ojos para ti. Solo recuerda eso cuando veas alguna que otra chica a su alrededor, ellas ya se cansaran cuando vean que no les hace caso.

- Gracias Jasper – le abracé fuertemente por el cuello, él me abrazó por la cintura. – Y ten mucha paciencia con Alice, vas a necesitarla – le dije en el oído.

- Lo sé.

- Mañana te quiero ver en nuestra mesa de nuevo – le advertí aun en nuestro abrazo.

- Gracias, Bella.

- ¿Por qué?, no he hecho nada – le pregunté separándonos del abrazo.

- Por estar ahí cuando lo necesito – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó ofreciéndome una mano para levantarme. – Vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde, el timbre ha sonado hace un rato.

**Edward ****POV**

Cuando dejé a Bella en su primera clase, me dirigí a mi coche saltándome la primera hora. Necesitaba relajarme, esto me sobrepasaba, necesitaba controlar mis celos sino quería perderla, porque sabía que como seguiría así era lo único que iba a hacer. Entré en mi coche y puse un CD de música clásica, Debussy para ser más exactos, para relajarme.

Cuando mire el reloj del coche vi que faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que acabar la primera clase y empezara la siguiente. Salí del coche relajado y corrí hacia mi siguiente aula.

La mañana pasó muy lenta, necesitaba ir a ver a Bella y pedirle disculpas por ser tan idiota cuando se trataba de Black y por mis celos innecesarios e infantiles.

Cuando acabó la mañana y empezaba la hora de la comida, caminé rápido hacia el comedor, pero, ¿cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar allí?. El club de fans, como las llama Bella, me arrinconaron en una mesa para felicitarme el comienzo del nuevo año. Intenté por todos los medios no ser grosero con ellas, me estaban haciendo perder un tiempo muy valioso, al poder estar con Bella y no aquí con ellas, así que para deshacerme de ellas, posiblemente para siempre, una sonrisa maliciosa se cruzó en mi cara y las encaré.

- Chicas escucharme – tan rápido como dije eso, la atención de todas se puso en mí. – Solo os lo diré una vez para que me entendáis, como vuelva a veros decir algo sobre Alice y Jasper, o sobre Bella y yo, tener por seguro que os vais a encontrar a un Edward que no habéis visto nunca y que temeréis – les advertí. - Y si no es mucho pedir, que no lo es, olvidaros de mí, porque a partir de ahora en adelante, solo tengo ojos para una chica – les dije muy orgulloso de mi mismo al soltarles tal discurso.

Con una gran sonrisa y dejándolas con la boca abiertas a todas, me puse en la cola de la comida, compré mi comida y me fui a sentar con mis amigos. Le saludé a Bella en la oreja, consiguiendo que se estremeciera, me encantaba ver como su cuerpo reaccionaba con tan solo unas palabras en el oído, le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, coloqué mi bandeja de comida al lado de la suya y me senté a su lado. Fruncí el ceño al ver que se levantaba y se iba sin decir nada.

Me quedé mirando durante un rato por donde se había ido pensando en que le pasaría, aunque tenía una ligera idea, estaría molesta por lo de esta mañana por lo del regalo de Black, hasta que Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Eres estúpido – me escupió a la cara. Gire mi cara en su dirección y enarqué una ceja.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirí confuso.

- ¿Por qué? – intentó imitar mi voz. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo con esas? – las señalo con el dedo y sin girar a mirar, porque sabía muy bien a quien se refería le contesté.

- Advirtiéndolas de que no hablaran más de Bella y de mí o de ninguno de vosotros – le contesté.

La vi abrir y cerrar la boca varias veces pero no salía ningún sonido de ella, hasta que suspiró y me hablo.

- Bella te ha visto con ellas – me dijo apartando la mirada y ahí comprendí porque se había ido, me acusaba a mí de celoso, pero ahora era ella la que se ponía celosa, aunque sabiendo mi historial con ellas, no me extrañaba que se enfadara.

Cuando acabamos de comer y el timbre sonó, caminé hacia mi clase de biología. Esperaba llegar antes que el profesor y hablar con Bella, pero mi suerte no estaba de mi lado este día. Cuando llegué el profesor no estaba en el aula, pero Bella no daba señales aun cuando habían pasado unos minutos de que el profesor entrara y se pusiera a dar la clase.

Entró unos minutos más tarde y disculpándose con el profesor por la tardanza, se sentó a mi lado sin siquiera mirarme.

Intenté un par de veces hablar con ella en susurros, pero me ignoraba. La clase pasó lenta, muy lenta. Cuando tocó la hora de gimnasia volví a intentar que me escuchara y habláramos, pero seguía ignorándome.

En la clase de gimnasia el profesor hizo un par grupos para jugar un partido de baloncesto, a Bella le tocó en el equipo contrario, más bien en el banquillo, por lo que otra oportunidad para hablar con ella se había esfumado.

Cuando se finalizó la clase, me duché deprisa para poder hablar con Bella de una vez, aunque sabía que tenía una oportunidad en mi coche, ya que tenía que llevarla a su casa. Me duché todo lo rápido que pude y salí casi corriendo de los vestuarios. Empujé las puertas del gimnasio y fui hacia mi coche con la esperanza de que ella ya estuviera ahí.

Y lo estaba.

Pero no sola.

Estaba con mi grupo de fans a su alrededor.

La mire para ver su reacción, pero su cara de póquer y su mirada perdida en dios sabe dónde, me daba a entender que no les estaba haciendo mucho caso.

Pero me equivoqué.

En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, su mirada se endureció y pensando que se iba a apartar de mi coche, hizo lo que menos esperaba.

Encararlas a todas.

No sé que les estaría diciendo, pero viendo como abrían la boca a las pocas que tenia de cara, no debía de ser bueno.

Llegué a su altura y abrí los pestillos de mi coche con el mando y abriendo la puerta de su lado para que subiera, ya que había acabado de hablarlas antes de que yo llegara. Entró sin dudarlo y creo haber escuchado un "_no las aguanto"_ y cerró de un portazo dejándome sorprendido por la fuerza con la que había cerrado la puerta. Entré por la puerta del piloto, me senté y la encare.

- ¿Qué te han dicho? – le pregunté.

- Solo me han amenazado un poquito – se encogió de hombros sin mirarme.

Tan rápido salió la palabra amenaza de su boca, me gire y abrí la puerta de mi coche para ir a donde ellas y volver a advertirlas de que lo que les había dicho no era ninguna broma. Pero la mano de Bella sobre mi muslo me detuvo. Me giré y miré a sus profundos ojos chocolates.

- Déjalas, ya les he dejado yo muy claro un par de cositas – me sonrió, yo solo pude asentir.

Cerré la puerta y me puse en marcha hacía su casa. Cuando paré detrás de su camioneta, suspire y me gire para hablar con ella.

- Bella – la llamé para que me hiciera un poco de caso y dejara de jugar con sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo. – Amor – me miró – lo siento. Siento haberme puesto así esta mañana por el regalo de Black – suspiró y abrió la boca para hablar, pero me adelante. – Y por lo del comedor, cuando me has visto con ellas, solo les estaba advirtiendo que nos dejaran en paz.

- Como te has puesto por el regalo de Jake, me parece infantil. Solo es un maldito regalo de mi mejor amigo, Edward – me regañó.

- Lo sé – susurré bajando la mirada.

- Y por lo del comedor, la que lo siente soy yo. No debería de haberme puesto así y haberme ido como me fui, pero no las soporto a tu lado – alcé la mirada cuando empezó a hablar.

- Somos un par de gilipollas, ¿no? – sonreí.

- Lo somos – afirmó.

- Intentaré ser menos celoso – le susurré, alzando mi mano y acariciando su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos.

- Yo también lo intentaré – cerró los ojos cuando respire muy cerca de su boca.

- Así que, ¿estabas celosa de esas…? – dejé la pregunta sin acabar, por no encontrar adjetivo a lo que antes consideraba mis "amigas".

- Sí, lo estaba – afirmó de nuevo.

- En esta relación, no soy el único celoso – acerqué mi boca a la suya y rocé nuestros labios para evitar que me contestara, conociendo lo terca que es, me diría que ella no es celosa aun después de haberlo afirmado.

El beso comenzó muy suave, lento, pero cuando sus manos subieron y se engancharon a mi nuca, pasé mi lengua por su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizarlo y no me defraudó. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla para ver quien se hacía con la victoria, una victoria que nunca llegaría.

Poco a poco la subí a mi regazo, echando el asiento para atrás, apretando con el pie el pulsador de debajo del asiento y dejando espacio para ponerla sobre mis piernas. Sabía muy bien que hacer esto delante de la casa del jefe de policía del pueblo con su hija en mi regazo, corría mucho riesgo, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Estaba perdido en su sabor, en su aroma, en sus caricias sobre mi nuca y de su cuerpo sobre el mío, que correría cualquier riesgo.

El beso cada vez era más apasionado. Pasé una de mis manos por dentro de su cazadora, su jersey y de su camiseta, tocando la piel de su espalda y con la otra mano en su nuca acercándola más a mí si podía. Mi excitación era tal, que me froté un poco en su entrepierna provocando que ambos gimiéramos.

Subí un poco más la mano que estaba en su espalda y volví a frotarme contra ella.

- Edward, no sigas haciendo eso – jadeó separándose de mí.

- ¿El qué? – le pregunté confuso jadeando también.

- Seguir frotándote en mí – sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo adorable cuando dijo aquello. – Como sigas haciéndolo, no vamos a poder parar y créeme cuando te digo que hacerlo en tu coche delante de mi casa, con mi padre a punto de llegar, no es nada, pero nada seguro.

- Está bien. Será mejor que me vaya para casa, tengo muchos deberes para mañana – le dije cuando se bajó de mi regazo para sentarse de nuevo en el asiento del copiloto. – Mañana a la misma hora.

- ¿Vendrás otra vez a buscarme?.

- Sí – le sonreí.

- No es necesario, puedo ir con mi camioneta - se quejó.

- Pero yo estaré menos preocupado si te vengo yo a buscar en vez de que tú vayas en ese trasto.

- Mi trasto podría aplastar tu coche – me dijo muy segura.

- Lo sé, pero también quiero venirte a buscar y pasar más tiempo contigo – le di un pequeño beso en los labios para que dejara de quejarse. – Hasta mañana, mi amor – me despedí de ella.

- Hasta mañana, Edward – se despidió de mí dándome otro beso y bajando del coche.

* * *

Hola! os dejo otro capitulo. igual es un poco flojo pero... la falta de imaginacion me a pasado factura esta semana... y lo he hecho como he podido.

Bueno ya he acabado el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia... tengo planeado empezar con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia y el segundo de mi nueva historia... de momento os dejo el sumary para que me deis vuestra opinion... pq no lo tengo muy claro todavia, no me acaba de convencer... el titulo tengo pensado poner:

**En busca de la felicidad**

y como sumary:

**Bella se muda con sus dos hijos, dejando su pasada vida en Forks, para empezar una nueva vida en Seattle. Edward está pasando por un bache con su familia que le cuesta mucho solucionar. Aun cuando sus caminos se cruzan, la vida para ambos no será fácil.**

¿Que opinais? me esta costando horrores sacarle el sumary lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido a sido eso... si me convence subo el primer capitulo esta semana ;-).

Bueno como siempre gracias por vuestros reviews! aletas, favoritos y a los q solo me leeis :-D GRACIAS!

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo o en mi historia nueva!

Saludos!


	21. Entre números

Entre números

**Edward ****POV**

-Buenos días Jazz – saludé sentándome en la silla de al lado en el aula de matemáticas.

- Buenos, buenos – me sonrió.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – sonreí con él.

- ¡Oh, sí!, mejor que bien – y su sonrisa se amplió más.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? – inquirí aun con la sonrisa en mis labios. La felicidad de Jasper era contagiosa.

- Hemos hecho las paces – confesó.

- ¿Alice y tú?.

- Sí.

- Me alegro – le dije sinceramente. - ¿Cuándo?.

- Ayer, tres veces – y si podía ser, su sonrisa se amplió mucho más.

- Eso es demasiada información Jasper – me quejé borrando la sonrisa de mis labios y haciendo una mueca. – Recuerda que estás hablando de mi hermana – le medio amenacé.

Estuvimos hablando en susurros mientras el profesor daba la clase, me contó por encima, muy por encima como Alice le había ido a pedir disculpas y claro… después de semejante bronca, la reconciliación fue grandiosa. Me estremecí solo de volver a pensarlo, no es que me imaginara a mi hermana haciendo… haciendo… ni quiera puedo pensarlo, pero era eso, solo de pensarlo me daban escalofríos.

Estuve toda la mañana hablando con Jasper de todo. De cómo le iba con Alice, cosa que me pareció interesante todo lo que tenía planeado para el día de mañana. De cómo me iba a mí con Bella, de la universidad a la que teníamos pensado ir, eso si nos aceptaban, cosa que ambos sabíamos la respuesta, éramos dos buenos estudiantes. Hablamos de todo.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con mi comida hablando con Jasper esperando a que llegase Bella. Y no tardó en llegar, vi que venía algo decaída, se sentó a mí lado y estuvo callada. Después de disculparme con Jasper por cortarle en medio de una frase – cosa que no le importó, porque me sonrió y me indicó a Bella con la cabeza – me gire hacia ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté preocupado. – Apenas has tocado tu comida.

- Nada… solo que, me han puesto un examen para mañana de matemáticas y los números se me dan fatal. Necesito aprobar ese examen, cuenta para la nota del semestre – se quejó haciendo un puchero.

Recordaba de años atrás, cuando Bella me pedía ayuda con sus problemas de matemáticas que la volvían loca, después de muchas horas y muchos intentos acababa haciéndolos bien, pero ahora estaba seguro de que los problemas eran mucho más difíciles que hace años, sobretodo porque había muchos símbolos que ella seguro no reconocería ni aunque los hubiera visto años atrás.

- Puedo ayudarte a estudiar si quieres – me ofrecí.

- No, no es necesario. Ya me las apañaré como pueda – me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Bella, después de la clase de gimnasia vamos a tu casa y te ayudo a estudiar. No me importa, puedo hacer los deberes allí, contigo – le susurré la última palabra en el oído provocando que se estremeciera.

Así que ahí íbamos, camino de su casa, en mi Volvo unas horas después de la conversación del comedor.

Cuando llegamos a su casa, aparqué como de costumbre, detrás de su camioneta o trasto, según con que ojos lo miraras. Bajé del coche y caminé rápido para ayudarla a salir del coche. Cogí nuestras mochilas y caminamos a su casa.

Entramos y fuimos a la cocina donde estaba Renée hablando por teléfono, mientras intentaba cocinar algo.

- Mamá o cuelgas el teléfono o lo que tienes al fuego se te va a quemar – se quejó Bella.

Pero su madre la ignoró y siguió a lo suyo. Bella fue al frigorífico, cogió un par de botellas de agua y me indicó que subiéramos a su habitación para estar más cómodos y tranquilos.

Subimos a su habitación, cerró la puerta después de que yo entrara y se dejo caer en la cama, tumbada boca abajo. Coloqué mis apuntes y mis libros encima de su escritorio, mientras le daba tiempo para relajarse y decidiese ponerse en movimiento para estudiar. Como vi que no se movía me apoderé de su escritorio e hice mis deberes, para después ayudarla a ella con sus problemas.

Cuando acabé, vi que seguía en la misma posición, por un momento pensé que se había quedado dormida, pero al ver que su pecho, bueno su espalda que es lo que veía, subía y bajaba con normalidad me acerqué a ella y me tumbé a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté mientras le pasaba la mano por su cabello.

- No – su voz sonó baja porque aun seguía con la cabeza hundida en el colchón.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – se giro apoyando un codo sobre la cama y la cabeza sobre su mano y me miró a los ojos.

- No quiero hacer ese examen – el puchero que hizo cuando me dijo aquello me hizo reírme histéricamente sin poder parar. – A mi no me hace gracia – se sentó en el borde de la cama, se cruzó de brazos y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. No pude evitar reírme más.

Se levantó y anduvo hasta la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y cuando dio un paso para salir, me levanté de golpe de la cama y la agarre por la cintura para evitar que saliera.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le susurré en el oído.

- A por algo de comer – me contestó molesta intentando librarse de mi agarre. - ¿Quieres algo tú? – casi me gruñó.

- Te quiero a ti – le dije mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello provocando que soltara un suspiro.

- Yo ahora mismo no estoy disponible – me susurró con la voz un poco ronca. – Si no te importa suéltame para que vaya a por algo de comer. Tengo hambre – siguió diciendo con voz ronca y entre suspiros, ya que no había dejado de besarle el cuello. – Edward suéltame – rogó.

La solté haciendo un pequeño puchero. No quería que fuera abajo y comiera, en estamos momentos tenía planeado otra cosa para hacer con ella, aunque pensándolo bien, estaba su madre en casa, no sería bueno que hiciéramos nada.

- No tardes – le dije un poco más alto de lo normal cuando vi que iba escaleras abajo.

Y lo hizo.

Tardó como veinte minutos en subir, pero cuando abrió la puerta supe porque era. Venía con una bandeja llena de comida, la mayoría de ella basura, y con otras dos botellas de agua. Le habría costado horrores subir las escaleras con todo eso sin perder el equilibrio y no caer. Me levanté y la ayude a colocar la bandeja en el escritorio.

Merendamos un poco antes de ponernos manos a la obra con su plan de estudio. Primero me dijo que iba a hacer los pocos deberes que tenia, no pude evitar rodar los ojos. Cuando habíamos llegado se había tirado en la cama, en vez de hacerlos. Me dijo que tenía pocos deberes que hacer, pero aun así estuvo una hora haciéndolos y yo observando cómo los hacía.

Cuando acabo nos pusimos cómodos en su cama, con el libro de matemáticas y un cuaderno para hacer los problemas. Estuve tres cuartos de hora explicándole como sacar el resultado de uno de los problemas…

- ¡No lo entiendo! – se quejó como por octava vez. – No entiendo de donde sacas ese resultado – suspiré, esto me estaba costando más de lo que pensaba.

- Míralo bien, Bella – le medio gruñí, estaba logrando que se me acabase la paciencia. – Solo tienes que mirar, es lógico de donde lo saco.

- Lógico será para ti – se quejó de nuevo.

Seguí explicándole ese problema, pero antes de que mi paciencia se acabara y como consecuencia de ello me tirara por la ventana, pasé al siguiente problema. Estuvimos otros tres cuartos de hora haciendo problemas antes de volver al primero. El resto los había hecho bien, sabía que si se fijaba un poco sacaría ella sola el resultado, porque yo no pensaba ayudarle a hacerlo. No era por ser malo, sino que quería que lo hiciera por ella misma.

Estábamos tumbados boca abajo, apoyados de los codos con el libro y el cuaderno debajo de nosotros cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Chicos me voy a ir a hacer la compra. ¿Queréis que os traiga algo? – nos preguntó Renée.

- No mamá, no queremos nada – se giro para mirarme - ¿no? – negué con la cabeza.

- Está bien. Volveremos en un rato, me lleva tu padre – se giro para cerrar la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo asomó su cabeza por la puerta. – Os quedáis solos, tener cuidado con lo que hacéis y usar protección – soltó rápido, muy rápido entre risillas y se marchó.

Vi como Bella se sonrojaba y hundía la cabeza en el colchón.

- Eso ha sido vergonzoso – su voz sonó ahogada por el colchón.

- ¡Qué va!. Eso ha sido muy bueno – me reí pero en fuerte golpe en las costillas hicieron que me levantara y me frotara donde Bella me había golpeado con su codo.

**Bella ****POV**

¿De verdad mi madre había dicho eso?.

Ahora mismo solo pensaba en que la tierra me tragara. No me avergonzaba por estar sola con Edward y hacer el amor con él. Lo que me avergonzaba era que mi madre dijera eso delante de él. Bastante era tener que soportar sus burlas durante todos los días como para que ahora cogiera la suficiente confianza con Edward para que siguiera haciéndolo delante de él.

Después de darle el golpe en las costillas por reírse, se quedó de pie mirándome con el entrecejo arrugado, como pidiéndome una explicación por haberlo pegado. Pero, ¿qué quería que hiciera?. A mí no me hacía gracia que mi madre bromeara con ese tema delante de él, pero al parecer a él, sí.

- Ven aquí – le dije palmeando el lado del colchón donde estaba antes tumbado y haciendo un puchero.

- No, hasta que me prometas que no me vas a volver a pegar – se intentó quejar, pero vi como intentaba evitar que las esquinas de su boca tiraran para arriba.

- Lo prometo. Ahora ven y acaba de explicarme esto – le sonreí para darle un poco de confianza.

Se volvió a posicionar donde estaba y volvimos a las explicaciones. Por más que intentaba que ese maldito problema me diera la solución, yo no veía nada raro, para mi estaba bien hecho, entonces llegué a la conclusión de que tal vez Edward se estaría equivocando él con el resultado final y no yo.

- No hay quien entienda esto – me quejé por séptima vez. - ¿Estás seguro que no eres tú el que se está equivocando? – me gire un poco y le mire a la cara, se estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz.

Lo estaba sacando de quicio…

- No te enteras de nada, Bella. Es muy sencillo, mira – me señaló el papel y volvió a explicarme el problema, pero yo seguía llegando al mismo resultado. - ¡Es muy obvió lo que está mal!.

- Sera para ti – susurré muy, muy bajito para que no me oyera.

Pero lo hizo.

- Bella – me llamó. – Deja de quejarte y pon más atención, llevamos media hora con este puto problema y tú sigues llegando a lo mismo.

- Edward, dime algo que no sepa – rodé los ojos ante lo obvio.

- Pon más atención – me advirtió.

Y la puse, pero a pesar de ponerla seguía sin verle el sentido, ni la lógica, ni nada de nada a ese estúpido problema. Escuché como Edward suspiraba y escondía la cabeza en el colchón, poniendo las manos sobre su nuca, aun seguíamos bocabajo.

Sin pensármelo y solo actuando, me puse a horcajadas sobre su cadera, eche mi cuerpo hacia delante y le susurré al oído.

- ¿Estás bien? – le di un suave beso en el cuello, lo que provocó que el gimiera.

Volví a darle otro beso en el cuello, pero estaba vez más largo, succionando y lamiendo. Besé la parte trasera de su cuello de un lado al otro, sus gemidos eran un poco más audibles que antes, podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente debajo de mi pecho.

Con una confianza que no sabía que tenía, llevé mis manos hacía el extremo de su camiseta y la levanté hasta dejarla a la altura de sus hombros. Pero él debió de estar incomodo, porque en cuanto la solté, se la quito pasándosela por la cabeza. Besé de nuevo su cuello, bajando por sus hombros y besando su espalda. Le estuve besando y acariciando la espalda, hasta que sin previo aviso, se giro debajo de mis piernas y quedó de cara a mí, aun conmigo a horcajadas sobre su cadera.

Sus ojos estaban negros, veía en ellos deseo, mucho deseo y su bulto en su pantalón me lo confirmaba. Me agaché y junté nuestros labios, me besó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, intentó agarrarme la nuca para profundizarlo, pero antes de que pudiera levantar las manos, las cogí con las mías y las puse sobre su cabeza.

Dejé sus labios y ataqué su cuello de nuevo, solo que esta vez por la parte delantera. Sentí como su respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida y los pequeños gemidos que salían de su boca, hacia que una sonrisa estúpida surcara en mis labios.

¡Me encantaba que esos sonidos los produjera yo!

Llegué a sus pezones, lamí y mordí cada uno de ellos. Fui dejando un camino de besos húmedos hacia su ombligo, donde me entretuve a jugar un rato. Cuando me cansé le desabroché el cinturón, después le quité el botón para seguir con la cremallera, la cual bajé hasta que chocó con el tope.

Coloqué una mano a cada lado de su cadera, cogiendo el borde de sus bóxers azules y del pantalón y tire de él para intentar bajárselo. Como vio que no podía, alzó su cadera un poco para facilitarme el trabajo, se los quité por los pies y los dejé caer al lado de su camiseta, que estaba tirada en el suelo, dejándolo desnudo.

Subí de nuevo y lo volví a besar. El sabor de su boca me estaba volviendo loca. Su lengua jugando con la mía intensamente me estaba excitando demasiado. Empezaba a sentir como el calor invadía mi cuerpo y Edward también pareció sentirlo, porque poco a poco me fue quitando la ropa hasta que me quede desnuda al igual que él.

Nuestros jadeos en busca de más aire y nuestros gemidos que escapaban de nuestras bocas, cada vez que alguno de nosotros besábamos nuestras pieles se estaban haciendo cada vez más audibles.

Con la misma confianza de antes, se me ocurrió probar algo nuevo. Comencé a bajar por su pecho de nuevo, dejando un camino de besos. Cuando llegué a la altura de su ombligo paré e intente ordenar mis ideas para empezar a probar algo nuevo. Era estúpido intentar ordenarlas en mi estado, estaba tan excitada que solo quería sentirlo dentro, pero quería probar esto.

Y sin pensármelo dos veces bajé a su miembro, no iba a pensar solo iba a actuar y que saliera lo que tenía que salir, no creo que fuera a ser muy difícil. Ahogué un jadeo y un gemido al ver el tamaño de este. Habíamos hecho el amor muchas veces, pero nunca me había fijado en el tamaño de su miembro, era… era… grande. Lo cogí con mis manos y antes de que pudiera siquiera acercármelo a la boca, Edward levantó la cabeza.

- No es necesario que hagas eso. Ven aquí conmigo – estiro sus manos para subirme, pero las golpeé para que no me tocara y sin avisarle, volví a bajar la cabeza, ya que la había subido cuando le había escuchado hablar y me metí su miembro entero en mi boca.

Edward dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. Pasé mi lengua por todo lo largo, chupé y succioné, la verdad es que no era tan malo como pensaba, aunque por Edward haría esto sin quejarme. El sabor que dejaba en mi boca no era desagradable, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero no desagradaba. Estuve unos minutos subiendo y bajando mi cabeza, masturbándolo con mi boca y con ayuda de mis manos.

- Bella… - su sonaba entrecortada. – Bella, para o… ¡Oh dios mío! – sonreí de nuevo con su miembro en mi boca. – Para, por favor, para – me suplicó. – Para o llegaré, no quiero llegar así, para – le costó trabajo decirme aquello, pero lo ignoré y seguí a lo mío, hasta que un par de brazos me cogieron y me dieron la vuelta, poniendo mi espalda sobre el colchón. – Te había dicho que pararas – me regaño, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

- No tenía pensado hacerlo.

- Me estabas torturando – se quejó, me encogí de hombros. – Ahora vas a ver como sienta tu tortura.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle algo o quejarme, bajó su cabeza a mi entrepierna, separó mis piernas con las manos y pasó su lengua por mis pliegues.

Gemí.

Gemí muy alto, cerré los ojos con fuerza y agarre el edredón con mis manos apretándolo, cerrando mis manos en puños.

Su lengua no paraba de lamer mi parte intima, succionaba de vez en cuando provocando que mi espalda se arquera ante la sensación.

Una sensación maravillosa.

Lamió unos segundos más mi clítoris, hasta que acercó una mano a mi entrepierna y poco a poco introdujo un dedo dentro de mí. Me arqueé y gemí. Su lengua no paraba de moverse y su dedo entrando y saliendo tampoco, después de lo que parecieron horas introdujo otro, volví a arquearme y a gemir más fuerte.

- Edward – lo llamé en un susurró cuando mi cuerpo me lo permitió. – Para o llegaré – repetí casi lo mismo que él.

- No, quiero que te vayas, déjate ir – me contestó apartando un poco su boca de mi intimidad.

Y después no paró y aumento el ritmo de los movimientos de su lengua y de sus dedos.

Y exploté.

Sentí un orgasmo muy intenso, me deje ir en su boca y con sus dedos dentro de mí, temblé, temblé mucho. Sin darme tiempo a descansar, se posiciono entre mis piernas y me penetró de un solo golpe. Gemí por la sensación, tenía mis paredes interiores sensibles y sentirlo dentro de mí era una sensación que no había tenido nunca después de un orgasmo.

Se movió lentamente, después de recuperar un poco el aliento me moví a la par de él. Nos movimos al mismo tiempo, juntando y alejando nuestras caderas. Cada vez que me penetraba lo intentaba hacer más profundo. Aceleró el ritmo, nuestros jadeos y gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Estaba al límite, mi orgasmo estaba a las puertas, esperando por él para explotar.

Estábamos tan metidos en lo nuestro, cosa lógica… cuando unos pequeños golpes sonaron en la puerta. Edward pareció no haberlos oído porque siguió moviéndose, pero yo me quedé estática.

Y volvió a sonar la puerta.

- Cariño – escuché a mi madre llamarme desde el otro lado de la puerta. – Ya estamos en casa.

- Va… va… ¡Oh dios! – exclamé un poco más alto de lo que hubiera querido, cuando Edward me penetró más fuerte. – Vale – mi voz sonó ronca, muy ronca, tan ronca que pensé que mi madre no me oiría.

- Papá subirá dentro de un rato, esta lavando el coche. Acabar antes de que él suba – la escuché reírse, la carcajada que salió de su garganta sonó como si hubiera estado en la habitación con nosotros.

Edward seguía a lo suyo, miré su cara y vi que tenía su típica sonrisa de lado pintada en sus labios, le miré con el entrecejo fruncido, pero cuando iba a preguntarle si había escuchado también él a mi madre, me golpeó.

Mi orgasmo llegó sin avisar, cerré los ojos fuertemente y tuve que coger a Edward del cuello y acercarlo a mí para besarlo y ahogar el grito que iba a dar por semejante intensidad. Segundos después sentí como temblaba y llegaba a su propio orgasmo.

**Edward ****POV**

Que Bella se hubiera ido en mi boca había sido una sensación grandiosa. Me gustaba saber que yo la enloquecía tanto como para que llegara al orgasmo con tan solo mi lengua y mis dedos.

Después de haber hecho el amor de esa manera, a pesar de la interrupción de su madre – la cual ignoré, en ese momento no iba a poder parar, estaba cerca de mi propia liberación, pero primero quería que ella llegara y después dejarme ir yo – me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo desnudo y porque no decirlo, sudado. Ambos estábamos sudando mucho, no me extrañaría que las ventanas de su habitación estuvieran empañadas.

Después de recuperar un poco mi aliento, me deje caer a lado de ella en el colchón, boca arriba.

- Sera mejor que nos vistamos – susurró aun con su respiración acelerada. – Mi padre podría subir en cualquier momento.

Sin contestarle, me enderecé en la cama, sentándome al borde de esta. Cogí mis ropas del suelo y me las puse rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de Bella. Después me agaché y cogí sus ropas para pasárselas, las cogió con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Me senté al borde de su cama y la observé cómo se levantaba y se vestía lenta y tortuosamente. En cuanto acabó se sentó a mi lado, tenía su entre ceja ligeramente fruncida, signo de que estaba pensando en algo.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le susurré al oído y besé su cuello.

Con un movimiento de su mano, quitó mi cara de su cuello e hizo un gesto para que no hablara. Después de unos minutos la vi sonreír, se giro hacia donde estaban los apuntes, cogió el cuaderno donde estábamos haciendo los problemas y un bolígrafo, escribió algo en la hoja y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. Se giró hacia mí aun con esa sonrisa y extendió el cuaderno. Lo miré, miré lo que había hecho y mi sonrisa se unió a la suya.

- Esta bien hecho el problema – le dije alegremente. La cogí de la cintura y la coloqué en mi regazo y la besé.

- Era muy lógico lo que estaba mal – me contestó después de romper nuestro beso.

- Ya te lo había dicho yo. Solo necesitabas prestar más atención – la regañé.

- Estando tú a mi lado es imposible prestar atención a otra cosa que no seas tú – me sonrió sonrojada y la besé por haber dicho aquello.

Escuchamos unos golpes en la puerta, ambos nos sobresaltamos, Bella saltó de mi regazo poniéndose en pie. Antes de que se abriera la puerta la voz de Charlie llegó a nuestros oídos.

- Edward las manos donde pueda verlas – advirtió. Bella rodó los ojos y se sentó a mi lado cogiendo el libro de detrás de nosotros y el cuaderno donde habíamos estado haciendo los problemas.

Se abrió la puerta lentamente y por el hueco de esta, Charlie asomó su cabeza. Miró todo a su alrededor, observando cómo estaba todo, después centró su mirada en nosotros.

- Edward – me llamó, - dice Renée, que si te vas a quedar a cenar.

- No – le contesté mirándolo. – Ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya – me gire hacia Bella que me miraba triste. - ¿Quieres que me quede? – le pregunté para que quitara esa mirada de su preciosa cara.

- No, da igual ya es tarde. Prefiero que vayas a casa antes de que se haga más tarde – se encogió de hombros y esa tristeza que estaba en su mirada se cambió por una alegre.

- Está bien. Buenas noches muchacho – se despidió Charlie dejándonos a Bella y a mí solos de nuevo, pero con la puerta de su habitación abierta.

Me levanté y cogí mis cosas, las metí en la mochila y me la coloqué sobre la espalda. Bella me acompañó hasta el coche, donde metí mis cosas y me giré para cogerla por la cintura y acercarla a mi cuerpo.

- Mañana te saldrá el examen bien, ya lo veras.

- Eso espero – me sonrió y beso suavemente mis labios. – Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar.

- No hay de que, aunque si todas nuestras tardes de estudio van a acabar así podremos hacerlo más a menudo – le guiñé un ojo y vi como se sonrojaba hasta más no poder.

- Buenas noches, Edward – me volvió a besar en los labios, ignorando mi propuesta de estudio.

- Hasta mañana, Bella – la besé de nuevo y después de unos segundos, la solté.

Me metí en el coche, arranqué y me fui hacia mi casa, dejando a Bella en el umbral de su puerta viendo cómo desaparecía mi coche carretera abajo.

* * *

Hola! siento la tardanza! pero es que he estado un poco vaga... y entre escribir este capitulo para acabarlo y el segundo de la otra historia.. tenia la mente colapsada...

Buenos gracias a las que os habeis pasado por la otra historia y me habeis dejado saber que os parece!

Espero que este capitulo os guste, aparte de haber estado vaga, me ha costado un poco más escribirlo, sera por la falta de imaginacion o que se yo... jaja

Gracias por vuestros reviews! a todas esas chicas a las q me dejais uno por cada capitulo, os nombraria, dios sabe que lo haria pero me olvidaria de alguna y no quiero hacerlo, no quiero olvidaros!. vosotras sabeis quienes sois! gracias por vuestro apoyo! y tb a las que me dejais de vez en cuando! tb os nombraria pero sois demasiadas tb y seguramente tb se me olvidaria de alguna. tb gracias por vuestros favoritos, aletas y a todos los que me leeis! :-D

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo o las q me seguis en la otro historia en cuanto acabe de escribir el capitulo los subo :-D

Un saludo!


	22. Frustración

Frustración

**Edward ****POV**

- ¿Ya sabes a dónde vas a llevar a Bella? – me preguntó Emmett.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté de vuelta sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

Estábamos él, Jasper y yo jugando a la consola en el salón de mi casa.

- Por San Valentín. ¿Sabes dónde la vas a llevar? – volvió a preguntar.

- Para eso quedan tres semanas.

- ¿Y qué?. Te puedo asegurar que ellas ahora mismo están hablando de que vestido comprar, que zapatos combinar y que peinado hacerse.

Y yo estaba más que seguro de que eso era cierto, conociendo a mi hermana y a Rose. Estaban las tres en la habitación de Alice y seguro que estaban hablando de ropa, zapatos, peinados… lo que hacen tres chicas en una habitación… supongo.

**Bella ****POV**

- ¿Dónde os queda por hacerlo? – me soltó de repente Rose.

Estábamos las tres en la habitación de Alice, tumbadas en su cama, hablando de cosas de chicas mientras nuestros chicos estaban abajo jugando a estúpidos juegos con la consola.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté confusa.

- ¿En qué sitio no te has tirado a Edward? – me preguntó con una sonrisa burlona bailando en su cara.

- ¡Rose! – chillamos Alice y yo a la vez.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó inocentemente.

- No digas esas cosas, solo de imaginármelos me dan escalofríos – le contestó Alice y fingió que le daba un escalofrío. – Además, ¡es mi hermano!. No quiero saber esas cosas de él.

Rosalie y yo comenzamos a reír al ver la cara de asco que puso Alice cuando le contestó.

- Sí, vosotras reíros, pero tal vez Rose, quieras saber cómo me lo monto yo con tu hermano – su sonrisa fue triunfal al ver que Rose hacía gestos con su cara de desagrado.

- No quiero saberlo – le advirtió. - ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta conversación? – preguntó más para sí misma.

- Culpa de Bella.

- ¿Mía? – pregunté incrédula.

- Claro, - se encogió de hombros - ¿de quién sino?.

- Oye… - intenté protestar pero Rose me cortó.

- ¿Me vas a contestar? – la mire sin entender a que quería que le contestara. – Edward y tú… - dejó inconclusa la frase.

- No pienso contarte nada de mi intimidad con Edward – me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Oh, vamos!. Solo un poquillo por encima, no es necesario que nos des detalles.

- Rose – me levanté de la cama y me puse delante de ellas. – Desde el día que me ayudo a estudiar para el examen de matemáticas no hemos vuelto a tener sexo – confesé sabiendo que la mueca de Alice en su cara iba a ser cómica.

Y lo fue.

Rosalie y yo comenzamos a reír histéricamente cuando la vimos poner esa cara de asco. Cuando conseguimos calmarnos y normalizar nuestras respiraciones, volví a dejarme caer sobre la cama. A Alice se la veía un poco enfadada, pero la ignoré ya que ella cuando hablábamos de Jazz me contaba hasta lo más escabroso de su relación y sin tapujos.

- Eso es mucho tiempo – dijo nuestra pequeña amiga sorprendiéndonos a Rose y a mí.

Ambas giramos nuestra cabeza para mirarla y tenía una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Nos miró y se encogió de hombros. Supuse que no le desagrado escuchar lo que dije, ya que solo dije que no nos habíamos acostado desde ese día sin detallar nada, a pesar de la cara que puso.

- Solo ha pasado una semana, más o menos – le contesté.

- Para mí una semana es demasiado – contestó Rose.

- Para mí también – estuvo de acuerdo Alice.

- Vosotras lo que sois es unas viciosillas – me reí entre dientes. Ambas me pegaron en los brazos y rieron conmigo. – Tú, Rose no aguantas ni un día sin tu polvo diario – seguí hablando cuando paramos de reír.

- ¡Oye! – se quejó golpeándome de nuevo en el brazo. – Supongo que tienes razón – contestó unos segundos más tarde. – Pero no es mi culpa, Emmett sabe c…

- ¡No acabes eso si no quieres salir de mi habitación con una patada en el culo! – Alice se tapó los oídos y se levantó de golpe. Ambas volvimos a reír por su forma de actuar.

- No te quejes, Ali. Creo que tú casi eres peor que ella – le dije volviendo a reír.

- ¡Iros a la mierda! – se mosqueó y entró a su baño dando un portazo.

Rose y yo nos levantamos rápido y fuimos hacia su puerta de baño, para golpearla y llamar a Alice, diciéndole que abriera para poder disculparnos con ella. Pero nuestras risas que no habían cesado cuando entró al baño, no nos ayudaron demasiado.

**Edward ****POV**

Estaba seguro de que estaban hablando de la ropa y todos los detalles para el día de San Valentín.

- Edward pasa el mando, has perdido – Jazz me sacó de mis pensamientos. No me había fijado que habíamos acabado la carrera Emmett y yo y que mi coche estaba parado en una curva, aun cuando me quedaban tres vueltas por dar. Le pasé el mando a Jasper y empecé a pensar a donde podría llevar a Bella.

- ¿Me sugerís algún lugar donde pueda llevarla? – les pregunté unos minutos más tarde. No se me ocurría donde llevarla.

- Tú sabes muchos más sitios que nosotros, Edward – me contestó mi hermano. – Has salido con la mitad de las chicas de tu edad y las has llevado a todas a restaurantes, tú sabes más sitio que nosotros.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero llevar a ningún lugar donde haya estado con ellas.

- ¿Quieres un sitio para ti y para ella? – cuestionó Jasper sin apartar la mirada de la televisión.

- Sí.

- La Bella Italia – me dijo Emmett. – Siempre habéis ido allí los dos, sería bonito recordar cuando estéis allí – Jasper y yo giramos nuestras cabezas para mirar a Emmett. ¿De verdad él había dicho eso?. Giró su cabeza hacia nosotros y nos miro con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué?.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté.

- Sí. ¿Qué pasa?, no siempre soy un loco sin cerebro – nos contestó volviendo a girar su cabeza y poniendo sus ojos sobre la televisión.

- A ese restaurante la llevé en nuestra primera cita, no quiero volver a llevarla allí. Necesito un sitio nuevo.

- Yo solo te puedo decir, suerte amigo – me dijo Jasper guiñándome un ojo sin apartar la vista del juego. – No es que haya en el pueblo muchos restaurantes y a todos has llevado a alguna chica. Puedes ir a Port Ángeles y mirar allí – se encogió de hombros.

Me levanté para irme a mi habitación, necesitaba pensar en un buen plan para pasar el día de San Valentín con Bella a solas y estando con ellos ahí no iba a poder pensar.

- Me voy a mi habitación – les dije caminando hacia las escaleras.

- No hemos acabado de jugar Edward – se quejó Emmett, pero lo ignoré y subí a mi habitación.

Tuve la tentación de ir a la habitación de mi hermana y secuestrar a Bella, pero sabiendo que estaban hablando de sus cosas y que últimamente no nos habíamos separado el uno del otro, decidí dejarla con ellas, ya tendríamos tiempo para los dos en otro momento.

Los días pasaban y yo seguía sin saber a dónde llevar a Bella. Estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor del instituto, cuando unos suaves labios se posaron en mi mejilla.

- Hola – susurró en mi oído, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda.

- Hola amor – le saludé cuando se sentó a mi lado dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?.

- Sí, ¿por qué?.

- Llevas unos días raro. Te notó preocupado – y yo vi su preocupación en sus ojos.

- No es nada, solo que últimamente no he dormido bien – no le había mentido, llevaba desde que me habían dicho que planes tenía para ese día con ella, sin pegar casi ojo. Pensando en donde llevarla o que hacer, no tenía ni idea de que preparar y eso estaba empezando a enfadarme.

- Deberías de descansar más. Porque en vez de quedar conmigo después, te vas a casa y descansas – me dio un beso en los labios.

- No, quiero estar contigo – me negué dándole otro beso en los labios, solo que esta vez lo profundicé.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar sobre el tema un momento y cada vez que sus labios se posaban sobre cualquier punto de mi piel, mi mente desconectaba de todo y me centraba solo en ella. Y entonces recordé sus labios sobre mi parte más intima de mi cuerpo aquella tarde de estudio en su casa. Empezaba a tener un pequeño problema en mi pantalón.

Separé nuestros labios algo brusco, ella me miro con confusión, pero no le dejé que hablara. La cogí de una mano y tire de ella para que se levantara conmigo. Escuche como nuestros amigos nos llamaban pero yo solo tenía en mente un objetivo. Entramos en el baño de chicos, no sin antes mirar si había alguien dentro.

La metí en uno de los cubículos, estaba ansioso de enterrarme en ella. Comencé a besarla frenéticamente, a Bella le costó un poco responderme al beso, pero después de unos segundos sus labios se movieron tan frenéticos como los míos.

La pegué a la pared, puse mis manos sobre sus nalgas y la alcé, ella rápidamente me rodeó con sus piernas, ambos gemimos cuando nuestros sexos chocaron. Traté de desabrocharle el pantalón, pero se me estaba haciendo una tarea demasiado difícil teniéndola en esa posición, así que la bajé al suelo y desabroche su pantalón.

Cuando iba a desabrochar el mío, unos golpes en la puerta nos hicieron saltar. Separamos nuestras bocas para poder respirar y contestar al que osaba interrumpirnos.

- Ocupado – gruñí.

- Vamos, necesito entrar, no aguanto más – dijo la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

- Metete en otro baño – volví a gruñir.

- Los demás no tienen papel.

Cogí el maldito rollo de papel y se lo pasé por encima de la puerta. Escuchamos como se cerraba la puerta de al lado y me incliné de nuevo sobre Bella para seguir besándola, pero giro su cabeza y solo pude besarle la mejilla.

- Creo que deberíamos salir de aquí – me susurró para que solo yo pudiera oírlo.

- No. No podemos quedarnos así. Sé por experiencia propia que tú estás tan excitada como yo – le dije en el mismo tono de voz.

- Edward… - su réplica fue interrumpida por un ruido muy asqueroso proveniente del baño de al lado. – Sera mejor que nos vayamos – me susurró de nuevo haciendo un gesto de asco con la cara y tapándose la nariz con los dedos pulgar e índice.

Suspiré hondo, muy hondo. Llevaba días estresado por toda esa mierda del día de San Valentín y llevaba muchos días sin hacer el amor con ella y para una vez que puedo desconectar de todo y enterrarme en ella dejándome llevar por su calor interno, nos interrumpen en el peor momento.

- Está bien, vamos – salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a clase, ya que faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que sonara el timbre para dar comienzo a las clases.

Y los días siguieron pasando, yo seguía sin ideas y con sequia, con unas ganas de enterrarme en Bella que incluso soñaba con ella haciendo cosas… mejor dejaré de pensar en eso, porque me estaba excitando tan solo de pensarlo y tenerla mi lado no era de ayuda, llevábamos demasiados días sin acción.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¿Si me encontraba bien?.

¡No!. Quería gritarle, pero no podía hacerlo, ella no tenía la culpa de mi estado.

- Sí – le contesté mirando mi libro, el cual debería de estar estudiando para un examen.

Estábamos en mi casa, en mi habitación estudiando, los dos tirados en el suelo, tumbados boca abajo con nuestros libros entre nuestros brazos.

- Edward, no me mientas, tienes el libro del revés – le di la vuelta rápidamente al libro al ver que tenía razón. Se acercó un poco más a mí y me giró. Se puso a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. - ¿Qué te pasa? – se inclinó hacia mí, poniendo sus manos, una a cada lado de mi cara.

- Nada – le volví a contestar.

- Ed… - antes de que volviera a preguntar, me alcé y capture sus dulces labios con los míos.

Puse una mano en su nuca y la acerque más a mí. Dejé caer mi peso sobre el suelo llevándola conmigo. El beso empezó a ponerse cada vez más apasionado, dejé su nuca para poner mis manos en su cadera. Introduje las manos dentro de su camiseta y las fui subiendo poco a poco hacia sus pechos, haciendo que gimiera en mi boca. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a sus pechos sus manos me detuvieron.

- Edward… para… - dijo sin aliento.

- No – volví a besarla, pero se apartó de mí.

- Para, no podemos – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté entre ansioso por enterrarme en ella y frustrado.

- Porque… esto… em… - titubeó.

- Bella – gruñí y volví a acercarla a mí y besarla.

- No – se separo de mí y se sentó en el suelo al lado de mi cadera. – Estoy en mis días, Edward.

- ¿Qué días? - ¿qué días?, ¿qué es eso de los días?.

- ¡Joder, Edward!, ¿me vas a hacértelo decir? - la miré fijamente durante unos segundos, entonces caí en la cuenta.

- ¡Oh! – exclamé poniéndome de pie.

Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Me quité mi camisa bajo su atenta mirada, empezó a fruncir el ceño al ver que me estaba desvistiendo hasta quedar solo en los bóxers azules que llevaba puestos.

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó confusa.

- Me voy a dar una ducha fría – le contesté dándome la vuelta y entrando en el baño.

**Bella ****POV**

Los días pasaban y pasaban. Estar con Edward a solas se había convertido casi en un imposible, solo estábamos solos cuando teníamos que estudiar y eso era rara vez. Siempre estábamos rodeados de nuestros amigos, no es que me quejara de ello, pero necesitaba estar con él a solas, en la intimidad.

¡Llevaba semanas sin hacer el amor con él!.

Mi cuerpo me lo estaba pidiendo a gritos y al parecer a él también. Me sentí mal por haberle parado los pies en su habitación y haberlo hecho ir a darse una ducha fría pero yo no podía hacer nada si tenía mi periodo estos días. Bueno sí que podía. Podía haberle ayudado con su pequeño problemilla, pero no se me ocurrió en ese momento. Supongo que por tener la cabeza en otro lado.

Llevaba varios días raro, por más que le preguntaba que le pasaba, él solo me contestaba que nada. Pero ver su ceño fruncido casi todo el día me indicaba que algo le pasaba por su cabeza. Le pregunté a Alice si sabía lo que le pasaba, pero ella me dijo que sabía lo mismo que yo.

Y los días pasaron. Estábamos Alice y Rose en el cuarto de la primera arreglándonos. Yo la verdad es que no sabía para que, porque Edward no me había dicho nada sobre ir a cenar o algo, pero Alice insistió en que debía de prepararme. La pequeña duende sabía algo y no me lo quería decir.

- Bella, venga estas tardando demasiado – se quejó desde el otro lado de la puerta de su baño.

- Ya voy – le dije irritada.

Me miré en el espejo una última vez, para dar el visto bueno a lo que mis amigas me habían hecho y salí del baño. Llevaba un vestido negro de tiras hasta las rodillas, unos zapatos de un tacón no muy alto y una chaqueta color crema para no pasar frío, ya que por esta época hacia un poco de frio todavía.

- Ya era hora – me dijo Rose con reproche.

- Estaba dando mi visto bueno – le dije con burla.

- Venga vamos a bajo que están los chicos esperando – se impacientó Alice.

Nos empujó a ambas hacia la puerta y bajamos a bajo.

Nos encontramos con los chicos en el salón. Edward llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, se veía muy sexy con el pelo despeinado como de costumbre. Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en los labios.

- Te ves muy hermosa – dijo contra mis labios.

- Tú también – le contesté con mis mejillas encendidas.

- Vamos – me cogió de la mano y tiro de mí hacia la puerta principal. Nos pusimos nuestros abrigos y salimos al frio de la noche.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté sentados ya en su coche.

- Es una sorpresa – me sonrió.

- Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas – hice mi mejor puchero, pero no funcionó.

Me llevó hacia la Push, entramos al aparcamiento de la playa, aparcó y salió el coche. Me abrió la puerta ofreciéndome su mano para que bajara del coche. Después de ayudarme a salir, camino hacia el maletero del coche y sacó de él una cesta y un par de mantas. Me quité los zapatos cuando entramos a la arena y los llevé en mi mano. Él hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le pregunté caminando por la playa hacia una pequeña montaña de madera.

- Pasar una noche tranquila a la luz de la luna, con una hoguera dándonos calor y estando los dos juntos, solos y tranquilos – me contestó estirando una de las mantas sobre la arena y sonriéndome con su típica sonrisa, esa que me volvía loca.

Encendió la hoguera que había hecho. Puso la cesta sobre la manta y empezó a sacar cosas de ella. Sacó fruta, agua y algunas cosas más. Se sentó a mi lado retirando la cesta, comimos lo que sacó de ella y después nos tumbamos sobre la manta cubriéndonos con la otra manta el cuerpo y mirando a las estrellas.

- Gracias – le susurré girándome para verlo.

- ¿Por qué? – se giro y se apoyo sobre una de sus manos para mirarme mejor.

- Por traerme aquí, por preparar una cena a la luz de la luna y por estar conmigo – le sonreí.

Capturó mis labios con los suyos durante unos segundos y después se separó. Me separó las piernas con la mano, colocó sus rodillas entre mis piernas y me volvió a besar durante unos minutos.

- Bella – me miró con sus ojos verdes de una forma muy intensa. – Te quiero – me confesó, mi corazón comenzó a latir de forma desenfrenada, nunca, jamás me había dicho que me quería, mi pecho se hincho cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca. – Que digo, no, no te quiero – con esas otras palabras mi corazón dejó de latir. – Es mucho más que eso. Te amo – dijo sin apartar mi su intensa mirada de la mía.

Le cogí de la nuca y lo empujé hacia mí para besarlo. Le demostré en ese beso lo mucho que yo también lo amaba. Me separé de él y lo miré de la misma manera que él me había mirado antes y que seguía haciéndolo.

- Yo también te amo – le dije con una sonrisa tonta en mi cara.

Su sonrisa ladina no se hizo esperar, se dibujo en su cara y sin borrársele de ella, se agacho y volvió a capturar mis labios. El beso empezó a ponerse más apasionado y más caliente. Dejó mis labios cuando nos faltó aire y empezó a besarme el cuello, los hombros y fue bajando poco a poco. Cuando empezó a besarme la parte de arriba de mis pechos le paré.

- Edward, para, no podemos hacer esto – escuché como gruñía, se separó de mí y me miró.

- ¿Por qué? – vi su frustración escrita en su cara. – No me digas que sigues con… esto…

- No – contesté antes de que acabara la frase.

- ¿Entonces por qué no podemos hacerlo? – me cuestionó un tanto molesto.

- Porque estamos en la playa. En una playa publica, nos podrían ver.

- No nos verán, es de noche, está oscuro y todo el mundo está por ahí celebrando este día.

- No todos, habrá gente que este en la playa como nosotros – seguí quejándome.

- Da igual, Bella. No nos verán.

No me dejó seguir quejándome, me besó y me besó de una forma tan diferente a otras que olvide en donde estábamos y me dejé llevar por el momento, sin importar donde estábamos o quien nos pudiera ver. Entregándole mi alma como otras tantas veces hemos hecho, demostrándonos lo mucho que nos amábamos.

* * *

Hola! hoy no voy a poner escusas :-P solo voy a disculparme por tardar un poco más de lo normal en subir el caputilo. LO SIENTO!

Bueno quiero deciros que a esta historia no le queda mucho, tal vez 3 o 4 capitulos y habra sorpresa... seguramente por mucho que penseis no sabreis de que se trata, aunque si quereis comentar lo q podria ser y probar suerte para saber cual es la sorpresa soy toda oidos... jaja aunq no os diré si acertais o no :-P.

Tambien quiero deciros a las que no habeis leido mi otra historia, dejaros la misma recomendacion que hice en ella. Es una historia con la que me rio mucho, es de **tlebd**, esta en mis favoritos pero aun asi os dejo el link: (sin espacios!)

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/s/6058139/1/2_B

Leerla pq de verdad que es buena!

Creo que no se me olvida nada más q deciros, solo que si no os habeis pasado por mi otra historia estais tardando en empezar a leerla :-P.

Gracias por todos vuestros reviews! aletar, favoritos y por leermeeeeeeeeeee.

Un saludo a todas!


	23. Juegos peligrosos

Juegos peligrosos

**Edward ****POV**

- ¿Qué planes tenemos para mañana? – me preguntó Bella cuando salimos de su casa, camino hacia mi coche.

Era viernes, eran cerca de las diez de la noche, yo me iba para mi casa después de haber pasado toda la tarde y cenado con ella.

- Podríamos quedarnos en casa – me encogí de hombros. – Puedo venir aquí. Alquilo unas películas y hacemos maratón de películas con palomitas.

- Suena bien. Mis padres se irán a cenar por ahí, podemos seguir la maratón con películas de miedo por la noche.

- Me parece genial. Tenerte en mis brazos mientras tiemblas de miedo por las películas de miedo, se me está antojando mucho – le sonreí y la abracé por la cintura cuando llegamos a la altura de mi coche. El solo pensar que la tendría en mis brazos viendo una película de miedo y a solas, se me pasaban muchas cosas por la cabeza, cómo...

- Mañana a la mañana te llamo para decirte que películas alquilar – me dio un beso en los labios, cortando mis pensamientos.

- Estaré esperando tu llamada – le di otro beso en los labios, solo que esta vez lo profundice durante unos minutos.

Cuando nos separamos, nos despedimos y me fui hacia mi casa.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté un tanto ansioso por poder pasar la tarde con Bella en su casa y después a solas a la noche. Bueno eso de estar ansioso me pasaba muy a menudo. Me pegué una ducha rápida y bajé a desayunar. En la cocina solo estaba mi madre mirando unas revistas de decoración de exteriores.

- Buenos días, mamá – le di un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días, cariño. ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? – me preguntó levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada.

- Yo me hago el desayuno, no te preocupes. Tú sigue mirando la revista – le contesté y eso es lo que hizo. Se sentó y se puso a ojear la revista mientras yo cocinaba mi desayuno.

Me senté a su lado con un plato con un par de tostadas, un zumo de naranja y un café cargadito. Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo e iba a necesitar café para mantenerme despierto, porque una tarde viendo una maratón películas de chicas, porque estaba más que seguro que iba a escoger películas de chicas iba a ser realmente aburrido.

- Cariño – me llamó mi madre.

- Dime – le dije después de tragar un trozo de tostada que tenía en la boca.

- ¿Ya has pensado a qué universidad vas a ir?.

¿Lo había pensado?.

No, realmente no lo había hecho. Estaba viviendo el día a día, sin preocuparme en el mañana.

- No.

- Deberías de hacerlo, ya te queda poco para acabar el instituto.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Has solicitado plaza en algunas, ya?.

- Sí, el otro día rellené unas cuantas solicitudes y las mandé con Bella.

- Iras a cualquier universidad a donde vaya ella, ¿no? – me volvió a preguntar dejando la revista de lado.

- Tal vez – me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo mi desayuno bajo la atenta mirada de mi madre.

- Edward – me volvió a llamar. Giré mi cara hacia ella. - ¿Has solicitado plaza en el conservatorio de Londres?.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté confundido. ¿Por qué me preguntaba eso?.

Yo no tenía pensado irme tan lejos y menos si Bella no iba conmigo. Había pensado muy poco sobre la universidad y lo poco que lo había hecho era para poder coincidir con Bella en la universidad.

- Sabes que el piano se te da muy bien. ¿Por qué no probar?. Sabes que te vendría muy bien y…

- ¡No! – le contesté negando con la cabeza a la vez. Me levanté de la mesa, puse las cosas en el lavavajillas, me giré para mirarla y apoyé mi cadera en la encimera. – No pienso ir al conservatorio, iré donde… - me corté antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepentiría, por poder ser juzgado por mi madre, a pesar de que antes me lo había dicho ella.

- Bella vaya – acabó ella por mí. Agaché la mirada al suelo, sintiéndome algo avergonzado. Me estaba volviendo muy dependiente de Bella. – No te pongas así, cariño – se levanto y se puso en frente de mí, cogió mi mentón con su mano y alzó mi cara para que la mirara. – Sabes que hagas la elección que hagas, yo estaré orgullosa de ti. Solo te había dicho eso por si no lo habías tenido en cuenta – me acarició la mejilla.

No… no lo había tenido en cuenta. Solo había tenido en cuenta una cosa. Iría donde Bella fuera.

- Lo sé mamá. Pero solo tengo claro una cosa.

- Iras a donde ella vaya – me sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, mi madre tenía ese efecto en mí, me contagiaba sus estados de ánimo y siempre eran buenos. - ¿Qué planes tenéis para esta tarde? – me preguntó segundos después yendo hacia la silla donde estaba sentada.

- Maratón de películas, tooooda la tarde – me senté de nuevo a su lado.

- ¿Toda la tarde? – inquirió cogiendo de nuevo la revista.

- Sí.

- Te deseo suerte – se rió entre dientes.

- ¿Por qué?.

- Maratón de películas durante tooooda – dijo la palabra toda al igual que yo, estirando la o – la tarde solo significa una cosa.

- Películas para chicas – dijimos los dos a la vez.

Comenzamos a reír como un par de estúpidos cuando les cuentan un chiste malo que solo han cogido ellos. Después de serenarnos, me despedí de mi madre y me fui a mi habitación. Miré mi móvil, tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Bella y un mensaje. Después de leer la desesperación de su mensaje, marqué su número y la llamé.

Después de un par de tonos, descolgó.

- Hola amor – la saludé.

_- ¿Hola?. ¿Dónde estabas? – me preguntó con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal._

- Abajo desayunando – me excusé.

_- ¿No podías haberte llevado el móvil? – inquirió molesta._

- Bella, amor. No sé me había ocurrido que me fueras a llamar tan pronto.

_-¿Pronto?. Son las doce, Edward._

- Lo siento amor – escuché su suspiro mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

_- Lo siento yo, no tenía que haberme puesto así. Pero pensé que te podía haber pasado algo. Siempre me coges el teléfono a la primera y…_

- Está bien, Bella – le corté antes de que siguiera hablando y hablando. - ¿Qué películas quieres que alquile? – le pregunté cambiando de tema.

Unas horas más tarde estaba camino de su casa, con las películas y palomitas en el asiento del copiloto de mi coche. Llegué a su casa y aparqué el coche detrás del coche de su padre. Salí del coche, lo rodeé, abrí la puerta del copiloto, cogí la bolsa con todo, cerré el coche y caminé hacia la puerta de su casa.

Y ahí estábamos los dos, sentados en el sofá grande de su salón, a una distancia prudente el uno del otro, - ya que Charlie estaba en casa, - viendo las películas que me había hecho alquilar. Poco a poco nos fuimos juntando hasta que Bella estaba debajo de mi brazo, con el que le rodeaba los hombros atrayéndola hacia mi pecho.

Estábamos por la cuarta película y por el segundo bol de palomitas cuando sus padres entraron al salón. Tan rápido como vi a Charlie cruzar el marco de la puerta me separe de Bella de la forma más brusca de lo que había planeado hacerlo.

- Nosotros nos vamos ya – nos dijo Renée.

- Vale – le contestó Bella dándole al botón de pausa del mando a distancia del DVD. Se levantó y caminó hacia donde sus padres estaban. – Que lo paséis bien – les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y volvió a su sitio en el sofá.

- Edward, espero no ver tu coche aquí cuando volvamos – me advirtió Charlie.

- Sí, señor – le contesté de forma respetuosa.

- Bueno, nos vamos ya. Que lo paséis vosotros bien también, no te acuestes tarde, Bella – se despidió su madre de forma pícara, guiñándole un ojo a su hija. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Bella se enrojecía, iba a tener que preguntarle después a que venía el tono pícaro de su madre, debía de ser un chiste privado de ellas.

Nos dejaron solos. Umm… solos… le arrebaté el mando a distancia a Bella de las manos y le di al play para seguir viendo la película. La película de la que no me estaba enterando de nada, ya que mis ojos no se separaban de su rostro.

En cuanto acabó la película se estiro y bostezó. Yo seguí mirando lo que hacía, no se había percatado de que la estaba mirando. Hacia muecas muy graciosas con la cara, estuvo viendo los créditos de la película hasta que se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando.

- ¿Qué? – se giró hacia mí poniendo una de sus piernas dobladas encima del sofá.

- Nada – le sonreí.

Alcé una mano hacia su cara y pasé mis dedos por sus mejillas, que rápidamente adquirieron su tono rojizo como de costumbre, cuando le tocaba de esa forma. Seguí con mi movimiento de la mano hasta ponerla en su nuca, la acerqué a mi despacio y cuando estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de mi cara, me incliné un poco hacia delante y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Fue un beso lento y suave, le demostré lo mucho que la amaba. Cuando nos faltó aire para respirar ambos nos separamos.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – me preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

- Tus labios me estaban llamando desde que crucé esa puerta – le señalé la puerta de la entrada. Cuando llegué no le había podido dar ni siquiera un beso pequeño en los labios. Su padre nos estaba vigilando, podía sentir su mirada sobre nosotros. - ¿Pedimos algo para cenar o cocinamos algo? – le pregunté después de unos segundos.

- Me apetece pizza – hizo un puchero y me miró con carita de perro abandonado.

- Pizza será entonces – le sonreí. Me levanté del sofá y cogí el teléfono inalámbrico de su casa para llamar a la pizzería. - ¿De qué quieres tu pizza? – le pregunté sentándome de nuevo donde estaba hace unos segundos.

- De lo mismo que tú. No me importa – se encogió de hombros y se levanto para encender la luz del salón, ya que estaba oscureciendo y entraba poca luz a través de la ventana.

Mientras estaba marcando el número de la pizzería, volvió al sofá, a mi lado y apagó la televisión y el DVD con sus mandos correspondientes. Cuando me cogieron al otro lado de la línea hice nuestro pedido y después colgué. Después me acerqué a ella, la envolví con mis brazos y le besé la parte del cuello que dejaba expuesto su jersey de cuello alto.

- ¿Por qué llevas este jersey? – le pregunté quejándome.

- Esta mañana tenia frio y lo único que encontré fue esto – agarró la parte delantera del jersey y lo estiro hacia delante para mostrármelo.

- Bueno ahora estoy yo aquí, puedes quitarte ese jersey. Sí tienes frio yo puedo calentarte – le ronroneé en el oído.

- No, Edward. Ahora no podemos, está a punto de llegar el repartidor – me contestó, pero aun así se quito el jersey.

- No importa, que espere – le contesté cuando separé mis labios de su cuello, que había vuelto a poner cuando se quitó el jersey.

- Edward – intentó advertirme pero su voz salió como un gemido. – Para, no podemos…

- Shh – le puse los dedos de mi mano en sus labios para que se callara y se dejara llevar.

Y cuando más a gusto estábamos, el maldito timbre de la puerta sonó. Ambos saltamos en nuestros sitios. Bella corrió hacia la puerta cogiendo unos billetes que había encima de la mesa del salón. La escuché hablar con el repartidor y después de despedirse de él, se acercó hacia donde yo estaba con dos cajas de pizza en las manos.

Cenamos entre risas, comentando las películas que habíamos visto durante la tarde. Después de eso, nos pusimos a ver las películas de miedo que yo había elegido. Cuando puse la primera me gire para ver la reacción de Bella y no me defraudó.

Su cara de horror la acompañaba una mueca bastante divertida. Me senté a su lado y la atraje hacia a mí.

- Esto no es lo que yo te había pedido – se giró en mi abrazo y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, yo te protegeré de los vampiros – había elegido una película de vampiros, de esas que realmente parecen reales, donde piensas que pueda haber vampiros de verdad en la vida real, por la forma en la que te cuentan la historia en la película y donde la sangre corre a mares. Había escuchado que era muy buena y eso iba a comprobar ahora. – Además llevamos viendo toda la tarde tus películas – hice un puchero para que no protestara y funcionó, ya que giro su cara y miró hacia la pantalla de la televisión.

Llevaba media hora de película, no me estaba enterando de que iba porque todavía no había apartado mis ojos de ella. No veía su cara, pero imaginaba como su rostro se contraía con cada pequeño bote que daba por los sustos de la película. Estuve un rato más hasta que ella se percató de que no estaba viendo la película.

Me aparté un poco de ella e incliné mi rostro para empezar a besarle el cuello. Aparté su cabello de la zona que estaba besando para que no me molestara. Me gané un par de suspiros por parte de ella. Seguí besando su cuello hasta que ella se apartó y puso su boca sobre la mía. Nos besamos por unos minutos, cuando necesitamos aire me separé de ella, la cogí por la cintura y la coloqué a horcajadas sobre mi regazo y volví a atacar su boca.

Cuando volvimos a necesitar aire para respirar, me aparté y besé su cuello, hombros y la parte de debajo de sus orejas. Mis manos no abandonaron nunca sus caderas, hasta ahora, que se adentraron en la camiseta que llevaba y subieron rumbo a sus omoplatos. Cuando llegaron a ellos, moví mis manos hacia sus pechos, se apartó un poco de mi pecho para darme acceso a los suyos y poder tocarlos sin estorbos.

- Edward… - gimió.

Mis pantalones llevaban unos minutos tirantes. Necesitaba hacerla mía y lo iba a hacer.

**Bella ****POV**

Cuando sentí las manos de Edward sobre el interior de mi camiseta, solo podía hacer una cosa… pararlo. Pero mi cuerpo no me hacía caso y en vez de que mis manos lo pararan, me separé de él para que tuviera acceso a mis pechos y gemí su nombre.

Colocó sus dos manos en mis pechos y los masajeó y pellizcó mis pezones, ya erectos por encima de mi camiseta, mientras volvía a besarme. Poco a poco me tumbó sobre el sofá colocándose él sobre mí, subiendo un poco mi camiseta. Sentí su ya dura erección en mi estomago, lo que hacía que gimiera de forma vergonzosa.

Estuvimos unos minutos besándonos y acariciándonos allí donde nuestras manos llegaban, hasta que un poco de cordura llegó a mi cabeza y me separé de sus labios para hablarle.

- Edward… - gemí de nuevo cuando besó mi cuello. – Edward, para… - intenté hablar pero no me salían las palabras de la boca. – Para, no… podemos hacer… esto… aquí – conseguí decir de forma atropellada y jadeando.

- Tienes razón – se enderezó poniéndose en pie ofreciéndome su mano, la cogí temblorosa. Me puso en pie de un estirón. – Vamos a tu habitación – susurró mordiéndome el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha.

- No, no podemos – lo aparté de mi para que dejara de besarme, necesitaba pensar con claridad y si él seguía haciendo eso no iba a poder hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? – refunfuñó.

- Porque podrían llegar mis padres en cualquier momento – antes de que pudiera contestarme, seguí hablando. – Como Charlie vea tu coche en la ent… - no me dejo acabar la frase, me cogió de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él para besarme.

- Sube a tu habitación – me ordenó. – Ahora vuelvo.

Y con eso, me dejó plantada en medio de mi salón.

No sé porque ni como, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía ya estaba en mi habitación, sentada en la cama y ansiosa porque él volviera rápido.

Después de unos cinco minutos largos, apareció Edward por la puerta de mi habitación, con esa típica sonrisa suya que hacía que mis bragas se mojaran tan solo de verlo así.

Después de apagar la luz, dejándonos solo con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, caminó con andares felinos hacia a mí sin borrar esa sonrisa suya de la cara. Me arrodillé en la cama para estar a su altura y capturar sus labios en un beso lleno de deseo. Cuando nos apartamos para respirar, hablé.

- ¿A dónde habías ido? – le pregunté recostándome en la cama.

- A mover mi coche – me contestó poniéndose encima de mí.

- ¿A moverlo? – le pregunté confundida.

- Sí. Por si vienen tus padres. Así Charlie pensará que ya me he ido para casa – me contestó y me besó para estoy segura, dejara de hacerle preguntas.

Movió su boca de mis labios a mi cuello, mientras con las manos quitaba las sabanas de debajo de mí, echándolas para atrás. Después movió las manos hacia el borde de mi camiseta y tiró de ella hacia arriba para sacármela por la cabeza, escuché como gemía al ver que no llevaba sujetador y acto seguido se quitó él la suya dejando caer ambas al suelo, al lado de mi cama.

Volvió a mis labios mordiéndolos suavemente provocando que gimiera. Nos besamos durante unos segundos, mis manos jamás abandonaron su espalda, recorriéndola arriba y abajo. Cuando se cansó de mis labios volvió a besar mi cuello, mordiéndolo y succionando un poco, aunque lo suficiente para dejarme marca. Sus manos dejaron mis costados donde había estado acariciando mi piel, para llegar a mis caderas donde poco a poco cogió el borde mi pantalón y mis bragas, bajándolas hasta deshacerse de ellas.

Yo ni corta ni perezosa, hice lo mismo con él. Ambos nos quedamos desnudos, uno frente al otro. Mientras volvíamos a besarnos, bajé mis manos a su precioso y ejercitado culo, apreté un poco ganándome un gemido y un jadeo de su parte por la sorpresa, aunque no me dejó tocar tanto como yo quería su trasero. Cogió mis manos con sus manos y las colocó sobre mi cabeza, dejándolas pegadas a los pequeños barrotes de mi cabecero.

Y no sé ni cómo, ni de donde pero sacó unas esposas y me esposo al cabecero de la cama.

Separé mis labios de los suyos y fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué diablos hacia esposándome a la cama?

- Edward – dije en un estúpido susurro.

¡Nadie nos podía oír!, podía hablar más alto.

- ¿Qué haces?, ¿de dónde has sacado las esposas? – pregunté un poco más alto.

- Shh – me calló antes de que seguiría hablando, poniéndome un dedo sobre los labios. – Tú solo disfruta – volvió a besarme y yo me olvidé porque protestaba.

Dejó mis labios, para besar mi cuello, después mis hombros y dejando un camino de besos húmedos llegó a mis ya erectos y dolorosos pezones. Besó y masajeó cada uno de ellos, a ambos dándoles el mismo trato, provocando que gimiera. Cuando le pareció que ya había jugado suficiente con ellos siguió su camino hacia mi ombligo donde se entretuvo jugando con él.

- Edward – me quejé.

Me tenía demasiado excitada como para que siguiera jugando. Intenté en vano deshacerme de las malditas esposas pero no fui capaz.

- Shh – volvió a subir los dedos a mi boca entreabierta dejándolos ahí.

Bajó un poco más y con la mano libre separo mis pliegues para pasar una sola vez su lengua por ellos, haciéndome jadear y gemir mientras mi espalda se arqueaba por el gusto que su lengua me provocó. Volvió a separar mis pliegues y con el dedo índice comenzó a masajearme el clítoris. Besé sus dedos que aun seguían en mi boca, los chupé y succioné.

Me cagué como por cuarta vez en apenas un minuto de las estúpidas esposas, mientras el acercaba su lengua a mi clítoris y hacia su magia con él. Estuvo unos minutos jugando con él, masajeando, succionando y lamiendo, me iba a hacer llegar sin siquiera introducirme un dedo y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al cielo… la puerta principal cerrándose me sacó de mi burbuja… y a Edward también.

- ¡Dios! – exclamé un poco más alto de lo que había querido. – ¡Suéltame las esposas, Edward!. ¡Corre! – le apremié.

- No tengo la llave – se quitó de encima de mí y empezó a recoger su ropa del suelo.

- ¿¡Qué! ? – le pregunté histérica, pero en un susurro. - ¿Cómo que no tienes la llave?. Y, ¡donde coño esta! – le dije molesta.

- Tranquilízate – me dijo subiendo sus bóxer y pantalones la vez. – Te voy a tapar con las sabanas, hazte la dormida, yo me voy a esconder en tu armario. No te importa, ¿verdad?.

¿Qué me iba a tapar con las sabanas?.

¡Está loco!. Sí a mi madre le daba por entrar y arroparme, me iba a morir como viera que estaba desnuda y esposada al cabecero de la cama.

- Edward… - me callé cuando oí los pasos de mis padres subiendo las escaleras y risillas tontas por su parte. Miré a Edward con terror en mi mirada, pero él solo me sonrió y me tapó hasta el cuello, tapando mi desnudez.

- Levanta la cabeza, que te voy a poner la almohada por encima de los brazos para que no se te vean las esposas.

Hice lo que me pidió, después de colocar la almohada como me había dicho se escondió en el armario. Escuché como mis padres reían y hablaban en susurros.

_- Shh, para quieto Charlie, Bella podría oírnos – escuché que le decía mi madre._

_- Bella debe de estar por su quinto sueño, cariño. Vamos a la habitación, no quiero perder más tiempo._

_- Charlie, para – se quejó mi madre entre risas. – Déjame mirar si Bella está dormida y vuelvo, tú prepárate para lo que te espera – susurró demasiado alto mi madre._

Contuve una arcada al escuchar a mis padres hablando así e imaginando lo que iban a hacer. Escuché como Edward se reía entre dientes, lo mandé callar en tono bajo para que mis padres no me escucharan.

De pronto la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, cerré los ojos haciéndome la dormida, pero el bum bum de mi corazón sonaba demasiado alto, por los nervios, incluso podía oírlos y si mi madre los oía... aparte de ese miedo, tenía otro miedo, tenía miedo de que mi madre no se tragara que estaba dormida y se quedara unos minutos conmigo hablando, porque estaba segura de que lo haría para contarme como había estado su cena.

Recé en todos los idiomas que sabía, solo uno, para que mi madre se fuera rápido de la habitación. Y alguien debió de escuchar mis ruegos porque tan rápido como entró y se aseguró de que estaba dormida, salió corriendo hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Edward salió de su escondite – desnudo, he de decir, - me quitó las sabanas y se colocó donde estaba hace apenas cinco minutos. Nos tapó a ambos con las sabanas y comenzó a besar mi cuello.

- Edward, para. No podemos hacer esto – le dije cuando unos ruidos poco agradables para mis oídos se empezaron a escuchar en la habitación de al lado.

Me ignoró completamente y cuando iba a volver a protestar para que se quitara de encima de mí, me penetró y me besó ahogando el gemido que estaba por salir de mi boca. Se quedo quieto dentro de mí unos segundos pero sin parar de besarnos. Yo seguía bastante mojada por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, así que no me dolió cuando lo hizo.

- ¿Aun quieres que pare? – me preguntó sobre mis labios, entrando y saliendo muy despacio de mí.

No pude contestarle, solo asentí casi imperceptiblemente, porque mi lado racional decía que debía de parar, pero el irracional me decía que siguiera y me dejara llevar hasta lo más alto.

- No te creo, Bella – volvió a susurrar sobre mis labios. – No creo que quieras que pare.

- Sí – gemí. – Nos van a oír – volví a gemir un poco más alto, ya que me penetró más fuerte.

- No, no nos oirán. Escucha – me dijo parando sus movimientos, lo que provocó que gruñera. – Shh, solo escucha – volvió a repetir y fue cuando lo oí.

¡Por dios!, mis padres no eran nada silenciosos.

Me estremecí escuchando los jadeos y gemidos de mis padres.

- No nos oirán. Tus padres son muy poco silenciosos, creo que nosotros podremos hacerlo más silencioso.

No dejó que me quejara, porque volvió a colocar sus labios sobre los míos y empezó con su trabajo de nuevo.

Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera.

Nuestros gemidos, fueron ahogados por nuestras bocas, que en ningún momento se separaron, solo para respirar cuando era necesario. Después de unos minutos sentí como sus manos iban del colchón donde las tenia apoyadas hacia mis manos esposadas, soltando las esposas y liberando mis manos, tan rápido como las sentí libres, me enganché a su cuello atrayéndolo más a mí sí podía. Unos segundos más tarde, sentí como a Edward se le ponía el miembro más duro, estaba a punto de llegar a su orgasmo y yo no me hice esperar, solo sentirlo así de duro me excitaba hasta límites insospechados. El gemido que quería escapar de mi garganta murió en su boca cuando ambos llegamos juntos al orgasmo, llevándonos hasta lo más alto.

Edward se dejó caer a mi lado, boca arriba. Ambos estábamos sudados y jadeábamos, después de unos minutos me giré y lo miré a los ojos.

- ¿Con qué no sabias donde estaban las llaves? – le pregunté entre cerrando los ojos. – Y, ¿de dónde has sacado las esposas?. Espero que no sean las de mi padre, si se entera de que las has cogido para esto, eres hombre muerto – le advertí.

- Sí son las de Charlie y no te preocupes que no se va a enterar. Las dejaré ahora sin que se entere – me contestó con aquella estúpida sonrisa. – Bella – me llamó después de unos segundos.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté acurrucándome sobre su pecho.

- ¿Puedo dormir hoy aquí? – me susurró.

- Cierra el pestillo de la puerta, no vaya a ser que le dé a mi padre por venir a despertarme mañana a la mañana – me aparté para que se levantara y fuera a cerrar el pestillo.

Se levantó poniéndose sus bóxers, lo miré con el ceño fruncido, no iba a dormir yo desnuda y él en sus bóxers, pero después de verlo desaparecer por la puerta llevándose las esposas y las llaves lo entendí. Cuando volvió y cerró la puerta con pestillo, se quitó sus bóxers y se metió de nuevo bajo las sabanas, tumbándose como estaba. Me acurruqué de nuevo en su pecho y él me rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándome.

– Te amo – le dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

- Yo también te amo – me contestó besándome el cabello y apretando su abrazo.

Después de unos minutos, ambos caímos en un profundo y relajante sueño. Al menos yo.

* * *

Hola! aqui os dejo un nuevo capitulo! espero q lo hayais disfrutado... jaja.

Quiero agradecer a **tlebd** por recomendarme en su historia, gracias a ti ha aumentado el numero de mis lectoras :-D y las q me leeis, pasaros por su historia, al principio cuenta como va la cosa y despues de eso empieza lo divertido! asi que venga chicas, leerle a ella tambien :-D

Bueno agradeceros vuestros reviews! alertas y favoritos. tambien a las q solo leeis!

Esta semana si acabo de escribir el tercer capitulo de "En busca de la felicidad", lo subiré! siento el retraso.. pero dije que habia que tener paciencia... los capitulos son muy largos... asi que gracias por vuestra paciencia! ^^

Un saludo!


	24. Universidad

Universidad

**Bella ****POV**

Después de hacer el amor con Edward y cuando dejamos de oír los ruidos que mis padres estaban haciendo, me dormí en sus brazos. Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con el sitio vacio y frio donde Edward había dormido. Me desperecé y abrí los ojos lentamente para que se acostumbraran a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Después de poder tenerlos abiertos, revisé la habitación, para encontrármela vacía.

¿Dónde estaba Edward?.

Esperaba que no hubiera bajado a la cocina y estuviera desayunando con mis padres. Estaba muy segura de que él iba a ser hombre muerto y a mí mi padre me desterraría, me metería a monja o algo por el estilo.

Me senté en la cama y me giré hacia donde había estado el cuerpo de Edward durante la noche, entonces me percaté de que había una pequeña nota sobre la almohada. La cogí y la leí.

_Hola, amor. Siento dejarte así de abandonada, espero que me perdones cuando te despiertes y veas que estás sola y no entre mis brazos, pero me he despertado antes que tú y he pensado que lo mejor sería que me fuera antes de que Charlie se despierte y me cuelgue de los huevos. Espero que anoche lo disfrutaras tanto como yo. Te llamó después de comer._

_Te amo. Edward._

Sonreí como una estúpida por su consideración, sobre sus partes íntimas. Le iba a afectar tanto a él como a mí si mi padre le cortaba los huevos.

Con la misma sonrisa dibujada en mi cara, bajé a desayunar después de mirar el reloj que marcaban las once de la mañana. Mis padres ya deberían de estar levantados a estas horas.

Entré a la cocina y solo me encontré a mi madre con una sonrisa tan estúpida como la mía en su cara.

- Buenos días, mamá – fui al frigorífico a coger el zumo de naranja para servirme un poco en un vaso.

- Buenos, buenos – concordó mi madre sin borrar esa sonrisa de la cara. Me senté frente a ella con el vaso de zumo en mi mano derecha. – Y veo que los tuyos también son buenos – me miró con picardía.

Trague en seco.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunté inocentemente, quería saber cuánto sabía mi madre respecto a mi buen día.

- Dímelo tú – me sonrió de aquella forma que me daba miedo.

Cuando Renée sonreía así, solo significaba una cosa.

Sabía más de lo que fingía saber.

- No tengo nada que decir, mamá. Me he levantado de buen humor, nada más – me encogí de hombros y aparte la mirada de sus ojos, que en esos momentos estaban viendo más de lo que podía ocultar en mi mirada.

- Y, ¿el bueno humor no tiene que ver con que Edward pasara la noche aquí? – me atraganté con el zumo y empecé a toser. ¿Cómo sabía eso?. Edward había escondido el coche, o eso me había dicho a mí. Mi madre se levantó de su silla y se sentó al lado de la mía dándome pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, ya que aun seguía tosiendo. – y, ¿bien? – insistió.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Edward pasó la noche aquí? – le pregunté en un susurro.

- Cuando entré a tu habitación estabas haciéndote la dormida Bella, sabes que no sabes ni fingir ni mentir, se te veía el hombro desnudo, las zapatillas de Edward en el suelo, te avisé con el portazo que di que ya estábamos en la habitación metidos, tu padre se asustó porque se me escapó un poco la mano al cerrar la puerta, además vi su coche aparcado calle abajo cuando pasamos por allí – me tensé y la miré con temor, ella pareció entender porque la miraba así, porque entre risas me dijo. – No te preocupes, tu padre no vio nada, estaba demasiado concentrado en llegar a casa y…

- ¡Mamá! – le corté antes de que acabara de decir nada con una mueca de desagrado en mi cara. – No me interesan los detalles, bastante he tenido esta noche con vuestros… ruidos.

- ¿Hemos hecho mucho ruido? – preguntó preocupada.

- Un poco.

- ¿No os hemos dejado dormir?.

- Sí, después de que dejarais de hacer ruido, nos quedamos dormidos.

- Uff, menos mal – se pasó una mano por su frente, como si tuviera sudor y se lo estaría secando, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Estuve un rato más hablando con mi madre sobre cosas triviales y sobre la universidad. Me preguntó que si ya había elegido a cual quería ir, solo le contesté que a la de Seattle si me aceptaban, para así poder estar más cerca de ellos. Me preguntó sobre mis planes de futuro, los cuales no tenía todavía planeados todavía.

Los días pasaron, el fin de curso cada vez estaba más cerca. Había enviado una infinidad de solicitudes de universidad de todo Estados Unidos. Había recibido una infinidad de respuestas, unas positivas y otras negativas, solo me faltaba recibir una, de la más importante.

Seattle.

Y ahí estaba yo unas semanas más tarde, sentada sobre la silla de mi escritorio leyendo un libro porque Edward no me había cogido el teléfono en todo el día y cuando llamé a su casa para preguntar por él, solo me dijo una dulce Esme que había salido a la mañana sin decir a donde después de revisar su correo y no había vuelto desde entonces.

¿Tal vez no le habían aceptado en alguna universidad y le había sentado mal?.

Debería de tener como treinta llamadas mías y otros treinta mensajes de texto. No sabía que pasaba por su cabeza últimamente, pero llevaba unas semanas raro, como distante. Le pregunte muchas, demasiadas veces que le pasaba, pero evadía mis preguntas con excusas que ni él mismo se creía.

Y yo, me estaba empezando a acojonar.

La puerta de mi habitación abrirse, me sacó de mi ensimismamiento. Giré mi cuerpo para ver a mis dos amigas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja observarme, Alice estaba extendiendo su brazo hacia a mí, tenía algo en su mano. Me fijé en su mano y en ella había un sobre. La miré con una ceja alzada sin abrir mi boca, preguntándole con la mirada haber que era ese sobre.

Por mi cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, algunas ilógicas.

Edward.

Universidad.

Un cheque.

Edward otra vez.

A pesar de lo ridículo de que mis pensamientos sacaran conclusiones sobre Edward y su comportamiento, no dejaba de acojonarme. Ese sobre podría significar muchas cosas, tal vez el fin de nuestra relación, por eso no cogía el móvil cuando le llamaba, podría ser una carta de despedida.

Tan rápido como pensé aquello, mi sangre huyó de mi cara dejándome más blanca de lo que ya lo era, mi ceño se frunció y mordí fuertemente mi labio, consiguiendo hacerme daño, para evitar llorar.

- ¿Lo vas a coger y a abrir?, o ¿tenemos que obligarte? – me apremió Alice, aun con su brazo extendido.

- Voy – le contesté. Mi voz salió un poco ronca debido al nudo que tenía en mi garganta por si era de Edward y esta era una carta de despedida.

Estiré mi brazo y con mi mano cogí el sobre. No fui yo la única que se dio cuenta de que mi mano temblaba de forma exagerada. Alcé la mirada para ver como Alice y Rosalie me miraban con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Bella? – me preguntó preocupada Rose acercándose a mí.

- Na… nada – balbuceé.

- Venga, ¡ábrelo! – volvió a apremiarme Alice, ignorando mis manos temblorosas.

Miré el sobre antes de abrirlo, me fijé que tenía sello, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

No era de Edward.

Suspiré aliviada y dejé de pensar en todas las estupideces que había estado pensando hasta ahora.

Revisé el sobre y vi el remitente.

Universidad de Seattle.

Lo abrí rápidamente, necesitaba saber si había sido admitida o no, llevaba días comiéndome el coco sobre este tema, si no me aceptaban, no era el fin del mundo, podría ir a otra universidad, pero, ¿a cuál?.

Saqué los papeles del sobre y comencé a leer. Después de acabar de leerlos alcé mi mirada aun con cara indiferente, miré a Alice y Rose que estaban sentadas encima de mi cama mirándome impacientemente.

- Y, ¿bien? – inquirió Rose.

- Me han aceptado – dije bajito y después grité. - ¡Me han aceptado! – salté de mi silla y me tiré a los brazos de mis amigas que estaban chillando como locas al igual que yo.

Me habían aceptado en la universidad a la que quería ir y además me habían concedido la beca.

- ¡Eso es genial! – exclamó Alice con los ojos brillantes. – Iremos a la misma universidad las tres.

- ¡Sí! – exclamamos a la vez Rose y yo.

Y volvimos a chillar emocionadas por poder ir las tres a la misma universidad. Era genial poder ir con mis amigas a la misma universidad, aunque eligiéramos carreras diferentes.

Estábamos celebrándolo en la cocina de mi casa cuando me acordé de Edward.

- Alice – la llamé consiguiendo su atención y que dejara de hacer tostadas.

- Dime.

- ¿Sabes donde esta Edward?.

- No, salió temprano de casa, no dijo a donde iba. Cogió su coche y desapareció – vio como en mi cara se dibujaba una mueca que no sabría muy bien como describir. Preocupación o decepción porque no me cogiera el teléfono. - ¿Le has llamado al móvil? – se apresuró a preguntar.

- Sí. Debe de tener como treinta llamadas y treinta mensajes – me dejé caer en la silla y tapé mi cara con ambas manos.

- Igual se le ha olvidado coger el móvil de casa – escuché que dijo Rosalie.

- Puede ser – coincidió Alice. – Bella, no te preocupes por Edward, estará bien – intentó tranquilizarme, frotando mi espalda.

Pero yo no me tranquilizaba.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba?.

¿Por qué no me cogía el móvil?.

¿Por qué llevaba todos estos días raro conmigo?.

¿Por qué?.

Todas las preguntas empezaban igual y yo no tenía ninguna respuesta para ellas.

- ¡Las tostadas, Alice, se queman! – exclamó Rosalie sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

Los días siguieron pasando. El día que Edward desapareció no dijo a donde fue, solamente que no quería hablar de ello, tuve que morderme la lengua para no insistir, no podía estar ocultándome nada, no era justo, además éramos una pareja y la base de que una relación vaya bien es la confianza.

Y Edward ahora mismo no parecía confiar en mí.

Con todo lo que estaba pasando y su raro comportamiento, me olvidé de decirle que me habían aceptado en la universidad de Seattle hasta pasados unos cuantos días desde que recibí la carta. Estábamos en su casa, en su habitación, tumbados en la cama, abrazados y escuchando música a un volumen bajo, como si fuera música de fondo.

- Edward – alcé un poco el rostro girándolo en su dirección para mirarlo a la cara, ya que estaba tumbada acurrucada en sus brazos, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

- Hmm – me contestó ausente, sin abrir los ojos.

- Edward – volví a llamarlo para que me prestara un poco de atención.

- Dime – abrió los ojos y me miró.

- Me han aceptado en la universidad de Seattle y me han concedido la beca – le dije con una sonrisa triunfante en mi cara.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca, él se tensó. No entendía su silencio, porque sí, no había abierto la boca para decirme nada y tampoco entendía lo rígido que estaba.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada? – aventuré a preguntarle, unos minutos después.

- Sí… lo siento… es solo que me has pillado pensando en otra cosa y… me ha costado darme cuenta a que te referías… esto… em… felicidades – tartamudeó.

Me aparté de su abrazo, me senté en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, mirándolo fijamente. ¿Por qué me había contestado solo eso?. Yo esperaba que se alegrara por mí, sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que había trabajado para que me aceptaran en esa universidad y que no solo me dijera felicidades. Esperaba más entusiasmo por su parte y no la indiferencia con la que me lo había dicho, parecía que le diera igual.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, cuando vio que no le quitaba la mirada fija que tenía en su cara.

- ¿Solo vas a decirme felicidades? – le pregunté molesta.

- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? – se sentó en la cama igual que yo, en frente de mí.

- Pues no sé, ¿qué te alegras por mí? – le pregunté irónica.

- Claro que me alegro por ti – su ceño fruncido y su constante pasada de la mano por sus cabellos, me decía que algo ocultaba y que estaba nervioso.

- Edward – le advertí.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – me acerqué a él y le acaricié las mejillas. - ¿A ti no te han aceptado en Seattle? – podría ser que eso le pasara y por eso estaba así de raro.

- Claro que me han aceptado – soltó una carcajada falsa, pronto se dejó de reír y me miró a los ojos intensamente. - ¿Lo dudabas? – preguntó en lo que él creyó de forma divertida.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – insistí, ignorando su pregunta.

Quitó mis manos de su cara, se reincorporó un poco y se sentó al borde la cama, apoyó sus codos en sus piernas y hundió su rostro en sus manos. Me acerqué a él de nuevo, sentándome a su lado, extendí mi mano y acaricié su espalda, haciendo círculos esperando que con ese gesto se tranquilizara un poco, porque se veía que estaba nervioso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – volví a insistir, susurrándoselo en el oído.

- Bella, - se quitó las manos de la cara y me miró a los ojos. – Tenemos que hablar – mi corazón se paró en cuanto esas palabras abandonaron su boca.

¿Qué tendría que decirme?.

¿Por qué querría hablar conmigo?.

¿Querría dejarme?.

Muchas más preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza a la vez que mi corazón se aceleraba de forma exagerada. El bum bum de los latidos los sentía en mis oídos. Si Edward me iba a dejar, mi vida se acabaría para siempre.

**Edward ****POV**

Me levanté de muy buen humor este día, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Bella, de estar con ella. Me duché a todo correr, bajé a la cocina a desayunar, donde mi madre ya me estaba haciendo el desayuno. La saludé como todos los días, después robé una galleta para picotear y me fui a sentar a una de las sillas de la cocina, a la espera de que mi madre me sirviera el desayuno.

Mi padre entró a la cocina minutos después, cuando yo ya estaba desayunando y mi madre limpiando lo que había manchado. Dejó el periódico encima de la mesa y me entregó el correo que venía a mi nombre. Ojeé un par de revistas de coches que había pedido hace unos días, después miré como había un par sobres un poco gordos, cogí uno de ellos y miré el remitente.

El aire se escapo de mis pulmones.

¿Cuándo?.

¿Quién?.

¿Cómo?.

Con manos temblorosas lo abrí y saqué los papeles que contenía el sobre.

Aceptado.

Me levanté de un salto aun con el sobre en mi mano y salí de la cocina - dejando mi desayuno a medio comer - para no explotar ahí, delante de mi madre y de mi padre, tenía que tranquilizarme para no hacerles ningún numerito, porque estaba más que seguro de que habían sido ellos los que habían hecho esto. Sabía que mi madre tenía algo que ver.

Cogí mi coche y conduje durante dos largas horas, pensando en todo. Necesitaba desconectar para poder pensar y que estuviera el maldito teléfono móvil sonando sin parar, no ayudaba nada.

Sin saber cómo llegué allí, me bajé del coche y anduve el camino que separaba de la carretera a nuestro claro. Caminé hasta el centro, me senté en el suelo y me dejé caer hacia atrás, apoyando mi cabeza en la hierba.

Ahora iba a poder pensar en todo y sin que nada, ni nadie me molestara.

Después de estar no sé cuánto tiempo, porque no había mirado ni la hora a la que había llegado ni a la hora que me había ido, solo sabía que había salido de día de casa y había vuelto de noche, fui a mi casa.

Mi estomagó rugió en cuanto cruce la puerta de casa y el olor de lo que supuse estaba cocinando mi madre, llegó a mis fosas nasales.

Toda la tranquilidad que había conseguido tener durante todo el día se fue a la mierda en cuanto recordé a mi madre.

Porque gracias a ella y su maldita charla sobre la universidad que me había dado unos días atrás, me había hecho pensar mucho, me había hecho actuar de forma distante con Bella y sabía que ella se había dado cuenta de que me estaba comportando raro con ella y todo por no poder dejar de pensar en la universidad.

Fui hasta la cocina con el sobre con el que había salido a la mañana de casa en la mano, me acerqué a mi madre que estaba al lado del fregadero, cocinando.

- ¿¡Quién demonios te crees para hacer esto, mamá ! – pegué un manotazo a la encimera dejando el sobre, haciendo que mi madre se sobresaltara.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó mi madre asustada por mi grito.

Se giró y cogió el sobre, sacó las hojas y leyó lo que había escrito en ellas. En cuanto las terminó de leer, aquella sonrisa orgullosa adornó su cara.

- ¿Te han aceptado?. ¡Eso es fantástico! – intentó abrazarme pero hui de sus brazos.

- ¿Fantástico? – inquirí irónico. - ¿Por qué demonios enviaste la solicitud cuando te dije que yo no quería ir? – le pregunté ahora un poco más calmado.

- Yo no he enviado nada, cariño – me dijo con aquella voz tan maternal.

Le miré alzando una ceja y preguntándome mentalmente como mi madre era capaz de mentirme.

- No me mientas, mamá – gruñí. – Te dije que no iba a ir y aun así, ¡has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana! – le volví a gritar.

Me sentía un ser miserable gritando a mi madre, pero en este momento en el estado en el que estaba solo podía pensar en el maldito sobre.

- ¡No fui yo! – me gritó de vuelta. – Y a mí no me grites, Edward – me advirtió, apuntándome con un dedo.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – nos preguntó mi padre, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina. - ¿Qué ocurre?.

- Que mamá ha enviado una solicitud de universidad a una que le dije que no iría.

- Que yo no he sido – me contestó indignada.

- Y, ¿quién ha sido, mamá? – la reté con la mirada.

- Yo, les envié un video tuyo tocando el piano junto a la solicitud – dijo mi padre en cuanto leyó los papeles que mi madre le había extendido en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

¡Mierda!, yo chillándole a mi pobre madre y había sido mi padre.

Me sentí aun más mierda por todo.

- Lo hice yo. Sé que no querías hacerlo, pero por probar no íbamos a perder nada, ¿no?.

- No puedo con esto – susurré para mí mismo, necesitaba salir de allí, esto podía conmigo en estos momentos. Me giré para encarar a mi madre, se veía que estaba un poco asustada y triste por mi comportamiento. – Lo siento, mamá. No debí de haberte gritado.

- No te preocupes cariño – alzó una mano y acarició mi mejilla. – No te preocupes por esto, es solo una solicitud más – asentí sin poder abrir mi boca para contestarle, tenía un nudo enorme en mi garganta.

No era una solicitud más, era la solicitud que siempre había querido hacer, hasta que empecé a salir con Bella. Ahora solo quería que me aceptaran en una universidad para estar con ella y con la solicitud aceptada que tenía mi padre entre sus manos, me ponía muy difícil el que hacer.

Por un lado estaba lo que siempre soñé hacer y por otro lado estaba Bella, la chica que amaba.

Y los días pasaron y yo aun no sabía qué hacer, estaba más confundido que nunca, había recibido la carta de la universidad de Seattle, me habían aceptado también, lo cual por un lado, era un alivio, pero seguía confundido. Mi cabeza me decía que hiciera una cosa y mi corazón otra, esa pequeña guerra me estaba causando problemas.

Sabía que Bella llevaba notándome raro durante días, cada vez me costaba más inventarme las excusas, se me estaban acabando las ideas. Desde que sabía sobre la solicitud aceptada mi mundo se había vuelto un caos.

Estaba con Bella en mi habitación, los dos tumbados y acurrucados. Sabía que necesitaba contarle a Bella sobre mi solicitud, pero no sabía nunca como sacar el tema y el tiempo se me estaba acabando, tanto como para contárselo como para decidirme sobre qué hacer.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, pensando en mis opciones, con los ojos cerrados, que no me di cuenta de que Bella me hablaba, hasta que insistió un poco. Me dijo que la habían aceptado en la universidad de Seattle y yo lo único que pude hacer es felicitarla sin el entusiasmo que sus ojos me pedían.

Me senté en la cama derrotado por ver como estaba afectando a Bella mi comportamiento, mi indecisión. Ella se sentó a mi lado y volvió a preguntarme qué es lo que me pasaba, frotando mi espalda con su mano, haciendo círculos.

- Bella – me quité las manos de mi cara, donde la tenía oculta y la miré a los ojos. – Tenemos que hablar – sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y como todos y cada uno de sus miedos cruzaban sus ojos.

¿Pero miedo a qué?.

¿Ella ya lo sabría?.

- Me han aceptado en el conservatorio de Londres – solté rápido y probando a ver si ella ya lo sabía.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó levantándose de la cama mirándome fijamente.

- Me han aceptado en el conservatorio de Londres – le dije un poco más despacio para que me entendiera y así no tener que repetirlo.

- ¿Cu… cuan… cuando has enviado la solicitud?. Y, ¿por qué no me has dicho nada?. ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – empezó a morderse su labio inferior con fuerza.

- Yo no la envié – me levanté y me acerque a ella. – La envió mi padre, yo ni siquiera lo sabía hasta hace unos días, cuando me llegó la carta diciendo que me aceptaban y no te lo he dicho antes porque no sabía cómo hacerlo – alcé mi mano y separé su labio inferior de sus dientes con cuidado, estaba apretándolo muy fuerte y se iba a hacer sangre.

Sostuve su intensa mirada hasta que suspiró y habló.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – pude ver como la tristeza cruzaba por sus ojos.

- No lo sé – no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? – no le contesté, solo me quedé mirándola con la misma intensidad con la que ella me estaba mirando. – Edward, es una pregunta sencilla, contesta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer? – repitió.

- No lo sé – me aparté de ella y me senté de nuevo en la cama. – Mi cabeza me dice una cosa y mi corazón otra – alcé la mirada para mirarla, un pequeño rio de agua salada bajaba por sus mejillas, me levanté y me acerqué a ella otra vez, intenté cogerle las manos pero se retiró, dando un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué dice tu cabeza y qué dice tu corazón? – me preguntó en un susurro.

- Mi cabeza me dice que vaya…

- Siempre ha sido tu sueño – me cortó con un intento de sonrisa. Sus lágrimas todavía no paraban de abandonar sus ojos. - ¿Por qué dejarlo a un lado?. ¿Por qué dejarlo pasar?.

- Porque mi corazón me dice que me quede contigo – me acerqué a ella, estaba vez si me permitió acercarme, la envolví en un abrazo. – Quiero quedarme contigo – le susurré en el oído, haciendo que se estremeciera.

- No, no lo quieres. Sí lo quisieras no estarías debatiendo entre irte o quedarte – susurró contra mi pecho.

Tenía razón. Sí lo tuviera tan claro, no estaría dudando entre quedarme e irme.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – volvió a preguntarme, separándose de mi pecho e intentando secar sus lágrimas con sus mangas.

- No lo sé.

- Vale, cuando te decidas, ven a verme – se acercó a donde estaban sus zapatos, se los puso rápido y volvió a acercarse a mí.

¿Por qué se alejaba?.

No entendía porque lo hacía.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunté confuso.

- A mí casa, necesito pensar y estando aquí contigo no puedo – me besó la mejilla y fue hacia la puerta para salir.

- Bella, espera – la cogí de la muñeca y la giré. – No te vayas.

- No puedo quedarme ahora, necesito pensar.

- ¿En qué?.

- En todo. Por favor, suéltame – me suplicó. La solté en cuanto su voz se rompió al decirme que la soltara.

Salió por la puerta y me dejo solo en mi habitación.

Ella tenía que pensar.

Pensar, ¿en qué?.

Era yo el que tenía que pensar. Pensar en qué hacer con la maldita universidad.

El tiempo se me acababa. Cada vez me quedaban menos días.

Me acerqué a mi cama y me dejé caer en ella, enterré la cara en la almohada y empecé a pensar en la mejor manera de hacer las cosas bien.

¿Universidad o Bella?.

Una pregunta difícil de responder.

* * *

Hola! va a sonar excusa muy infantil! pero la voy a decir de todos modos por mi pequeña tardanza. LA CULPA DE QUE SUBA TARDE EL CAPITULO LA TIENE **tlebd**! :-P jajaja. lo tenia escrito desde el sabado pero le pedi que me echara una manita con este capitulo, así que bueno retiro lo que e dicho y a cambio le doy mil gracias y muchos besotes! gracias de verdad!

Agradezco a **bellaliz**, por darme la idea del portazo de Renée. No tenía pensado empezar así el capitulo pero tú me diste una buena idea, espero haber cumplido con las expectativas y si no es así, lo siento ^^

Despues de tantos agradecimientos os dejo con este capitulo! espero que os haya gustado!

Gracias por los reviews! por las alertas, favoritos y sobre todo por leerme! ;-)

Un saludo a todas!


	25. Decisiones

Decisiones

**Edward ****POV**

No sé cuanto estuve solo en mi habitación, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, no había notado el tiempo pasar, no sabía qué hora era, no sabía si había pasado un día o simplemente minutos, horas o segundos.

¡No sabía nada!.

Y eso me estaba frustrando mucho, demasiado.

No podía pensar nada más que en una cosa.

Bella.

No se me pasaba nada más por la cabeza. Me había olvidado del tema de la universidad, me había olvidado porque se había ido, me había olvidado de que estaba tirado encima de mi cama con los ojos cerrados. Lo único que había en mi cabeza era su sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos que tenía cuando me decía que me amaba.

Sentí como mi cama se hundía a mi lado derecho y a alguien frotándome la espalda. No sabía de quien se podía tratar, pues estaba en mi burbuja metido y no quería salir de ella.

Mi burbuja, en donde mi imaginación me enviaba a la noche de San Valentín donde le dije que la amaba la primera vez a la luz de la luna y de la hoguera. Como la hice mía después de mi pequeño arranque de confianza y decirle que la amaba. Mi burbuja, donde todo era feliz y no como estaban las cosas fuera de ella.

Pero mi burbuja pronto, demasiado pronto para mi gusto se rompió por la voz de mi hermana.

- Edward, ¿qué ha pasado? – no le contesté, ni siquiera me moví. - ¿Por qué se ha ido Bella llorando? – insistió, pero yo seguía sin contestarla. Ahora mismo no me apetecía nada hablar con nadie, sabía que solo tenía que pensar. Pensar en qué hacer con mi vida. - ¿Edward? – movió un poco mi hombro. Seguí sin contestarla y sin moverme. – Está bien, veo que no quieres hablar, así que aquí me quedaré hasta que quieras hacerlo – se tumbó a mi lado, envolviéndome en un abrazo desde la espalda, quedando con mi espalda apoyada en su pecho.

Me giré en su abrazo y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho. No quería hablar, no quería que hablara, pero quería sentir el calor que su cuerpo siempre me ha dado, desde pequeños. Apretó su abrazo y me acercó más a su pecho, entonces me rompí y un llanto lastimero abandonó mis labios y un rio de agua salada abandonó mis ojos para descender por mis mejillas, estropeando una de las camisas valiosas de Alice.

Solo fui consciente de que estuve mucho rato llorando, abrazado al pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana, con los ojos cerrados e intentando calmar mi respiración.

Después de conseguirlo, me incorporé dejando el abrazo de mi hermana a un lado. Me senté en la cama, me froté los ojos para limpiar las pequeñas gotas que no habían caído de ellos. Sentí como la cama a mi lado se hundía un poco, aparté las manos de los ojos y me enfrenté a mi hermana.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?.

- ¿De qué? – le contesté con la voz ronca debido a las lagrimas por haber llorado.

- De Bella. ¿Por qué se ha ido llorando? – inquirió preocupada.

- Le dije que me habían aceptado en el conservatorio de Londres – le dije después de intentar aclararme la garganta para que no me saliera la voz ronca. Pero salió.

- ¿Cuándo enviaste la solicitud? – me miró con el ceño fruncido. – No recuerdo haberte visto rellenar nada sobre el conservatorio.

- Papá lo envió junto a un video mío tocando el piano.

- ¿Papá? – asentí. – Y, ¿con qué derecho? – me encogí de hombros, sabía que mi padre lo había hecho por mi bien, pero ahora me había puesto en un pequeño aprieto. Tenía que decidir lo que quería hacer y eso era muy difícil de elegir.

No es que no quisiera estar con Bella, porque sí, era en lo primero que pensaba cuando me levantaba y lo último cuando me dormía. Era mi otra mitad, sin ella, yo no sería nadie. Era mi vida, lo era todo para mí. Pero estaba el conservatorio, era algo con lo que había soñado desde que empecé a tocar el piano, pero claro, por esa época yo no sabía lo que era tener novia y ni siquiera lo que era el amor.

Pero ahora estaba enamorado y eso lo hacía difícil, aunque ya me decantaba por una opción, pero tenía que pensármelo todo bien, no quería arrepentirme después de si elegía la elección incorrecta.

- ¿Estas dudando entre ir o no ir? – me preguntó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Sí.

- ¿Tan difícil es?.

- Lo es. Sabes lo mucho que he querido ir a ese conservatorio, pero ahora que tengo a Bella a mi lado no puedo dejarla, no puedo alejarme de ella. Necesito tenerla a mi lado.

- Te entiendo. ¿Qué dijo ella?.

- Que tenía que pensar. Me dijo eso y se fue, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar – Alice me pasaba la mano continuamente por la espalda, frotando de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha. - ¿Qué hago, Alice? – le supliqué.

- Eso solo lo sabes tú, Edward. Yo puedo darte mi opinión, pero creo que deberías de hacerlo tú solo. Tienes que pensar en lo mejor para los dos.

- Lo sé – le contesté con un suspiro. Después me levanté de golpe de la cama – voy a hablar con ella.

- No, Edward – miré a mi hermana con los ojos entre cerrados. - Si te dijo que tenía que pensar, déjala pensar.

- Pero…

- No, Edward – me cortó. – La conoces, déjale su espacio.

- Está bien – me senté derrotado de nuevo en la cama al lado de mi hermana. Me dejé caer hacia atrás apoyando mi espalda en el colchón y me tapé los ojos con el brazo derecho.

- Vamos – me dijo Alice saltando de la cama y cogiéndome el brazo que tapaba mis ojos y tirando de él hacia ella para intentar levantarme. – Edward, pon un poco de tu parte – me dijo entre dientes mientras yo reía.

Estuvo unos segundos más tirando de mi brazo y maldiciendo en bajo entre dientes mientras yo soltaba carcajadas por su empeño en intentar levantarme, hasta que me cansé y me hizo daño en el brazo, clavándome sus uñas, entonces me levanté de un salto. La cogí por las piernas y la cargué en mi hombro.

- Edward no seas tonto y bájame – me decía entre risas y golpeándome la espalda con sus pequeñas manos.

- No – salí de mi habitación y me paré en seco mirando hacia los lados. - ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunté confuso.

- Bájame y te lo digo.

- No, solo dime a donde.

- Edward, ¡bájame! – exclamó gritando.

La ignoré y salí corriendo escaleras abajo. Llegamos al piso inferior entre risas, cosquillas y pequeños chillidos por parte de Alice. Caminé hacia la cocina aun con mi hermana sobre mi hombro, cuando crucé la puerta la senté sobre la encimera y fui al frigorífico.

- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó desde donde la había dejado.

- Vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre.

Me ayudo a cocinar lo que nos íbamos a comer, nos hicimos un pequeño banquete con todo lo primero que cogíamos del frigorífico y del congelador, fruta, helado, embutido, huevos… de todo. Después de comer todo lo que nos preparamos entre risas, recogimos todo y lo limpiamos. Iba a escaparme a mi habitación a seguir pensando, pero Alice no me dejó. Me arrastro hasta el salón, obligándome a sentarme en el sofá y a ver una película de chicas.

Cuando ya nos pareció suficientemente tarde, caminamos hacia mi habitación, todos en la casa ya estaban durmiendo o al menos en sus habitaciones. Me paré en la puerta para despedirme de mi hermana pero no me dejó ni siquiera girarme, me empujó y me metió dentro de la habitación.

- Ponte el pijama, ahora vengo yo – me ordenó.

- Sí, mamá – me burlé.

Se fue sacándome la lengua.

Hice lo que me pidió, me puse el pijama y me metí entre las sabanas. Después de unos minutos, apareció por la puerta Alice envuelta en su pijama rosa claro y con su mascarilla en la cara. Reí entre dientes al verla con esa crema verde por toda la cara.

- ¿Vas a dormir conmigo? – le pregunté cuando calmé mis risas.

- Sí – dijo sin apenas mover los labios.

- ¡No!, con eso – le señalé la cara – no vas a meterte debajo de mis sabanas – demasiado tarde, ya había metido medio cuerpo. – Alice, ¡me vas a manchar la almohada con eso! – me quejé infantilmente.

- No seas tonto, solo me meto ahora para no pasar frio. Dentro de un par de minutos me quito esto, – se señalo la cara, me costaba un poco entenderla ya que apenas movía sus labios - no te preocupes que no te voy a manchar nada – untó un dedo en su mejilla, manchándose el dedo y lo acercó a mi cara, manchándome la cara con la crema que tenía en su dedo. – Así, si se mancha no me echaras a mí la culpa – rió o eso me pareció a mí, porque apenas movía la cara.

- Muy graciosa, Alice – le dije enfurruñado quitándome la crema de la cara. - ¿Me la he limpiado bien? – asintió.

Nos quedamos hablando unos minutos más hasta que Alice tuvo que ir al baño a quitarse el potingue de la cara. Después regresó a la cama y se metió debajo de las sabanas a mi lado, apagué la luz quedándonos solo con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. No tardó ni cinco segundos en acurrucarse sobre mi pecho. La abracé y la acerque más a mí.

- Gracias, Alice – le susurré besando sus cabellos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó en el mismo tono de voz.

- Por estar ahí.

- No digas tonterías, sabes que siempre estaré aquí contigo y para ti.

- Gracias de todos modos – volví a besar sus cabellos y suspiré.

Estuvimos unos minutos en silencio, yo pensando en qué hacer con todo esto y ella en su mundo, prefería no saber que se le pasaba por la cabeza, el cerebro de Alice funcionaba de una forma muy rara. Estaba quedándome dormido cuando la voz de Alice llegó a mis oídos.

- ¿Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer con todo esto?.

- No. Algo tengo en mente, pero contra más tiempo pasa, más me como la cabeza. Necesito desconectar un poco.

- Te queda poco tiempo.

- Lo sé.

- Sé que he dicho que no te iba a decir nada, pero, ¿quieres que te eche una mano? – apoyó las manos en mi pecho y alzó la cabeza para mirarme.

- No lo sé, Alice. Sé que debería de hacer esto yo solo, pero necesito una opinión de… esto… el exterior, por así decirlo.

- Sí, creo que la necesitas. Haber como empezar – alzó los ojos mirando por encima de mi cabeza, a un punto fijo de la pared y con el dedo índice se golpeó suavemente en la barbilla. – Tú – bajó la mirada a mis ojos - ¿quieres a Bella, no?.

- No – sus ojos se abrieron mucho cuando lo negué, pero antes de que pudiera decirme nada, continué. – No solo la quiero, la amo – su rostro se relajó, mucho. Reí entre dientes al verla así.

- No seas imbécil – me golpeó el pecho y rió conmigo. – No vuelvas a darme ese susto, imbécil.

- Lo siento, Alice. Pero no me habías dejado acabar – reí de nuevo.

- Imbécil – susurró poniendo morritos. – Bueno, la amas… ¿quieres ir a Londres? – me encogí de hombros. - ¿Quieres o no, Edward?. Sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme – asentí. – Eso quiere decir que quieres ir a Londres, ¿no?.

- Sí Alice, quiero ir a Londres – le dije un poco exasperado.

- Pues es fácil, hermanito – la miré con una ceja alzada. - ¡Joder, Edward!, de verdad para lo que quieres eres un poco cortito, ¡eh! – la seguí mirando con la ceja alzada esperando a que se explicara. Después de rodar los ojos, contestó. – Llévatela a Londres, así de fácil.

- No, no es así de fácil.

- ¿Por qué?. ¿Ella no te ama? – me preguntó asustada.

- Sí, sí lo hace. Pero ella tendrá sus planes, Alice. No la voy a obligar a que venga conmigo sino quiere.

- No te estoy diciendo que la obligues – me pegó con una mano en el pecho. – Sí ella te ama, supongo que irá allí a donde tu vayas – me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

- Puede ser Ali, pero…

- De peros nada, Edward. Tú solo ve e inténtalo.

- Había pensado en quedarme con ella, hermanita. Y no irme y llevarla conmigo – le confesé, aunque aun no tenía nada claro, esa opción es la que más rondaba por mi cabeza.

- ¿Te quedaras? – su voz sonó dos octavas más alto. - ¡Eso sería genial!.

- Eso tenía pensado. No puedo perderla.

Se volvió a acurrucar en mi pecho y suspiró.

- Sé cómo te sientes, yo tampoco podría vivir sin Jazz – me dio un beso en el pecho. – Buenas noches, Edward.

- Buenas noches, Alice – le contesté volviendo a besar sus cabellos y apretando mi abrazo.

Los días pasaron, cuando estaba con Bella hacíamos como si no habría dicho nada, no sabía si era su forma de mantenerse a raya, pero su comportamiento me estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso. No sabía que pasaba por su cabeza y tenía miedo en preguntarle, por miedo a su respuesta.

Llegó el final de curso, fuimos al baile, lo pasamos lo mejor que pudimos. Ella iba radiante, aun más radiante de lo que ya era, bailamos, saludamos y hablamos con la gente, de muchos nos despedíamos ya que había gente que se iba a estudiar lejos y otras se quedaban en el pueblo a ayudar en los negocios de sus padres.

Decidí que teníamos que hablar después de esa fiesta.

La llevé a mi casa cuando la fiesta acabó, nos tumbamos en la cama, dentro de las sabanas, yo con mis bóxers y ella con una camiseta vieja que sacó de mi armario. Solo quería sentir su presencia, quería que su olor inundara mis fosas nasales, que el pequeño beso que nos dimos antes de acurrucarnos, quedara grabado en mis labios, que su saliva se mezclara con la mía por eso antes de que nos quedáramos dormidos me posicioné sobre ella, sobresaltándola un poco, pero antes de que preguntara que hacia, comencé a besarla de forma desesperada.

Le quité la camiseta de forma brusca, pero ella no se quejó todo lo contrario, el beso se hizo muy demandante. Enganchó sus manos en mi cuello y me acerco más a ella. Le quité el sujetador de la misma forma brusca con la que le había quitado la camiseta. Dejé sus labios para atacar su cuello, rápidamente ataqué sus pechos, los lamí, los saboreé, los mordí, los pellizqué fuertemente, ganándome jadeos, gemidos y un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por parte de Bella al pellizcarlos fuerte.

Necesitaba saborearla más, necesitaba más de su esencia. Arranqué sus bragas, de nuevo sin tener cuidado de poder lastimarla y viaje a su paraíso, el cual ya estaba mojado. Sin resistirme ni esperar a que me diera permiso acerqué mi cara y lamí, succioné y la penetré con mi lengua hasta dejarla exhausta, con la respiración agitada y con el mejor orgasmo que le había dado con mi boca en todo este tiempo que llevábamos juntos.

No le di tiempo a recuperarse, me deshice de mis bóxers, me coloqué entre sus piernas y la penetré de golpe. Jadeó en cuanto me sintió dentro y gimió alto, muy alto. Su respiración no se había formalizado cuando empecé a moverme dentro de ella. La besé de la misma forma desesperada con la que habíamos comenzado esto.

- Más… más… fuerte – jadeó, cuando deje de atacarle los labios para respirar.

La penetré una y otra vez, sin descanso, ambos jadeábamos y gemíamos alto más alto de lo que normalmente lo hacíamos por penetrarla de forma fuerte, cuando nuestro orgasmo – segundo de Bella – nos golpeó de una forma demasiado intensa. Su cuerpo se estremecía a la misma vez que mi cuerpo. Cuando me vacié del todo en ella me dejé caer a su lado, llevándola conmigo, acurrucándola en mi abrazo.

- Te amo – le susurré.

- Yo también te amo – me dijo de vuelta.

Y nos dejamos llevar por el cansancio, quedándonos dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.

**Bella ****POV**

Salí de la casa de los Cullen corriendo, había escuchado a Alice y Rosalie llamarme, incluso había podido oír a Jasper, pero no me detuve, corrí tan rápido como mis piernas y equilibrio me lo permitieron para llegar a mi camioneta, arrancarla e ir a casa.

Cuando llegué allí, aparqué nada más llegar sin preocuparme si había estacionado bien o no. Salí corriendo de la camioneta hacia mi casa, para meterme en mi habitación. Mis ojos me permitían ver muy poco debió a las gruesas lágrimas que caían de ellos.

Entré a mi casa y cerré puerta de un portazo y corrí escaleras arriba.

Llegué a mi habitación y me dejé caer sobre la cama, ahogando mis sollozos sobre el colchón.

Sentí como mi cama se hundía a mi lado, supuse que era mi madre, pero me equivoqué.

- ¿Bella? – la voz ronca de Jake me hizo girar sobre mi cuerpo y mirarlo a la cara. - ¿Te ha hecho daño? – me preguntó con los dientes apretados y las manos en puños al ver mi rostro demacrado por las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté confusa, calmando un poco mi llanto.

- Cullen, ¿te ha hecho daño? – volvió a repetir de la misma forma.

- No. ¿Por qué?.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – pude ver su preocupación en sus ojos, pero no relajó su rostro, aun seguía mirándome con las facciones de su cara tensas.

- Porque… porque… tengo que pensar en que hacer – lloré como una niña.

- ¿Con qué? – preguntó confuso. - ¡Dios, estas embarazada! – exclamó levantándose de la cama y paseándose por mi habitación, asustándome.

No pude evitarlo y comencé a reír histéricamente. Paró sus pasos y me miró entrecerrando los ojos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que mis risas menguaron y pudiera hablar.

-¡No lo estoy!. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera en pensar que lo esté? – le pregunté dando golpecitos en el colchón, indicándole que se sentara conmigo.

- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros sentándose a mi lado. – No se me ocurría otra cosa del por qué de tus lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloras entonces?.

Pensé durante unos minutos sí contarle lo que me pasaba, decidí que sí, después de todo era Jake, siempre estaba ahí para mí.

- Lo han aceptado en el conservatorio de Londres – le susurré.

- ¿Se va? – preguntó unos segundos más tarde.

- No lo sé. Tenemos que pensar, él tiene que pensar – me corregí - que quiere hacer, está confuso.

- Y, ¿tú no tiene que pensar?.

- Sí, pero ahora no puedo. Necesito relajarme. Esto me está matando ahora mismo.

- Si quieres podemos ir a la playa. Olvídate de esto por un momento, vamos a la playa como hacíamos antes y escuchemos el sonido de las olas – me dijo entusiasmado.

- Vamos – le dije sin pensármelo.

Necesitaba salir de casa, a pesar de que acababa de entrar. Sabía que si me iba con Jake olvidaría durante unas horas todo este tema y podría respirar tranquila, porque esto me estaba ahogando.

Pero no fue así.

- Sabes que si él se va, yo estaré aquí – me aseguró Jacob.

Llevábamos sentados algo más de una hora en la arena de la playa. Hacia un poco de frio, pero tener el brazo de Jake sobre mis hombros me daba ese toque de calor para no helarme.

- Lo sé. Pero no te ofendas Jacob, tú no eres él – lo miré en el momento justo en que rodaba los ojos.

- Sé que no soy él. Yo soy mucho mejor que él – ahora fue mi momento de rodar mis ojos. – No me refería a eso – me dijo después.

- Sé que estarás ahí para sostenerme cuando me dé contra el suelo de culo, como siempre has hecho.

- No te dará tiempo a darte con tu precioso culo contra el suelo, Bella – lo miré sorprendida por lo que había dicho. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y apartó la mirada de mis ojos. – Esto… Bella no… quería… - no lo dejé acabar, me aparté de su brazo y me levanté de la arena riéndome.

- Jake… estoy segura… de que mi… _precioso…_ culo no tocara el… suelo sí… tú estás… a mi lado – le dije entre risas.

Me alejé de él y fui hacia su coche. Escuché como maldecía en tono bajo por reírme de lo que había dicho, pero no pude evitarlo, escuchar de la boca de Jacob llamar a mi culo precioso era algo extraño.

La relación que tenia con Jake era de amistad, una amistad duradera, de esas en las que siempre estas ahí para cuando el otro lo necesite. Nunca, jamás había sentido nada amoroso por Jacob, solo el cariño que un amigo puedes darle. Quería a Jake no lo iba a negar, pero solo porque era como mi hermano, como el hermano que nunca tuve. Y esperaba que a pesar de que Jacob llamara precioso a mi culo, él solo sintiera el mismo cariño que sentía yo por él y nada más allá de esa simple palabra, amistad.

Los días pasaron como siempre, cuando estaba con Edward actuaba como si no me hubiera dicho nada, ya no se comportaba de aquella forma tan distante conmigo, pero podía ver que siempre estaba pensando en algo. Muchas veces le hablaba y ni siquiera me escuchaba, me contestaba con simples monosílabos que no tenían nada que ver con lo que yo le preguntaba.

Cuando llegó el fin de curso y con él, el baile de graduación, Alice y Rosalie me secuestraron para prepararme pues era nuestro último baile de instituto y según las palabras de mis amigas tenía que estar espectacular, para que la gente me recordara así. Yo solo rodé los ojos cuando me lo dijeron, me importaba poco como los demás me recordaran.

Pero lo consiguieron.

En cuanto Edward me vio cuando vino a buscarme a casa, tuve que pedirle amablemente que cerrara la boca, ya que mi padre ya lo estaba matando con la mirada.

El baile fue, como todo baile de final de curso. Música, gente bailando, gente hablando, gente haciendo manitas en cualquier rincón y muchos, muchos borrachos. No quería saber de dónde habían sacado el alcohol, ya que todavía éramos menores para beber y eso podría traer problemas si te pillaban borracho.

Bailamos un sinfín de canciones, todas obligada por Edward. Sabía que yo no sabía bailar pero su insistencia al fin pudo conmigo. Hablamos con casi todos, por no decir todos los compañeros y compañeras de último año. Les deseamos suerte haya donde fueran o aunque se quedaran aquí en el pueblo.

Después de la fiesta me llevó a su casa donde me quedaría a dormir. Tuve los dos mejores orgasmos de mi vida. Me hizo tocar el cielo como nunca antes lo había hecho. En el primero tuve que agarrarme a las sabanas de su cama porque pensaba que iba a salir volando y en el segundo cuando le pedí más fuerte pensé que me atravesaría con su miembro todo mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos dormidos unos minutos después de decirnos _te amo._

La mañana siguiente me desperté un poco confundida y un poco dolorida en mi zona intima. Empecé a pensar lo que había pasado para que esto me pasara y una sonrisa boba se dibujó en mi cara cuando caí en la cuenta de porque me dolía tanto.

Sexo salvaje con Edward.

Me desperecé debajo de las sabanas, me giré para buscar el cuerpo de Edward, pero no estaba. Abrí los ojos lentamente, miré el reloj de su mesilla y vi que era bastante tarde. Después guié mis ojos por toda la habitación para buscarlo pero no estaba en ningún lado.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse su bata de estar por casa sobre mi cuerpo desnudo. Cuando acabé de atarme la bata y estaba a punto de entrar al baño a ver sí ahí estaba, la puerta del baño me rozó la nariz.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Edward agarrando mis brazos. - ¿Te he dado? – me preguntó preocupado.

- No – le sonreí. – No me has dado, pero has estado cerca de hacerlo.

- Menos mal que no te has acercado dos segundos antes – me devolvió la sonrisa. – El baño es todo tuyo – se giró no sin antes darme una palmadita en mi culo, lo que provocó que se me escapara un grito ahogado de mi garganta.

Me duché lentamente, tomándome mi tiempo. Hoy le iba a decir lo que había estado pensando todos estos días desde que me había dicho que le habían aceptado en el conservatorio. Había tomado una decisión y esperaba que fuera la correcta.

Salí del baño, Edward estaba sentado en el sofá esperándome leyendo una revista. Me vestí bajo su atenta mirada con algunas ropas que tenía en su casa. Después de hacerlo me armé de valor y con unas cuantas respiraciones profundas me senté a su lado en el sofá.

Edward dejó la revista a un lado, me encaró, me cogió de las manos y mirándome a los ojos me dijo.

- Tenemos que hablar – asentí de acuerdo. – He estado pensando mucho en todo esto Bella y llegado a una decisión. He pensado que…

- Te vas a ir a Londres – le corté sabiendo lo que me iba a decir, pero me equivoqué.

- ¡No!. Había pensado en quedarme e ir a la universidad de Seattle como teníamos pensado desde hace unos meses y…

- No te voy a dejar que rechaces el conservatorio por mí, Edward – lo volví a cortar. – No voy a dejar que renuncies a tu sueño de poder ingresar en el conservatorio por mí. Yo también he estado pensando mucho en esto y es a la decisión que he llegado.

- No, no voy a ir.

- Sí lo harás.

- No. Esa decisión solo la has tomado tú sin tenerme en cuenta a mí – me dijo enfadado.

- Lo único que e hecho es pensar en ti y te repito que no voy a dejar que te quedes aquí y pierdas la oportunidad de ir a Londres y…

- Ven conmigo entonces – me cortó. – Ven conmigo a Londres.

- No – le susurré.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó levantando la voz.

- Porque tengo la beca de Seattle y no voy a perderla.

- Ven conmigo – suplicó.

- No – le contesté quitando su mano de la mía y alzándola para acariciar su mejilla.

- Bella, por favor – se puso de rodillas entre mis piernas sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos y siguió suplicando. – Por favor, ven conmigo. Sin ti no soy nada – mis lágrimas empezaron a abandonar mis ojos y verlo suplicar de esa forma hacia que mi corazón se encogiera dentro de mi pecho.

Quería decirle que sí, que quería irme con él o que él se quedara, pero Edward tenia que ir a cumplir su sueño y yo tenia mi beca aquí. No podía irme con él y él no podía quedarse conmigo. No iba a dejar que me mantuviera allí, teniendo aquí una beca que me iba a librar de pagar muchas cosas.

- Lo siento, Edward, pero no puedo – limpié sus mejillas que estaban igual de inundadas que las mías por las lágrimas.

- Por favor – siguió suplicando. Negué con la cabeza, el nudo que tenia en la garganta estaba empezando a ahogarme. - ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? – preguntó unos segundos después cuando sus lagrimas habían dejado de descender.

- No lo sé – le contesté cuando el nudo de mi garganta me lo permitió. – Deberíamos de…

- ¡No! – chilló levantándose del suelo y dándome la espalda. - ¡No pienso acabar con nuestra relación! – volvió a gritarme encarándome.

- Es lo mejor.

- No, no lo es – se dejó caer en el sofá tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

- Edward, mírame – pedí intentado quitar sus manos de su cara. – Mírame – volví a pedir. Dejó caer sus manos derrotado sobre el sofá y me miró. – Yo te amo, te amo con toda mi alma. Pero deberíamos de dejarlo, una relación a distancia es difícil y lo mejor será que lo dejemos. Siempre podemos ser amigos como cuando éramos pequeños, podemos comunicarnos por internet, podemos…

- No – me cortó en un susurró. – Sin ti no soy nada, Bella. Te necesito a mi lado.

- Pero tú estarás en Londres y yo aquí.

- Ven conmigo – volvió a suplicar con sus ojos inundados de nuevo en lágrimas. – Allí no te hará falta nada, dinero tengo yo, solo tendrías que matricularte en alguna de las universidades de allí. Yo la pagaré. Alquilaremos un apartamento o algo, pero por favor ven conmigo.

- No – mi voz sonó ahogada y mis lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos.

- Entonces lo dejaremos, sí es lo que quieres – dijo derrotado.

Claro que no quería dejarlo. Él también era mi vida y sin él yo no era nada. Pero esto tenia que hacerlo, sino el día de mañana se arrepentiría de hacerlo y sabía de antemano que yo me sentiría la peor mierda del mundo por ser egoísta y decirle que se quedara aquí conmigo.

Me abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello, aun arrodillado entre mis piernas. Le devolví el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

- Te amo – le susurré en el oído.

- Yo también te amo, con todo mi ser – me respondió él en el mismo tono de voz.

Los días pasaron demasiado rápido para mi gusto, mis días con Edward estaban llegando a su fin, habíamos acordado en dejar nuestra relación sabiendo que había más contras que pros en tener una relación así. Después de que habláramos, miramos cuando tenia que irse para Londres. Un mes, exactamente un mes me quedaba para estar a su lado. Nos desperdiciábamos ni un segundo, prácticamente me había mudado a su casa durante ese mes, solo iba a mi casa para cambiarme de ropa, ya que la que tenia allí ya la había utilizado y hacer acto de presencia con mis padres.

Le había contado a mi madre todo lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo y el por qué pasaba más tiempo en su casa con él. Mi madre se apenó porque Edward se tuviera que ir tan lejos, me dejó llorar en su hombro y su pecho durante dos largas horas desahogándome en casa antes de volver a la de él y actuara como si nada pasara.

Pero yo por dentro estaba destrozada.

Una mañana fui a mi casa a cambiarme de ropa como lo llevaba haciendo un durante las tres semanas anteriores. Después de hacerlo fui a su casa, cuando llegué, me bajé de mi camioneta y me dirigí hacia la puerta principal. Toqué el timbre de su casa y una Alice con cara de no haber dormido en horas me abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté preocupada.

- Edward se ha ido ya – sollozó.

¿Cómo que se había ido ya?.

¿Cuándo?.

¿Por qué?.

¿Por qué no se había despedido de mí?.

¿Por qué no me había dicho nada esta mañana antes de salir de su casa?.

Esa mañana que me había despertado en un abrazo demasiado apretado y sus susurros diciéndome te amo una y otra vez me golpearon fuerte en mi cabeza y mi corazón. Se había despedido de mí así, sin darme opción a despedirme de él.

Me tambaleé hacia atrás tropezando, pero la mano de Alice me agarró para evitar que me cayera hacia atrás, escaleras abajo.

- Dijo que era mejor así. Que despedirse de ti como lo tenias pensado hacer iba a dolerle demasiado.

- Pero nos quedaba una semana – susurré.

- Él decidió irse antes para arreglar los papeles para el conservatorio y buscar donde poder vivir durante su estancia allí. Bella…

No le di tiempo a que me dijera más.

Edward se había ido, sin dejar que me despidiera de él.

No sabía si estaba más herida y triste o enfada por dejarme así.

Corrí hacia mi coche escuchando los chillidos de Alice llamándome. La ignoré y conduje hacia mi casa. Estaba vacía como acostumbra a estarlo a estas horas de la mañana. Subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi habitación sin siquiera mirar si había cerrado la puerta principal.

Llegué a mi habitación y abriendo la puerta de un portazo entré. Me acerqué a la cama, me tumbé en ella acurrucándome, cerré los ojos y lloré.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuve así o si me había quedado dormida. Pero sentí como mi cama se hundía a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Los susurros de Alice y Rosalie diciéndome palabras tranquilizadoras llegaron a mis oídos, pero yo estaba muy lejos de poder tranquilizarme. Los sollozos habían vuelto, comencé a llorar de forma descontrolada.

Alice y Rose pasaron sus brazos por mi cintura y me abrazaron, una por la espalda y la otra por el pecho. No sabía decir quién era quien, porque no fui capaz de abrir mis ojos, esperando que al abrirlos solo fuera un mal sueño, pero no lo era. Me abrazaron fuertemente y siguieron susurrándome palabras en mi oído.

- Se fue – fue todo lo que dije con voz rota antes de que el llanto saliera de mi garganta de forma desgarradora.

**Fin**

**¿FIN?**

**

* * *

**Estar atentas porque dentro de un par de días publicaré una nota.

¡NO ME ODIEIS MUCHO!


	26. Nota

Nota

¡Hola a todas!

Lo primero de todo quiero pediros disculpas por haberos dejado así… os comuniqué que quedaban pocos capítulos para acabar la historia en el capítulo 22 y que había sorpresa y por lo visto, ¡os la habéis llevado todas!.

¿Quién se esperaba esto?.

¡Nadie!.

Y claro, ninguna acertó con ella.

También sé que dije un par de días subía la nota, pero quien dice dos días, dice tres o cuatro.. jaja.

Ahora os explico.

Había pensado en daros a elegir dos opciones. La primera era seguir con la historia desde ese punto y alargarla hasta dios sabe cuánto… y la segunda hacer secuela…

Y después de pensar un poco he decidido descartar la primera y hacer directamente la segunda… porque sino la historia iba a quedar muuuuy larga y prefiero hacer secuela, aunque vaya a ser lo mismo, la continuación de esta, pero prefiero separarla con una secuela.

Os dejo con el titulo y el summary, tal vez varíe un poco, pero de momento es lo que se me ha ocurrido.

_**Volviendo a ti**_

_**Edward regresa a Seattle de Londres cinco años después, donde se encontrara con que Bella no está sola. ¿Qué ases sacara Edward de la manga para reconquistar el corazón de Bella?.**_

Después de alegraros un poco el día con esto, os voy a decir, que voy a escribir primero 2 o 3 capítulos y luego empezaré a subir.

¿Cuánto tiempo voy a tardar?.

No lo sé.

Porque también tengo la historia de "En busca de la felicidad" y quiero avanzarla un poco más. La tengo un poco parada :-(.

¡Bueno chicas!. Gracias por dejarme vuestros reviews, me he reído con muchos y otros me han motivado a seguir escribiendo, también por ponerme en alerta y en favoritos. También gracias por leerme y espero que después del disgusto me sigáis leyendo ^^. También agradeceros vuestras amenazas asesinas hacia mi persona... espero que no se os ocurra ni siquiera acercaros a mí, porque si me pasara algo... os quedarías sin saber qué es lo que va a ocurrir! Jajajajaja.

Para que no se os haga pesada y larga la espera, os recomiendo que os paséis por mi otra historia a las que no os habéis pasado, está recibiendo muy pocas visitas :-( y creo que es una historia que merece la pena, pero que voy a decir yo si soy la que la escribo, ¿no?. Jajaja.

Bueno no creo que tenga más que deciros. ¡Solo agradeceros a todas por haber leído mi locura!, sin vosotras esto no habría tenido sentido.

Debo de dar gracias en especial a **lauramariecullen **por ayudarme a publicar la historia, porque yo de esto no entendía ni papa… jajaja y sin ella no habría sido capaz de subir ni siquiera el titulo. ¡GRACIAS!

¡Y también gracias en especial a **tlebd **por tu ayuda con todo!. Has sido un pilar importante en los últimos capítulos ^^ y en todo lo demás, tú sabes porque lo digo :-P. ¡GRACIAS!

¡Y DE NUEVO GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEERME!

Nos leemos dentro de unas semanas con la secuela y dentro de unos días en "En busca de la felicidad".

¡Saludos y abrazos para todas!


	27. Corrección

Hola!

No os alarméis si habéis visto que he subido capítulos de las historias… ¡no he subido nada! Solo he corregido mi pequeño fallo (de persona gilipollas….) al poner VOP en vez de POV! Soy un desastre! Jaja lo siento si os habéis hecho ilusiones por pensar que iba a subir la secuela! De verdad lo siento, solo he corregido mi pequeño fallo en ambas historias, solo en los capítulos que me ha dejado, si se puede corregir todos no sé como hacerlo :S… que yo no me había dado cuenta y no me habéis avisado :P. Es broma, me tenía que haber dado cuenta yo…

Gracias **Makka13** por darte cuenta ^^.

Bueno ¡ahora sí!. Manos a la obra y a poner a escribir como una pequeña trastornada!

Saludos a todas!

LO SIENTO!


	28. Secuela

¡Hola a todas!

Acordándome de vuestras peticiones, os dejo aquí la nota para que sepáis que he empezado a subir los capítulos de la secuela.

No tengo mucho que decir… solo que la disfrutéis y que espero que os guste y como he puesto ya en el capitulo, gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas, favoritos y por leer ;-)

¡Saludos!


End file.
